Not So Ordinary Year
by ZiZiLuPone
Summary: Welcome to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. We are having fifth school year with Harry Potter. But those moments, aren't only about education, or Dark Arts...let us look over new character Henrietta Musidora White, and the school from her POV ;-). Original Character, based on Patti LuPone (and her possible role in HP :D) enjoy :3
1. Welcome To Our School

_A.N.: Alright dearest Dolls,_

 _Some announcements at the beginning._

 _I just want to have some small fun in Potter World too :D okay. I love HP, maybe not as much as Pirates Of The Caribbean, but I love it so I decided, I will give this school year a bit more sexual spice. And some new character, if you are so wiling you imagine Patti LuPone playing it, and I think she would be damn great ;-) we knows :D. We'll be smutty as we can, won't we ? :D :333 Can we ? ;-) Well alright, now enjoy, with love and hugs and kisses you ZiZi xoxo_

* * *

,,Dear Mister Potter. The Ministry has received intelligence, that at 6:23 this evening, you performed The Patronus Charm in a presence of a Muggle. As a clear violation of Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, you are hear by expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hoping you are well, Mafalda Hopkirk…'' letter ended its announcement and fell to the floor.

 **Well it pleases !**

Harry was looking shocked, at his uncle, aunt and cousin.

His uncle Mr. Dursley gritted his teeth in a big spiteful smile ,,Justice !''

* * *

A dull hit spread across Harry's room, as his both fists collided with one wall. Due the hit, picture of his parents fell to ground breaking. Boy leaned down, taking it back, and turning to his only company, white owl.

,,Sorry Hedwig…'' he sat down on bed and put the photo on his table, next to his wand.

Lying on bed, putting his glasses beside his wand and listening to silent starting rain, he fell asleep. Dreaming of the very last year in Hogwarts, of Cedric and him. Seeing his death, as he did many times in his sleep, over and over again, and then, those sick blue eyes of the Dark Lord.

His eyes flew open in the middle of the night, he heard some noise from the hall.

Taking his glasses, he slowly sat up as the key in his lock was turning by itself. Harry swiftly reached for his wand, prepared for counterattack. Standing up, when the key slid off the lock and down thumbling to the floor.

Doors wide open with sharp white light.

,,Very clean, these Muggles-''

,,-Tonks, for God's sake !'' Harry recognized this voice, since it was his very well known professor Alastor Moody.

,,Professor Moody ?'' Harry stood amazed. ,,What are you doing here ?''

,,Rescuing you of course !'' man said, a bit chuckling.

* * *

,,But letter said, I was expelled from Hogwarts !'' Harry nearly protested, as everybody walked with him out of the house.

,,No you weren't…not yet,'' small woman with soft, short brown hair talked to him for the first time.¨

,,But the letter said-''

,,Dumbledore convinced Minister to wait at least for the Formal Hearing,'' tall black man explained.

,,A Hearing ?'' Harry uttered inquiringly.

,,Don't worry Harry, we'll explain you everything when we get back to headquarters,'' Violet haired girl nodded, but Moody shushed her.

,,Not here, Nymphadora !''

She turned to him, her hair slowly turning red from anger ,,Don't. Call me. Nymphadora !''

Brown haired woman giggled at Tonks's irritation, and Moody's ignore , when he twice hit the ground with his rod.

Everybody get their brooms.

,,Stay in formation everyone ! Don't breaks it if anyone of us is killed !'' Moody ordered, before everybody took off.

* * *

All Weasley's children, Hermione and Harry were listening from upstairs the consultation of The Order Of Phoenix.

 _,,He is not a child anymore, Molly,''_ they heard Sirius's voice, through the enchanted ear-aka listening device, and then Molly Weasley arguing back.

 _,,But he is also not an adult ! He's not James, Sirius !''_

 _,,But neither your son !''_

 _,,Almost !''_

 _,,Let her Sirius, he's maybe your family, but it doesn't mean, you have to lose him,''_ strong characteristic voice soothing Black.

 _,,What a parental attitude, Black !''_ they heard all of a sudden, the very well known voice of their unpopular teacher Severus Snape.

 _,,Maybe he will be criminal just as his God father !''_

 _,,Stop it Severus !''_ characteristic voice scolded back. _,,When Sirius was falsely in Azkaban, it doesn't mean right away he's criminal !''_

 _,,Oh for you to not stand up for your pet, right ?''_ Severus hissed.

They start all three arguing, and Harry used the chance ,,Snape's member of The Order ?''

,,Get it !'' Ron whispered.

,,But he's not as nice as Weasleys, Tonks , Sirius or Henrietta,'' Hermione giggled.

,,No ! Leave it !'' Fred hissed at Hermione's cat, who pushed down the ear, and slowly ate it.

,,I hate that cat,'' Ron uttered.

,,Bad kitty !'' Hermione scolded a whisper.

* * *

,,Where have you been whole summer ?'' Harry asked Sirius when they were for a while together alone, after dinner.

,,Mostly here, by Weasleys…'' his God father smiled, they were looking out of window.

,, _Mostly ?_ ''

,,And also I was hiding by Henrietta,'' Black admitted.

,,Henrietta is that short brunette ?'' Harry asked. ,,Member of The Order ?''

,,Yes. For me she's not only one of the members…she's my lover. You know Harry I had only few friends, in Hogwarts, your father, your mother and Hetty were my closes ones.''

,,Your good friend ?''

,,My near family. We grew older, and when Voldemort destroyed her family…I was her only friend…now lover. Those long years in Azkaban, she was grieving. And look at her now, she's happy I'm back, and I never was happier, to have you and her now.''

Harry smiled, looking out of window, chasing the stars.

,,Are you afraid of Hearing ?'' Sirius asked.

,,Maybe…''

,,You are strong, and innocent. They will let you back in Hogwarts. But I have to admit I would be glad, if they haven't…if you stayed here with me. But you are the young blood, and fresh for the fight. I believe, you can take care of yourself-''

,,-Well, then you are the only one who thinks that,'' Harry chuckled.

* * *

,,Good evening children !'' Professor Dumbledore cheered slightly at full hall of young wizards.

,,Now we have _few changes_ , before we start school year. Please to welcome back professor Grubbly-Plank , who'll be taking care of Magical Creatures while professor Hagrid is on temporary vacation. Also wished a welcome to our new two teachers, professor Henrietta Musidora White, who'll be teaching Charms, and Transfigurations-'' Dumbledore welcomed, raising a hand for short brunette, who smiled, nodding ,,-and our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Dolores Jane Umbridge-'' he pointed as well on pink-dressed short woman in beret. She giggled, sitting next to Henrietta.

,,And I'm sure you'll all join me, wishing our new professors _good luck_ !'' Dumbledore was yet talking, when Harry leaned to Hermione.

,,That's the woman, who was during my Hearing…she's working for Fudge !''

Dumbledore stumbled, when Dolores used her tiny noise to get attention, and slowly stood up.

Walking in front of him and all the children, she smiled _wickedly._

,,Thank you headmaster for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see all your _bright, happy_ faces smiling up at _me_. I hope my colleague, novice, can take this, as I was talking for both of us-'' she turned to Hetty, smiling, before turning back.

,,Only in dream,'' Henrietta uttered silently through her teeth, that only Severus and McGonagall, sitting next to her, could hear it, not denying slight , silent chuckle.

,,-I'm sure we'll all going to be _very good friends_ ,'' Dolores shinned.

,,That's likely,'' Fred with George sang at once.

She silenced for a second or two, looking back wide in the Grand Hall.

,,The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards-'' she start talking again.

,,Glad to be back ?'' Severus whispered to Hetty.

,,Always glad to spend time in this school…but I believe, this is not, what you were asking , right ?'' she leaned slightly back in her chair, not leaving Dolores with her eyes.

,,And clever and sassy as always. I missed you all those years. And it was tortuous to see you with that Black bastard-''

,,-Severus, what do you expect of me ?'' she twitched her eyes to him briefly.

,,To be a _very good friends_ ,'' he nearly chuckled, imitating Dolores.

,,You know I love Sirius, and you have to take it,'' she whispered back.

,,Not for long…'' he uttered, clapping to Dolores who just finished.

,,Thank you professor Umbridge,'' Dumbledore smiled, clapping slightly, as Dolores walked back in her seat.

Headmaster finished his talking and sat as well, and dinner started.

,,How long it is, since you were last in this school Hettie ?'' Dolores smiled at her, during eating.

,,Well, I was teaching her briefly after becoming Animagus, but I could do better, to be honest…'' Henrietta forced a smile, ignoring.

,,How much better dear ? To be in The Ministry just as me ?'' Dolores leaned closer, insisting the conversation.

,,No, but I could have been teaching en la Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons…not every one considerate Ministry as the main center of the world, _dear_ ,'' Hetty smirked, eating her salad.

,,If I can be so _obtrusive_ , what prevented your from teaching there, _Hettie_ ?'' Severus sneered. ,,Was it insufficient knowledge of French, the fact that you are too small, or that there weren't men ?''

Sighing out loud, when Dolores giggled her typical noise, Hetty turned to Severus.

,,No _dear Snape_. The very strict system of education, which I do not stand for as a former Ravenclaw student. What prevented you from teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts ?'' she smirked looking how he stiffened.

McGonagall laughed, as she heard them for short while, before coming back to conversation with Dumbledore.

 **Well just wait !**

After few minutes of silence Dolores just couldn't stay quiet, and turned to Hetty.

,,I love your style of clothing, where are you taking it ?'' she touched her silken blue habit, forcing her to face her, and when Henrietta start answering, Snape used the situation and pulled from his pocket small vial with something pink, infusing Hetty's drink.

,,And you don't like pink ?''

,,I hate pink…I love blue, that's it,'' Hetty grounded Dolores with her never ending questions, and as she turned she reached for her drink, wanting to take a gulp.

,,Is there a white wine ? I've got red, and I don't like it…'' Dolores uttered, and Hetty nearly growled in response, getting really irritated.

,,You know what, give me your red wine, and here you go with mine !'' she handed to Dolores her cup, and she willingly took it, giving to Hetty back her red wine.

,,No !'' Snape nearly yelped terrified.

They both turned to him, confused and a bit shocked of his reaction.

,,I-'' **ughh** ,,-I mean do you want me to fill it ?'' he took jugful of white wine, offering.

,,How generous colleagues I have, thank you Severus,'' Dolores cheered, and Henrietta rolled her eyes up to the ceiling, drinking from red wine.

Severus was watching carefully Dolores, and checking what will happen when she drinks, but before her first sip, he stood up.

,,Where are you going ?'' Hetty asked, and Dolores stopped with her lips few inches from the cup.

,,You are not hungry ?'' Umbridge smiled.

,,No, I'm rather tired, I wish you two good night,'' and fast as a lightning he swished away.

Dolores smelling the wine.

,,Interesting, it smells like…cinnamon, and my favorite flowers, and…cats,'' Dolores shook with her head drinking it. Suddenly she start smiling way more, looking at Hetty.

,,Good ?'' Hetty asked nervously, when Dolores suddenly start really gawking at her.

,,Best wine I ever had,'' blue eyed pink teacher sighed dreamily.

* * *

Since then, she haven't left Hetty, still looking at her, and right after dinner, Henrietta wanted to ran to Ravenclaw's tower, where her bedroom was, but Dolores followed her, nearly seriously haunted her.

Pink-dressed teacher reached her by the doors of her room, pushing Hetty in and turning to doors.

,,Colloportus,'' Dolores locked the door, turning back to Henrietta.

,,Expelliarmus !'' she pointed at blue eyed brunette, and her wand collided with the wall.

,,I don't care of my wand dear, I want _you_ -'' Umbridge stepped closer to slowly backing Hetty.

,,Dolores wha-'' she was silenced by fierce kiss.

They were the same high, so none of them was in disadvantage, when Dolores reached for Hettie's paralyzed hands, and pressed them to her clothed plushy pink coat, to her breasts, Hetty's wand still in her hand, now pressing its length on Umbridge's left breast.

,,-For Christ's sake Jane !'' Hetty gasped when blue eyed left her mouth to take a breath.

,,Don't fight with what we both feel tonight, my chocolate eyed beauty-''

,,-What would _Fudge_ say ?!''

,,Shh…what Cornelius can't see, his heart doesn't hurt…I want you,'' and she kissed her once again, forcing her backwards to bed, and half-unpacked suitcase. Pushing Hetty down, making her squeak.

As Dolores threw away her beret and start unbuttoning her plushy pink coat, Hetty shook wildly with her head.

Stuttering ,,Do-do-don't, Do-do-''

,,Do, do, do…what dear, you've lost your words ?'' Umbridge mocked, when she pushed her pink dress past her hips revealing her upper naked body.

,,Do-do-Dolores ! Pl-nnn-'' she squeaked to her mouth when older woman kissed her once again, and lied atop her, pressing her body to hers, forcing her hands back to her bare breasts, as Hetty's wand lied beside her on her bed.

,,Please !'' Hetty pushed half naked woman off of her, grappling at her wand and jumping off bed, back on her feet.

,,Please what, Henrietta ?'' Dolores smiled reaching up for her, tugging at the silken material of her habit.

,,Please, don't do it !''

,,And I beg you, to take me !''

,,Fine, but first…let us visit Severus…hmm ?''

,,Why him ? He was detached this evening, you weren't, please, Hetty,'' Dolores seriously begged, tugging at her habit.

,,Please, I promise I will do what you want, but after short visit by him…I-I…forgot to ask him for something-''

,,-Fine, but then, we come back here, and finish what we started ?'' Jane looked up at her.

 _Huh-that's likely !_

,,Sure !'' Hetty had no choice.

She was calming herself before Dolores dressed again, and took her wand, Hetty grappled at her arm, draggling her behind herself down into dungeons.

 **Snape !**

* * *

Banging with her fist at the door of his room.

,,Severus !'' she shouted.

It took a while probably until he dressed himself, and he opened the door.

,,Yes, what you two wish for ?'' he said calmly, already knowing.

Hetty didn't hesitate and draggled giggling delirious Dolores behind her into his room.

,, _What have you put into my drink ?_ '' Henrietta crossed her hands on her chest, for a while not caring of Dolores.

,,….nothing-''

,,-Liar ! You get out so quickly before _she_ drank it, and after she did it, she's like _this_ -'' Hetty pointed at delirious and still smiling Dolores ,,-Spit it out, what was it, what you put in my drink ?! It has to be _you_ , who else would do it !''

,,…maybe just a mild-''

,,-AAhh a mild-what ?! What _potion_ was that ?!''

,,….Amortentia-''

,,-WHAT ?! You used on me a _Potion of love_ ?!'' Hetty strongly accused, her voice a bit high pitched.

,,As I see I haven't used on… _you_ ,'' he pointed at giggling Dolores.

,,But you wanted to use it on me, you…. _bloody idiot_ ! Now _fix_ her back !'' Henrietta tossed her head in Jane's direction, not touching her any. More.

,,Why ?'' he looked at her. ,,She seems to be happy, maybe she won't be so strict after all…'' he nodded at Dolores, who giggled harder.

,,I don't know what was that, but I want more of it Snape. It smelled like a cinnamon and pink roses…'' Dolores cheered.

,,See…she's harmless-''

,,-And Hettie's hair…'' pink-dressed teacher sighed dreamily.

Hetty raised her hands in her direction ,,See !''

,,Alright, now I understand you,'' Severus nodded.

,,Fix. Her. !''

Severus looked at nervous Hetty. With a wicked smile he asked slowly.

,,Something… _happened_ between you two ?''

,,No, thank God, I stopped her at the right time, and brought her here. Fix her !'' Hetty insisted.

,,Fine, but you have to wait, it will took a while before the antidote is done,'' Snape nodded, walking out of the room.

Hetty grabbing delirious Dolores, and draggling her behind Snape ,,Anything !''

As he was fixing the antidote, Dolores deliriously wrenched from Hetty's grip, and went to him. She hugged him from behind.

,,Are you doing me some more of that delicious drink, dear Severus ?''

,,Oh-of course, Mrs. Umbridge-''

,,Miss ! Miss, yet,'' she grinned, smelling his back.

,,You know what, if she wasn't interested in me, I would love to let her like _this_ , and let you _enjoy_ her,'' Hettie laughed mockingly with crossed arms.

,,Very funny, this is repay for what I did, yes mock me, I love it-''

,,-Why you even put that into my drink ? I said I love Sirius, and that made you feel uneasy ? Ohh poor Severus, tss tss tss,'' she shook with her head laughing.

He gasped, as Dolores squeezed his muscles on his chest tighter.

,,I was uneasy, because you always loved that _dog_ , and you start ignoring _our_ friendship last two years on this school, just because of _him_. Remember when _we_ were used to be _together_?'' he turned to her, ignoring Dolores, who was still smelling his back.

Hetty looked at him in shock, her lips slightly parting trying to find words.

,,See, you don't even remember you once have been with me, and we had such a good times together…''

,,I…Severus, that was a _long time ago_ , and few love bursts in girls lavatory, or in your room, that was-''

,,-Well say it ! Say it meant nothing to you !''

She silenced, standing still.

,,And _that_ long, it wasn't. Then you moved away, and get married, the only good news were those, that it wasn't with that criminal, and-''

,,-And when I lost my family ?! That was also hurting you ?! Hardly I think…not as much as it hurt me. Since I wasn't with anybody, I wasn't searching for anybody, and now Sirius appeared like a miracle, and I am happy to be with _somebody_. You loved Lily haven't you ?''

,,Yes I had, but I've lost her, don't you understand ?! I've lost her just like you lost your precious husband, and two kids, now what is worse. To be _alone_ , or to not be with _the only one who left me_ _?_ '' Snape shouted, making Dolores twitch and fall to the chair behind her. Across the room spread enormous silence.

,,I don't know…'' Henrietta answered slowly.

,,I think you _know_ the answer very well…'' he turned back finishing the antidote and giving it to Miss Umbridge.

,,Thank you dear,'' not knowing what it was, she drank it.

Severus and Hettie watching her, as she turned to normal.

,,For Christ's sake !'' she stood up realizing what she had done several minutes ago. ,,What, what you have done with me Severus ?!''

,,I turned you back-''

,,-Not now you idiot, _before_!''

,,That wasn't meant for you, but it was love potion,'' Snape nodded.

,,I-I…Het-Hettie…nobody has to know about what happened ! You two !'' Dolores yelled hysterically, throwing her hands in both direction, before she quickly left.

Doors slamming behind her.

,,And what _exactly happened_ , betw-''

,,-She forced me to grope her naked chest, that's all,'' Henrietta explained.

,,Alright, since you are satisfied now, would you please let me go back to my bedroom ?'' Severus turned on his heel, leaving the room with her and walking few steps up to reach his bedroom.

,,Snape wait !'' She gripped his sleeve, he turned to her in front of his bedroom ,,…I…thank you…I mean…I-I wanted to s-say-'' he leaned close to her, kissing her softly.

She melted to his arms slowly, light moan escaping her lips when he deepened their kiss.

When he broke the kiss, his dark black eyes looking into her chocolate ones, she whispered against his lips ,,If you wanted to have my affection, you didn't have to use love potion,'' Hettie kissed him softly back on his lips, his hand petted up her back.

After the kiss, she smiled at him, walking up from the dungeons and up back to the Ravenclaw tower, in her own bedroom. Many…many…many stairs.


	2. Lessons And Lessons

_A.N.: Dear dolls, yes I know I'm changing original plot, where for example Transfiguration is taught by Minerva McGonagall, who I personally love, she's great teacher :3 but believe me I'm doing it just for fun, and to a bit play with new character okay, who would not want to ;-) :D so, please take it like this, not in bad meaning, and if I made ANY kind of mistake in Potter UNIVERSE, please tell me in reviews and I'll try to fix it ;-) I promise, I love Harry Potter, and it's been some time since I read the books, or seen movies, so I'm repairing it as fast as I can, but still I can do some laps, so don't angry or hateful and just tell me: ''Hey you wrote totall bullshit, because that's not true !'' or ''Hey, this spell works otherwise, put there something else !'' and I will gladly explain or fix my mistake :333 thank you for attention at the beginning and now enjoy the chapter ! Love you dolls, thanks for reading ! ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

,,Alright, Hetty…that seven years absence of not teaching can't bring you down,'' 36 year old witch smiled on her mirror reflection, whispering. Taking a deep breath. ,,You know why you're here, the main purpose is, to keep Harry safe, that's the Order's aim…now get down those stairs, they're waiting !'' she nodded, a bit rightening her hair with her fingertips, she clutched her wand in her right hand, and left her cabinet.

Her first lesson was third school lesson, so she had time to prepare, and still she felt nervous. New time, new year, new faces, but still the same education process.

She ran downstairs, walking across the hall as the big bell thundered few times, a smile crept up on her face as it remind her old days in this school when she was Ravenclaw student.

Walking into a big class, she offered students her true smile, as she spotted Harry, Weasley and Granger.

,,Good day class. My name, as professor Dumbledore already mentioned, is Henrietta White-'' Hetty start talking as she walked among the benches, never stopping smiling ,,-I'm not like the others, _'ordinary'_ teachers , so you can call me Hetty, also you don't have to stress about me punishing you if you pull out your snacks during lessons-I will do it myself anyway-but I'd be glad if you stay quiet about it in front of the rest teaching staff, okay. And in my classes you don't need to pay attention….'' She turned to children, and lot of boys start smiling after her words ,,…unless you are _really good_ ,'' she leaned forward, her hands supporting her body by her table, as she winked.

,,Alright, for the beginning I'd love to start with a small revision,'' she heard how half of class sighed and moaned in irritation. ,,Oh, it's lovely to see you ' _so happy'_ …what was your previous lesson ?'' she smirked.

,,Defense Against The Dark Arts, Miss White,'' Hermione raised her hand.

,,Oh ! ….Miss Pink !'' Hetty smirked even more, making few people chuckle. ,,Well I do believe it was quite _exhausting_ , then I assure you, _we'll_ have fun now. So, who is the bravest one, who'll go first ?''

Nobody of course. Everyone was looking at each other.

,,If you are not interested, we can pick up our books, and start with theory ?'' Hetty narrowed herself with smile.

Nobody moved a finger.

 _Come on, you used to be more…relax and funnier Het !_

,,Fine-'' _who looks the most bored_ ,,-Mister ?''

,,Longbottom Miss,'' boy nodded fearfully.

,,Stand up, and don't be afraid, come here,'' she pointed at him, as she took off her habit, throwing it on chair, revealing her blue tight dress and curvy figure.

,,How much do you _like flying_ ?'' she said with serious face as he stepped to her.

,,Not much,'' he swallowed afraid.

,,Alright, don't be afraid, you won't fly today-'' she winked, letting him relax ,,-You'll show us Levitation Charm, and you will demonstrate it… _on me_ ,'' she stood still, smiling as the class start rustling.

,,Go on Mister Longbottom,'' Hettie nodded, encouraging him.

He nodded, raising his wand and uttering ,,Wingardium Leviosa.''

,,That was small tickling in my lower stomach, go on louder, and with more self esteem. Come on , you can do it, I believe you,'' she giggled, looking at him.

He narrowed himself, saying a bit louder, with wand pointing at her and swishing ,,Wingardium Leviosa !''

Nothing.

Seamus raised his hand asking ,,But Leviosa does not work on human beings…''

,,Very well Mister-''

,,-Finnigan...'' boy nodded smiling triumphantly.

,,I wasn't expecting somebody could really ask. But I'm glad, for this note…anyone who disagree with Mister Finnigan ? No ? Right. Wingardium Leviosa work only on _objects of any type_ ….aaa-after all ? Miss Granger,'' Hetty smiled at young curly haired student who raised her hand.

,,But Leviosa has its exception,'' Hermione announced.

,,Right ! Tell us this, exception, and let the class hear it-''

,,-It works on persons clothes, so Leviosa can lift you up, but only several feet off the air…''

Hetty smiled ,,Exactly, thank you Hermione. So-'' she turned to class ,,-who ever wanted his teacher to fly ?...off the window ?'' Hetty laughed and several students laughed too raising their hands.

,,Perfect. Made a line in front of me, and who will raise me _four_ feet up, he's getting his first grade !'' Henrietta laughed as the whole class stood up, making a line, and one after another trying to raise her in the air.

* * *

After long day full of fun, and nice dinner, since Miss Umbridge was missing, Henrietta walked back in the tower, in her bedroom.

When she opened the door, she found a letter on the floor. Raising it and closing doors, she sat on her bed, opening letter and reading it quietly.

 _Dear Henrietta,_

 _I couldn't catch you today, but after what happened last night, I'm dying to talk to you. I think, it wasn't completely effects of the Love potion, and I think we should talk about it…and be together. Please visit me in my cabinet. It will be our tiny secret._

 _With love , Dolores_

,,Hell no !'' Hetty looked all around her lonely bedroom. ,,Absolutely not, what does she think of me ?!''

,,What does _who_ think of you ?'' some voice spread across the room.

She looked in her fireplace ,,Sirius ?''

,,Darling, I can't be with you in other way,'' Sirius greeted, when she kneeled in front of the suddenly burning fire.

,,I know, it's too risky. It's okay, you should write a letter, and send Agatha with it,'' Hetty smiled, mention her own owl.

,,This is better, I can see you at least. Now how was the very first day ? And you were talking about ?'' Sirius asked smiling.

,,Well that was nothing. And first day was rather nice…but I miss you. Harry seems to be alright, you don't have to be afraid of him…''

,,And what about Umbridge ?''

Hettie swallowed ,,What of her ? She's Fudge's pet, and guess what, she haven't changed since I have seen her last time. Still strict…still pink-''

,,-I can imagine her. But I hope, she'll be harmless to Hogwarts. Alright, I wished to see you and hear from you, but I don't have much time. Can I see you tomorrow's evening again ?''

,,Gladly Sirius,'' Hetty smiled, and sent him a flying kiss as he slowly disappeared.

* * *

,,Good aft-''

,,Hetty, Hetty, Hetty !'' almost the entire class welcomed Henrietta in their already fifth lesson during this week, but it was the very first lesson of Transfiguration.

She laughed walking to her table as usually, taking off her robe, throwing it at chair, to feel freer, and turned to them.

,,Well thank you for such welcoming ! Alright, today we have our first Transfiguration. And we're starting this year with Vanishing Spells. These are maybe easier than Conjuring Spells , which you'll learn next year with me, but believe me, they are still too difficult for your O.W.L. tests…let us start with some theory first,'' Hettie announced, and class sighed.

,,I know, this is boring but, we have to. We have three methods of Vanishing , especially in our school. Could anybody tell me, which three ?'' she sat up on her table, putting leg over leg, tapping with her toe in the air. ,,Parvati ?''

,,Vanishing Spells,'' girl answered.

,,Right. The basis incantation for all Vanishing Spells is _Evanesco_ . Practically it's the only thing you need to say, but the concentration on the object you wish to vanish, is that difficult part. Unbelievable, right ? Twenty-one years ago, when I was sitting on your place, I was saying that to myself as well…but you know what-it's not that easy as it seems…Professor McGonagall, who now teaches the first year's class, wanted me to teach you on snails for the first time. But I want to try something easier first,'' Hetty jumped off the table, raising her wand and without saying a word she Conjured in front of each student small spider.

,,AAAAH !'' few girls…and Ron Weasley screamed audibly.

,,Snails are still too big for first try. This tiny spider is small enough for you, and it's also toxic one-'' she took one on her hand, as students were backing from their benches, chairs scratching the floor ,,-but you don't have to be afraid, sooner you'll vanish them, sooner you prevent any _catastrophe_ ,'' Hetty winked again wickedly, little spider running on her palm.

,,Evanesco !'' she pointed at small spider, saying distinctly, and spider vanished.

Looking up at class and spiders running on their benches ,,Now…give it your first try.''

Hermione taking it as always as a challenge, she narrowed pointing at spider and as the first one saying determinedly ,, _Evanesco !''_ and spider disappeared like it never been there.

Everyone start trying, and few already made it, only three students haven't.

,,Great. I'm glad you took it seriously, and now-'' she let the rest of spiders vanish ,,-next time instead of yelling, please verify _the facts_ …these spiders were completely harmless, I wouldn't afford to hurt any of you ! I just wanted to force you somehow to concentrate,'' Hettie winked as usually, making few students laugh, other for change breathe in relief.

,,Next lesson, we'll try those snails, and who didn't made it today, go out, find some small object and practice until next lesson, alright ? Neville ?''

,,Yes Hetty,'' Longbottom nodded sadly.

,,And now, we have yet two more forms of Vanishing. It's Vanishing cabinet, which is…a special kind of wardrobe, in this school, which _randomly_ vanishes and reappears. And the third one, is Room Of Requirement , which is also known as 'Come and Go' room, is secret room here in Hogwarts, which appears when person is in great need of it. The room is thought to have some degree of _sentience_ , because it transforms itself into _whatever_ the witch or wizard needs it to be at that moment in time…although there are some _limitations,''_ Hettie ended her talk of theory.

,,Are we going to let vanish even human ?'' Dean asked.

,,Why would you want to let vanish human ?'' Hetty chuckled, sitting back on table.

,,For example professor Umbridge,'' Harry noted, making all class laugh.

,,I believe you, that would be accurate-''

,,Or professor Snape,'' Neville added, everybody still laughing only Hettie bit stumbled.

,,Well, first practice on spiders, then we'll see what you can do. Alright, we have last few minutes, anybody wants to ask ?'' Hettie gave last chance.

,,We heard, you are Animagus…in what kind of animal do you transfigure ?'' Hermione asked smiling.

Hetty smiled, and she start getting smaller, her skin turning black and feather start covering her body, her clothes transfigured with her. Getting smaller until she turned completely in front of all her student into small raven.

Few girls sighed ,,Owww…'' as she took off her table and flew across the class, twirling in the air, and back on her table, quickly turning back.

,,As the true Ravenclaw,'' she smiled, taking a small bow, as they clapped, and at that moment bell announced end of lesson.

* * *

After the day, Hettie felt great, but quite alone, and as every single day, she was trying to escape haunting Dolores. She used advantage of her today's transfiguration, and after so long time, took off the castle, and out. Flying above the Forbidden Forest, down to Hagrid's house, and then back around the towers, and to owls, where she found Harry and Hedwig.

,,Good afternoon professor-'' Harry smiled as he recognized her as the raven, since she had small white dot in the middle of her chest.

,,Don't professor-me Harry, I'm your God father's-''

,,-Girlfriend…'' Harry chuckled.

,,Yes we can call it like that. Pretty owl, by the way she says she's thirsty. You should let her drink some water before you send her withyour letter,'' she pointed at his hand with the letter.

,,Actually I'm sending it to Sirius…I don't know, what's wrong with me, but I feel…alone without him,'' he sighed, giving some water in iron bowl to Hedwig.

,,Well, so we're two !'' Henrietta giggled, stepping closer to him. Spotting his hand, petting Hedwig. ,,What happened to your hand ?''

,,Ah-nothing-''

,,' _I must not tell lies' ?_ I haven't noticed this before, and I suppose it's not a new kind of tattoo ?'' Hetty traced worried the back of his wounded palm with her fingertips.

,,I said, it's nothing,'' he said again.

,,No, Harry…as a member of Order, I'm here as well to take care of you, you know you can trust me. Just tell me, please,'' Hettie begged, stroking boy's back.

,,Fine it was professor Umbridge,'' he sighed. After all Hettie was the only one who was closest to Sirius as Harry, and thus she was the only one to whom Harry could trust on this school of all teachers.

,,That Pink Bitch. She's not allowed to do such things to students. This is illegal !''

,,Please don't tell anyone I told you. God knows what would she do-''

,,-I understand, well…shall I help you somehow with that wound ? Perhaps professor Snape have some ointment ?''

,,Thank you, that would be nice from you,'' Harry nodded smiling.

,,Alright, well, I'll ask him, and I'll tell you by breakfast,'' she smiled, before she turned back to raven and left.

* * *

,,Minerva this is crucial. I am here to protect Harry, and look what she's doing ! That's not normal, and I'm sure Fudge wasn't the one who allowed her this…I just wanted you to know as headmistress of Gryffindor. Just make some provisions to not let her continue in it,'' Henrietta quickly explained to shocked McGonagall.

,,Be sure I will. I won't let her destroy my students. Thank you Hettie,'' Minerva nodded, and let Henrietta leave Gryffindor's tower.

But instead of going to her own bedroom, she went straight downstairs into dungeons.

* * *

She knocked on Snape's bedroom doors, and in few seconds he opened them.

,,Yes, what do you wish from me ? I haven't put anything this time in _her_ drink, since she's deliberately omits dinners, and breakfasts, so why are you here now ?'' Snape welcomed her calmly.

,,I wanted to ask if you have some ointment for burned or wounded skin ?''

,,Why ?''

,,One of the students has wounded his hand and I promised, I'll ask you,'' she smiled.

,,I thought you know spell for regeneration ? Don't you ?''

,,Yes, but this is not some _ordinary_ wound, it's been _conjured_ …''

,,Something went wrong on your lesson ?''

,,No. That _Pink Bitch_ used violence on one of the students,'' Hettie sighed irritated.

,,Alright then, I do have some _ointment_ on it-'' Severus said slowly, and calmly as he used to talk ,,-but, what for it ?''

,,Are you saying that you won't lend me something due collegiality or friendliness, but you want something from me in exchange ? Then I wish you goodnight professor Snape,'' she turned on her heel, walking away, listening to closing doors.

Walking across the hall in Ravenclaw's tower direction, mumbling for herself ,,One big, raven-haired, arrogant, bloody, egoistic, cocksy-''

,, _Hettie ?''_ she heard from behind a corner that tiny voice, and that typical noise of sneer.

 _Oh no ! Away ! Immediately !_

Not knowing what to do, or how to run away, to avoid Miss pinky, she quickly turned to raven, sitting herself on one stony edge of opened window. Hoping she won't recognize her.

Then she saw her, coming, her shadow following her, like her worse self, her pink high heels tapping across the hall. Empty hall.

,,Strange-hmhmm-I'd put my life for the fact I heard _her_ _ **here**_ …Hettie ? Henrietta ?'' Umbridge called chocolate eyed brunette's name, looking for her, not noticing small raven at first.

Then she spotted her, and Hettie's heart start beating fast as race.

,,You haven't seen her right ? Pretty bird…hmm aren't ravens bigger ? You are small thought…'' Dolores shrugged, before giggling and leaving the hall.

Hettie rather flew to the doors of her own bedroom, transfiguring only in front of them, and quickly slipping in her room, locking doors for sure.

,,That was close…yes, small raven, because I'm too small-and what !'' she said to her doors.

 _,,I don't think, you're that small,''_ sounded from behind the doors.

She recognized it was Snape and she rigthened herself, unlocking the doors.

,,Severus ?''

,,I changed my mind. Maybe I was too…reckless. Here,'' he gave her small bottle of some oil.

,,Well ,thank you,'' Hettie nodded.

,,For what was that irritation of being 'small' if I can ask ?'' Severus looked, if she was alone in her bedroom.

,,Ah, well, on my way back from you I needed to hide somehow before Dolores, and I just, transfigured into raven-''

,,-Still gorgeous, still raven, as I used to know you,'' he nodded, and it seemed like he smiled weakly. ,,Well, use it in good manners,'' he was turning on his heel.

,,Severus, thank you…this is the second time I thank you on this school,'' she smiled at him.

,,Nice to see your smile _again_ ,'' Severus uttered and walked away.

She closed the door. Putting small bottle on her table. Not knowing if it was just sadness for Harry, or for being alone, or if it was disappointment that Snape was always so cold and-

Knocking.

She turned to her doors, waiting if it's Dolores, but when she heard Snape's cough she opened them again.

,,I thought I might ask you, as I usually don't, for a drink by Three Broomstick Inn, but I understand if you ref-'' she kissed him instead of letting him end his sentence.

She tugged him, in her bedroom slowly, his hands on her hips, gently petting up, both catching breath after breaking the kiss.

,,I didn't expected such answer to be honest,'' he chuckled, oh how _this_ fits him.

She shouldn't, she has Sirius, and he's eagerly waiting for her by the headquarters. She shouldn't because Severus always brought her into troubles. She shouldn't because she knew this is only one of their many love bursts as it used to be.

But anyway, she was able to do it, and don't regret.

His dark eyes piercing her soul, when she reached behind him with her wand, closing doors and locking them.

,,Shall I take it, like I was a prisoner ? Some hostage ?'' he petted up hers sides, as she ran her hand around his neck.

,,Mhmm, something like that. Punishment for being _reckless_ at first,'' she nodded kissing him again, more deeply this time.

,,And will you torture me ?'' his black eyes widening as his smile did.

Ohhh-what this smile does to her. It's been twenty years, and still he was making her forget herself when she was in his arms.

,,It depends,'' she breathed against his lips, when his arms wrapped around her waist and raised her slowly up to his, her feet ghosting above the ground.

He took her robe, tossing it away, and his palm smoothed to her front, caressing the silken material of her dark blue dress. Up her sides, and when his fingertips reached teasingly her clothed breasts, she let out a small whimper, his mouth nipping her lower lip.

Unbuttoning slowly the buttons from her made cleavage down her front to the middle of her belly, as the style of her dress allowed him. While his lips start pressing kisses on her pulse point.

She moaned in the back of her throat, her eyes fluttered, as her fingers squeezed his shoulders tightly, as he was undoing each button. She couldn't let him to take over her so easily, let few upper buttons to go back by themselves.

,,You're teasing,'' he muttered to her neck.

,,I just don't want to be behind as always,'' she sighed, her trembling fingers leaving his shoulders and slipping to his black suit, undoing few buttons too. ,,Now it is fair,'' she nodded biting her lip afterwards.

He chuckled, his breath tickling her slack neck, he moved with his kisses on the other side, as he undone her upper buttons again.

Running her hands up his still clothed chest, pushing off him his long suit, her hands descended on his shirt with his white under-collar. She tugged at the crispy white fabric tugging it from below and tossing behind her. He opened her front, his light touch glazing her hot, naked skin, from the middle of her belly, and up to her exposed breasts.

When he kneaded them she moaned way louder, and he sighed in response to her neck. Fisting his shirt, and forcing him with her to her bed, she sat down, raising her hands and rolling the fabric of his black shirt up. She kissed his pale stomach, when he held her hands, and rolled his shirt over his head completely.

She curled her hands around his belt, popping it, just as his black long pants, and trying to push them down, when she managed that, she grabbed his sides and tugged him down on her bed, rolling over him. He kicked off his shoes.

,,Don't you think, that _now_ it's not _fair_ ?'' he grinned as she still had her dress.

,, _No,_ '' shaking with her head as an answer, before she stood up and pushed her dress off her with her underwear, stepping out of her slippers. Hetty crawled back to him on her bed, kissing up from his stomach to his chest.

,,I m-missed you,'' he forced, when his eyes closed due her teasing naked body, pressed to his.

,,Twenty years, where did it go,'' she nodded , looking into his eyes.

,,Already twenty ? Your kids would be now fifteen years-''

,,-Don't…talk of my children. Every time I think of them I would cry _endless_ , _don't you dare_ , to say anything of my kids, because it hurts,'' she whimpered, shaking with her head, her palm covering his mouth.

He put her palm away, looking to her eyes deeply and whispering ,,I don't want you to be hurt. I don't want you to feel sad. Not tonight,'' he rolled over her, kissing her with smile.

He shifted himself to cover them with her sheets, they were so close to cold stony wall, he moved between her legs, never stopping kissing her.

,,Ahh-ahhh !'' she gasped when she felt him slipping inside her. Her eyes closed. Her fingers fisted his long black hair.

,,Mmm-Severus,'' she moaned arching as he start moving within her, and muttering his sweet whispers to her neck, while his hands were both caressing her soft breasts.

One her hand still holding his hair, forcing him to kiss at her neck, while her other hand fisted the pillow below her head. Her body wriggling with every thrust, her lips widely parted, as she was still trying to remember, how thick he was-was he always like _this_ ?-well now he was, and she tried to make the least noise she could.

,,You haven't been always so _biased toward modesty_...'' he growled to her left breast.

,,I-I have changed,'' she gasped, at his kisses and his increasing moves, her hips start rocking forward to meet him.

,,And always so _loud._ I wish you let it out. Let _your feelings_ out, your _actual feelings_. With _me_ ,'' he bit to her collarbone, and then to her right swell of her breast, making her whimper more audibly.

,,Ohhh-oh-ohhh-Se-Severus,'' she panted for breath, as his thrust were becoming more rough, and she felt that hot-white pleasure surging between her thighs, closer and closer.

,,Yes, that's _Hetty_ , who I used to know-louder !'' he encouraged, biting at the side of her neck, drawing moan from her lips. ,,Louder,'' he himself whispered to her widely parted lips, biting at her plump lower lip, making her moan louder. ,,Let the all Hogwarts know-''

,,SEV-SEVY !'' she groaned arching with her climax, clutching at his chest, her toes wriggled around his calves, just as her thighs trembled around him, as he was still thrusting, and her knees squeezed his hips.

,,Oh, nobody call me like that for eternally long years,'' he growled to her breasts, with his own climax, spilling within her.

He panted above her, buried in her heaving softness, and when he rolled off her, they both were looking at the ceiling of her single canopy bed, now clutching at the cold wall.

,,Actually nobody _ever_ called me like that… _except you_ ,'' he looked at her, as she smiled.


	3. Hurricane Dolores

Due the small bed they were pressed to each other, but for neither one of them it was unpleasant. In the night they stayed warm, and cosy. But when the morning came…

,,Severus !'' Hetty whispered harshly, shaking with his arm, which was wrapped around her waist.

,,Mmm ?'' he let out sleepily.

,,Sevy !'' she pushed at him, and he woke up, his eyes swiftly opening.

,,What is it ?''

,,It's already morning ! We'll be late for breakfast, and what will they think of us if we walk in _together_?'' she looked at him worriedly.

,,I think, they would be right,'' Snape chuckled, leaning to her but when his lips were inches from hers, she jumped off the bed, and searched for new dress in her wardrobe.

Harshly dressing up, meanwhile he was still lying on bed, thought now supporting by his elbows to have better view on Hettie.

,,You're so worried and so quickly dressing…do you remember the last time you were so quickly dressing ?''

,,Oh I remember too bloody well, and once again it was because of you !'' she giggled, harshly putting on her stockings.

,,So you _do_ remember on the school times, we spend together !'' Severus smiled.

,,Of course I do, how could I ever forget on you, and on that night I fell asleep in boy's bedroom in dungeons, and the very next morning I was trying to get out so quickly, that I wore whole day green tie instead of blue just as changed our badges and everybody was laughing at me, and you haven't got even that effort to tell me, we changed them, thank you for reminding,'' she smirked, but after all it _was_ funny so she laughed at the end.

,,Well now it's more simple, when I wore only black, and you nearly only blue…not wearing ties, or badges-''

,,-You're not gonna dress up ?'' she looked at him, buttoning her dress.

He chuckled standing lazily from bed, and reaching for his clothes.

,,Okay, now we're going to have breakfast, and then as usually in class, but please promise me one thing, that nobody…words : _nobody_ -will hear about this, okay ?'' she looked at him, as his pants were already on his lower body, with belt, and he was getting on his black shirt and collar.

,,Of course not, but I hope it wasn't _the last time_ we spend like this _together_ , since we're now colleagues ,'' Snape winked at her, when his collar was set.

She smirked, giving him from the ground his black long suit, shaking with her head.

,,Maybe not-''

,,- _Certainly not_ ,'' he corrected her with his usual stone face, she just laughed.

,,Okay shall we ?'' she laughed when he finished last buttons of his suit, and she was already at the handle of doors.

,,Aren't you forgetting something ?''

,,What exactly Severus ?'' she turned to him, crossing her hands on her chest, with another smirk.

He calmly shook with his head, walking to her table, and talking to himself ,,Well _she_ asks me last night for an ointment for wound, and _she_ might give it to _certain_ student this morning, and _she_ would forget about it, Hetty…Hetty…Hetty,'' he chuckled giving her small bottle.

,,Thank y-'' he kissed her before she could finish her thanks.

,,That's why I do have you,'' she winked at him, before she unlocked the doors with her wand and they both went down for breakfast.

* * *

,,Harry, ehm..Harry, here…as I promised, use it carefully, and only few drops on the wound per day. When it's healed, give me the bottle back please,'' Hetty smiled at him, giving him the bottle when she caught him in doors of big hall.

,,Thank you Hetty,'' Harry smiled, hiding bottle and walking to Ron and Hermione.

,,So for Potter it was ?'' Snape creep behind her, that she jumped a bit.

,,You want to give me a heart attack ?'' she whispered.

,,Well, I have to tell you that Padfoot would be proud how much care you're taking of his God son…but he wouldn't be so happy to hear about us two-''

,,-Don't you dare Severus ! I asked you for being quiet, so please stay like that…''

,,Or ?''

She opened her mouth to say something, but at that moment, they heard Minerva talking with Dolores in the hall way, and bunch of student too, coming out of big hall to see and hear better what was going on.

,,Professor what exactly are you insinuating ?'' Dolores said with her tiny voice.

,,I'm really requesting that when it comes to _my students,_ you conform to the prescribed disciplinary practices !'' Minerva said to her trying to catch Dolores by stairs.

,,So _silly_ of me, but it sounds as if your _questioning_ my authority in _my own_ classroom…Minerva,'' Dolores took a step up.

,,Not at all…Dolores,'' McGonagall took one step too. ,,Merely you're _medieval methods_ _!_ ''

Severus leaned to Henrietta and breathed to her ear, that goosebumps made on her skin ,,Is this due that Harry's wound ?''

Hetty nodded, not able to say a word, as she was watching Minerva and Dolores.

Umbridge gasped offended ,,I-I'm sorry _dear_ , but to question _my practices_ , is to question _the Ministry_ -and by extension, the Minister _himself_ ,'' she breathed. ,,I am a _tolerant_ woman, but the one thing I will _not_ stand for…is disloyalty.''

They both silenced. Minerva shocked, taking step down ,, _Disloyalty ?_ ''

Dolores took one step above again turning to her now formed audience, including Snape and White.

,,Things at Hogwarts are far _worse_ than I _feared_ …Cornelius will want to take immediate _action !''_

 _There it is, like she couldn't live without her pet !_

Hetty looked at Severus, none of them saying a word when their sight went back to Dolores.

* * *

,,'Dolores Jane Umbridge has been appointed to the post of Hogwarts high inquisitor'…Jesus how far she wants to bring this ?!'' Hetty sighed, looking at the proclamation above the big hall, which appeared right at the afternoon.

,,I don't know, but she certainly won't be running from now on only _for you_ , but even for the rest of school staff,'' Snape said coldly, when he appeared behind Hetty once again.

,,Would you please let me know, that you are few inches behind me next time ? Thank you…''

,,Back then it used to _arouse_ you,'' he offered short smirk before he walked into big hall, to his students and his lesson of theory.

Hetty looked in the big hall, as Snape's students were already working, their heads buried in books and notes.

She spotted Harry watching upcoming Snape as Ron kept talking with Hermione, and Severus right away slapped his head by his notebook in his hand.

Hettie chuckled ,,Still the same.''

She walked across the hall, few students whose weren't having lesson were on the corridor, and she could see rigthened shirts and ties, or either completely empty benches, or when they was a young couple, they were separated.

,,Hurricane Dolores just flew around, huh ?'' she winked at students, waving at them to shift on the bench back together, and they start laughing.

But when she walked around the corner, she spotted her on the end of the hall, and Dolores _obviously_ spotted her.

 _Bloody-hell, now I'm in a good mess…_

,,Henrietta !'' she heard from that pink dressed catastrophe.

Forcing a smile, she walked along the corridor, to meet her.

,,Dolores-''

,,-I don't have much time, I'm off to umm…professor Trelawney, but tomorrow it's your turn love, and…as I think you received my letter, you haven't answered dear. Tomorrow after your lesson we could talk about it a bit, can't we ?''

,,As you wish,'' Henrietta forced another smile with expelled breath She was more and more allergic on this woman, and she just could stand the image of her talking with her about what _nearly_ happened.

,,Alright, have a beautiful day, dear,'' Dolores clapped with her pink high heels off her way, and disappeared behind another corner.

,,It was…up to now,'' Hettie uttered half voiced.

,,Henrietta !''

 _Ohh what again ?_

Hettie turned, but she was pleasantly surprised when she saw Minerva.

,,Has she been by you already ?''

,,No, thank goodness, you ?''

,,Unfortunately. But I wouldn't make her that _pleasure_. You were right, she's dark-sided and I would not let her ruin the students of Hogwarts…'' Minerva nodded, a bit fearfully.

,,That's true dear Minerva, but now I'm afraid I bit caused this all _insanity_ , I'm so sorry for it,'' Hetty sighed, her head turning to one side with closed eyes.

,,If somebody caused _this insanity_ , then it was me, but it's better to me, ' _drink my poison',_ instead ofgiving it to our students-''

,,-Right,'' Hetty nodded in agreed.

,,Alright, I wish you good luck when she comes to you. And don't let her get you down, she's enjoying it, and she'll be pleased to put any of us down, just to be praised by _Cornelius Fudge_ ,'' Minerva mocked his name.

,,Indeed,'' Hetty nodded, before McGonagall disappeared again.

* * *

After quite long day, she was walking back to her bedroom, and when she was about to touch a handle of doors, she heard once again that voice.

,,You are avoiding me ?'' Severus chuckled as she twitched.

,,I told you, to let me know few seconds before you might scare me !'' she turned to him bit irritated, but then she giggled at him.

,,And I told you, that it used to arouse you, when we were schoolmates,'' he leaned to her, like a big dark shadow, and she only hardly managed to put her palm on his lips, but she managed it.

,,What happened to you ?'' he asked confused, as she slid her palm down.

Not saying a word, she looked in his eyes.

,,Oh, I understand, you once slept with me to remind me how good you were, or to remind yourself, how bad I was perhaps-I don't know, and I don't really care-and to remind me as well, how slut of you still haven't changed, and now you will just kick me off again ?''

,,Severus no !'' she gripped his lapels to stop him when he wanted to turn on his heel and leave.

,,Or you just slept with me due _the collegiality_ and _friendliness_ for that little bottle of ointment ?!'' he growled more dangerously above her, just like only _he_ could do.

,,No…I just-''

,,-What ?! You. Just. What. ?'' he put each his hand on each side of her his flat palms touching the cold stony wall, so she couldn't move.

,,I don't know, aren't you so eager after last night ?'' she raised her trembling hand to stroke his cheek but he turned away.

,,I was eager to find you every day since Lily has died, I was eager to find you every damn day since Dark Lord attacked your family, I was eager to say your name in front of you, when you appeared back in the Order, I was eager to kiss you every time I met you since Sirius appeared, and you…'' he silenced looking deeply with those dark dangerous eyes deeply in her frightened aching soul.

,,You just took my heart from my body last night, and you throw it into fireplace, and burned it by just one look of yours…'' he ghosted one his hand above _her_ heart.

,,That's not true-''

,,-It is and you know it,'' he growled.

She tiptoed and kissed him, he froze, as long as she was kissing him, and when she broke the kiss he sighed.

,,How dare you to stick those venomous lips of yours to mine-'' she kissed him once again.

After breaking another kiss, she recovered from her own shock of what he said before a while and she cupped his cheeks, whispering to his parted lips ,,I just don't want us to be distracted tomorrow when that Pink Bitch shall question us…I don't want any of us two, to be fired…expelled…then we should see each other only in Order again, and that's too little for me since last night…I don't want. To be. Distracted.''

After those words his eyes flashed open in wide, he understood.

,,I …am sorry,'' he stuttered, inches from her lips.

,,For what, calling me slut ? Or talking of my family, when I begged you to not ? Or of accusing me of destroying your heart ?'' she looked back in his eyes.

He narrowed himself, not knowing what to say, she with cold face, looked up at him and uttered ,,Good night Severus.''

And disappeared in her room.

He smirked after all to closed doors.

 **Still the same, how she can twist anything in her favor…just wait !**

And just like he appeared, he vanished in the dark.


	4. Blue Against Pink

Hetty dressed as usual in her dress, taking her robe and wand, and unlocking her doors.

,,Severus ? Don't tell me you were standing in front of my bedroom whole night ?'' she smirked, passing him by, but he grappled her wrist.

,,No. But I took that distraction seriously yesterday, and I wanted to see you and wish to you good luck,'' he nodded, when she looked in his eyes.

,,Well thank you, I wish you too-'' he kissed her in repay. And before she could get a grip, he ran downstairs.

,,That bugger !'' she laughed, shaking with her head.

* * *

Henrietta walked into big hall and to her chair, not seeing Severus, but she perfectly could see Minerva sitting beside Sybill Trelawney, and soothing her. Hetty walked to them, and sitting on other side of broken professor. Sybill's thick glasses on the table, and her eyes red from crying.

,,Was that really that bad, Sybill ?'' she soothed gently petting her colleague's back.

,,Wo-wo-worse,'' Trelawney cried.

,,She didn't let her talk at all !'' Minerva growled.

,,I-I-hhh-''

,,-Shh, calm down, shh,'' Hettie waited till Trelawney was able to talk at least without stuttering.

,,I-am-afraid-of-what-she-might-do-with-me,'' Sybill breathed at once, her voice nothing more than a whisper.

,,Where is she now ?'' Hettie asked, because after this she wanted to talk with Dolores, but completely about different topic than Miss pinky. This was too much, Sybill was her friend from school, even when she was three years above, than Hetty's class, but still she was Ravenclaw, and they shared one bedroom for seven years !

,,Hard to say, but her first control today is by Snape,'' Minerva said softly to not interrupt weeping Sybill.

,,Do you have a class, Minerva ?'' Hettie was still stroking Trelawney's back.

,,No, why ?''

,,I wish to see her,'' she winked at Minerva and she understood.

* * *

After breakfast they both were walking down in dungeons.

,,And do you think she won't recognize us ? After all…she's not stupid,'' Minerva said worriedly.

,,That's true, but she won't be searching below benches or in between Severus potions, that there is a cat or raven…or at least… _I hope_ she won't,'' Hettie sighed.

As they stood in front of opened doors in the class , they heard children talking, and Snape yet nowhere, but they heard one more dreadful sound. Tapping of high heels.

Both transfiguring, McGonagall quietly ran into opened class, so none of the students seen her, and she hid below one bench.

But Hetty without any fear flew in the class, being spotted by several students, and they even recognized her due that small silver dot in the middle of her black chest, as she landed on one of the shelves, pretending to be stuffed animal.

It wasn't lasting long, when Severus with invaded the room, and Dolores haunting right behind.

,,I won't be interrupting for long dear Severus,'' Dolores said right away with her cheery smile.

,,Weasley stop laughing and turn to page two hundred and twenty one,'' Snape said coldly.

,,But that's yesterday's homework,'' Ron mewled, his smile disappeared.

,,True, you haven't done it yesterday, so finish it now. Just as Mister Potter, Goyle, and Malfoy. The rest of you, to the cauldrons, you will prepare the Wit-Sharpening Potion….the one of you who is really good, can use it on our four students, maybe then they will have clearer minds !'' Severus coldly addressed Harry, Ron and Malfoy with his friend.

He wouldn't have let Dolores to talk, which made McGonagall unusually grin, Hettie could see her below the table, and even as a cat she could form a smile.

,,How long are you teaching this subject ?''

,,Fifteen years,'' Snape answered briefly, coming back to students.

Dolores wrote something in her notes.

,,Might I have another short question ? You applied first the Defense Against The Dark Arts post, is that correct ?'' she circled him like a tiny pink vulture.

Hetty swallowed.

 _She haven't forget, what I said the very first evening…if she might bring what happened that night !_

Shifting on the shelf carefully, to have better view.

,,Yes…'' Severus haven't even looked at her.

,,But you were _unsuccessful ?_ '' Dolores nearly mocked.

,,Obviously ?!'' Snape uttered.

At that Ron chuckled quietly, just as McGonagall and Henrietta. After all it was still funny.

,,And one more, would you tell me, how much experience do you have with _Amortentia_ ?'' Dolores nearly pierced him.

,,Big enough,'' he swallowed just as Hettie did once again.

,,The effects of the potion…are crucial ?''

,,Very, but also momentarily-''

,,-So it shouldn't be having effects long after ?'' she circled from one his side to another.

,,If the drinker is not using the potion anymore, then you're right,'' Severus spotted by the corner of his eyes the 'moving shelf' where Henrietta was.

,,Do you have _personal experience_ with such potion ?''

,,…..no,'' Severus said very slowly.

,,Thank you professor Snape,'' and Dolores giggling walked away.

At that moment Ron giggled way more, and right away yearned sharp hit from Snape with his notebook again.

Right behind Dolores McGonagall ran away too. Henrietta took off the shelf, but Severus closed doors, so she had no other choice than to transfigure, or she might bump into the wooden doors, and that would cause her headache.

,,Little spying fly came to visit how…adorable,'' Snape uttered, when class cheered seeing Hetty.

She smiled at them, coming back to Severus ,,I just wanted to be prepared for her.''

,,Potter, Weasley, Malfoy and Goyle, to the cauldrons, I will escort professor White out of my classroom,'' he said slowly, opening doors for Hetty, who yet managed to wave at students.

Right after doors closed behind them, he swiftly grabbed her arms and pressed her against the cold, stony, wet wall of dungeons-God, how _this_ remind her of school years with him-and kissed her deeply. Something was about the dungeons, which was keeping her melt to his arms.

Hungrily kissing him back, her fingers tangled in his hair. He gripped her thigh roughly raising it up. She felt desire boiling in her veins, just because of his touch and his delicious roughness, he used to still have after all those years.

That was exactly what she lacked by her late husband.

,,We shouldn't-'' she panted after he broke the kiss and start hovering with his lips over her cleavage.

,,Stop finally saying which we should, and shouldn't…she nearly revealed us in front the whole bunch of students, I need some _distraction_ now,'' he growled silently to her breasts.

,,No-no-no-no-no Sevy, I beg wait until she's by me please, I really wanted to be more prepared for her, and now I am, and when she's finished by me, right away you can even steal me from my office I don't care…'' she wrenched her thigh from around his waist, narrowing herself, looking deeply in his dark eyes. ,,Please…''

He eyed her from head to toe.

,,Alright…'' and he disappeared in the class again.

* * *

,,Good morning cla-'' Hetty walked in her classroom, and stumbled right away when she saw Dolores.

,,Come in dear, don't mind me, I will be just quiet fly on the wall,'' Umbridge giggled, standing by the window.

 _Of course she will ! I've seen that…_

,,Alright children, let's start the lesson,'' she smiled at her favorites, walking to her table as usually.

 _Don't let her get you down, she's not better than you, and with a small effort you can make fun of her after all….for Severus and Sybill._

She threw her robe at the chair as usually, so boys in front benches leaned forward to have better view of her cleavage.

,,Last lesson of transfiguration we tried Vanishing spells on spiders, what Vanishing spell we know ? Yes Draco ?'' she smiled as he raised his hand.

,,Evanesco,'' he smiled, bumping with his elbow to his friend.

,,Great. I told you t-''

,,-Don't you mind a short question , dear ? I'd like to ask-''

,,-I mind a question, since we can't effort to be behind curriculum, but what can I do, ask me,'' Hetty sat on her table with a smirk throwing leg over leg, half class silently chuckled.

Dolores stumbled, quickly recovering and smiling ,,I can't much judge your authority in your classroom, since you are as much new as I am-'' she grinned, walking around her ,,-but I'd like to ask, you told me, you _could have been_ teaching in Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and you said, that you didn't like their educations style…but, correct me if I'm wrong, I found a scrip about you in the Ministry, and it says, that you _were teaching_ there…for _five_ years exactly ?''

Hetty swallowed.

,,Yes I was,'' she uttered.

,,Then why you haven't told me when we were talking about it first time ?''

,,I have a good reasons for it,'' Hettie fought back her tears.

,,What _reasons_ , dear ?''

,,Those, which _Ministry_ should avoid !'' she growled irritated, students were becoming tensed.

,,Ah-beg me pardon, but to say Ministry to avoid somebody's business is-''

,,-Yet polite, Dolores,'' Hetty jumped off the table, narrowing dangerously.

Umbridge swallowed dryly.

,,Is that everything you wished to ask me ?''

,,So far,'' Dolores nodded, walking back to the window.

 _I hate her ! I hate her ! I hate her !_ Henrietta was repeating in her mind calming down herself.

 _Don't let her put you down._

She repeated taking deep breath and smiling again.

,,So Dean, I would appreciate what you proposed last lesson of Vanishing about _humans_ ,'' she smirked, when Dolores looked out of window and class start laughing. ,,It would be _very accurate_ right now…''

,,And now back to vanishing. As I promised last lesson, today we will try on snails-'' not hesitating she raised her wand, conjuring one snail in front of each student.

,,Hetty would you please talk with me in your office ?'' Dolores suddenly asked.

Whole class turned to her, including Hetty, all shocked.

,,I beg your pardon ? I have something more important to do than having chat with-''

,,-Ministry ?'' Dolores looked inquiringly.

Hetty breathed through her teeth.

Turning to students ,,Practice Evanesco on snails, I'll be back as soon as possible.''

And she left with Dolores, to the hall and to her own office.

,,Nice place dear, maybe a bit of pink wouldn't hurt you,'' Dolores uttered when doors closed.

,,I told you I hate pink, and now be quick in what you might say to me, I haven't got much time as you and the Ministry,'' Hetty crossed her hands on her chest.

Dolores put her notes on Hetty's table, turning to her.

,,Dear…I've read your script, and I know what happened to you and your family, I just wanted to say…I'm sorry,'' Dolores stepped closer.

,,I don't need your compassion !'' Hetty growled dangerously, looking eyes to eyes with Umbridge.

,,I know, you need far more than _just_ compassion, you need love and gentleness and somebody to get through your grief-''

,,-I went through my grief with somebody already, thank you very much,'' Hetty backed away when pink dressed professor nearly hugged her.

,,Severus Snape ? That's why you are avoiding me ? Yes he maybe is handsome man, but he's acting so cold to everybody…you need to warm-''

,,-I don't need anything, Dolores. And most importantly I don't need _you_ ,'' Henrietta took another step back when Umbridge dangerously raised her hands for her again.

Jane's lips trembled.

,,…..Fine, if this might be war, then let it be… _me_ or Severus ?''

,,You can't be serious ?'' Hetty smirked.

,,Then it is…'' Dolores looked warningly in Hetty's chocolate brown eyes.

,,Blue against pink ? Oh-please-'' Hetty laughed before going serious ,,-You can't win.''

Jane took her notes from the table and left with loudly slamming doors.

* * *

It was late afternoon, Hetty's lessons ended, and she was walking across the corridor, when she remembered on Umbridge's visit. Covering her mouth with her palm, she swiftly walked in girl's lavatory. Finding herself completely alone, since everybody was on lessons or out, enjoying the last sunny days, thought it was getting colder and colder.

Hetty broke off to the floor crying.

Severus was walking across the corridor. Empty corridor, but he could hear voice.

Voice he knew since his school years…voice he never wished to hear crying.

He checked if anybody could see him, and he followed that voice in girl's lavatory.

Hetty heard somebody's steps, she wanted to stand up, but when she saw that tall shadow she just leaned far more against the wash-stand.

,,Don't tell me _, she_ made you cry like this ?'' Severus stood, looking down at her, like she was some kind of a rat.

,,Don't tell you are suddenly interested ?'' she smirked, wiping her tears.

,,I always was, what she said to you ?'' he kneeled beside her.

,,Damien,'' she muttered, and Snape already knew. ,,And Romelda, and Basil, ohhh-Severus,'' she broke to his arms, crying even more, he hugged her.

,,And what she said about your family, exactly ?'' he tried to sooth.

,,Ac-actually nothing at all, she ju-just…asked of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, as I was teaching there since she read my script on Ministry a-hhh-and….''

,,So in France you were hiding ?''

,,Mhmm,'' she whimpered crying in his chest.

,,I still could hear my girlie screaming, and m-my boy-''

,,-Shhh, I know _exactly_ how it feels,'' Severus nodded, hugging her tighter.

,,And then she started, about comforting me,'' Hetty narrowed in despite of Dolores.

,,Comforting you ?'' Snape looked in her eyes, his brows furrowed.

,,Yes, she went with me in my office, and she start talking about comforting my grief, and when I told her how I _feel_ about her, she get angry, and told me to chose _her_ or _you_ ,'' Henrietta looked up, her eyes still filled with tears.

,,Hope you chose me,'' Severus chuckled, making her giggle as well. ,,Finally a smile !''

,,Of course I chose you, actually I didn't said it _exactly_ , but she understood, that I don't want anything in common with her, and she declared me _a war_ …''

,,Can I help you with that…how you called her ? Pink Bitch ?'' Severus chuckled again, petting Hetty's arms.

,,I'd be glad to have your support, Sevy,'' she smiled weakly, leaning to his chest.

,,I swear, I won't let anybody to ruin the one _beloved_ person of mine, not _again_ , not _you_ ,'' he hugged her, and she suddenly felt something she haven't yet felt by him.

He was always cold, but he could burst her out. He was rough, and seeming gentle only sometimes, also he was dark and mysterious…always. But she never felt beloved. She could see, he loved Lily, and she could see it clearly, and he was determined lover. But she never felt it on her own.

Until now…

,,Eh-Ehm !'' they heard _tiny voice_ from one toilet, which made them swiftly turn to that direction. Both frightened for a moment.


	5. First Warning

_A.N.: Hi dolls, time to communicate :D Please FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW HOW IT WORKS YET : I chave 'Communicate Underline' in MY BIO, where I write all news and changes and answers for all your questions ;-) so please , instead of writing an essay in this chapter, please please go to the underline and read my message for you there_ _;-) and NOOOW_ _enjoy the chapter :333 ALSO big thanks for reading and for affection to this fic ( to be honest I wasn't expecting such thrill from you about HP fic, and I'm thrilled in repay :333 ) with love ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

It was that dreadful second like both their hearts stop beating. But then they saw familiar face.

,,You look like you've seen a _ghost_ ,'' tiny voice of a young girl mocked.

,,That's maybe because you are a ghost Myrtle…'' Snape narrowed one brow.

,,Myrtle ? _Moaning Myrtle_ _?_ '' Hetty rubbed her eyes, wiping the rest of her tears.

,,I thought I heard _familiar voices_ when I was swimming down the drain….and I wasn't wrong. We haven't seen each other for a long time hmm ? What Severus ? Hettie ?'' Myrtle mocked, taking off the toilet and floating on the ceiling in their direction.

,,Yes, a long time,'' Hetty nodded, looking at Severus, who helped her to stand up.

,,Exactly…hmm….twenty years ? And I don't think a lot has changed, right…Severus ?'' she landed on her feet right in front of them, dangerously scooting closer, reaching with her hand to Snape's lap.

He immediately covered _himself_ with his long robe, having usual stone face.

,,Actually, _a lot has_ changed Myrtle,'' Hetty crossed her hands on her chest, smirking to Severus and his covered _lower body_.

,,Really ? Our Sevy looks _shy_ …what's wrong ? You used to be more… _rash !_ '' she purred with a wild bite of an empty air.

,,Maybe…but I grew older-''

,,-I can still see that sixteen year old boy and girl, writhing and moaning on _place_ , where only _I_ …should be _moaning_!'' Myrtle offended crossed her arms and turned her head to side.

,,Back then you didn't seemed to be so offended,'' Hetty smirked again.

,,I wasn't….and I wasn't watching you every time just because I couldn't do that and I died like a virgin ! It was because you were the only _excitement_ I had here. _DO YOU KNOW HOW I FELT THOSE LONG YEARS AFTER YOU FINISHED THE SCHOOL !_ '' She screamed that loud, that cool wind blew at Henrietta and Severus that their hair was flying.

,,You spend so many times here with me and then you haven't even said _goodbye_ ! Since then, no secret meetings, no whispers and moans, none of the students doing anything smutty or illegal…oh yes, unless, four years ago, yes…three students were _cooking_ here, I think it was one of your specialities Severus, a Polyjuice Potion,'' Myrtle giggled with her tiny voice.

,,Which…students ?'' Severus asked coldly.

,,Potter, Granger and that handsome redhead,'' Myrtle sighed, flying up.

,,Weasley…'' Snape nodded. ,,Why it's not surprising me ?''

,,I was glad I wasn't alone here, but then they ignored me again….like I was some…kind of _air_ ,'' Myrtle moaned, crying.

,,You are Myrtle,'' Severus nodded.

,,Shush ! You're not…at least not for me Myrtle,'' Hetty smiled.

,,You're trying to fix that ? Vainly…I guess you haven't met here just to say hello to me right ? Nobody remembers on Myrtle Warren…only on _Moaning Myrtle_ ,'' girl mocked.

She swiftly flew down, pointing at them ,, _But I remember you !_ ''

,,I guess, I'm not _the only boy_ , who you remember Myrtle,'' Snape smirked.

,,You mean the only boy who was _here_ with Hettie ? Oh yes you are…'' Myrtle nodded, landing back on her feet, and Hetty looked at him in surprise ,,I haven't seen her here with any other boy than you, and not even on boys lavatory if you remember,'' Myrtle winked at him.

,,So would you tell to your nicely forgotten Myrtle, what you've looking for here after so many years ?'' moaning ghost flew back to her toilet.

,,Well, that was just _coincidence_ ,'' Hetty nodded, rigthening her dress.

,,Oh-Hetty…it _always_ …was _just a 'coincidence'_ ,'' Myrtle winked at her and with loud moaning she disappeared in the drain again.

Henrietta glared slightly at Severus leaving lavatory. But he was right two steps behind her. Walking across the corridor.

,,You really weren't sleeping with anybody else in school than with _me ?_ '' Snape asked slowly, rushing behind her, but she turned to him and growled offended.

,,And what had you think of me ?! That I would be really some kind _of a slut_ ? No….the only boy with whom I had _something_ in this school were _you_ ! Stupid ! You were _**my first**_ , then came Damien, and long years after, when I finally bite through grieving appeared Padfoot…'' she walked across the hall, not caring if anybody could hear her.

Severus walked in front of her to stop her and force her to look at him ,,I am so sorry…''

,, _YOU'D BETTER BE !_ '' she yelled at him, not holding angry tears anymore, and she turned into raven, wrenching from his grip and flying off the window.

She saw on courtyard forming crowd of students, probably that's why nobody was on corridors at all, she flew down spotting Sybill Trelawney in the middle, and Miss Pinky. Transfiguring back she stood beside few students, and she could very clearly see Umbridge's wide annoying smile.

,,Si…sixteen years I…I lived and taught here…Hogwarts is my _home_ ,'' Sybill whispered at Dolores, and Henrietta knew that Umbridge is going to do the worst.

,,You-can't-do-this,'' Sybill whimpered, choking.

Dolores slightly looked behind her, smiling at Hetty, and then she raised a piece of paper, and triumphantly announced ,,Actually, I can !''

Like she was saying to Henrietta 'I told you, this is war.'

At that moment Sybill broke off crying, but that was enough as much for Hetty as much for Minerva. Both ran to weeping Trelawney, trying to sooth her.

Henrietta threw a hateful glare to Dolores.

,, _Something_ you'd like to say, dear ?'' Umbridge smirked.

,,Oh, there are several things I'd like to say !'' Minerva said trying to calm down Trelawney and herself.

,,Sometimes is just better to say _nothing_ ,'' Hetty uttered through her teeth. ,,Shhh-Sybill, that's going to be alright, shhh-''

Big doors opened and Albus Dumbledore walked from inside the school, catching all the attention.

Walking in the middle to all ladies he announced ,,Professor McGonagall, professor White, may I ask you to escort Sybill back inside ?''

,,Sybill, dear,'' McGonagall smiled, as she with Hetty slowly walked with her back in the school.

,,Thank you Albus, th-thank you,'' Trelawney cried a whisper.

,,Dumbledore !'' Dolores watched him dangerously. ,,May I remind you…that under the terms of education decree number 23 as an acted by the Minister-''

,,-You have the _rights_ to dismiss my teachers…you do not have the authority to _banish_ them from the grounds…that power remains to the _headmaster_ _!_ '' Albus pressed firmly.

Dolores sweetly smiled ,,For now…''

Dumbledore gazed at her for a while before he turned on his heel, hurrying back to the school, dissolving the crowd of students ,,Don't you have any study to do ?!''

* * *

,,That will be okay, Albus would not let her threw you out…you're a good teacher,'' Hetty soothed, caressing Trelawney's back, just as Minerva did, all three sitting in one hall on the bench.

,,Come to my office Henrietta, Minerva please escort Sybill to her tower,'' Dumbledore quickly announced to them, walking fast away.

Hetty completely froze…

But she very quickly recovered, when Dolores walked slowly around her, circling once again like a tiny pink vulture.

,,Did you really have to do it ?'' Hetty stood up, since Minerva was walking with Trelawney away, and Dumbledore was gone. Corridor empty.

,,Do what dear ?'' Jane dangerously giggled.

,,To vent your anger on that poor thing !'' Hetty whispered in near disbelieve.

Dolores walked to her, looking from eyes to eyes, since they were the same tall ,,Since I could not destroy _you_ , I will try everything to destroy what's _your dearest-''_

,,Dolores, if you really insist on this, then it's just between us two-''

,,-If I was in your shoes, and as they are ugly-'' Umbridge looked down for a brief moment before putting on her annoying smile and looking in Henrietta's eyes ,,-I'd rather watch on Severus…'' she leaned as close as it was for her possible, whispering ,,… _he's next._ ''

Hetty swallowed, she Dolores backed away, and looked over chocolate eyed brunette. ,,And now at least I know…that you are that _small raven_ , hmh-'' she giggled before she left.

,,Gargoyle…'' Hetty breathed, remembering that she might go to Dumbledore's office, so she was after all revealed in front of Umbridge, she transfigured to raven and flew across the corridor, behind the corner, she smirked in her mind, seeing yet that Pink Bitche's hair style. She whipped out her claws, and during encircling her, she scratched through her hair.

Umbridge yelped in surprise, and then saw disappearing raven.

* * *

,,You should know why you are here Hetty,'' Albus sat down on his chair.

,,Yes ?'' she swallowed dryly, nervously standing in front of her.

,,I put in your previous place…just for two reasons….first, to take an eye on Harry, since Dark Lord returned, and Fudge still refuse to admit it,'' Albus stood up again and looked deep in her eyes ,,And the second reason was…to turn you back to your trail. To distract you from your long seven years grief, and to make you a bit happy at least…not to evoke any cat-fight between you and Cornelius's _pet_ …''

,,I'm so sorry, Albus, even I didn't want to cause it-''

,,-What exactly, happened between you two ?'' Dumbledore slowly asked leaning against his table.

,,Well, nothing at all-''

,,-Nothing would not force me to step up for you and Sybill,'' he crossed his hands.

,,Ho-how do you mean for _me_ and Sybill ? Wh-what she-''

,,-She gave me her notes, and announced the dismissing of two teachers. Sybill Trelawney…and you. So I asked her, why would she want to dismiss you. She had to press _certain_ reasons if she wants to dismiss my teachers. By Sybill, God would forgive me, she had some…but by you…not a bad word in her notes, all by the curriculum, and what more, you are teaching here only…briefly. So I asked her why,'' Albus finished, looking at shocked Hetty.

,,And what did she said ?''

,,She said, she had to…because you are having unfitle _intercourse_ with one of the teachers. So I said, that's not a...well _reasonable_ reason, and she left very angry. So what happened ? Is there anything I should know ? Or it won't endanger the rest of teaching staff or education…. _or Harry ?_ ''

,,Of Harry, you don't have to be afraid, I will take care of him, after all he's Sirius's God son, so it's like he was my own son, but…she said something of Severus-''

,,-He's for exchange under my care…but Henrietta please…watch out before her. She's more dangerous _here_ , than on Ministry,'' Albus finished, before smiling at her ,,that's all for now. You can go professor White.''

Hetty forced a smile before she left.

* * *

 _First that bitch remind me of my past, then she would nearly rape me in my own office, then she threatens me, then she dismiss Sybill…and nearly even me, and after all, she would do something to Sevy-Severus…Severus…that bloody-idiot doesn't deserve any cute school-time nicknames from me, since he thought about what he thought…_

Henrietta was walking upstairs in Ravenclaw tower to her bedroom.

 _What a day ! What more ! Now I should even watch out before, because Albus is right, she already used violence on one of the students…what more on Harry ! God knows I won't allowed her to do it again ! How Minerva said that ? I shall rather drink my own poison than to let the others drink it…she can't play with me like some kind of toy ! And I swear, I won't let her to hurt anyb-…_

From her deepest thoughts, Hetty completely interrupted something which was left in front of her doors of her bedroom.

Single one, big, dark blue rose, with small card.

She raised both, and card said : _,,I am sorry…Half-Blood Prince.''_

She smirked, saying in the empty air ,,If you think, one rose can fix it, then you're wrong !''

But she smelled the blue rose, and she smiled, taking it after all with her in her bedroom. She conjured a small vase, filling it with water, and then putting the rose in it. She kissed the note, putting it on table and whispering for herself in her so much empty bedroom ,, _My Prince…_ ''


	6. To Rise And Shine

Since then, Umbridge start manipulating with whole Hogwarts. Dumbledore was more time spending locked in his office, being visited by Severus. Professor Trelawney stayed in school, but Dolores watched her like she was some kind of silly little nitwit. Most of the subjects stayed the same, but Hogwarts high inquisitor was watching over everything, and especially on her lessons of Defense Against The Dark Arts.

Harry's wound slowly healed, and he gave back to Hetty the little bottle of ointment. She was rather glad….but also it was a small obstacle, because bottle means, she have to give it back to Severus, which means goes into dungeons and naturally talk with him, which means face him and listen to him, which she obviously did not want, because she wasn't upset at all, but she wanted him to suffer for his offensive thinking of her.

She didn't deserved it from him…she was righteous girl, and now woman, and he was all the time thinking of her she had bed full of boys ?! She was his damn friend for seven years, and if there was not Lily, she would be maybe his only friend !

He has to feel at least a bit guilty…

Which means she cannot talk to him. And until now it was going pretty well, since she haven't changed a word with him during whole day except 'Good morning' and 'Good night'.

Also every single week since then, every Friday in front of her bedroom lied single big blue rose. And Henrietta always gladly took it in her bedroom and put her to the other, which start forming in the vase relatively big bouquet of blue roses.

But she haven't noticed any signs of Dolores hurting him somehow…her warning was lasting for three months already, and nothing happened. Hetty was in relief, because…she still loved Severus, but she as well still loved Sirius. And it was far more worse torture when one her lover was far away from her, talking with her by letters only because security system was more controlled. And her second lover was too dangerously close to her, but all the years sully her name…

She either has to decide for one of them, or it won't have happy end as last time.

And when we are about last time, since Dolores reminded her in her office of her family, she has far more worse nights then before. Thinking of her kids, who died too soon and her husband who maybe loved her the most of all three.

It was agonizing torture….and she had to take it.

If she had Sirius here to support her, or if she forgave Severus and would be with him, everything would be easier and she would not have to fall asleep from crying every single night.

* * *

Time was inching to Christmas.

Everything slowly covering snow, and nights were sensibly colder.

Hetty was sitting on her bed, holding the little bottle of ointment…already for third night, trying to convince herself to bring it down to Severus.

Suddenly green sharp light ripped through the room coming out of fireplace.

,,Sirius ?'' she immediately forgot on everything around her when she saw his face.

,,Love, you have so cold here, why don't you make a fire ?'' Sirius offered her warm smile when he hugged her.

,,What are you doing here ? You can't-you…Dolores is watching over all floo networks in Hogwarts, and you know what they are saying about you in radio. You should stick to letters,'' Hetty was hugging him tighter and tighter despite what she was saying.

,,It doesn't seem you don't want me here,'' Sirius chuckled and squeezed her as well.

,,I missed you,'' she whimpered in his chest.

,,I know, after the letters from you I'm reading, it's here more like hell, than Hogwarts I used to know, and it's all because Dumbridge, and her methods, and just her presence at all,'' Sirius raised Hetty's chin, to force look up at him. He smiled, that smile healing so perfectly, and when he kissed her she thought she could fly.

,,Since she reminded me, I-I am so…I can still see them, I can still hear them, I-I-''

,,-Shh,'' Sirius comforted, petting her back with both his arms. ,,I won't let her to bring you to the state you were several years ago…I'm here, I'm with you, and I'm staying tonight-''

,,-No, it's too dangerous, Sirius, you can't. I'd love you to stay, but it's-I-y-you…'' he soothed her, than she looked in his eyes, her own filled with tears. When she closed them, they slid down her cheeks as she whispered ,,I don't want to lose you too.''

She really loved him, because he was the one who brought her from the bottom where she was.

,,Look at me…you won't lose me. I promise, and tonight I'm staying here with you,'' he kissed her softly one again.

Only when his eyes met hers she nodded, hugging him.

,,What about those roses ?'' Sirius slowly asked, hugging her.

,,Oh-those…ehm Severus is trying to fix _something_ , that's all…''

,,What has Snivellus done to you ? Did he hurt you ?''

,,No ! And stop talking about him like this…it's not nice-''

,,-If he did something bad to you, than it's not enough to call him like that-''

,,-You stop that. He's my friend as he always was, and…those nicknames of yours were hurting him more than you could know,'' she looked straight to his grey eyes.

,,He did something to you, and you're stepping up for him…do you still love him ?''

,,I didn't love him, I was his friend-''

,,-Really ?''

Room pierced silence.

,,Fine, I loved him back then okay, but now-''

,,-You still feel for him…Hetty I spent with you two years already and I know you…come here, it's okay. If you don't want to be with me, I can take it-''

,,-No, no, no Sirius-'' Hetty wildly shook with her head, nuzzling to his chest as he was still hugging her ,,-I love you, and I want to be with you…he's just…school love. Now we're friends.''

,,Alright, so can I stay ?'' he smiled pleasantly, and Hetty nodded.

* * *

,,You know, over three months I haven't seen you how you dress into your nightgown like this, and it's horrible, when I can't be with you. To talk, to cuddle, to warm you at cold night, to kiss you when you're crying from your dream,'' Sirius was looking at Hetty, how she dressed from daily dress and robe, and slipped into her nightgown, and to him below her sheet.

,,Last past nights, it's not only dreams that makes me cry…I fall asleep in tears and wake up with them-''

,,-Not tonight, and not from now on,'' Sirius hugged her, nuzzling her to his bare warm chest.

,,Promise me, you won't leave me,'' she whispered to his chest, trembling still form cold.

,,I promise,'' he whispered back, before he hugged her tighter ,,And now sleep love. I won't leave you tonight, you can be calm. Nobody will hurt my flower.''

Sirius kissed her hair, as he felt her breath tickling his chest muscles.

* * *

 _Hetty was walking down, deep in dungeons, feeling cold, but pleasant cold for her._

 _Long way, until she reached two doors. One completely black, and one completely white. She had to choose one of the doors, but she had strange feeling, that choosing only one of the doors won't make her happy. But she need to choose or she might stand on place and not move…_

 _And what if she break the rules ?_

 _What if she open both doors at once and trick the fate…can fate be tricked ?_

 _She stepped to both doors, reaching with each her hand on each handle of each doors, slowly opening them, but at that moment she heard that._

 _She heard loud, but childish scream…that scream wasn't alone…it was two voices, screaming. She let go of handles and ran back upstairs, hearing both voices stronger with every step._

 _She ran up, reaching another door, from behind the screams were coming from. With tears in her eyes she grappled at the handle, opened doors and fell over the edge._

 _Falling and falling into dark emptiness-_

,,Hetty !'' Sirius was shaking gently with her shoulders.

She blinked several times, unless she realized she's crying, and Sirius was trying to wake her.

,,Si-Si-S-''

,,-I'm here…that's okay, it was just a bad dream…I'm here,'' Black quickly scooted her back to his chest when she sobbed harder.

Soothing her, petting her back, and whispering his comforting words to her hair.

,,Just a bad dream…''

Hetty wasn't able to talk. She didn't know of what she was scared more. If it was from voices of her children, as she heard them just as that night when Deatheaters attacked them in the train. Or if it was of those two doors and then sudden fall into darkness…

,,Did you see Romelda and Basil again ?''

,,No, I he-heard them,'' she chocked off her weeping form.

,,Anything else ?''

,,No…'' she lied slightly, because she can't tell him about the doors and the choosing.

She was very well aware that _he_ was the white doors, and Snape was the black…

,,Sun is almost up, it's time to disappear, and you to have a good day. Maybe a kiss from me it would make better ?'' Sirius smiled, wiping away her tears, and kissing her forehead.

,,No…Sirius I need you here,'' Hetty whimpered looking in his eyes.

,,Haven't you been talking about dangerous and, that Dumbridge is watching over everything ? I would not survive here for five minutes during day…but I wanted to spend one night with you before we meet by Weasley's …Christmas together in a month ? Right ?''

,,Right…fine,'' Hetty nodded , still trembling.

,,Unless I can't be with you…maybe Snivellus, despite what he did to you, could make a smile on your face…God knows I would never say this, but…'' Sirius glanced at the bouquet of blue roses. ,,You should forgive him after all, and be friends again ?''

Hetty looked up in near disbelieve, a true smile covering her face.

,,I should ?''

,,Yes-''

,,-I think I will. Thank you Padfoot,'' she smiled more, leaning to his embrace, to enjoy him until he was holding her.

* * *

That day, Hetty decided what she will do…she will first take the bottle to Severus in dungeons, and then she will wait for him if he put another rose in front of her bedroom since it was Friday. Then she might have chance to talk with him.

She took off her dress, to be completely naked and feel freer, transfiguring in raven, she took the bottle between her claws, and flew out of her opened window. Flying across the halls, and swimming in the air, she finally after three months felt free and easy. And it was because of Padfoot. Padfoot himself, his soothing words and his warm chest. All of that was keeping her safe and happy.

She flew across the hall, covered in night, but then she suddenly heard ,, _Petrificus Totalus !''_

A cold spread all over her small raven body, and she felt her veins freezing for a moment, her body falling heavily to floor. Two inches above the ground she stopped due another spell, but the bottle she was holding broke and shattered to lots of small pieces, the ointment spreading across the floor.

Hetty's raven body fell those few inches down, before she heard that horrible sound.

 _No…no, no, no, no, no, no, NO ! NOT HER !_

,,Hi dear,'' Dolores raised the little paralyzed bird in her hands, and put her into small birdcage.

She carried her to her own pink-cat office, and only when she put her on her small night stand she pointed her wand at her and said ,,Finite Incantatem. Hmm…and now…since Severus is under Dumbledore's protection…you'll be under mine…in here…not only-'' Dolores start undressing, but still talking to slowly recovering bird in cage ,,-that, when you miss few weeks of education, I can dismiss you, but during having you here, I can also torture you a bit, can't I ?'' Dolores giggled with her tiny voice, scaring yet already frightened Hetty way more.

 _,,But Dumbledore will look for me ! Even Severus, and maybe few students, you can't hold me here like this for long !''_

,,What are you saying ?'' Dolores heard only birds tweeting at her. Harsh and hardly comparable with human' voice. ,,I don't understand dirty birds…'' Dolores giggled once again, when she slipped in her nightgown, and finally lied herself in her pink bed.

,,Good night dear…to rise and shine tomorrow !''

Hetty watched her falling asleep.

 _Hetty…this is bad…this is far worse than_ _ **bad**_ _….if anybody won't find me…I will die here…due all the pink around me first !_

* * *

 _A.N.: Dolls ,shorter chapter, I know, but I promise I'm doing the best I can, during spending time in Croatia, so I'm glad I have those few hours when my parents are sleeping after lunch and I can sit on balcony look at sea and let the breeze wash over me, during writing ;-) promise next chapter will be longer, and sooner :3 I love you all and thank you for support and reading and reviewing this fic ;-) are you afraid of our Hetty ? I'm as well…ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_


	7. Blacked Out

_A.N.: Okay one more shorter chapter, but now I promise next will be certainly longer I swear ! Alright dear dolls, take care and enjoy, and don't be afraid. Hetty is in good hands now ;-) :333 ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

Severus stood in front of Hetty's bedroom, conjuring big dark blue rose as every Friday, smiling at the doors, and when he was about to turn and leave, he stumbled, staring at doors.

After minute or two, he took his courage and knocked on doors, waiting for Hetty if she's there.

He needed to talk to her, it was too long time and he couldn't bare only morning and evening greeting phrase. He wished he could talk to her, and apologize at least once more. To tell her, that he loves her still, and that he can wait, if she still loved Sirius, because he was willing. The only thing he did not want, was to lose her, or to lose their relationship.

But quiet was his answer.

 **Maybe she's yet somewhere out of the tower…**

Giving himself a hope, he rushed downstairs, watching carefully all around him, if he might see her. He walked through the halls, and haven't met her. But he found something as well interesting on his way.

Broken bottle and _his_ ointment spread on the floor.

He looked around, before pulling his wand from his sleeve and cleaning it. Strange…

* * *

Very next morning.

Snape haunting Harry right after breakfast, until he caught him by main doors, as he was probably off the school, since it was Saturday.

,,Potter !'' he stopped him harshly, by stepping in front of him.

,,Yes professor Snape,'' Harry looked irritated up in Severus's eyes.

,,The ointment…professor White gave you. This is how you treats with it ? To leave it broken in the hallway ?'' he looked at him, inquiringly cracking his brow, when he pulled few shards from his pocket.

But Harry wildly shook with his head ,,No professor, I gave the bottle back to Het-to professor White five days ago…''

,,Don't lie Potter !''

,,I am not lying ! Just ask her-''

,,-Where are you going now ?''

,,Visit Hagrid…is it everything you wanted to ask me professor ?'' Harry almost growled, before Snape let him go.

He yet watched him for a while before he himself disappeared in castle.

 **Five days ago ? What that means ? She said she will take it back to me…and she would not forget, she's not a type o person who 'forgets' …And if the boy is not lying, then why she would keep it for five days and let me find it like this…**

Severus was repeating in his mind as he walked across the hall, aiming back to Ravenclaw tower. He has to at least _try_ to believe to potter, and try to ask her.

He ran the many stairs, taking them by two, as he was eager to see her, to hear from her. But when he reached her doors, he saw the rose still in front of her bedroom.

,,She always took it…why not now ?'' Snape start losing his hope, he knocked on her doors, waiting long…but once again only silence.

* * *

 _Unbelievable, how woman's jealousy can be enormous…she's crazy. Trying yet only to starve me out…phef what about food…I can live without eating for several days…but water. I need water, so if she wants to thirsty me out…_

Small raven walking in circles in the cage. When Dolores was out of her office, she had time to try to think about her escape, and when Dolores was sitting beside her , and talking of Cornelius and Ministry, she felt like she would rather be deaf…

 _,,You know what I tell you something too-''_ Hetty narrowed in the cage, when Dolores was silent for a while. Her squawking pierced Dolores's ears, that she turned to her, even when she didn't understand her.

,,What dear ? Thirsty ? Hungry ? Good-''

 _,,No Dolores, I am maybe hungry, but watching your big fat ass is comforting me more. And you know what, Cornelius Fudge is the biggest, fat rat sitting in Ministry. He's senile, shrunken, milk-livered chicken, who can only sit and chat with his sweet pink pet. Bullying everyone around, and lie and lie and lie and lie-''_

Kraa. Kraa. Kraa. Kraa. Kraa, was spreading across Umbridge's office.

 _,,-And that exactly what I think of you, and your whole inquisitor thing. And your damn style of clothing. And your annoying voice. Annoying face. Annoing-''_

,,Shut your beak up finally !'' Dolores squealed, swiftly jumping off her chair, covering her ears.

Hetty stumbled.

 _,,Wait you can understand me ?''_

,,Stop cawing !'' Dolores continued in her pleas.

At that moment Hetty understood, grinning in her mind.

 _,,I won't, I know a lot more 'songs' to sing to you. Do you want to hear them ? Of course you want. Let's talk more deeply about you and your education style, hmm shall we ? You are-''_

But at that moment as Hetty couldn't see Dolores since she was turned in her cage to Jane with her back, she only heard tiny voice calling ,,Silencio !''

And at that moment Hetty's beak was still opening and closing but without more cawing, she lost her voice.

 _Oh no…._

She rolled up her eyes in irritation, sitting back in the cage and not trying to talk anymore.

,,Good bird, I will make an Order !'' Dolores cooed and sat back to finish her papers on her desk.

 _Bloody-hell…curriculum of fifth grade never forgets huh ? I should expect that…ohh now I can't even call for help, when she's out._

When Dolores finished her papers and outside was already dark, she dressed in her robe as usually, and turned to Hetty.

,,Alright nasty bird, tomorrow right away when I'm lessons free it's time to break some rules…what Cornelius can't see, won't hurt him right ? So we'll solve few things between us hmm ?'' Dolores used her sweet annoying smile to provoke Hetty, and dangerously trailing the birdcage with her wand.

,,I'm sure we'll have plenty of fun tomorrow. Sleep tight for it,'' Dolores sat down on her bed, looking at frightened raven , and after several shifting she lied down and fell asleep.

 _If I won't die from thirst, she will torture me to death. I have to get out of here somehow !_

* * *

Next day. Already third day for Hetty of missing her lessons. Right when sunbeams touched her feather, she woke up. But she felt weaker than before. She was dehydrated and starving. Also she saw Dolores with her wand.

,,I saw yesterday-'' Dolores started talking right away, when raven tried to stand up in the cage ,,-that somebody tried to get out…hmm, before I come today, I will assure myself, you won't try it again.''

And Dolores pointed her wand at Hetty, whose eyes widened in two big black orbs, when Dolores whispered determinedly ,,Stupefy.''

Hetty felt dull pain and bigger weakness, which forced her to fall helplessly down in the cage.

,,Have a good day deary, wait for me…'' was all Dolores said before Hetty fell unconscious.

* * *

Her eyes fluttering open, she hardly stood up in cage. Office empty as always, and it seemed to be almost evening. Her voice still gone, her body aching weak, and the dehydration and hunger wasn't exactly thriving to her situation.

But she had to at least try to escape before Umbridge shall try some worse spell on her.

She crawled to doors of cage, and raised one of her claws to reach the lock.

 _If I remember yesterday, I tried and I almost got it, if she have came in here for few moments later…let's try again._

Henrietta rustling with her claw in the lock. Long. Terribly long, that her leg felt heavy and painful, she would rather lay herself somewhere in the corner of the cage, but she _has to_ !

 _Hopeless…she will weary me off, it's certain._

Hetty was about to start crying, seeing her end nearing. But then the lock made a strange crackling sound and her leg fell down as doors of cage cracked open.

Hetty couldn't believe her eyes, she shook with her head to get a grip, and took off the cage, but suddenly she fell to ground.

It was five long days in cage without leaving it, or transfiguring back…she should not fly, but walk.

But when she heard tapping of high heels in the hall, she frightened. Spotting opened window, not thinking of risk anymore she took off once again, her wings heavily heaving as she flew down of open window, not caring of anything else than freedom now. Flying down in the night, far far away from that cursed tower of Dolores.

 _Dumbledore ! I need to tell to Dumbledore and he will help, certainly he will, or at least he'll put me in some protection before that dreadf-_

Pain. Pain as she didn't paid attention to where she's flying. She flew around the corner, and bumped at something tall, and right away into opposite wall, and on her left wing, which due the stone broken.

Falling down, and as if it wasn't enough the fall and dull bump at the stony floor of hallway gave her one more hit to her head, and that was the last straw.

The last thing Hetty managed to do was transfigure back in human form. She looked up, lying limply on cold floor, she saw Snape's face.

She blacked out.

Severus was walking across the hall, to Dumbledore, to ask him about few days missing of professor White, and the answer landed in front of him. In her naked form. She was obviously hurrying, and when she fell to floor, she looked at him helplessly, like she's weak. Like she went through something horrible, or at least crucial. Probably she have reasons to miss lessons, and now he find her like this...

Nobody has to see her naked like this and with him on the corridor.

He took off his long black robe, wrapped her naked body in it, and took her in his arms.

He looked around if anybody could see him, and he whispered to her forehead ,, _Don't worry, I got you now…''_


	8. Savior Sevy

_A.N.: Dolls , dolls ! I'm afraid of posting...everything is alright and I write and I'm checkign your reviews, and Ilove you more and more :33 thank you so much for writing reviews because they are keeping me writing :3 I thnak you so much, BUT I had now some problems with posting this chapter, and I finally found the way how to post it without complications, but I don't know, if my comp had just some slgiht laps, or the network or what was that...so I hope I will fix it till the next chapter ;-) love you so much, keep reading reviewing loving my fics and I promise more and more chapter ;-) enjoy your ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

Hetty's lids heavily blinked, in effort to open. She took a breath, and felt her lungs aching, just as the rest of her body. But she was lying on her back, and felt something covering her body. She heard long flat steps, which forced her to open her eyes, even when it was a bit painful due her weakness.

,,Severus,'' she mouthed, looking at her companion above her.

,,Here, drink,'' he without noticing her less of voice, he gave her a big cup with water, brushing her lips with it, that her eyes fluttered and with his help she eagerly drank it bottoms up.

Severus took a wet piece of fabric and gently trailed her forehead with it. Its pleasant cold was soothing her more, than fact, he was beside her. She was lying in his bed in his bedroom in dungeons, her body still naked, but covered with his sheets.

,,My poor….who did _this_ to you ?'' he sighed looking at her, as her eyes fluttered again.

,,Dolores,'' she mouthed again, and only then he noticed.

,,You can't talk ?''

Hettie reached with her both hands to her neck, but her left hand ached and if she had her voice, she would probably screamed as loud as she could, as the pain was sharp. But in her state , her eyes squeezed tightly and her lips only parted in painful expression.

,,Your hand, shall I ?'' Snape, slowly stroked her cheek to sooth her a bit, and when she nodded, he very very gently groped her left forearm with his fingers.

Watching her twitching and her lips opening and closing in deadly silence, he bit his lip.

,,I'm afraid, it's broken,'' he looked in her eyes when she nodded again.

,,What happened to your voice ?''

Hetty raised her not harmed hand and patted at her throat, mouthing ,,Spell.''

,,Spell ?''

,,Spell,'' she nodded once again, without letting out one simple sound.

,,Alright, I will help you, but one after another, first your hand,'' he raised her hand to him, but when she cried chewing her lip, and he saw sparkles in her tears, sliding down her cheeks, he couldn't.

,,I am so sorry, I…you know what, I have something that might-'' they both swiftly turned to doors, hearing that awful sound of tapping high heels. They were literally _running_ down in dungeons and the heels connecting with each stony step were making even more dreadful sound.

They both knew, who was coming down, Severus looked back at frightened Hetty, tears still swimming in her eyes from pain, but fear was bigger and more visible in her eyes.

,,Help me,'' her lips formed the words of desperation.

,,I hate to see you cry, and you won't like what I say, but transfigure,'' Severus put his palm on her healthy hand, still sitting with her on the bed.

Hetty afraid shook with her head, pointing at her broken forearm.

,,I know, I know, but trust me…do you trust me ?'' he offered her brief, but true smile.

She bit her lip as steps of high heels were adding at the speed and were more louder as Umbridge was nearing her aim.

Chewing her and transfiguring in raven, he could yet see her beak opening in probably loud Kraa if she had her voice. He took her on his own left forearm, letting her still lie and pillowing her small head with his palm, forming slight bowl with it and letting her hide below his long black robe. He rightened the bed, when he heard thundering of Dolores on his doors.

Leaning to his forearm and whispering ,,Stay still, don't move and try to relax. I will cover you…'' and then he hid her behind his robe once again, holding his arm still to not hurt her and to not reveal her.

Loud banging at his doors.

He quickly stepped to them, opening them and without even saying 'Yes' or 'Come in', Dolores rushed in his bedroom.

,,Professor Umbridge ?'' Snape put on his usual stone, cold face, when tiny pink creature stood in front of him and looking up, almost desperately, but with pure fury in her glare.

,,Snape…'' she stumbled, looking all around her, if she could see any clue or anything which could bring her to Henrietta.

,,You've lost something ?'' he said very slowly, mocking in his mind.

,,I-I…'' she shook with her head, getting a grip and rising her eyes to him ,,I am here as an inquisitor of Hogwarts, and I'm looking for professor White, have you _seen_ her ?!'' her high pitched voice coming out of her quickly almost without breath.

,,No…I haven't seen her, neither heard about her for few days…until today. Headmaster assured me, she will resurrect from her short illness and will take her lessons back, so I won't have to take care of her students anymore…'' his thumb stroked carefully Hetty's head below his black robe, as his free hand, held his robe to not reveal his left part of body.

,,Alright….you said headmaster knows _more_ ,'' Jane seemed to be now bit sacred thought.

,,I'm sure he will answer all your questions-''

,,-Thank you then,'' Dolores turned on her heel, once again looking around the room, and to Snape, and then without one blink she left.

Snape slowly walked to doors and closed them as he heard her walking away.

Pulling his robe away from his left forearm and putting Hetty back on his bed, covering her small body with sheets as she start transfiguring back.

Her lips parted as she held her left forearm.

,,Alright, you have to speak to me,'' Severus pulled out his wand and pointed at Hetty ,,Finite.''

Hetty swallowed and he finally heard her voice, even when it was painful moan.

,,Th-tha-''

,,Shh-rest,'' he gently pushed her down on pillow. ,,Breathe and when you calm down a bit, then talk what happened ?'' he stood up rustling for something in one of his many shelves.

Henrietta swallowed her tears, calming down, feeling still weak anyway, she willingly laid back, and let her arm rest.

,,It was Dolores…I was about to bring you back the ointment, and she grabbed me…''

,,So Potter was right !'' Snape nodded, not looking back at Hetty still looking for some other bottle.

,,What did Harry said ?'' Hetty hardly kept her eyes open, when Severus stepped back to her, holding something in his hand.

,,That's not important as much as your hand is-''

,,-Do you know the right spell ?'' she flashed her eyes open to see at him.

,,Yes I do, but I don't want to hear you cry, and I don't want to hurt you…I already did that once, even when it wasn't that painful thought, like this might be,'' he gently stroked her broken forearm.

,,How do you mean it ? Just…do it, I can't,'' Hetty softly weeped, preparing herself for a big pain, since Snape was about to fix her bone with a spell, so the bone shall put together by one swift pop, but as her forearm, due transfiguring was now almost shaping 'V' …it shall be very…painful.

,,That's why I brought you _this_ ,'' he gave her small bottle of some potion.

,,What is this ?''

,,Drink it, it will deaden whole your body for a while, so you won't feel anything, or at least it won't be that painful so I will be able to put your hand together,'' Snape nodded, and Hetty willingly drank the bottle.

,,All of it !'' Snape added, taking empty bottle form her in a while.

,,When it will work ?'' Henrietta breathed, blinking.

,,In a few…tell me in the meantime. Dolores carried you away, or what exactly happened ?'' Severus stroked her cheek softly, that she finally smiled.

,,Well…I wanted to bring you the bottle, and then to talk to you, but she caught me on my way, and locked me in some kind of birdcage. She was holding me in her office, day and night, without water…food…gentle word…and with lots of threats….of hurting me…'' Hetty slowly talked as she felt the potion working slowly.

,,My dear, I'm so sorry, that I haven't thought about such thing…I haven't thought she could be such monster….sorry-''

,,-It's okay…'' she looked in his eyes. She could see a slight reflection of tears, and sudden worry, or pain or what exactly it could be. ,,Are you worrying ? Is it worry, shining in your eyes ?'' she looked up, talking deliriously.

,,Yes, I was worried for you. I wanted to talk with you for so long and suddenly you land in front of me naked on the corridor, completely senseless. Yes I am worrying for you,'' Snape quickly nodded, petting her thigh.

,,Can you feel this ?'' he petted up her thigh.

,,No..''

,,Good, and this ?'' he trailed his fingers across her palm.

,,No,'' Hetty uttered not able to move with her head.

,,Good. And can you feel this ?'' he pinched at her shoulder.

,,Slightly-''

,,-Okay, then you should not feel any pain, just something slight,'' pointing determinedly at her broken forearm and clearly spelling ,,Brackium Emendo…''

They both heard loud sound of 'POP' as the bone clacked together, and Hetty let out some low whimper, like something tickled her forearm.

,,You need to have it in bandage for few days yet, but it'll be alright,'' Snape nodded, pulling from his nightstand some bandage and binded her forearm.

,,When the potion fades ?'' Hetty slowly breathed, looking up at him.

,,In a while,'' he wanted to stand up and take the little bottle away, but Hetty stopped him.

,,No…s-stay…''

He smiled, sitting more up to her on bed, and running his arm around her shoulders. Henrietta looked up contentedly now, and with slowly closing eyes she smiled.

,,Thanks for the roses,'' her voice very low and still slow due weakness.

,,I'm glad, they made your mood,'' Snape was watching her with happy expression.

,,They did…I wanted to, talk with you…'' she looked up once again, finding his eyes.

,,I wanted to apologize,'' Severus started, but Hetty smiled.

,,Forgiven…once again I shall thank you…for your help,'' her eyes fluttered, when her fingers squeezed as much as they could his palm, which was resting on her belly.

,,That was nothing, I shall do lot more, for thinking of you…what I was thinking-''

,,-Then don't talk about it, and think of me something better,'' she smiled deliriously, looking up at him.

Severus leaned down kissing her forehead, forcing her eyes to close once again.

,,I will. Now rest, I will bring you some food from dinner, and your class those two days more will survive with me-''  
,,-You were teaching instead of me ?''¨

,,On Dumbledore's wish, and I would do it anyway, I was just scared about you, and since he by himself didn't know what happened to you-''

,,-Does he know, I am here ?''

,,…yes.''

,,What did he told you ?''

,,That I have to take care of you as long as you will need it, and when you are able to talk about what happened, then I shall translate him,'' Snape explained the situation.

,,You are my savior, I owe you-''

,,-You don't owe me anything-''

,,-I do…'' she petted up his arm.

,,You don't and don't argue with me. Now go back to sleep, and when I come back, you will eat something, okay ?''

Henrietta nodded smiling, and nuzzling to his body.

,,But like this I can't go-''

,,-Stay, I beg you,'' she raised her sight up to see his eyes, her chocolate brown eyes pleading, just as her slight grip on his arm. She could already feel and move, but her weakness was overwhelming.

But her pleading was so desperate and so beautiful, so Severus stayed, even knowing she will fall asleep in a moment, but she was so desperate to have him near, he gladly stayed.

* * *

White's eyes blinked open into darkness, she felt better, but hungry, and all of a sudden so alone, she reached for Snape by her side, by she found empty place.

,,Severus ?'' she whispered, but silence was spreading across the room.

,,Sevy-''

,,-I'm here,'' Severus smiled at the doors, closing them behind himself, walking with one plate of food and some pile of folded clothes in his other hand to Hetty. ,,You were calling me Sevy ?''

,,Yes…of course I am, still,'' she smiled, when he lit some candle beside the bed , and brought to her the pile of clothes.

,,I stopped by your bedroom, and took few things for you, here, and also dinner. And-'' Snape reached his pocket and gave her three letters ,,-this was left on your window.''

Henrietta took her letters uttering ,,Padfoot…I was trapped in the cage for five days as well…''

,,You're staying in contact with him,'' Severus curled his lips sadly.

,,I do…but I think…I think I should…focus on school more, than on my relationship with him,'' Hetty explained.

Snape smiled, taking the plate and with fork picking up piece of meat aiming to Hetty's mouth.

,,I'm not child,'' she smirked.

,,But too weak, let me help you, and give your body some rest. I promise I will take good care of you as always,'' Snape offered, and Hetty after one more refusing and trying to sit up, she nodded when her body achingly fell back to mattress.

* * *

,,I don't remember if anybody fed me,'' she chewed piece of sweet potato.

,,Everything is for the first time. And I would do anything for you-''

,,-You would do anything _for Lily_ ,'' Hetty cracked one her brow.

,,Wrong once again. You really want to talk about this ?''

,,I do, if I'm wrong correct me then,'' she chewed another morsel he gave her.

,,Fine,'' Severus took a deep breath ,,But we will talk now about everything, including your family, to let it be fair.''

Hetty swallowed, her eyes closing and she nodded.

,,Alright. I loved Lily…I can't deny that. But she loved James. At the time I was in love with her, but she was unreachable, and with you…I thought I had my whole world with you, but when you stopped spending time with me last two years of school, I felt _wounded_. _Vulnerable_ without you by my side. And then…the massage of your wedding…at the same time if you remember, Lily married James, and they had Harry. I still loved both of you, and when Dark Lord start attacking, I tried to do anything to protect Lily and _you_ with your families. But then I found her dead in her own house, only Harry survived. I haunted Dumbledore to tell me where you'd go. To not do the same mistake I did once…but you disappeared…fell through the floor, and I felt even more vulnerable than before…''

Henrietta swallowed, her eyes wide due everything what he said.

,,Then I heard your family was attacked as well, and only one of you survived, and, forgive me to say that, but I was praying it was none of your kids or Damien…I prayed for you. Then I saw you back in The Order…broken…and ever so sad…I wished I could tell you all of this, that I was thinking of you every day, that I still love you, that I miss you…but you cling to Sirius, and I had chance to talk to you properly only…in Hogwarts,'' Severus silenced, looking deeply in her eyes, he held his own only hardly, but held them.

,,So maybe I once thought of you, when we were young, that you have more boys than me, to please your desires…but I always loved you, just as I still love Lily. But she's not here anymore, but you _are_ …and I won't let Dolores to hurt you ever again…no one-'' he said firmly looking at his doors, before turning back to Hetty ,,-shall hurt you ever again.''

,,Severus, I didn't know…I still love you, even when I love Sirius…''

,,See…it's easy to love two person at once, but to keep them alive or _even_ by your side…is _not_ that easy,'' Snape bit his lip, closing his eyes.

,,Sorry…''

,,For what ?'' he found her chocolate brown eyes in his question.

,,For detachment…for blindness…for not talking to you,'' tears rolling down her cheeks with every word.

,,Don't. Cry.'' He wiped her tears with his sleeve, fighting back his tears again, and carrying away the plate he was holding.

,,Sevy ?'' Hetty's eyes pinned on Snape, as he walked to his table put the plate down and leaned against the table to exhale.

,,Yes ?'' he narrowed himself slowly looking at her.

,,Kiss me ?'' she bit her lip, watching his reaction.

Severus walked to her without single hesitation, and without any fear, his hand circled her neck as the other ran up her side as he bend over the bed and locked his lips on hers in long loving kiss.

Still weak to raise her hands properly, but she grappled at his black suit to keep the contact, and hungrily kissed him back, single tear rolling down her cheek…the last one.

When they broke their kiss, and Severus caught her eyes looking up at him, with that happy gaze, he smiled, his eyes closing and he pressed gently his forehead to Hetty's.

,,I need to go to Dumbledore now. I promise I won't be so late. Dress to things I brought to you, and read the letter in peace. When I come back, you shall sleep. In bed alright. That wasn't question. And I will sleep either in my office or in here, just as you will decide,'' he stroked her cheek, kissing her forehead, and his hands uncurling her fingers on his suit.

,,I won't let anybody hurt you, no more…'' and on his way, he spelled the doors with protection spell for sure, if Dolores get idea to visit him once again.

Henrietta breathed, taking look at the letter from Sirius.

 _,,Can't write too much…Arthur said, Ministry is controlling even harder. Shall I visit tonight ?''_

 _Right, Dolores start even control every floo fireplace in Hogwarts…hope he haven't-_

 _,,Dear, I visited you, twice, and you weren't there, even when I waited long until the morning…''_

 _Damn-Umbridge !_

 _,,It's been four days…miss you…no one in TOOP doesn't know where are you ? Please speak up…''_

,,Oh poor Padfoot…hope Severus will tell them already…'' Hetty wanted to stand up and put letters on the table, but when she stood up hardly from bed, she heavily sat down on mattress, deciding to not strain herself, she put letter on the nightstand, and rather slowly dressed to nightgown Severus has brought to her. Lying back in bed, her lids felt heavy and tired, just as the rest of her body and her mind. And once she closed her eyes, she fall in deep long sleep.


	9. Dangerous Game

_A.N.: Alright dolls, for those who would not recognize, name of the chapter = name of song, but I will anyway recommend it as always :D well you know me…I found this song and edited video on YouTube, for Snape and Hermione, so I searched for the song 'cause it's totally perfect and it beautifully fits to now Severus and Henrietta ;-) so Jekyll & Hyde – Dangerous Game :333 enjoy the chapter sweets, ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

 _Hetty was walking down, deep in dungeons, feeling pleasant cold._

 _Long, long way until she reached two doors. One completely white, the other completely black._

 _,,I'm not ready,'' she said with low voice, but her feet like they weren't even listening to her, walking straight close to them._

 _Shaking with her head when her hands start betraying her, and reached for both doors at once again._

 _And now she heard it again._

 _A scream._

 _But this time that scream wasn't any of her children's…it was more like man. And adult man screaming. It wasn't coming from upstairs…_

 _It was the both doors._

 _She quickly without thinking about it, opened black door. She fell down the very same darkness, like she was falling of the cliff, that scream disappeared. She haven't fell to the ground , because somebody caught her._

 _She looked up, and found those grey eyes._

 _Sirius…_

 _Wasn't he supposed to be the white door ?_

 _Anyway she was caught by him, tilting in his arms, until he put her down on her own feet._

 _She wanted to say something, but he put his index finger on his own lips, pulling out his wand, and turning around. She looked behind him at the dark feature in the shadows._

 _Suddenly Sirius disappeared like he never was there, and the dark feature stepped closer._

 _Hettie held her breath, when the face of the mysterious man came up to the light._

 _Severus. All in his naked exposed form, but that wasn't what shocked her…_

 _Her eyes fell on his left forearm, and there…there it was…the Dark Mark._

 _Snape reached out his left forearm for her, but Hetty took a step back panting from shock, but like her foot stepped into empty air, the floor wasn't beneath her feet and she found herself falling once again._

Hetty gasped from a nightmare she just had, trying to calm her breathing, she sat up slowly, feeling tears rolling down her cheeks, probably also from the nightmare. Looking across the room in dungeons, she looked at a new pile of _her_ clothes, probably Severus has brought her, and her wand on the pile as well.

Then she looked in the other side of room, seeing Snape supporting his upper body against the table, with rolled sleeves, and he was doing something with his left forearm-like he was just wrapping it in gauze.

,,Severus ?'' she let her voice flow from her mouth, even when it was still weak due her own weakness and due the nightmare in addition.

Wizard gave a lurch turning to her with gauzed left forearm ,,You're not sleeping ?''

,,I-I had a ba-bad dream…what's with your hand ?'' she looked at his left forearm, trailing her fingers on her own, since it was still sensitive after recuperating from fracture.

Severus looked at his hand, quickly covering it with his sleeve.

,,Just bad pocus with a potion-''

,,-Don't lie to me, don't you ever try to lie to me _like this_ , you're brilliant wizard and expert for potions and Defense Against Dark Arts, what is with your hand Severus ?'' Hetty's voice very low, but she was talking firm, with tears swimming in her eyes.

,,Don't cry….'' He walked to her , but like she was all healthy she jumped off the bed on her own weak feet.

,,Stand back…tell me-''

,,-Why are you crying ?'' he wanted to step closer despite her plea.

,,I had a bad dream I told you, now tell me-''

,,About what was that dream ?'' Snape stumbled at the half way to her. His face completely froze, and his legs stopped obeying.

Hetty dryly swallowed ,,You…show me y-your for-forearm ! DO IT !'' she nearly screamed with ever so tearful voice, her hands trembling, and her knees like giving out slowly, but surely.

Severus swallowed ,,I can't.''

,,DO. IT. !'' she reached for her wand, and pointed at him determinedly.

He couldn't bare this gaze in her eyes sparkling more than usual, but with tears. It was tearing his heart on pieces.

Slowly raising his hands up in defense, when her hand, holding her wand, trembled way harder. He reached his left sleeve and rolled it up again. With a deep breath he start unwrapping the gauze, and her worst thoughts came true.

Her lower lip trembled with fearful whimper, her wounded arm which was until now resting on her belly, fisted her nightgown, and her wand in her right hand nearly fell from her palm.

He _had_ a Dark Mark on his left forearm.

He _had !_

She was sleeping with the _enemy_. She was _in love_ with the _enemy_.

,,Please, let me expl-''

,,-Were you between those Deatheaters who killed my family ?'' she breathed her question harshly, raising her hand determinedly up to him again.

,,Hetty I-''

,, _Were you ?!''_ she stepped close to him as it was for her possible, her wand pointing at his throat, almost touching it, forcing him to raise up his chin.

,,No !'' he breathed.

,,Look in my eyes and tell me _the truth_ !'' she insisted, pointing her wand dangerously, her voice nothing more than a whisper, tears wildly uncontrollably rolling down her cheeks.

Severus took all his strength, looking down at her and in her eyes full of tears, that keep rolling down, he took a breath and without any fear and without any tic of his eye he clearly said ,,No Henrietta…''

At that moment, her voice became a louder whimper, when she collapsed to his arms, her knees completely giving out, and she only managed to hold firmly her companion's shoulders.

Severus hugged her tightly to him, just she hugged him, he nuzzled to her neck, crying now too ,,I would never Hetty, I would never !''

,,I believe you,'' she panted, when he took her on his arms carefully and carried her back to bed.

,,Se-Sev-''

,,-Shh, you have to rest, and sleep-''

,,-Do-Do you thi-think I can sle-eh-ep after _this_ ?!'' she looked up at him.

,,Alright,'' he wanted to stand up, as he thought she didn't want him there, since things turn out to be more difficult than it seems to be before.

But she tugged him down at his sleeve, her wand nearly falling off her had again ,,Stay…''

Severus cupped her cheeks, slowly stroking her, trying to calm her down, watching how her eyes closed, how she put her free palm on one of his, and held, calming her breathing.

,,Why, you haven't told me ?'' she whispered when she was able to say single sentence without stuttering, her eyes still closed.

,,Why do you think ? Just because you would think exactly what you asked me…I was afraid of telling you-''

,,-Why haven't I noticed the first night we were-''

,,-I found a small way how to get rid of it, maybe it works for several hours but it works, despite the rumors that Dark Mark can't be destroyed…''

,,One of your potions ?'' she looked up, searching his eyes, he just nodded, still caressing her cheeks. ,,When ?''

,,Right after school -but let me explain it to you,'' Severus stopped her before she could take a breath and start questioning.

Her parted lips prepared for any accuse, but she just nodded, looking into his eyes.

* * *

,,I would never lie to you, I swear…'' his forehead touched hers gently.

,,I know…'' she nodded, forcing a weak smile.

,,And that's why Dumbledore trusts me,'' Severus ended his long talk.

,,I trust you too,'' Hetty shook with her head, sitting on bed with Snape, supporting her back against the bed headboard.

,,Thank you for that…''

,,It's true Dumbledore didn't know _where we went_ , so he couldn't tell you even when you begged him. So…'' her brows a bit furrowed and she bit her lip, looking briefly away, before coming back to his eyes ,,…now ?''

He bowed his head slowly ,,Yes.''

She took his forearm in her hand, her fingers trailing the Dark Mark, which was long ago before their talk burning almost red.

,,So you are something like a Dumbledore's secret spy for _both sides_ , right ?''

,,Sort of…''

,,Playing on both sides…like a real half-blooded prince,'' she smiled weakly, making him smile too.

,,It's complicated, it's hard, and you don't know how much I relieved when I could tell _somebody_. You're the only one who know the _whole truth_ now, and I feel better that could finally tell you…I just…can't…it's destroying me inside out-''

,,-I believe you !'' she trailed her fingers across the mark again.

,,If you only knew how much it's destroying me,'' Severus sighed, tears came up to his eyes.

,,It's too much to bear,'' Hetty nodded ,,Like my still painful grief…''

,,Yes,'' Snape swallowed, looking at her.

,,I heard love can heal your pain…I tried…but maybe…maybe is just better to let the grief _devour_ you and you have no other choice than stand it…like when you're wounded….you have to not _cover it_ with love-bandage, but open the wound, scrub the pus _of grief_ out of it, and then you feel better…. _let's grief together_ ,'' Henrietta seriously whispered now, looking up in Snape's eyes.

Severus nodded, biting his own lip, leaning forward and hugging her tightly withal carefully. She was still warm from bed, from her previous sleep, and he was so cold. When he hugged her she felt his cold hands…

 _I feel your fingers_

 _Cold on my shoulder_

 _Your chilling touch,_

 _As it runs down my spine…_

When Severus petted her bare shoulders, then backing slightly away, to look in her eyes, still red from tears, just as his were.

 _Watching your eyes_

 _As they invade my soul_

 _Forbidden pleasures_

 _I'm afraid to make mine…_

Severus smiled lightly, that small, mysterious, humble smile of his, could always melt her through her core, and wash her senses in the most _peculiar_ waves. She loved the state in which she was, every time he looked at her, he touched her, he smiled her, or he said her name.

When they were younger it used to be more _intense_ when she listened to his voice, which appeared all of sudden, behind her, and she could melt every time ! But now…

It was strange but, he didn't have to even talk, and she was melting.

No !

She was _burning_ …

In room was nothing but silence, and them. Severus petted her burning cheek, brushing away the rest of tears, that slowly start drying below her eyelids.

 _At the touch of your hand_

 _At the sound of your voice_

 _At the moment your eyes meet mine…_

Hetty swallowed dryly. When she chose the black doors, she thought she will see Severus, not Sirius first, but then he disappeared. And why this dream repeated in her mind. What was happening to her, and her life ?

She loved Sirius, but she felt more and more in love with Severus.

 _I am out of my mind…_

 _I am out of control …_

 _Full of feelings I can't define !_

Her fingers trailed up from his forearm to his covered shoulder, and touching his neck, that cold skin. Was he always so cold ? It was odd, and tempting.

 _It's a sin with no name_

 _Like a hand in a flame_

 _ **And our senses proclaim**_

 _ **It's a dangerous game !**_

Hetty reached the back of his neck pushing him forward, to lean to her, and caught his lips in soft kiss. His tender lips, moving as tenderly against hers, she expelled a breath.

 _ **A darker dream**_

 _ **That has no ending**_

 _ **That's so unreal**_

 _ **You believe that it's true !**_

He looked in her eyes, leaning closer for another kiss, slight groan escaped him to her mouth, she responded the same.

 _ **A dance of death**_

 _ **Out of a mystery tale**_

 _ **The frightened princess-**_

 _-Yes and he was her Prince_

 _ **Doesn't know what to do !**_

Her life since the death of her husband and her kids was like a carousel of events…or…the carousel start spinning sooner ? When she kissed Severus for the very first time-was it ?

 _ **Will the ghosts go away ?**_

 _No !_

 _ **Will she will them to stay ?**_

 _No !_

 _ **Either way, there's no way to win…**_

 _All I know is-I'm lost_

 _And I'm counting the cost_

 _My emotions are in a spin !_

Severus leaned to her neck, kissing gently, his lips almost _barely_ touching her hot skin, her eyes fluttered at the feel, she wanted to stop and make clear in her mind, but she wanted to drown in this feel at the same time…

Her head tipped back, her senses overwhelmed by him, she doesn't have to tell him, she's sure she want him-but she wasn't sure, _if she is sure of it_ herself-he looked in her eyes, his long passionate kiss blurring her vision, her senses, her mind, her body, her soul.

Her trembling fingers reaching his buttons of his suit, he had so many layers, and she was so weak to remove them off her way, but she _wanted him_ , he knew, he smiled again, his eyes saying 'Don't rush' before he kissed her forehead, and rolled up her nightgown, spreading kisses down from her cheeks, to her throat, and few on her chest, down the rolled fabric, until her reached her burning skin of her flat stomach.

 _I don't know, who's to blame ?_

 _ **It's a crime and a shame !**_

 _But it's true all the same_

 _ **It's a dangerous game…**_

When she fisted his robe, he lifted both her hands, kissing both her palms, letting them rest on her own belly, before he took off his robe throwing it on nearest chair, unbuttoning his long suit. Taking down his shirt with it, and collar too, he leaned to her, she caught both his sides, raising as much as it was possible for her at the moment, to reach his cold skin with her hot lips, kissing up from his stomach to his chest.

He stroked her cheek lightly with his fingertips, his eyes piercing her soul so magically, that she could bet, he can hear her thoughts, and she could hear his.

 _No one speaks…_

 _Not one word…_

 _ **But what words are in our eyes…**_

 _Silence speaks…_

 _Loud and clear !_

 _ **All the words we want to hear !**_

Unbuttoning his pants, he gently pried her legs, shifting between them, and with another loving kiss he cause her gasp when he penetrated her, her lips trembled touching lightly his own lips, making his eyes close for a brief moment.

He knew he shouldn't do this. Not because she was confused of deciding who she loves more, or because of her grieving. No. Severus was more afraid of her actual condition, since she was still weakened, and her hand was still wounded, she needed to rest, and not to pant and sweat from pleasure. But still she was there…

She was there _all the time_ …When Lily left, she was there, always his friend. When Lily get married, Hetty maybe get married too, but she stayed for two years in school. When Lily _left_ , she survived. And now she was here, and it wasn't fear in her eyes, not even after knowing he was Deatheater, not after believing him, she always understood him. No tears in her eyes, neither any sadness at all…it wasn't even the pure lust.

That glance…that shine…that was something way more crucial, than _only lust_ or _desire for him_. And he could keep himself from her…

He start slowly, gently moving within her, her hips slowly moving with his in tandem, rocking in _his_ rhythm, following _his_ lead, meeting _his_ pace, he was putting.

Now there was nothing except _him_. She could _see_ only him. _Smell_ only him. _Hear_ only him. _Think_ only of him. _**Feel**_ only him…

 _At the touch of your hand…_

 _At the sound of your voice…_

 _At the moment your eyes meet mine…_

Her pants, and gasps were making him eager for her, he was drinking at her melted form, at the picture of her pleasure-torn silhouette in the candle-light . At her parted, rosy lips. At her chocolate brown eyes, at her short soft-brown tresses, sliding in and off her face again and again, with every harder thrust of his member in her silken heat.

 _I am losing my mind…_

 _I am losing control…_

 _Fighting feelings I can't define !_

When his hands ghosted above her breasts, she moaned louder, feeling him moving deeper within her, his thick shaft stretching her inner walls, making her whimper her unspoken plea. Her hands clutched at his bare back, drawing him closer to her, kissing him heatedly, as she felt her orgasm nearing her reach.

 _It's a sin with no name…_

 _ **No remorse and no shame…**_

 _ **Fire, fury and flame !**_

 _Cos the devil's to blame !_

 _ **And the angels proclaim…**_

Her body arched against his bare chest, she grappled at his shoulders, to not fall heavily back, savoring that sweet peak, he just brought her to. Feeling his lips on her hot neck, and his pleasure release inside her, with his loud grunt of his own climax.

 _ **It's a dangerous game…**_

Their breathing harsh, their pulse raised, their hearts beating in tact to their love making, their bodies pressing to each other, when their eyes met again. Severus leaned to her, his forehead nuzzling with hers, and his lips descended on her plump ones, as his hand held her back protectively, if she might fall to mattress.

* * *

Pressing to each other once again in small bed, this time thought it was Snape's bed. Henrietta slowly exhaled, with content expression on her face. It was slowly dawning. New day creeping up the horizon.

Her left forearm resting on his stomach, her fingertips brushing his skin.

,,I'm not afraid of her anymore,'' Hetty suddenly spoke.

,,What ?'' Severus turned to her, trying to find her eyes in the day light.

,,If she wants to fight with me, then let her have the war. I'm not afraid of her. Not now,'' Hetty nuzzled to Snape's neck.

He understood she was talking about Dolores.

,,But how you want to-''

,,-I have my ways, and my plans…Have you told about what happened to me to Dumbledore ?''

,,Of course I had-''

,,-And The Order…do they know ?''

,,Yes…Padfoot was asking about you,'' Severus uttered with low voice.

,,I know, I read the letters. I just wanted to know, if they know what happened to me-''

,,-They know from me,'' Sev nodded.

,,I will show that bitch, that this raven has sharp claws, she was threatening wrong woman !'' Hetty took a deep breath to calm down.

,,But be careful I don't want you to be hurt, it's dangerous,'' Snape kissed the top of her soft brown hair.

,,Yes, it is…dangerous game just started, and I will do anything to get her down now…will you help me ?'' she looked up in his dark black eyes, searching the support.

Severus looked deeply in hers, softly smiling ,,Always…''


	10. Dumbledore's Army

_A.N.: Hi sweet dolls, okay this song is more funny than serious or sentimental (thank for new word in my vocabulary ;-) I just can't describe how much I love you ! ) but this line just sounds so good for the situation, and it's nice so…here you go :D ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

 _My heart stood still so did time and space_

 _Never felt that I could feel real again_

 _But the look in her eyes said 'I need a friend'…_

 _-The Lonely Island – I Jizzed In My Pants_

* * *

It was after weekend, Hetty already slept in her own bedroom, and Severus quite missed her presence.

Since their talk about getting Dolores down, he was a bit confused. Hetty didn't tell him, what she might do, she only asked for help if it will be necessary, that was all-and that was worrying him.

This Morning Hetty saw owl behind her window, right after she opened her eyes, waking from dreamless sleep.

,,Agatha !'' she smiled at her creamy grey owl, jumping off bed, softly hissing when she supported her left hand against the bed to push herself up, it was too much pressure and her hand still sensitive.

Quickly shaking it off, Hetty rushed to window and let Agatha in.

,,Poor thing, how long you've been waiting there ?'' she petted her owl, letting her rest on her own desk, taking small bowl and filling it with water, giving it to Agatha.

Owl contentedly hooted at the care she was receiving, and she raised her leg, where the letter was tied.

Henrietta gently took the letter from her, swiftly tearing it open, and her eyes flying across the letter.

 _,,Tonight, with Trio, on usual place- Padfoot…''_

,,Trio ? Usual place ? Wait-wait…Harry ! Oh…alright,'' Hetty nodded trying to figure out what the message meant.

And as she thought about it, her thought came true.

* * *

,,Hen-ri-etta ! Hen-ri-etta ! Hen-ri-etta !'' class was bubbling and shouting one across the other, to welcome back their professor.

Hetty shinned as she probably yet never had such welcoming or attention in class.

She walked across the big hall, as students were sitting, and greeting loudly, doors of the hall opened, Hetty still with bandaged hand, walked to the desk.

,,Thank you so much, I have to say I'm glad to be back too,'' Hetty looped through the benches, smiling at her favorite faces of students of fifth year. ,,I-…wh-this is all for me ?!'' she surprisingly looked n the class, then sliding her eyes back to her table full of some sweets, and gift baskets.

,,Yes !'' class echoed at once.

,,You didn't ha-''

,,We wanted,'' Draco Malfoy uttered smiling.

,,We missed you…'' Seamus with Neville nodded.

,,Well I hope professor Snape was kind at you,'' Hettie smirked, trying to move few baskets, so she could sit on her table.

,,Well professor Snape is not _you_ ,'' Dean said seriously, making Hetty a bit stumble.

,,Yeah, we are like three chapter forward-'' Ron chuckled at the class who agreed loudly.

,,Then we could have a bit freer lesson, what do you think-oh but you have to help me with _all of this_ , because I can't sit !'' Hetty laughed, pointing at sweets on her table.

,,Awesome ,'' Padma and Parvati giggled.

,,Hetty ?'' Hermione looked at her, catching slight attention of whole class.

,,Yes ?'' when she finally sat up on the table and rested for a while her left hand, she looked at her too.

,,What happened to you ? We were by you in Hospital Wing and Madame Pomfrey told us…she doesn't know about you…'' Hermione swallowed, and everybody looked back at Henrietta.

Hetty's lips slightly parted, because this question came sooner than she expected it to come.

,,Ehm-well…it happened, when I was _off_ Hogwarts,'' she answered briefly. ,,And circumstances forced me to…hhh-to stay where I was at the t-…time-'' she looked at the doors of big hall, watching how Severus passed the door at first, but then he took two steps backwards and looked inside the classroom.

He smiled, seeing Hetty right across the big hall, sitting on her table just as she used to do.

That smile…he wasn't smiling so often, but when he did, it was for her, and she appreciate that.

Yes she was spending those few days by him, and she get used to it, and now she was in her lonely bedroom again, and she missed not only his smile, but his sight at all. Those piercing black eyes-invading her soul.

 _When he looks at me…like this…and I look at him…and he looks at me…and I look at him…_

Hetty slightly shook with her head ,,-Wh-where was I ? Sorry I dried up a bit…'' her smile came back, when she looked how Severus start grinning at her momentarily-black-out.

,,You had to stay where you were at the time-'' Hermione looked over her shoulder, forcing the rest of the class to turn too, to see what made Hetty lose the thread, everyone spotting professor Snape.

But that wasn't the worst, because Hetty wasn't already looking only at Severus, but at something far worse coming closer from behind him.

 _Oh-shit !_

Pink catastrophe passed by Severus, who just stood frozen at one place, watching Dolores nearing Hetty by her table, just as the rest of the students, who suddenly stopped talking among themselves, and stayed quiet.

,,Professor White !'' Dolores nearly squeaked after stepping closer and closer.

,,Professor Dhh-Umbridge ?'' Henrietta chocked, making class slightly giggle at time.

Umbridge's smile twitched lightly at the joke she heard, but she passed that, reaching Hetty and she start flowing the words out of herself right away.

,,As The Highest Hogwarts Inquisitor, it's my duty, to ask you where have you been for last week, and if you're going to do any other similar, sudden disappearance-because at that case I will-''

,,-Be forced to dismiss me, right ? Or shall I say-'' Hetty jumped off her table, stepping close to Dolores that she was only inch far from her face ,,-Be _able_ to dismiss me ?'' her brows cracked in question.

,,Either way, I asked you a question, Henrietta,'' those blue eyes mocked her literally in the face, just as Umbridge's slight smile.

,,Well, I think, if you talked to Dumbledore, that you already _know_ - **what** happened to me, don't you _know it_ Dolores ?'' Hetty took step forward, forcing Dolores backwards, slowly but surely.

,,I don't think so,'' Jane smiled, but she was stepping back, now it was her who was afraid.

,,Shall I then say the truth in front of the whole class ?'' Hetty breathed, her eyes full of pure anger.

Dolores's lips parted in disbelief, her voice merely whisper ,,Y-you don't have any evidence…''

,,You want to bet ?''

,,Alright- I think, I will ask _Dumbledore_ …but once alike disappearance and I-''

,,Will make an Order, now please stop ruining my lesson, thank you,'' Hetty glared in pink-dressed woman's eyes, and with slight growl, she forced her to get out of the big hall.

Dolores nearly bumped into astonished Snape in the doors.

Class was still quiet, but the first who broke the silence was Hermione.

,,Hetty-what… _evidence_?''

,,Nothing dear, that's just between me-and Hurricane Dolores, now-'' Hetty turned on her heel, trying to distract her students, taking from table some little box, and she smiled ,,-who wants to eat Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans with me ?''

 _God, how long it is since I ate those…_

,,To be honest, I just hope I won't throw up in front of you, what shame of mine it would be !'' Hetty giggled, making class laugh.

,,You first,'' Ron insisted, so Hetty allotted one for herself, before throwing the box into class, who will catch it first.

She took the bonbon between her teeth, and chewed slowly, at that moment her face went weird, and she covered her mouth with her right palm.

,,Oh God !'' she breathed, her eyes squeezed.

,,What do you have ?'' Seamus chuckled as the rest of class.

,,Uhhh-Black Pepper, ohhh-it's spicy !'' she tried to shake with her head, she spotted how Severus grinned in doors again, before he left.

Maybe it was eyes contact for only three seconds, but even that, and to see him grinning made the rest of her day.

* * *

,,Professor, we need to talk to you,'' Hermione walked to Henrietta at the end of the lesson with Ron and Harry.

,,Hermione, dear, you know you can call me Hetty, especially you all three-''

,,-Yes, well…we don't have any big meeting this evening, but we meet Padfoot in Gryffindor common room, you shall come too,'' Harry quickly explained to Hetty.

,,Yes, I received the message this morning I will be there, but what's the password ?''

,,Mimbulus mimbletonia,'' Ron uttered.

,,Alright, I will be there, after dinner, and…I'm glad I've seen you today,'' Hetty smiled, petting Harry's shoulder, before they left.

* * *

Walking to her next lesson, she was walking across the long Tapestry corridor, looking out of windows, she was thinking for herself, so she haven't noticed, opened doors, by her left side, suddenly somebody grappled at her left shoulder, she squeaked in shock, when she was all of a sudden pressed by the stony wall inside Snape's storeroom.

His black eyes catching hers, his thin wand gently pressing at her parted lips, her voice catching in her throat.

He closed the doors by one swift move, and her parted lips shaped into wide grin.

Slowly sliding his wand down, to let her speak _now_ , she whispered teasingly ,,But I don't think I need _detention_ professor…I wasn't bad girl.''

,,Say that to somebody else,'' Snape uttered, before leaning close to her, his parted lips nearly touching hers, her eyes closed dimly. ,,Hope you haven't got some _bad bean_ as the last one-'' he made her giggle slightly.

,,No, last one was toothpaste,'' her lips brushed his, and he couldn't wait any longer, he leaned in and kissed her, his tongue glazing hers, in ways she could forget to breathe if her instinct haven't told her.

,,You haven't lied,'' he grinned, licking his lips afterwards.

,,Why should I ?'' she smirked, her eyes wild.

,,I just wanted to say, you've been great with Dolores, I wasn't expecting such…throwing out…it was respectful, well done Hetty.''

,,Well, I wasn't expecting that too…it just came up during her irritating gaze, and way more irritating talks…'' Hetty nodded, realizing herself.

,,What about your hand ?'' he took her left forearm carefully and raised it to him.

,,Still a bit sore-''

,,Are you careful on that ?''

,,Sure I am,'' she smiled, when he let her arm rest again.

,,Do you have lesson now ?'' Snape leaned closer again with his lustful smile.

,,Unfortunately-'' Hetty turned her head to one side that he kissed her cheek instead ,,-I do, so I shouldn't stay…to tarry…'' she muttered when she felt his lips lower than on her cheek only, his kisses slowly dipping down her neckline, and to the crook of her neck.

,,And will you…come tonight ?'' he looked in her eyes with hope, stroking her cheek.

,,I am so sorry, I've got other plans after today's dinner-and after _those_ I will go straightly in my bed,'' Henrietta smiled, petting Snape's shoulder with her left hand.

,,And can I _Slytherin_ ?'' Severus joked, making Hetty smirk, with loud laugher of hers.

,,Very funny !'' she opened the doors of his storeroom, slipping from below his grip and back on the corridor, looking around if anybody saw her. ,,See you tonight at dinner Severus,'' she offered him her true smile, before she left to her class.

* * *

Hetty slowly walked to Gryffindor tower, and to the Fat Lady she said ,,Mimbulus mimbletonia.''

Walking through the portrait, she met right away Harry, Ron and Hermione.

,,They're talking about Sirius again, huh ?'' Hetty pointed at radio, when she was hugged by Hermione.

,,Yes, but these are pure lies, because Fudge is-''

,,Fudge…that's it, that's enough for describing of the situation,'' Hetty nodded calming Ronald down.

,,Sit…'' Hermione offered the sofa opposite the fireplace. She sat beside Henrietta, and slowly start with her question just as Hetty suspected. ,,What happened to you, in real Hetty ?''

Brunette took a deep breath and nodded ,,After all you three should know…well of course it was nobody else than our most favorite teacher….Miss Dumbridge-''

,,-Hhhh !'' Hermione put her both palms on her mouth covering the rest of her gasp. ,,So it is true…what has she done to you ?''

,,Actually nothing so crucial, but if Severus haven't saved me, I _would be_ …dead,'' Hetty nodded.

,,He saved you ? Snape ?'' Ron said amazed.

,,Are you sure, you're talking about the right person ?'' Harry chuckled, sitting on carpet beside them.

,,Of course I am…he is not that tough, he's only acting tough, when it comes…well I get out of her office after few days lasting prison as a raven by my own, but I get wounded and I fell unconscious, and Severus helped me… _a lot !''_

,,She's so…this is so…'' Hermione was boiling inside, but Hetty petted her arm, smiling.

,,I am alright, because of professor Snape, so…let's just pass Dolores and now tell me, why Padfoot wants to talk with me and you three together ?''

,,Because you have to be more careful for choosing place for your meeting Hermione,'' Sirius's voice echoed from fireplace, and his head suddenly in the falmes.

They all four cheered, kneeling to fireplace, to be closer to him.

,,But we chose the best we could-'' Hermione was about to protest.

,,No it wasn't, Mundungus Flatcher had heard you, and as the member of Order he told us, you're building Dumbledore's Army,'' Sirius grinned, cheering.

,,You're doing what ?!'' Hetty looked shocked at all three.

,,Well, we have to, if we want to defend ourselves before Voldemort,'' Harry explained slowly to Hetty their complete situation, and situation with Umbridge, and every slightest detail of their plan.

,,And I am completely for it ! Somebody has to teach you if Umbridge refuses !'' Sirius nodded, agreeing with their brilliant idea.

,,But the important thing we need is place…and professional control,'' Hermione looked at Hetty with inquiring, nearly pleading face.

Hetty looked at her, then at Ron and Harry, and then at Sirius, gasping.

,,You can't mean it…I can't look over you, I am not teacher of Defense Against The Dark Arts !'' Hetty hissed harshly.

,,But you are teacher of Charms, you surely know Defense spells, don't you ?'' Ron uttered, surprising Hermione by his intelligent note.

,,Well, yes I do…but…I will be only _professional control_! And nobody…words nobody close to Umbridge has to know !'' she pointed firmly at them, after nodding.

,,Great, now the only thing that left us to deal with is…place,'' Hermione sighed, thinking.

,,What about Shrieking Shack ?'' Sirius smiled, putting up an idea, but Hermione shook with her head.

,,It's too small, and…don't be offended, but you were only four in Marauders, and we are like more than twenty !''

,,Okay, what about your office Hetty ?'' Harry nodded in her direction.

,,No way, first I have now bad blood between me and Umbridge, and second it's not the biggest office either,'' she shook with her head.

All of them thinking hard and at last !

,,Well, there _would_ be one place in this school. Think of the lesson of Transfigurations,'' Hetty tried to help the Trio to figure out by themselves.

Hermione, thinking thoroughly for few minutes, before she grinned.

,,That's genius !''

,,What ?'' Ron with Harry and Sirius not understanding looked at them.

,,Ron, Harry ! Vanishing lessons…nothing ?''

Hetty was glad at least Hermione was listening to her or rather remembered what she said.

,,Room of Requirement !'' Hermione shook with her hands in triumph.

,,Right, the only problem is…it shows only to person in great need of it,'' Hetty sighed.

,,And you don't know, where it could be ?'' Ron asked slowly, carefully.

,,No,'' Hetty laughed hardly ,,I don't know everything about Hogwarts, I only know there is such room, since I am teaching about it, but I really don't know, where it could be…''

,,But it was a great idea !'' Harry sighed disappointedly, looking at Sirius in flames.

,,Well yes it was, we just have to…desire for it more, and then wait for a miracle !'' Hetty laughed again, watching Sirius, smiling in the fireplace at her.

* * *

 _A.N.: Ha-who get the joke about Slytherin ? :D or am I the only one who understands ? I think, I'm not :D ;-) how you liked this chapter, hope you enjoyed dolls, keep reading, keep writing reviews, and stay tuned for next chapter :333 with love, hugs and kisses your ZiZi xoxo_


	11. Room Of Requirement

_A.N.: Alright my dolls, we're getting to the best parts yet ;-) enjoy :333 ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

 _Kinda lose your sense of time_

 _'Cause the days don't matter no more_

 _All the feelings that you hide_

 _Gonna tear you up inside_

 _You hope she knows you tried_

 _Follows you around all day_

 _And you wake up soaking wet_

 _'Cause between this world and eternity_

 _There is a face you hope to see…_

 _-Lene Marlin – Unforgivable Sinner_

* * *

,,'Proclamation education degree number 68 : All students organizations are henceforward **disbanded** , any student in noncompliance will be _expelled'…_ now really, she can't be serious !'' Henrietta read the proclamation above the big hall, talking with McGonagall.

,,I think she is dear, and I don't have the slightest clue, _why_ she does this,'' Minerva sighed, walking into big hall.

,,Well, I think I know, _why_ …'' Hetty uttered through her teeth.

,,Hetty !'' Harry with Hermione, Ron and Neville called for her from behind.

,,Exactly with you I wanted to talk now ! Haven't I said clearly, _nobody close to Umbridge_ -'' Hetty whispered, looking over her shoulder, if anybody could hear her ,,-has to know about it, just look what she had done !''

,,We know, that's exactly why we are here, Neville-it-it was him !'' Ron stuttered out of himself excitedly.

,,What ? What happened ?'' scared Hetty put her right palm on her chest.

Hermione leaned closer to Hetty and whispered ,,He found the Room of Requirement !''

Hetty swallowed, before wide grin spread on her face, she looked all around them again, and then harshly whispered back ,,Take me there !''

* * *

,,You really made it Neville !'' Hermione cheered, standing inside the Room of Requirement.

,,Yes, how did you found it ?'' Hetty looked all over the quite big room.

,,I-I-don't know, I was passing by this corridor, and sud-suddenly-''

,,-You're amazing !'' Henrietta leaned to him, hugging him.

,,Yes, it's also called 'Come and Go room','' Hermione recited just what Hetty said few months ago on their first lesson of vanishing. Professor proudly raised her head, knowing that at least one student had on mind what she said, which meant, she wasn't so hopeless teacher.

,,Exactly, and it has almost everything we need, for few exceptions,'' Hetty nodded, walking across the room.

,,So…If I wanted to go to the toilet ?'' Ron slowly uttered, making the rest of his companions laugh.

,,Funny Ronald, but…yes actually it's exactly as you say,'' Hermione smiled.

,,It's brilliant,'' Harry nodded ,,Like Hogwarts wanted us to fight back.''

,,Not _only_ Hogwarts,'' Hetty winked, with slight smile.

* * *

,,So…Hey our first lesson,'' Harry very slowly started in front of bunch of students, most of them his friends.

It took a while before he start talking again ,,Okay let us start with some basics…Disarming charm,'' he looked at Hetty, like he wanted the _professional control_ already.

She nodded, sitting by window to not interrupt the process much.

In a while there were two lines of students in front of tall figure with fake wand, at the start of the lines stood Neville and Harry, everybody watching carefully.

Harry showed Neville, he can start, so he narrowed slightly and firmly raised his wand.

,,Expelliarmus !'' Neville uttered, and his own wand flew across the room, and hit the wall, passing by Wolpert's head.

Hetty gritted her teeth, caressing her still sore forearm.

,,I'm hopeless,'' Neville sighed sadly.

,,You-you just wave with your wand too much, try it like _this_ , Expelliarmus !'' Harry showed him by one swift move, and the fake wand flew across the room, now to windows, Hetty wouldn't manage to avoid so she just put her right palm in front of her, and quickly caught it.

,,Sorry,'' Harry uttered with foxy smile, but Hetty smiled nodding.

* * *

,,Stunning is most useful spells at all, it's sort of wizard's bread and butter really so-ehm come here Nigel, show me your best shot,'' Harry walked across the room with another lesson.

Small, ginger boy stood on the other side of room opposite Harry, mentally preparing himself.

He reached out heavily with his wand ,,Stupefy !'' he yelped with his soft voice, sending Harry to the wall, but it hit also him so he flew away too.

,,Good, that wasn't that bad,'' Harry chocked, trying to stand up from ground.

Hetty only sighed, burying her forehead in her palm slowly.

,,Okay, now Ron and Hermione,'' Harry nodded in their directions, and they slowly moved each to one side of the room.

,,Jus-just can I ?'' Hetty slowly uttered, everybody turning to her. ,,Just try to not really _wave too much_ , okay-Nigel was good, but as he stretched out his hand behind him and used full force, it send backwards even him…just advice,'' she swallowed at the end of her talk, standing up and walking to Fred and George.

,,One sickle-''

,,You're on !''

Hetty stood still, waiting since she heard their stake, waiting herself how it will end, but she already suspect.

,,Three galleons at Hermione, and you will help me,'' she whispered to them, as they were taller than her, but they looked at each other grinning.

,,Fine,'' whispering at once.

They looked at Hermione and Ron, as they prepared themselves.

Ron smiled at Hermione, raising his wand, but she only swiftly flicked her wand ,,Stupefy !'' and Ron flew to the wall just as Harry few seconds ago.

,,Thank you-''

,,Shut up !''

They paid Hetty as she deserved after such stake, and then she took their sleeves, and tugged them aside.

,,So with what-''

,,-You need help ?''

She smirked looking at another couple, preparing, so she had the best chance to speak.

,,I have seen your work yesterday on Colin Creevey…Puking Pastillies, hmmm,'' she waved with her brows.

,,Yeah, please don't tell Umbridge, that we're still doing our trade since she forbidden us-''

,,-I'm not going to _tell_ her ! I want her to _eat them_ ! Can't you invent something, she haven't seen yet, and help me somehow to give it to her ?'' Hetty looked how Luna Lovegood sent down Dean Thomas, and she giggled.

Fred looked at George, just like George looked at Fred, and then they both looked at Hetty astonished.

,,What ?'' Hetty looked at them a bit confused now, and slightly afraid they won't ally with her.

,,You are the best professor ever !'' they said one voiced, with the very same smile and the very same cheer in their voices, it was a bit hard for her to realized who was who actually.

,,Fine, so you will help me ?'' she crossed her hands on her chest.

,,Sure !''

,,So just something like Puking Pastillies or…?''

,,Anything you have !'' Hetty quickly nodded, very seriously, and giving them back their three galleons in repay.

,,I like to cooperate with you professor White, what about you Fred ?''

,,With the greatest pleasure George !''

,,Thank you very much,'' she winked at them.

,,Just one thing…why do want to put her down like this ?'' George smirked.

,,You have some deeper aim by this, or you just hate her like everyone else, except Filch and Slytherin's ?'' Fred chuckled.

Hetty raised her bandaged left forearm with slightly irritated face by the memory of those several days spent in shinning pink office.

,,Is that enough like an explanation ?'' she said with loud throaty smirk.

,,Sure,'' they echoed, open mouthed.

,,What has she done to you ?''

,,Is that why you weren't whole week at school ?''

,,The problem is, I was at school…all the time…locked in birdcage…in pink office…Bitch !'' Hetty growled her last word, making Fred and George smile even wider.

,,Fred I think I just experienced with love-''

,,-You're not alone George-''

,,-Boys, boys, I'm already reserved alright, just please help me, and I will be grateful to you to my longest death, okay ?'' she laughed, winking at them. ,,And if you're really good, I could put some of my money to your…business if you'd like that idea, hmm ?''

,,Awesome !'' they high fived each other in front of her.

,,I think we made the best deal of our lives-''

,,-I agree with you brother,'' they talked together, as they turned to the rest of students, who were yet trying Stunning spell.

* * *

,,'Proclamation education decree number 82 : All students will submit to questioning about suspected illicit activities'-''

,,-Boo,'' Hetty scooted to Snape's back, as he read aloud another of many proclamations of Highest Hogwarts Inquisitor.

He twitched and then took a slow breath uttering ,,Nice repay professor White, but I think, we'll need to talk, if you raise your beautiful head few inches up and read what I just read.

,,Bloody-hell…''

,,And swearing, what a day…'' he turned with smirk to her.

,,This is not a good sign,'' Hettie shook with her head, biting her lip.

,,Come with me after dinner to dungeons, I invite you for your favorite tea, and now I mean it absolutely seriously, please,'' he looked in her eyes, pointing his thumb up to the proclamation.

,,Done, but don't wait for me, I will come when the corridors are empty,'' she nodded, walking with him into big hall, and to the professors table, to eat dinner.

,,Hetty…'' Harry stopped her by her way, but she leaned to him and briefly answered.

,,I can't join you this evening but be sure to await me tomorrow afternoon, okay ?''

,,Sure,'' he smiled, as she petted his shoulder and walked away.

* * *

,,So, I'm here,'' Hetty smiled at Severus, when he opened the doors of his bedroom in dungeons.

,,Come in,'' he smiled, welcoming her, sitting her down to bed, and giving her Earl Grey tea.

She smelled the scent with closed eyes smiling ,,Really my favorite, you still remember.''

,,I do-'' he nodded proudly, taking his own and sitting opposite her on chair ,,-So as the member of Order, I know they are having Dumbledore's Army, and I am quite for that idea as professor of Defense Against The Dark Arts, but Dolores suspects too much, and she's not even afraid to said it aloud…or at least write a proclamation about it. And she will question everyone in this school, of course from students, but the worst yet comes…she already asked me for _Veritaserum_.''

,,And ?''

,,You don't know, what it is ?'' he cracked his brows.

,,No _Master for potions_ , initiate me then ?'' she giggled sipping from her hot tea.

,,It's very interesting potion, and two drops are enough for anybody, words-any-body, to tell his most crispy, cheesy, naughty, smutty, or other extraordinary secrets…''

,,Sounds nasty…'' she grinned, putting her tea on the night stand, just as Severus put his after sipping on his table.

,,Yes, but imagine she put this for example into the _tea_ , to her questioned students. In that case it's very-''

,,-Dangerous…and you gave it to her ?''

,,Of course, what should I do ? It would be way more suspicious if I haven't, fortunately I had short excuse, since Veritaserum and its use at students is illegal, but she threatened me, to destroy not only Potter and Dumbledore, but even… _you_. And she said, what Cornelius can't see-''

,,-His heart doesn't hurt,'' Hetty breathed in disbelief, how one woman can manipulate with everybody and everything in such awful ways.

,,How do you know ?'' Severus's eye brows furrowed.

,,Well she said such thing to me already, the very first night, when you failingly tried to dope me with Love Potion,'' Hetty grinned at the end of her sentence.

,,Yes, true, repeat that to me-it's okay,'' Severus sighed.

,,Hey ! But it was your aim at first !'' she crossed her hands on her chest with playful smirk.

,,It was, but I didn't know I don't have to…use it…'' he blushed slightly-was he really blushing?!-and his eyes twitched away from her.

,,Oh, come on, of course you didn't have to use it on me,'' she smiled, and drank from her tea, before putting it back on night stand.

,,But I feel bad about it, for you to know !'' he blushed way harder.

It made her feel strangely good. Not that he felt guilty, but he looked so adorable blushing, and avoiding her eye contact. Maybe it was pleasing her, because she never saw such weak side of him.

Standing up, she walked to him, sitting on his lap.

,,Then don't,'' she cupped his cheek, forcing him to turn to her, and look in her eyes.

He smiled, being quiet for few minutes, they just stared in each other's eyes, before he spoke ,,You know I miss you every night…I loved taking care of you, and having you so near, and suddenly you're so far again, but still near by me, and I can't be with you.''

,,Maybe it's not completely true,'' she smiled kissing his forehead.

He brought her palm from his cheek to his lips, kissing her inner palm.

,,Stay,'' he looked in her eyes again, pleading, fondling her hand on his cheek ,,at least for tonight.''

,,Why I always succumb to you ?'' she smiled, biting her lip and nodding afterwards.

* * *

 _Hetty was walking down, deep in dungeons, feeling pleasant cold._

 _Long, long way until she reached two doors. One completely white, the other completely black._

 _Now she knew that white doors weren't Sirius, but Severus, so she automatically reached for black doors._

 _She walked into a very familiar room._

 _She's been in this room before, it was room in Hogwarts._

 _In the darkest corner of the room was a big mirror._

 _It was Mirror of Erised…_

 _Standing in front of it, she knew that she might see her deepest desire and she was ready this time._

 _But like whole word was playing with her, the answer made her only more and more confused._

 _She saw herself…on her left side stood Sirius Black…on her right side stood Severus Snape._

Severus woke up due the crying, he quickly realized it was Henrietta who was crying in his embrace form her sleep. Probably some bad dream, ruining her sweet resting form. He gently shook with her shoulder, turning her to him, as she blinked her tears away. Her eyes red from crying, her cheeks wet from crying, and her breath shuddering.

,,Shh-it's okay, I'm here…I'm here for you, and I will be,'' Severus tried to sooth her, as she looked in his black eyes and cried way harder, leaning to his bare chest, and sobbing to his skin, until he completely calmed down, and heard her eased breathing, of her deep sleep again.

He didn't know, if it was him, who made her cry harder than from dream, but he certainly didn't calmed her completely, she fell asleep due crying. In his embrace.

 _You've been walking around in tears_

 _No answers are there to get_

 _You won't ever be the same_

 _Someone cries and you're to blame_

 _Struggling with a fight inside_

 _Sorrow you'll defeat_

 _The picture you see it won't disappear_

 _Not unpleasant dreams or her voice you hear…_

 _You know where you've sent her_

 _You sure know where you are_

 _You're trying to ease off_

 _But you know you won't get far_

 _And now she's up there_

 _Sings like an angel_

 _But you can't hear those words_

 _And now she's up there_

 _Sings like an angel_

 _Unforgivable Sinner…_

* * *

 _A.N.: Dolls, dolls, dolls, please tell me if you want some more alike chapters, with more Spelling with Dumbeldore's Army, or if you want more Hetty and Severus ( or just like until now, fifty fifty) ;-) I'll be greatful for your reviews, it really helps a lot :333 thank you sooo much, I love youuuu all ! Your ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_


	12. Skiving Snackbox

Snape was thinking of his last night spent with Hetty, and the fact that she was crying and he couldn't sooth her, and she fell asleep again just because of crying, was eating him inside. He couldn't understand that, and he didn't asked her about it, but as much he was thinking about it, it was convincing to ask her unless…

,,Hetty ?'' he slowly started during eating lunch beside her.

,,Yes ?'' she answered very slowly, eating her sweet dumplings, looking at him, because his face was more than serious.

,,Well I…'' he looked over his shoulder, spotting only Trelawney and McGonagall on the other side of table, so he could peacefully talk, thought he should be still quiet. ,,You were crying last night, and I still can't understand why ? Was it some bad dream or something…worse ?'' Snape carefully whispered, looking how she stopped eating and turned to him with frozen face.

She swallowed her morsel, and slowly started ,,I was thinking about it whole day as well, and I think…we both should stay in our bedrooms….for our own good-''

,,-Is it because of me ? Have done to you something bad ?''

 _Yes ! No ! Hhhughh- suddenly he cares !_

,,No, you're so kind, I just…I'm having last past nights the very same nightmare, and until I get rid of it….I should sleep _alone_ …''

,,Alright then…and are you sure of it ? Maybe I could help-''

,,-I am sure of it, and I just need time, that's all…please,'' she looked in his eyes, pleading, and he certainly couldn't deny this sight, and nodded.

,,Thank you for understanding,'' Hetty forced a weak smile, eating the rest of her lunch.

She was sure of her nightmare, but she completely wasn't sure, how long it will haunt her in her sleep. It was driving her mad, and she had no clue how to make it stop.

As she was leaving the big hall, she saw Filch putting on the wall another proclamation.

This one said : 'Those wishing to join the inquisitorial squad for extra credit may sign up in the High inquisitor's office.'

 _She'll send for us whole school with Ministry…hope Fred with George already found some way how to give her the 'sweets' she deserves._

She walked away from the big hall, walking across corridors and as she was now lessons free already, and their agreed meeting with D.A. was in few minutes, she walked straightly to Room Of Requirement.

She walked around the corner and spotted her. Miss Pink herself. But she wasn't in mood to meet her, and as Dolores was talking with Flitwick, Henrietta swiftly walked back, hearing suddenly those steps.

Not knowing where she should hide for few seconds, since on this corridor weren't any lavatories, not even any cabinet, but she saw one door, she quickly slipped in them, closing doors, and leaning against them for a while, until those steps passed by and subsided.

Hetty breathed in relief, looking out of window in the room, as the glass was freeze and everything behind it was covered in crispy white layer of snow.

She should go outside and clear her head. Yes, one…or two Butterbeers by Three Broomsticks could make her mood better, at least for tonight.

She turned to reach the door, but then she spotted it.

Now she was slightly confused if she was still dreaming-or again dreaming-as she saw in the corner of the room big mirror.

Slowly walking to it, she looked up at the adorned, gold mirror frame.

 _'Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi'_ was the writing at the mirror frame.

Hetty smiled, reading backwards ,,I show not your face, but your heart's _desire_ …''

She touched the mirror frame, feeling the cold stone, so it certainly wasn't dream. But was she ready to step in front of it, and face her real desire ? Now it wasn't dream, it was real and it show her, what she wanted the most. Maybe this could solve her still repeating nightmare.

Maybe…

Her fingers slipped down from the cold stone, Hetty closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and stepping from aside, in front of the mirror, her eyes slowly opening.

She saw herself, and in front of her, reflection of her two beautiful kids.

She covered her mouth with her palm, as sudden tears filled her eyes, and small whimper nearly escaped her lips.

Little cheery boy smiled at her, his dark brown hair was messy as usually, his eyes shining with happiness like almost every six years old kid's would shine.

,,Basil ?'' Hetty cried softly, when her little boy hugged her reflection in the mirror around her waist, two tears slid down Hetty's cheeks.

,,Romelda…'' second name slipped from her lips, and it felt even way more painful for Hetty, when she looked in those chocolate orbs of her eight years old girl, with soft brown curly hair half covering her freckly face.

Girl only smiled, hugging her reflection's waist form the other side. Hetty softly weeped to her palm, as she wished she could at least once more hugged them for real. It was the deepest desire of her heart, to see them alive and happy, to hug them and say, how much she loved them.

Maybe her marriage wasn't the best one, or her husband wasn't _the one_.

But she loved her children more than anything in this world, and it was too hard for her to deal with their death, her wound deep in her heart, still aching even after long seven years.

Maybe that was the reason why she heard their screams in her first nightmare.

She helplessly collapsed on her knees, looking in the mirror, crying…she didn't know, if she's more crying because she could hug them, or because she saw them after such a long time, alive and smiling at her.

But it was all just illusion…just a mirrors reflection.

If she stays, and waist time here just to see her dead kids, she won't live her own life…everything goes on, and her life too, and she should waist in her past, no matter how painful it was. She was grieving for too long now, for seven years already, and nothing could change the past.

As she slowly but surely realized that, her kids smiled at her, and both petted her reflection's arms, before they walked away.

Was that it ? Does she just let go of her past, and eased off to her mind and to her heart's grieving ?

But then she saw in the mirror something far more dreadful, than she expected before.

She swiftly jumped up of the ground, rightening her long dark blue skirt, when she saw Sirius, coming from behind her just as Severus did.

This wasn't what she wanted-was it ?

It shouldn't be !

When they reached her reflection, she turned behind herself, if she might see them, and it was just her bad assumption, but no, she haven't seen anybody, her head turning back to mirror, and she saw each men's palm on each her shoulder, both were smiling, and she couldn't take it.

,,Stop haunting me ! Both now !'' she said firmly in mirror's direction, turning away afterwards, and swiftly leaving the room, wiping away the rest of her tears on her still-wet cheeks.

* * *

,,Sorry, for being late,'' Hetty entered the Room Of Requirement with wide smile, as she could see full room of students, everybody on other side of room, Harry just rushing from one to the other, and he was doing great.

But they all greeted her, even when not at once, since they were all busy.

,,Hetty !'' Fred with George shouted at once, taking their Skiving Snackboxes, and rushing to her.

Her grin went wider, when they were smiling down at her holding some sweets.

,,Well, what you have for me already ?'' she smiled, rubbing her palms together in delight.

,,Well these are Puking Pastilles in form of cookies, Umbridge eats them and in one minute she's throwing up whole day, without stopping,'' Gorge start presenting.

,,Great !''

,,Let's see how she will react after this, and then we could try something else, and _these_ are for her pet-Filch, we noticed he start slowly but surely watching over us, trying to find Come and Go room, so, we'll put this like…like a-''

,,-Bait ?''

,,Exactly !'' they said one voice.

,,That's fantastic ! Alright, I can't wait, so after today's lesson ? Shall we ?''

,,Sure !'' Fred with George smiled widely, before Harry called them to him, and they continued in practising.

Hetty scooted to Harry smiling with her whisper ,,I think you're doing absolutely great, professor Potter,'' she giggled, when he winked at her.

,,Thank you, well yes, we've got several lessons behind us, and I think, they're doing great too…'' Harry nodded smiling.

* * *

,,Look at him,'' Hetty whispered to Fred and George few days later, when it was their another meeting, and Filch was already sitting on his chair by wall-which was the entrance to Come and Go room.

,,Yeah, he takes one bite, and his face should-'' Fred carefully whispered, when Filch bit into candy, which seemed to be chocolate one.

He swallowed, and on his face start forming big swollen pimples full of pus, and it start aching, he jumped off the chair with slight scream of his, and he quickly ran away.

Hetty chocked, as she was stifling her laugh to her palm, but when Filch disappeared she burst out with laugh together with Weasleys.

,,Where do you think he ran away ?'' George panted for breath due his hard laughing.

,,I don't know, but I don't care,'' Fred was lying on the ground with his laugher. ,,But can you imagine, now Umbridge, eating Puking Pastilles ?''

,,I am not going to _imagine_ it, I'm going to _see_ it, on my very eyes, thank you boys, and see you later,'' Hetty giggled, transfiguring into raven and in another second she was gone.

George helped Fred up on his feet, looking in the corridor, where raven just flew away.

,,I think I like her more and more,'' Gorge wiped away his laugh tears.

,,Yeah-'' Fred nodded ,,-I hope she will tell us at least !''

Raven flying across the corridors, she exactly knew where to go, but then she saw Filch, and she nearly stumbled.

He was rushing to Dolores !

 _If she sees him before she eats her own sweets, she won't eat them !_

Hetty flew through the window, trying to be faster than Filch, and landing in another corridor, she stood there in her normal form, waiting and listening to the rushing Filch.

,,Ah ! Sorry, you frightened me professor, I wasn't expecting you here at this hour,'' janitor uttered.

,,My sincerest sorry, but-what happened to your face ?'' she stifled a small giggle that bubbled up in her throat.

,,I think I know, whose job it is…'' Filch said nearly triumphantly. ,,It's those….ginger tall demons of Weasley family ! And I swear to God, I will make it up to them !''

,,Dear mister Filch, you shouldn't upset yourself ! You know what, you should go to the Hospital Wing to Madame Pomfrey, she surely will know what to do with… _this_ -'' he bit her lip as the grin was tugging at her corners.

,,Oh, good idea professor, thank you,'' Filch turned on his heel, walking in the Hospital Wing direction.

Hetty yet managed to call at him ,,And those boys-leave at me ! I will show them-'' he disappeared, and she grinned whispering for herself ,,-what to do next…''

Quickly transfiguring into raven again, she flew out to the cool breeze, and up to Dolores's tower, and to her office window. She carefully looked inside the window, if she was there, since the light shined through the window, and she spotted her sitting in her chair, looking into Daily Prophet.

Puking Pastillies on her table beside her.

Hetty sat on the windowsill, looking at Dolores, her hand resting beside her cookies.

 _Is she sparing them for later or what ? Eat them ! Come on !_

Her pink manicured nails clacking at the wooden table, every time her fingers were inching the cookie.

 _At least one ! One is completely enough after what Fred and George said._

Then all of a sudden Dolores put the Daily Prophet down, and turned to her cookies.

,,I shouldn't, should I Cornelius ?'' she looked at her small picture of her pet Fudge. ,,I should, dear since these are from you…but it's evening, I will grow fat for you-that's not healthy,'' Dolores was having some kind of inner fight.

 _You're fat anyway, so eat it !_

,,I should at least one,'' she finally reached for one cookie, and took a bite, standing up, but at that moment, like her stomach made a flip, and put her palm on mouth.

Hetty start mockingly cawing, but she spotted Dolores rushing over the room, finding something, in what she could vomit, but she failed, so she ran to the window, Hetty managed to flew to the roof, and quietly watched how Dolores bravely start throwing up from her window.

Well what a view ! It was funny enough for Hetty to laugh in her mind and to hold her laugh, to not be found by Dolores, or everything would be ruined.

She watched her like this yet few more minutes, before she flew away carefully, and transfigured in the middle of some abandoned corridor, and she burst out with laugh again.

Well she wasn't that much abandoned as she thought, she saw dark shadow on the wall, and then familiar voice behind her.

,,Ten points from Ravenclaw for such loud laughing after nine, Miss _Branwenn_ ,'' Snape chuckled, looking at her back, before she turned to him, with still grinning face.

How long she haven't heard her maiden name. It always sent shiver down her spine. Especially when her name slipped down of Snape's lips.

,,But I've got _good reason_ for such laugher, professor Snape,'' she bit her lip, stifling the rest of her giggle.

,,Then tell me, I want to laugh too,'' he smiled, sitting with her on one of the corridor's benches.

He let her to take a breath, she looked around if anybody was there, and she whispered ,,I just made first step, to repay Pink Bitch…''

,,How ?'' Snape's face frozen in an instant.

,,Well, two of the Weasleys helped me to give her one of their _masterpieces_ , and she's probably now, trying to figure out how to stop vomiting out of her window,'' Hetty silently giggled at the memory.

,,What a way !'' Severus chuckled. ,,I'm sure it was sight for Gods, and I'm so happy to see you happy again, finally smiling…but I'm sure, that our separated sleeping still persists, right ?'' he swallowed sadly.

,,Yes,'' she said, now bit unsure, because since she visited the _real_ Mirror Of Erised, she wasn't having her nightmares at all. Still she wanted to have clearer mind, and to think first her decision about her and Severus's relationship , before she might do something foolish and wrong.

,,I understand…I am patient,'' he smiled humbly, nodding, making herself smile. ,,How does your hand feel ?''

,,Better, but I'm running out of gauze-''

,,-No problem, I have some, I will give it to you tomorrow by breakfast ?''

,,I'll be grateful to you,'' Henrietta smiled, looking in his eyes.

,,Alright well, ehm…have a nice evening,'' Severus stood up, and walked away.

Hetty slowly stood up too, and went back to the Come and Go room, to yet see the last bits of lesson.

* * *

Every next lesson was more and more sophisticated, not only because Dolores and her inquisitor's squad was watching almost every their step, but also sophisticated in educating. And also every next little trick at Dumbridge was more and more difficult, since she found out Weasleys again. So now it wasn't just about Puking Pastillies, Nosebleed Nougats or Fainting Fancies …now they had to think much more, and more carefully how to give to Umbridge their most refined _treat_.

,,And are you sure it _will_ work ?'' Hetty swallowed, looking at the box of chocolate bonbons, at least they looked like that.

,,Sure, mainly remember -to eat just -the _blue_ covered one, that's harmless, -the rest is total _Fever Fudge_ -'' Gorge with Fred explained alternately.

,,-And that's exactly what _she needs_ , that's the last thing…fine I…I think I'm ready,'' Hetty nodded, holding the box, and walking to meet Severus just as they agreed, since he promised to help her.

He was standing in the middle of empty corridor, Fred and George patiently watching them from behind a corner.

Hetty stopped right in front of Snape, giving him the box.

,,Are you sure Weasleys aren't trying to poison even you ?'' Severus looked in her eyes ,and she just shook with her head.

,,Alright, she should walk around the corner every minute, just prepare yourself, and remember it must look, like you're giving me gift for real, so smile at me a bit or do something, to let her go jealous, so she would take it…okay ?''

,,Of course, I know –don't be afraid, _you mainly_ should know, that I never spoiled any of our school fun, remember ? On professor's Binns _lost of voice_ ?'' Snape slightly chuckled at the memory of their childish joke.

Hetty giggled, covering her mouth with her palm, nodding ,,Sure…he was like forever-talking-ghost, and I think he still is…everybody is bored of his lessons.''

At that moment their faces stiffened, because they heard tapping of those high heels from behind another corner, then from where they've been watched from Fred and George.

,,Hurricane is coming,'' Hetty whispered, looking in Severus's eyes.

,,Are you ready ?'' he nodded.

,,Sure I am, and you ?''

,,As never,'' he smiled, as the sound of high heels increased and walked around the corner, stopping suddenly.

Snape leaned down whispering something to Hetty's ear, and giving her the box.

She was standing with her back to Dolores, but Umbridge stood still, like somebody splashed her with bucked of cold water.

Then Severus narrowed, and smiled, just as Hetty.

 _That's exactly it-hope she's catching and it will force her to take it-_

,,Mmm-'' she moaned slightly, when Severus leaned down again and kissed her.

Okay that was maybe too much…now they were not just flirting but seriously kissing in front of Umbridge, and both were playing with _the fire_.

With fire-but it felt damn great, to feel his lips moving against hers again.

In long passionate kiss, when his tongue slowly begged its entrance to her mouth, and softly glazed hers, before he backed away.

Whispering that Dolores could hear it ,,So tomorrow by breakfast…'' he winked, and without even slightest look at Umbridge he left on the other side to Fred and George who were suddenly completely pale.

Hetty knew, that Dolores was behind her, but she heard her taking two steps. Yes, Dolores took two steps backwards, like she was trying to hide behind the corner again.

Henrietta slowly unpacked the box, and took the single blue chocolate bonbon that was among the green ones. She ate it, slightly moaning at the taste of the chocolate. Reaching for another, she suddenly heard sound from behind the corner where Fred and George were, that was their signal.

,,Hey ! What's going on there ?'' she called, letting box on the windowsill and rushing behind the corner.

She hid behind the corner with Fred and George, pretending some professor lecture of good behaving, listening to high heels stopping in the middle of corridor.

,,Hope she ate it,'' Hetty breathed almost inaudibly, that only Weasleys heard her.

Suddenly they heard those steps rushing away. Hetty looked in the empty corridor, walking for the box, and noticing there were several bonbons missing, she grinned for herself.

,,Bingo !'' she announced to Fred and George when she walked back to them, showing.

,,And now, just wait for few minutes, and boom-Fever Fudge is torturing her pink-being !'' Weasleys triumphantly announced.

,,Great boys ! I can't thank you enough !''

,,Don't thank to us…we shall thank you for your invested money in us, and for the fun we had. Thank you solemnly Professor Henrietta Musidora White !'' Fred with George echoed their last sentence at once.

,,Oh and by the way boys, great chocolate, you really should work on some factory-''

,,-Don't be afraid, you put your money to the right hands Hetty,'' George winked.

,,By the way…what was _that_ with professor Snape ?'' Fred asked as they were walking to the Come and Go room.

,,Yes, how was it like to kiss that stiff, cold, stony-''

,,-Come on now, boys, what questions are those ?'' Hetty slightly blushed, lecturing them again, now taking it seriously.

,,We thought you're in love with Padfoot ?'' they said one voiced again, standing in front of the door to Room Of Requirement.

,,Of course I am…this was just to…convince _her_ ,'' Hetty tossed her head in that corridor direction, before walking in the room.

Actually, she herself didn't know what to think about it at all.

She was lost, but she loved that feeling.

But what was eating her more, was –if their plan worked, and she didn't have to wait for answer much long.

* * *

Second morning, they found Dolores in Hospital Wing, and Madam Pomfrey couldn't name that _illness_ , which _attacked_ Highest Hogwarts Inquisitor, but she promised to cure her….in one week.

Madam Pomfrey promised, to be quiet about their 'visit' since Dolores was completely delirious, had fever of the highest levels, and had pimples and pus filled boils on the most _private_ places. She wouldn't remember on their visit either, so Madam Pomfrey promised, she won't tell her that anybody had seen her in _such state_.

,,Boys I think, we made a big favor to all students of Hogwarts for one week before holidays,'' Henrietta smiled as they were leaving Hospital Wing.

,,Yeah-we've got in that case already _two weeks_ of holidays, because to not have _her_ teaching for one whole week…is something to celebrate !'' Fred nodded, walking with Hetty in big hall direction, and when they reached the rest of students by breakfast, all members of D.A. who actually knew about Hetty's and Weasleys actions, cheered and were celebrating after getting know, that they're Umbridge-free for whole week before Christmas.

,,That's amazing !'' Neville was shining.

,,Good job,'' Luna uttered with her dazzled smile.

,,Can we invite you for one Butterbeer today by Three Broomsticks Inn ?'' Ron and Hermione asked her, and the rest of D.A. –or at least those who could go- nodded, tensing in anticipation.

Hetty looked over her shoulder, as there was Snape sitting next to her chair, eating breakfast. Then she turned back, and nodded.

,,Gladly !''

* * *

 _A.N.: Dolls ! I'm in such a great mood ! And in great mood for writing- tell me your wishes, and I will try tomorrow to make them come true, I will write anything you want ( now mean about chapters ). Whatever it is-I promise I'll do my best to write it and post it at time ! Rising Sun, Hetty, Company, Second Chance , Penny Dreadful oooor on my second prof. Man Soup ? Tell me ! Use my great mood in favor until you can ! :333 I love ya_ _with big hugs and big kisses your loving ZiZi xoxo_


	13. If I Get What I Want

_A.N.: My dearest dolls, we are nearing to something big, and I just hope you are ready for it, you can of course try to guess what we are nearing in this fic ;-) I'll be only glad ! Using the song from Happily (N)Ever After – Do I Get What I Want, Will I Want What I Get ?...guess who's deciding :D alright enough of talk lets enjoy :3 ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

,,Every great wizard in history has started out as nothing more than what we are _now…_ like _students_ ! If they can do it…why not us ?'' Harry walked across the room, as Hetty was slightly couching Ronald, and Harry walking to Cho.

,,Great !'' Hetty cheered when Ron lifted Luna in the air. ,,I believed in you-''

,,-Thanks Hetty,'' Ron smiled, paying attention to Luna, to not hurt her, if she might fall down.

,,Okay, excellent ! Excellent everybody ! Now please come to me,'' Harry announced, waiting for the rest of his friends, to stop what they were doing, and to make a circle around him. He pushed in the middle of the circle fake villain, and uttered ,,And now, everybody show me, what you've learned yet. Whatever you will do, everything is counting !''

,,Right,'' Hetty nodded smiling, standing a bit aside, watching all the situation.

Villain start moving in the circle, and first daredevils start defending themselves.

,,Stupefy !''

,,Expelliarmus !''

,,Expelliarmus !''

,,Diminuendo !''

,,Engorgio !''

Manny defensive spells sounded from almost every student of D.A. until Ginny Weasley haven't sent it into hell by one simple spell.

,,Reducto !'' she almost shouted and fake villain disintegrated into dust.

Everyone looking amazed at Ginny who stood right between her brothers, she only blushed slightly.

,,Great, that's twenty points for Gryffindor Ginny !'' Hetty cheered, everybody smiling, and girls ran to Ginny, talking with her astonished.

,,You were all great ! And now, we have our last ten minutes, so who wants to rest yet, you can, but I want to talk at the end of the lesson, so please just stay, and who wants to yet practice, go ahead !'' Harry encouraged, smiling. ,,Ginny, I….well done !''

,,Thank you Harry,'' redhead smiled, blushing way more.

Hetty looked across the room as few students yet start practicing at least for those ten minutes, but she was searching for two exact persons, who were nowhere else, but by their little sister, who from now start to be not that little as always.

,,Ginny that was amazing,'' Hetty yet praised grinning at young girl. She had something in her eye. Some kind of flame just like Hetty used to have when she was younger.

,,Ehm Fred, George…'' Hetty nodded in their directions, and walked a bit aside, they willingly followed her, with wide smiles in their faces.

,,At your service,'' George smiled.

,,Your wish is our command,'' nodded Fred.

,,Fred, George…George, Fred,'' she didn't know who was who as usually, but boys were used to it from everybody so they were even more flattered when Hetty was so cutely switching them.

But what she did completely disconcert them both at once, that their mouths fell open.

She reached with her yet still bandaged left forearm into her cleavage, and her bra, taking small purse with considerable amount of money, and with her right hand into her other bra-cup, pulling out the very same purse with the very same amount of money, giving it to each boy.

They slightly swallowed at once, taking the purses, and looking at first at each other before looking at Hetty.

,,Is that-''

,,-For real ?''

Hetty nodded smiling ,,Five hundred Galleons…''

,,WHAT ?!'' they yelped at once.

,,…for each of you,'' Hetty winked.

,,Fred I'm dreaming-''

,,-I'm having collapse !'' Fred responded to George, both looking at each other and then at Hetty.

,,For helping with that Pink Bitch, and making me have so big fun, I didn't have for years !'' she smiled as truly as only she can, slightly squeaking when they both hugged her around her waist and raised her several feet up above the ground.

,,Oh-okay boys, I think it was en-oooh !'' she laughed, when they both holding her, her feet not touching the floor, twirled with her around the Room Of Requirement, dancing between the students, who were practicing, being easily distracted by Fred and George, because they were _Masters of distraction_ as usually.

They stopped, raising her even higher, on their shoulders, that she felt slightly uncomfortable, but it pass away in an instant. Weasleys catching attention right with their first words.

,,Ladies-''

,,-And gentlemen !''

,,We'd love to announce-''

,,-That we just received enough of money-''

,,-To finally open-''

,,-Our own shop,'' they echoed their last sentence at once.

,,And all of that because of our-''

,,-One and only Henrietta !''

Students start clapping with their hands, and Hetty blushed, feeling hot and red in her face all of a sudden.

,,So now, since we've got yet some spared money-''

,,-You're all invited for Butterbeer by Three Broomsticks !''

,,Including you professor White,'' George looked up, winking at her, before they slowly put her down.

,,I am so flattered, and so grateful to you two, for inviting me, but…I wanted to go to Hogsmeade just to buy few gifts, and then to sleep for tomorrow travelling home…de facto…to your home,'' she smiled, reminding herself tomorrow is 23. December, and she will spend her holiday by Weasleys with Sirius.

,,Sure, alright then,'' Fred with George nodded smiling, and hugging her once again ,,thank you once more.''

They turned into the room, and suddenly spotted Neville who pointed firmly his wand, and flicked ,,Expelliarmus !'' and Parvati's wand flew into the air.

Everybody start cheeringly whispering between themselves, and looking at Neville, Padma and Parvati ran to him, praising him.

Harry leaned to Neville, patting his shoulder ,,Fantastic Neville !''

He was astonished by himself, and when Hetty walked to him, she whispered ,,I'm proud of you….ten points for Gryffindor,'' she winked walking away.

* * *

,,So that's it for this lesson, now we won't be meeting until after holidays, so just keep practicing on your own the best you can ! And well done everyone, great, great work !'' Harry announced the end of lesson, and everybody clapped.

,,You are great,'' Ron whispered leaning to Harry briefly.

,,Thanks,'' Harry nodded smiling.

Everybody start packing their things, and Hetty clapping walked to Harry, nodding as he did the great work.

But he went to the mirror, where Cho had her school bag.

,,Okay, we will be in common room, Ron come,'' Hermione encouraged Ronald, smiling in Harry's direction.

,,Wait, who's that ?'' Hetty quickly whispered to Hermione.

,,Cho Chang…Harry fancies her,'' she winked at Hetty, walking with Ron away, just as everyone else.

Hetty wanted to do the same, as Harry talked to Cho, but she couldn't…she hid behind the corner to not be seen, and listened to them for few seconds, she smiled. It was touching as they were talking about Cedric, and that Voldemort was just better unfortunately. As Harry said that it made Hetty's heart melt.

They were so lovely together, and looked happy…like she was in her school years with…Severus. Why she couldn't help them slightly ? After all it was Christmas ! It would be like her little gift to Harry….

She pulled out her wand, slightly sticking the tip of it from behind the corner and muttering spell for herself.

Cho with Harry looked up above them, and Cho whispered ,,Mistletoe…''

Hetty smiled for herself.

,,Probably full of nargles…'' Harry stuttered.

 _Men always ruins everything ! I'm making mistletoe for him, and he-_

,,What are nargles ?'' Cho asked slowly.

,,I have no idea,'' Harry responded, leaning to Cho and kissing her.

 _Hurray ! That's a good boy ! Good luck !_

Hetty smiled for herself, before leaving the room.

* * *

As she was walking, on her way out of school, and directed into Hogsmeade, she was walking across long corridor, suddenly realizing where she is, and spotting _the doors_ …

Thinking it through for a moment, she looked all around her, if she might see somebody looking at her, and when she saw no one, she slipped into the room.

Now she was walking determinedly to the Mirror of Erised, prepared to see what she wants the most.

 _But…_ she stumbled few steps in front of the mirror.

 _If I get what I want…will I want what I get ?_

 _So here we are_

 _Stuck in the middle of a rushing stream_

 _It's a fairy tale, or a silly dream ?_

 _I am gonna do my task but is it too much to ask ?_

 _Do I get what I want ? Will I want what I get ?_

 _Do I get what I want ? Will I want what I get ?_

 _Do-I-get what-I-want ? Will-I-want what-I-get ?_

 _All new…_

She took two steps closer thinking it through once again, if she is sure what she wants to see, and if she will be satisfied with what she will see.

 _I have a choice !_

 _But can't figure out a place to start…_

 _Is it in my head ? Or in my heart ?_

Hetty stepped in front of the mirror seeing the same picture she already have seen. This time it were not her children, but Sirius stood behind her from her left, and Severus stood behind her from her right side.

She looked in eyes of one, moving to the eyes of other.

 _I hate to wait too long just to find out I was wrong..._

 _Do I get what I want ? Will I want what I get ?_

 _-Do I get what I want ? -Will I want what I get ?_

 _Will I get what I want ?_ _Do I want what I get ?_

 _Do I get what I want ? Will I want what I get ?_

… _.If she gets what she wants, will she want what she gets ?_

Hetty shook with her head, walking out of the room, and rushing out of school, to clear her mind.

* * *

It was afternoon full of shopping gifts, for Weasleys, and few members of Order, since they shall meet after Christmas before New Year, and the headquarters and weasleys place was now one and the same place. And as she was holding her bags, she stopped in doors of the store, as her eye get caught by something behind the counter. She remembered on the night of hers and Snape's first fall, after years, and as she went irritated by being small, and he heard her from behind the doors. Well…she could give away a few money today yet…

After shopping, she went back to Hogwarts, too late for dinner, she aimed directly in her bedroom. Packing of her gifts haven't lasted long, but when she finished it was already deep night outside, and she yet wanted to give her first gift.

She rightened dress, taking the little box, and walking downstairs, trying to be as invisible as it was possible for her, to not be seen on corridors by _anybody_. Slipping to stairs into dungeons, and rushing down, down deep in the cold walls, which seemed to be even more colder, than ever before, since it was already strong winter, and even now it was snowing behind windows.

She clutched her fingers of her right hand into fist and knocked few times on Snape's door, to let him wake up.

As she supposed it took few minutes, before she heard him coming to doors. But she certainly didn't expect this sight, when he opened the door.

Severus himself was wearing his black pants, lazily buckled around his waist, and his crispy white shirt with long sleeves only, half unbuttoned, so it was revealing the most delicious part of his chest.

His expression was somewhere in between 'Who dares to ?!' and 'What, for the bloody-Lord, is happening ?!'

Hetty smiled knavishly at him, when he smiled, even when he was yet half asleep, and his face was calling back to bed.

,,Am I dreaming ?'' he asked dully, but his smile was tempting when he supported his body against the door post, and waved with his brows.

,,No, ac-actually…I am not here tomorrow, I'm leaving for Christmas, and I wanted to s-say goodbye-I mean…Merry Christmas !'' she swiftly raised the little box she was holding all the time in her left hand.

Snape narrowed, pleased, but disappointed at once. She might leave and yet she will give him a gift.

He took it slowly from her nodding ,,But you know you didn't have to.''

,,Sure I know, but it popped into my eye so I…said to myself it belongs to you…'' she bit her lips smiling looking how he unpacked the box, opening it, and pulling out a chainlet from surgical steel, and little raven in the middle.

,,…as the little part of _me_ ,'' Hetty continued her sentence.

,,So you're saying, now I can have you still by my side ?'' Snape smiled, wanting to put the chainlet on himself.

,,Yes...ah-shall I ?'' she offered help, letting Severus hold the box, and she took the chainlet herself, stepping to him and her hands around his neck, he gently lowered, she smiled as he was willing, she clasped the fastening, and the chainlet was hanging around Snape's neck, and if he shall wear his usual suit with collar it perfectly covers the little amulet.

As he narrowed her hands slipped from around his neck and to his half naked chest.

,,I…ehm-Merry Christmas,'' she nodded smiling.

,,Merry Christmas…but I'm not sure, you will like my gift,'' Severus admitted, looking in Hetty's eyes.

He leaned down to her slowly and she whispered to his parted lips ,,I will…''

Their lips meeting in long loving kiss. But when Severus broke it, waiting if Hetty might go away, she stood firmly, leaning in for another kiss, Snape hungrily kissed her back.

,,So you had enough of time ?'' Severus stroked her cheek lightly with his fingers and put few her brown tresses behind her ear.

,,Yes,'' Hetty nodded, letting him to walk with her inside his bedroom.

Severus closed the door behind them, as her palms were stroking his naked chest, slightly moaning to his mouth when he kissed her again.

His hands descending on her hips, nicely gliding up, and to her front, his fingers unbuttoning two buttons of her blouse with long sleeves, taking it slowly down and tossing it behind his bed, and she didn't cared at all, until he was kissing her. She pushed him down on his bed, making him chuckle when she straddles him, bobbing down and ripping at the few last buttons that weren't undone, opening his chest more for her, drinking at such picture, and as she exposed for herself more skin to kiss, she immediately leaned down.

Her lips caressing his skin, making him pant, and tremble beneath her, she grinned, when she kissed her way up to his neck and he start reaching for her bra. His deft fingers popped the clasping and pushing down each strap, meanwhile lightly caressing her shoulder. Now she trembled, when he like this sent shiver down her spine.

,,Sevy…'' she breathed to his parted lips, capturing them in another passionate kiss.

Severus nodded ,,Yes-'' when her palm slipped lower on his chest and stroked the slowly growing bulge on his pants, her fingers closing around it gently, only to make him growl.

Hetty couldn't wait any longer, and she started clawing at his belt, harshly unbuckling it, while her tongue danced with his.

Knocking on doors.

And Severus exactly knew who it might be, and exactly knew what was coming, he pushed Hetty swiftly off him, she fell to the ground on her blouse, tugging the sheets with her with half strangled squeak.

Doors opened without allowing, and young boy, who was about to rush to Snape, at that moment stumbled.

He couldn't see Hetty, though she was hidden behind the bed, and more-less covered with sheets, but he saw Severus, lying on bed, slightly panting and half naked. But boy recovered in an instant when Snape stood up rushing to him with dangerous glare.

,,Draco what have I said about rushing to my room until it's _**VERY**_ important !''

Hetty had to stifle her giggle to her palm as she lied on the floor and listened all the situation that was happening.

,,The fact that you are Slytherin prefect doesn't mean you can rush to your headmaster's bedroom in the middle of the-''

,,-But professor I-I-was asked to. Professor Dumbledore wants you in his office, right now, e-even Padma has to rush for professor White…''

After those words Hetty's and even Snape's faces turned serious.

,,Alright, but next time, wait until my permission to rush into my bedroom,'' Severus nodded, sending Draco away, and closing door.

,,Ye-yes professo-'' Malfoy was cut off with closed door.

Hetty lifted up her upper body, covering her bosom with the sheet ,,Was that really necessary to toss me to the ground ?!''

,,And what should I do, when I knew he will rush in here, and doors weren't locked, let him to see you straddling me and…groping my manhood ?'' Snape start buttoning his shirt.

Hetty nodded he was right, but when he walked to her and helped her she couldn't deny a joke ,,Maybe he would like it…''

* * *

Henrietta rushing with Snape on the corridor aiming to Headmaster's office, on their way, they met frightened Padma, who couldn't find Hetty in her bedroom, they sent her to bed.

Walking across the Gargoyle corridor beside Snape, Hetty suddenly uttered ,,What do you think he need to discuss with _us two_?''

,,Well what do you think ? If Dolores told him something, then…''

,,No, it can't be, I saw her this morning in Hospital Wing and she's still _delirious_ , she couldn't !'' Hetty stepped with Severus to the arch of rotating staircase, and she waved with her wand so staircase start moving and ascending.

,,Anyway…whatever it might be, just stand behind, and if he might dismiss us…I will spoke up to save you at least,'' he said very seriously, astonishing Hetty , who just looked up at him.

He would speak up for her as real gentleman and support her, protect her in such way.

Before the staircase could stop, she turned him to face her, and cupped his cheeks, capturing his lips in sweet kiss.

,,Thank you,'' she whispered swallowing dryly, when the staircase stopped, and they walked into hallway in front of Dumbledore's office.

He offered a brief smile, before he stepped to doors, and into the room, his eyes descending on Weasleys, McGonagall, but mainly on Potter, just as Hetty's eyes did.

,,You wished, to see us headmaster ?'' Snape slowly uttered, and Hetty relieved knowing it certainly wasn't because of their relationship. But tensing immediately as it was about Harry.

,,Oh-Severus, Henrietta…I'm afraid we can't wait, not even until the morning,'' Dumbledore said very seriously with numb face. ,,Otherwise, we'll be vulnerable…''

,,Of course headmaster,'' Snape nodded, but giving him such a glance when his eyes twitched to Hetty.

,,Professor White, professor Snape completely knows, what he shall do, and you as a professor of Charms and member of Order _and_ Harry's guide in Hogwarts, I beg you to look over all process,'' Dumbledore said, before Severus grappled at Harry's arm and draggled him away from Headmaster's office, Hetty quickly following.

,,What is it about Severus ?'' she quickly asked on their way, far away from Gargoyle corridor.

But she received only brief answer from him.

,,Not. Here.''

And like this, Snape draggled Potter through whole school back into dungeons and righto into his office, but when Hetty was nearby Harry was half calm, that nothing can happen to him, and he felt more protected.

,,Appears there is connection between The Dark Lord's mind and your own, whether he is yet aware of this connection is for the moment unclear…pray he remains unknown,'' Severus explained, pulling out his wand from his cover.

,,Dear Lord, you mean that, if The Dark Lord knows, he might…'' Hetty covered her mouth.

,,If he knows about it, then he'll be able to read my mind ?'' Harry swallowed sitting on chair in front of Snape.

,,Read it…control it…and change it,'' Snape swiftly turned to Potter, holding his wand.

,,In the past it was often The Dark Lord pleasured to invade minds of his victims creating visions designed to torture them into madness…''

,,Snape, you don't think it would be-''

,,-After Dumbledore's wish, it is like I say Hetty,'' Snape turned to her briefly before looking back at Harry.

,,Harry for the love of God, what you have seen ?'' Hetty's mother instinct which was even stronger from the death of her own kids suddenly appeared.

,,I…I saw Arthur Weasley, being tortured by Cruciatus Curse somewhere in the Department of Mysteries,'' Harry explained his dream. ,,And as it turned, it was truth.''

,,Arthur,'' Hetty nearly whimpered. Weasleys family after all was the closest one to her own, when she was yet a little girl.

,,Used properly Occlumency will help to shield you from access or influence,'' Snape announced to Potter what he shall await.

Hetty leaned her back against one of Snape's many shelves in his office, crossing her hands on her chest, knowing too well what was about all of this.

,,In these lessons, I will attempt to _penetrate_ your mind-''

Hetty all of a sudden giggled silently, taking over both men attention, she covered her mouth.

If she imagine that Severus, shall be penetrating _something else_ at the moment, if they weren't interrupted…but of course Harry was more important, but she could deny that thought.

Snape understood her giggle, but he left his tone face, turning back to Harry continuing ,,-and you will attempt to resist. Prepare yourself !''

She saw Harry tensing, and she wanted to say any protest, because the boy completely didn't know how to prepare himself, but Snape already pointed his wand at boy and clearly spoke ,,Legilimens !''

And Harry start nearly wriggling on the chair.

Hetty pushed herself of the shelf and walked to Snape.

,,Severus, he can't be prepared when he doesn't know how !''

,,Concentrate Potter !'' Snape only uttered. Turning his head to Hetty ,,And you think The Dark Lord might tell how to prepare against his mind connection ?''

Hetty parted her lips to say an insult, but then she realized he's right.

,,Okay,'' she took a step back, looking at Harry. ,,Focus Harry…''

But Harry wriggled way more, she touched Snape's shoulder.

,,Sevy…I shall…''

He gave her suspicious look ,,You'll be too gentle-''

,,-You don't believe me ?!'' she said looking deep in his eyes.

Severus looked at her just as Harry did, and taking one step back he put his wand down watching her. Hetty's eyes met Harry's when she nodded her wand pointed firmly ,,Legilimens !''

It was all just scraps of memories.

 _She saw Harry first meeting Sirius, and then Arthur Weasley getting hurt, also Harry's first day in Diagon Alley and his kiss with Cho._

Harry gasped, and Hetty said ,,Harry…you are great teacher for bunch of students, please try harder, I know you can ! Legilimens !''

 _She saw Hermione sitting by the cauldron and making Polyjuice Potion, and then Harry's Quidditch match._

* * *

When Harry was leaving, he was absolutely exhausted, as Snape and Hetty changed several times on him.

,,Go and sleep properly for tomorrow…you can sleep in the train too, I have to talk with professor Snape yet,'' Hetty whispered to him, and hugged him, he eagerly hugged her back.

,,See you by Weasleys,'' Harry nodded, forcing a weak smile, as he was tired, and walked upstairs, she was surprised he haven't broke down by first two steps.

She walked to Snape's bedroom, looking for him, where he was, but when she took two more steps further, doors closed with loud slam, and immediately get locked. Henrietta gave a lurch turning back, seeing nobody else then Severus.

She smiled, but he walked to her grappling at her sides, leaning down to her ear and harshly whispering ,,You _were_ too _gentle !''_

,,Do you think I would let you be rough at the boy at the very first lesson ?'' she repaid, kissing him, he unbuttoned his suit and tossed it aside with his collar, showing her, the chainlet.

,,So I was rough, huh ?'' he smiled wickedly, pulling down her blouse, right away with her skirt, and pushing her down with him on his bed.

His lips barely touching her parted plump ones, she grinned, breathing temptingly to his mouth ,,You can make it up _on me_ ,'' and reaching up, she bite viciously at his lower lip, causing the little hiss of pain escaping him, and few droplets of his blood collecting on his rosy lip, she licked the small wound she made, sucking gently on his bottom, tender lip.

He kissed her, flipping their positions and forcing her to sit up on him, while he undone her bra, and moved it off his way. Her slender fingers, clawing at his belt like two hours ago, until she released him from his underwear completely, and caressed lightly, teasing him.

He kissed her deeply, making her moan at the taste of him, and his blood, pushing her into lying position again, pressing his body tenderly to hers.

His fingers tangling around the hem of her silken panties, he brushed his nose teasingly from her cheek to her forehead, and at the end giving her inquiring look, when he softly tugged at the hem of her underwear.

Hetty swallowed nodding ,,Do it !''

Sevy not hesitating a single second, he tore her panties in twain, exposing her entrance for him, he let her gasp when he with the pads of his fingers rubbed her slit.

Hetty threw her head back, making more room for him to kiss, and his lips sucked on skin, as he rubbed her gently, teasingly.

,,Sev-Sevy….oh God, oh yes please, hmmm-'' Hetty moaned aloud when she felt him rubbing her no longer with his fingers, but with the tip of his arousal.

He grinned wickedly, watching closely her expression when he penetrated her roughly. What an adorable sight.

Her eyes caught by his, her lips parted, until she bite her bottom lip, and let out half-stifled whimper, in response to that delicious feel of him inside her.

Severus grinned even wider, enjoying every her response, when he start thrusting one rough strike after another, making her moan and wriggle beneath his weight.

,, _Yes…ye-yes…_ '' she moaned loudly with each thrust, licking her lips and lolling her head back, feeling his lips on her neck again, her fingers clutched at his shoulders. Her left hand stroked down his front, as his chainlet banged against his bare neck, resting on his tasty pectoral, since it was still wrapped in gauze. Her right hand grazing down his back with her nails, making growl in response, his grunts buzzing through her neck, making her more eager, more wild.

Oh, how she couldn't get enough of his roughness, when it was making her _wild_ , and losing her _mind_ and _control_ about everything else.

,, _Har-harder ! Sev-ple-harder !_ '' Hetty moaned with every his thrust, as the hits of his body against her was shaking not only with her body, but with all her senses and completely her system.

,,Hetty, love…ohh-love…'' he grunted above her, moving even harder, than before, according to her delicious pleas, and whimpers, that keep escaping her mouth.

Her breasts brushing his chest, which was doing to him things, he usually tried to suppress, but not with Hettie. When Hetty stroked his cheeks, when Hetty scratched his skin, when Hetty moaned for him in desperation of her near climax, he was embracing all his feelings and everything that his senses forced him to experience with at the moment.

It was like he fell to the deep coma, and flew across the night sky only with Henrietta, and at the end…it was his near _death_.

Those _little deaths_ he was having only with _her_.

,, _Sev-Sevy…I-I-I-'_ ' she sobbed with pleasure, when it was all too much, too much of love , and delightful relish, gathered in her core, and it needed out, all aloud with her scream of orgasm, she harshly panted for her breath, when Sev was moving still, his right hand grabbed above her head, the headboard of his bed, she could see his hand squeezing tightly the wood, and when she leaked out, embracing him inside her-

-it was that time, of that tiny death of his…

With loud grunt he fell to her body, hugging her fully, and kissing all over her bosom, as he climaxed, spilling inside her, gently biting at her left swell of her breast, making her yet slightly squeal.

It was incredible what he was doing to her. The only problem was…she was enjoying it, and empathizing with it more than with Sirius. After all, she slept with Sirius ten times less than with Severus during all those years, and that was the reason, why Sev always knew what she loved, or what she _needed._ When her body was craving for him, he always knew it…and he willingly obeyed her desires.

At the other hand, Sirius was so kind, and polite. Also caring for his God son, and always so devoted. He would never hurt to Henrietta, and he was even able to protect her from her nightmares.

Then why it was so bad, to love both of them ? Why she needed to make a decision ? She could be having love bursts with Severus, and taking warm protection from Sirius…

Maybe she finally found out something…

And she lied there, down in dungeons with Severus atop her, resting exhausted with his head on her breasts, she combed her fingers through his raven hair, and smiled, whispering sweetly.

,,Merry Christmas.''


	14. Will I Want What I Get ?

_A.N.: Lovely dolls, maybe shorter chapter, but with lot happening in it. I promise next chapter will be longer, and –well you'll see ;-) :3 ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

,,Here we go…daddy's back !'' Molly smiled, when she helped Arthur in wheel chair into dining room. He was wounded, and yet had many of black and blue marks not only on his face, but he was with family and alive.

Weasley's clapped cheeringly, with Hermione and Hetty too.

,,Now sit down everybody,'' Molly waved with her hands, and went to the Christmas tree. ,,That's it now presents !''

,,Big box for Ron,'' Arthur reminded to Molly, she smiled nodding.

,,Big box for you, and eh-ou-emm-'' she changed few times her hands as she held two presents, not knowing exactly who was Fred and who was George, she just waved with her hands giving to them their gifts ,,-Fred and George,'' she laughed. ,,Come on now, open up, I wanna see your faces !''

Everybody start unpacking their gifts, as Hetty stood up, and walked to the Christmas tree taking the gifts for Molly and Arthur.

,,And here's for you Henrietta,'' Molly's wide smile, warm and pleasant, when she gave to brunette one pack too.

,,Thank you so much, for having me, and for the time I can spend with you here,'' Hetty kissed Molly's cheek, giving her the box.

,,Oh-you shouldn't ! We'd love to have your company near us,'' Molly laughed, waving with her hand.

,,Mollywobbles…'' Arthur smiled, and redhead kissed his forehead.

,,Open it,'' Hetty was watching them contentedly.

Molly looked at her suspiciously but she opened the box a gasped smiling ,,Hetty ! Merlin ! New knitting needles, and so many wools !''

After those words, all of Weasley's stiffened, holding in their hands their new knitted sweatshirts or shawls.

Hetty also opened up her pack, and revealed purple-blue shawl, which looked pretty cozy, and warm.

,,Thank you so much Mollie-''

,,-No-no-no, _I thank you_ !'' Molly raised her hand in front of Hetty's face, not looking at her at all as her eyes were already checking all the kinds of wool, she will gladly work with.

,,Ehm-to you boys I already gave my gifts,'' Hetty winked at George and Fred, and turned to the tree taking two little boxes, giving Hermione, and Ginny, and one bigger for Ron. Of course she could allow to buy something much expensive for them, since she didn't want to beat 'mother's gift', but at least _something_ it was.

Two bracelets for Ginny and Hermione, and for Ron cup saying 'The best Keeper of Gryffindor Quidditch team', and across the porcelain was _flying_ Golden Snitch.

,,Thank you !'' Ron cheered, maybe more happily than he expected. Molly looked at him, and he quickly added ,,These _gifts_ are the best of all Christmas !'' he raised the sweatshirt and the cup.

,,Oh Ronie !'' Molly smiled flattered.

Hetty winked at him, and at girls.

,,Harry !'' Molly cheered as Harry invaded the room, and right after him was Sirius.

,,There you are,'' redhead grabbed one red box and gave it to Harry, hugging him ,,Happy Christmas.''

,,Thank you,'' Harry yet managed to react, hugging back.

,,I'm happy you're with us,'' Molly nodded now seriously, before walking to Arthur.

Hetty smiled at Harry hugging him too ,,Slept in the train ?''

,,Yes,'' Harry chuckled.

,,And do you feel better ?''

,,Yes…now,'' boy smiled, hugging her tightly.

,,Ehm-fine, here is your gift,'' she reached to the Christmas tree and took one small box, handing it to Harry.

He slowly unpacked one from Mrs. Weasley, which was shawl, he smiled looking at Sirius, who smirked, Hetty walked slowly to him, while Harry unpacked the second gift, which was little piece of mistletoe, and card beneath it, saying 'Next time, don't speak about nargles. Merry Christmas Harry'

He swiftly looked at her, she only winked how he smiled, nodding in _thanks_.

,,Hi dear,'' Hetty smiled at Sirius, who hugged her right away.

,,Hi love, I missed you so much. I was afraid after what Snape said, what happened to you. I was scared to death, if you are alright, when I haven't seen you in your bedroom, night after night. Please don't do this to me ever again,'' Black whispered to her neck, kissing her, with near tears in his voice.

,,I won't, love,'' Hetty shook with her head, smiling at him. ,,My gift is in my bag in my room-''

,,-I have for you some very _special kind_ of gift,'' Sirius went serious.

,,A Christmas toast !'' Arthur announced, when Molly, yet managed to interrupt Sirius and Hetty in their hug, giving them both a glass of wine.

,,To mister Harry Potter-'' Arthur continued, holding up his glass ,,-without whom I would not be here…Harry !'' he smiled, yet raising his glass.

,,Harry !'' all Weasley echoed, smiling.

,,Harry !'' Sirius with Hetty smiled, raising glasses. Sirius yet managed to wink at Harry, before drinking wine.

* * *

,,Thank you so much for that cologne,'' Sirius smiled at Hetty as they were standing in their room in headquarters.

,,And what was that special kind of gift from you ? You know, you can give me only kiss, and it will be enough,'' Hetty nuzzled her nose to his, her eyes closed and her lips shaped in smile.

,,Well that's a part of it….'' Sirius kissed her forehead, before he reached for something in his pocket. He hugged her again ,,I asked you to not ever frighten me up again, and to be sure, nothing will happen to you, and that you will always have home _here_ in Black's House, and with _me…_ '' he whispered to her hair, before he narrowed, looking in her eyes ,,…here is something, that might keep it all on your mind.''

He showed her large and golden ring, which had the House of Black family crest on it.

Hetty gasped, not believing her eyes, as tears came up to them, she looked at Sirius. Her voice nothing more than a whisper ,,Is this some kind of _proposal ?''_

,,Sort of, but you don't have to answer, until _you_ are not ready,'' Sirius smiled, taking her hand and putting on the ring ,,Until then…you will have at least my word, that I want to marry you, and the ring, to have me by your side.''

,,S-''

,,No…I want you to keep it, no matter what happens. It belonged to my father. And first I wanted to throw it away because of Kreacher….but now I have much better use for it. Wear it proudly, because even when you yet haven't said _yes_ …you are part of my heart,'' he kissed her gently, making those little tears roll down her both cheeks.

She smiled not knowing what to say. It was too much, and maybe too soon….or at the right time ? She herself said, that she was grieving for too long. But on the other hand, he was right. She wasn't ready. She didn't know if she cried from happiness or from sadness and confusion.

She had him, the man, with whom she was happy, right in front of her, giving to her the most precious thing he had from his family and The Noble And Most Ancient House Of Black, in the form of near engagement ring….but she suddenly didn't know what to say, not because of _happiness_.

What else she could want ?

And still she was unhappy…

* * *

,,This is the Black Family Tree…'' Sirius stepped to the room with the tapestry, where Harry was standing. ,,My deranged cousin,'' Sirius looked at the picture of Bellatrix. ,,I hated the lot of them, my parents with 'Pure Blood' mania.''

Hetty thanked Molly for nicely spend holidays by her family, and was on her way to her room, to take her things before she might leave. But she stopped as she heard Sirius and Harry from the room with opened door. She leaned against the wall and softly breathed listening.

Sirius walked across the room, looking at the burned place, and his name beneath it. Pointing his index finger ,,My mother did that off I ran away…charming woman. I was sixteen,'' Sirius nodded, his grey eyes looking so sad, when Hetty slightly look from behind the corner, hiding back.

,,Where did you go ?'' Harry asked slowly, looking at Sirius.

,,To your dad's,'' Sirius smiled, admitting. ,,I was always welcomed at the Potter's. I seen him so much in you Harry. You are so very much alike.''

Hetty smiled, her hand crept up to her neck, like she wanted to choke that slight sound of emotion, due hearing so much in such sentence. Thought she was Ravenclaw, she was dear friend to Marauders, Lily and Damien…not omitting Snape.

,,I'm not so sure,'' Harry swiftly answered, distracting Hetty from her thoughts, which were aiming to Severus.

She frowned, listening more carefully.

,,Sirius when I was,'' Harry start slowly, trying to find words, or courage…or maybe both, he looked back at his God father, talking confused of himself ,,When I _saw_ Mr. Weasley attacked, I wasn't _just_ watching…I was the snake.''

Hetty put her palm on her mouth, as her lips parted.

,,And afterwards, in Dumbledore's office, there was a moment I-I wanted to…'' Harry start breathing, to calm down his thoughts. ,,This connection, between me and _Voldemort_ -'' Harry nearly asked, Sirius nodded, listening.

,,-What if the reason for it that I am becoming more like _him_. I-I just feel so angry, _all the time_ …''

 _Poor kid, like he hasn't got enough distressful life…_

,,And –What if after everything I've been through _, something's_ gone wrong inside me, what if I'm becoming _bad_ ?'' Harry said now really worriedly, but Sirius stepped to him right away, taking his shoulder.

,,I want you to listen to me very carefully Harry… _you're not a bad person_. You're a very good person, who _bad things_ have happened to…you understand ?''

Harry nodded in understanding, in response to Sirius' soothing.

Hetty smiled. _Sirius is good himself…he should've had children by his own. He's just like Harry. Good person who bad things have happened to._

But what Sirius said afterwards, not only way more confused Hetty, in her deciding, but also made her doubting about herself.

,,Besides the-the world isn't split into good people and Deatheaters, we've all got both-light _and_ dark inside us. What matters is the part _we_ choose _to act on_ …that's who we really are,'' Sirius patted Harry's shoulder, smiling at him.

Now he was very right. Severus _was_ Deatheater, and still Dumbledore trusts him. And not only Dumbledore. Hetty trust him…maybe more than to anybody else, to whom she trusted in her life. And now she had the inner fight again. If she might choose _one_ , she'll loose _one_. She didn't want to just because she…

Hetty took a deep breath admitting to herself.

…just because she _loved_ them _both._ And was too weak to decide. Too weak to choose.

She looked at the big golden ring with Black's crest on it. Covering her mouth, as one tear slid down her cheek.

Hermione interrupted her thoughts, as she rushed around her, and knocked on the door post ,,Harry…time to go.''

,,Right,'' Hetty swallowed, smiling at Hermione, who haven't said a word, about her listening to boys' conversation.

,,When _all this_ is over,'' Sirius put his hand on Harry's back, looking at him, and then at Hetty, in doors ,,we'll be a proper _family_.''

Henrietta fought back her tears.

,,You'll see,'' Sirius added hugging Harry.

* * *

After coming back to school, everybody could clearly see, that Dolores was back and recovered. Her eyes maybe even more full of fury and anger. And her inquisitor's squad was trying harder to find or reveal the Room Of Requirement.

Hetty was trying to be most avoiding Severus, and she was coming to dinners later, and rushing to her bedroom faster. She didn't want to face him, and face her still repeated question in her mind. If she could at least for one day forget everything. Forget her past, forget what she's been through, and forget, she should decide about something.

But she couldn't be escaping him for long.

It lasted only few days, until Dumbledore called her into his office with Snape, and asked _her_ to continue with Harry and Severus in lessons of Occlumency. And when she was leaving headmaster's office with Severus…she just couldn't _escape_.

,,You're being so detached since the holidays, something happened to you ?'' Severus looked down at her half confused and half coldly.

But when she bit her lip, he knew something was wrong if not _very_ wrong.

,,If something happened, then tell me, you know I will do anything to not see you cry,'' Sevy tried, hugging her, but he was making it even worse.

She sobbed as the rotating staircase stopped at the Gargoyle corridor, being afraid of hugging him back, when she raised her hand with the ring, showing to him for the first time.

Snape backed away from her.

,,Is that…does _that dog_ -''

,,-Severus !'' Hetty nearly yelped, glaring at him. ,,Don't call him like that !''

,,He gave you Black noble ring, well-''

,,-I didn't said a thing to him,'' Hetty bite back her tears, walking further to the corridor.

,,Wait-w-what do you mean, you didn't said a thing ?'' Severus start chasing her.

Hetty gritted her teeth, turning swiftly to him, that he stumbled, standing still, looking in her tearful eyes. She fisted her both hands like she wanted to bang into his chest, but at the last moment changed mind-or her fists went weak-because they loosened and trailed down his chest, as she sniffed.

,,It's destroying me inside out ! I love him-''

,,-Then where is problem ?'' Snape nearly smirked, before she glared at him once again.

,,I can't be deciding between _two_ persons _I love !_ It's too hard, and too painful…I just can't !'' she turned on her heel, and rushed down the stairs, and just as far away from Snape, as she could.

 **She said that…she really said that and meant that. Now it wasn't just due some aroused desire, or due some emotional remembering of** _ **our**_ **past. She said she loves me, because she** _ **does**_ **.**

Snape smiled, knowing it's his chance, to convince her to choose him. She was now seriously deciding between him and Sirius, without no way back. And he knew he might have a chance, to not lose her…not like Lily…not this time.

* * *

Hetty rushed to the first lavatory she had by her way, and leaned against the wall, sliding down in tears. She felt maybe even more broken, than she was when she lost her family. She didn't know what to do or how to decide. But she knew, that now she _has_ to. She was trapped in _love triangle._

Looking at the ring, again and again. Crying to her palm, and trying to catch her breath.

But if she gets what she _wants_ …will she _want_ what she _gets ?_


	15. Mass Breakout

_A.N.: Alright, this chapter is a bit crucial for Hetty and her past, and also a bit explaining, so enjoy my sweet dolls :3 love ya all, your ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

 _I think about you all the time…_

 _One look my knees get weak practically die_

 _So hard to sleep when I'm so close to this dream coming true_

 _True true_

 _How do I tell, tell you_

 _When…._

 _I can't speak !_

 _I'm terrified cause if I_

 _Say the wrong thing…_

 _You might see how hard I'm trying_

 _Is this made up or true love ?_

 _-Kesha ft. Katy Perry – True Love_

* * *

Hetty was leaned with her back against the shelves in dungeons, watching how Snape kept bravely penetrating Harry's mind and watching over his memories, but…she could see he was trying to be softer on Harry.

Somehow strangely, it didn't make her smile, not even feel better. Any other time, she would be glad, he's trying, but not this time. She felt cold, vulnerable and fighting against her tears, every single time she was in Severus' presence. And she hated herself for that, because he doesn't deserve that.

Since she showed him the ring, he wasn't even trying somehow to attract her presence, and that was making her even more upset. He was trying to do his best, to not suffuse her with sudden sweet talks, and romantic, and he was rather trying to speak less with her, but his face was talking as never. What more, his eyes.

His eyes were speaking to her in ways, she could cry out her own ones.

He was too calm, and that was pissing her off. So now she was lost not only in between love, sadness and hopelessness, but also in anger.

If he loved her too, than he should show her, maybe it would help her in her decision. Or maybe exactly his usual _cold_ attitude was showing to her, she might chose Sirius. God knows, what the fuck was going on in those men head's !

,,Hetty ?!'' Severus almost waved with his hand in front of her face, but his voice gentle, as he yet held himself from doing it, when she was off her mind.

,,Yes ?'' she swiftly looked at him, and then at Harry, her torn expression was explaining a lot to Severus.

,,We're finished for tonight…'' Snape nodded, and looked at Potter, that he might go.

,,Great,'' Hetty pushed herself of the shelves, and helped Harry to doors.

,,Can I talk to you Hetty ?'' Severus stopped her by doors of his office.

She turned on her heel, with almost irritated face, clacking her tongue.

 _And yet ! After whole two weeks ?!_

,,Harry, would you please wait me upstairs ?'' Henrietta smiled at the boy, making insurance for her, that she won't stay long.

Harry nodded, as he was nearly worn off again, crawling slowly upstairs. Hetty took two steps back into Snape's office, as he closed the doors behind him. She herself didn't know, if she's ready to say something to him, or if her voice was prepared for it, but she was curious what he might say to her.

Looking at him, when his eyes met hers, she felt that tears were slowly coming to her eyes again.

,,Hetty I…''

,,…yes ?'' she was dying to know, what he was about to say.

Without any additional word, he opened one drawer, and pulled out a box, walking back to her, and slowly giving it to her, that he wasn't touching her anyhow else.

,,What's this ?'' Hetty sniffed softly, looking at him, not knowing if she was pleased more or angry more.

,,Well, I already gave you Christmas gift, if we can call _it_ like that, but this is something far more _important_ ,'' Severus smiled.

 _If this is another engagement ring I will faint and die !_

,,Because if I still remember good, somebody has 28. December her _birthday_ , and I wasn't able to find the gift until _now_ …''

,,Sev-''

,,-No-no, don't say anything, you don't have to…just take it…and…open it, whenever you'll like,'' he nodded smiling. She gave him a suspicious look, before she nodded her inaudible _thanks_ and left.

When she managed it to her own bedroom, she took a deep breath, sitting rather on her bed, if she might really faint, and slowly untying the blue bow from the box, opening it.

,,No…'' she breathed, picking up the photo in frame. ,,He was keeping it all those years ?'' she cried to her palm, when her younger self, and younger Severus were smiling at her from the photo, both hugging in school uniforms, her longer hair spreading on her shoulders, and Severus was smiling maybe even more than she remembered.

It was such a gift ! And she loved it. It was reminding her all those seven years with him. That was the aim why he gave her this gift.

 _So that's why, he wasn't talking or making any steps to show me affection…he was searching somewhere deep in his albums just for this picture ! Oh-God ! I owe him a silent apology…_

Though it wasn't helping her anyhow, from her confusion, she finally didn't felt any anger, and what more…she finally felt a bit _happy_. She has to thank him ! Right away next morning. This night, she wasn't falling asleep in tears, and all because of Severus.

* * *

Another morning, full of warm sun. Snow already gone. And Hetty was in great mood, almost rushing downstairs to breakfast. As it was Saturday, half bunch of students were already outside, or yet still in bed, so the big hall wasn't much crowded, and when she spotted Severus sitting beside her chair as usually, she grinned way more, almost rushing there.

But on half way, something stopped her.

She saw by corner of her eye Neville reading Daily Prophet, and that didn't made her eyebrows frown. It was something far worse, what was covering the main page of newspapers.

,,Neville can I ?'' Hetty almost breathlessly asked, looking at him like on some messenger of bad news. Boy only nodded, as he was paralyzed by his own.

Hetty harshly took the newspapers, her eyes flying across the words.

 _MASS BREAKOUT FROM_ _ **AZKABAN**_ _: MAYHEM AT HIGH SECURITY PRISON_

 _,,We have confirmed, the_ _ **ten high security prisoners**_ _in the early hours of yesterday evening_ _ **did escape**_ _. At the Prophet, Muggle prime minister has been alerted to the danger. We scholarly suspect, that the breakout was engineered by a man with personal experience of escaping from Azkaban, notorious mass murdered_ _ **Sirius Black**_ _. Cousin of escapee :_ _ **Bellatrix Lestrange**_.''

 _No…no. No. No. No. NO !_

Hetty put the Daily Prophet back on the table, nearly sitting on the bench beside Neville, but she forced herself to not. It completely grounded her. Not the silly gossip that it 'was' Sirius Black….but all the circumstances.

Shaking with her head, her eyes briefly met Snape's when he stood up, holding Daily Prophet as well, she gritted her teeth behind her lips, turning on her heel and rushing away.

Snape immediately went behind her, trying to catch her on the corridor, but she was gone. She was gone, and he didn't know, if she though, it was him who did it, and he wasn't sure, why it took over her so much, that she needed to leave.

He was searching for her whole day, but failingly. He went if he shall find her in her bedroom. Failingly. He went on the courtyard. Failingly looking over. Walking into owl's tower, if he might find her between birds…not a word about her for all day long. Not even Harry knew where she went, and that she was communicating with him since Christmas, as he was interested…since Black proposed.

* * *

Severus sighed, preparing himself to bed, maybe he will be more lucky tomorrow, and if he sleep on it, he made himself a warm tea, when somebody knocked on his door.

Rightening himself he stood up, and went to door, opening them, gasping.

,,Hetty !'' he helped her, because she was near to fall to the floor, she looked exhausted, and not only that. Her face and her hands covered with dirt, her hair was slightly wind-swept, and her eyes red from crying.

,,What happened to you ?'' he helped her to sit on his bed, trying to support her body, but she quickly recovered, standing up and pointing her index finger into his face.

,,Look into my eyes, and tell me if it was you or not !''

,,The breakout ?'' he looked into her chocolate brownies.

,,Yes ! The breakout !'' she whimpered, standing firmly on her feet.

,,No it wasn't me ! Neither your precious Black !''

,,Stop it !'' she sat down onto mattress heavily, with loud sigh.

,,Will you tell me what happened to you ?'' he went to the wash basin in the corner, and splashed a bit of water onto his sleeve, walking back to her, and softly wiping off the dirt, on her face.

,,I…I am so sorry,'' she whimpered way harder, her orbs filling with tears again, as she let him gently clean her. ,,I owe you explanation, of…'' she swallowed ,,-my behavior this morning. I flew away. I was flying for so long and so far, and I maybe a bit overdone it, because on the way back I was so exhausted that I fell to ground in the Forbidden Forest…''

Severus was listening carefully, thoroughly wiping away every bit of the dust and dirt. When he was done, she put her palm on his, finally offering a soft smile-oh how he missed it !

,,Do you want a tea ?'' Sevy gently offered.

,,With something for calming down ? Please…'' her eyes begged more, than her voice.

,,Of course,'' Snape nodded, smiling, and walking to doors of some small storeroom ,,Talk, I am listening to you…''

,,I've seen that Daily Prophet today, and I just…couldn't…it's hard to talk about. But you deserve to know,'' Hetty nodded, as it was fair, since he was talking to her about Lily, what he felt when she died.

Severus, walked back to the cup of tea, with some small bottle, dripping few drops of some potion in it, and putting the bottle away, giving to Hetty her tea.

When he wanted to sit on the opposite chair she tugged him by her on bed.

,,Please, stay beside me,'' she whispered. Severus nodded, hugging her, and she holding the cup, leaned more into his embrace. How he'd missed this feeling, having her in his arms. Only if she was happy, and crying. He was so sorry for her, but he listened to her, when she sobbed.

,,Seven years ago…I was coming back, from Beauxbatons… _with my family_ ,'' she swallowed as those words were heavy like stone on her heart. She forced herself to take a breath, and continued in explaining to Snape's comfort and protective chest.

,,We sat on the train, for our long travel to the borders. We were quite happy…Romelda was playing with Basil, meanwhile I was slowly falling asleep in Damien's arms, watching them…not knowing it's the last time I might see them smiling-'' she bit her lip as tears rolled down her cheeks. Those painful, hot tears.

,,I'm here Ravy,'' Snape kissed the top of her hair, using a nickname he haven't called her for ages. Actually nobody was calling her like that except him, and yet he had one more for her, she remembered. ,,I'm here for you,'' his voice so soothing, she sniffed again, ready to speak.

,,It was raining outside, and almost every moment, storm could break out. Then…suddenly train stopped. But not stopped, like usually, when some defect happens, no…this tie it was like something really heavy bumped into the train form one side, and our wagon jumped slightly up with all four of us,'' Hetty nodded, her hands slightly shaking. ,,And then, the smoke…it was certain few wagons were in fire, and we had to escape the wagon. We quickly left all of our luggage in the cabin, and ran off the train, now clearly seeing the train was in fire, and long black stripes of smoke like rushing through it-''

,,-Deatheaters…''

,,…yes.'' Hetty nodded, biting her lip. ,,I didn't hesitate, and grabbed each children's arm running as far from the train as we could, Damien right behind us, when they attacked us. They completely cut me off him, and when I turned last time, I saw his body deadly falling to the ground…''

Hetty broke off the bitter tears, fisting Severus' suit. Snape was soothing her as much as he could, and when she was able to continue, she let out a whimper ,,The last words he said to me were…'You have to be safe'.'' Squeezing her eyes, Hetty cried to Snape's chest.

,,At least you are ! You are safe now ! With me !''

,,I know…I appreciate that,'' Hetty sniffed, forcing a very weak smile, but true as it could be. ,,Well I ran with children into forest, knowing that we are all already encircled…somebody attacked us, and tried…I tried to do my best I was taught, and I was excelling in…''

,,Charms, and Defending Spells,'' Severus breathed.

,,I haven't turned at time ! If I was a bit faster !'' Hetty chocked whimper. ,,I saw only two green flashes, and heard screams of my…m-my-''

,,-Shhh…you don't have to…shh...'' Severus was petting her hair.

Hetty took a deep breath, her voice nothing more than a soft whisper ,,I asked you, if you were between those Deatheaters, who attacked my family….I haven't seen _a face_ from any one of them…except _the single one_ …'' Hetty gritted her teeth. ,,I heard that bubbling, irritating laugh. I saw that wide smile when she mocked me into face, after killing my children. _Bellatrix Lestrange…_ it was her !'' Hetty sobbed for the last time.

,,I didn't know-''

,,-Well _now_ you _know_ …I start throwing at her spells I was earlier afraid to think of ! I was full of fury and anger, and I wanted to kill her-oh did I want to kill her-but…lightning struck right above us, and slight moment of not paying attention, somebody Stupefied me, and I blacked out…when I woke up, I heard voices. 'There's one alive !' and I _knew…_ I am the only one from the train who survived. It was Arthur Weasley, Remus, and Moody…they saved me and brought me home,'' Hetty finally stopped sobbing and wiped away her tears.

Severus wasn't able to say a word, just holding Henrietta close to him, and she gladly leaned into his arms.

,,Weasleys let me in their house for few months, until I slightly recovered. Then I went back into our house…my house. My lonely house, without husband and children. Just few walls and memories…I spent so many night in tears, and nightmares, of my children screams and Damien's last shout, before he fell to ground. I wasn't eating…I wasn't living ! I felt like I want to die…until Lupin visited me, and told me what was happening here in all those years I was gone. He told me about Sirius, and I thought…how kind he used to be, and that it can't be true. I sent him my first letter into Azkaban, and in few weeks, he responded. Though he couldn't write much since the security was really rough. But after so many letter, he escaped, and went to his old house, offering it as headquarters for Order, and we two finally met. Only then…after so long time…I felt like a human again,'' Hetty finished her talking with a sad sigh.

,,So now tell me, how can I choose between two persons, who took over my heart. The one soothing me when I needed it the most, and suffusing me with love for all two years since we really met. Or the one who knows me since I was a little girl, and who was devoted to me all school years and yet even when I got married ?'' Hetty looked seriously into Snape's black eyes.

,,I can see, it's really hard. And…I want to tell you one thing. That if you chose any one of us, no matter who, I will always love you, remember that, and I would do anything to see your smile again,'' he pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

,,Thank you,'' Hetty smiled weakly again, nodding.

,,Now drink the tea, and you will fall asleep, you need it, and I promise I won't lay a finger on you-''

,,-How do you mean that ?'' Hettie giggled softly ,,I thought you will stay here with me ? Please, I don't want to be alone ?''

,,I can stay, I meant, I won't have any _ulterior thoughts_ …''

,,I know,'' Hetty smiled almost foxily when Severus slightly blushed, drinking her tea.

,,Bottoms up !'' Severus let her drink all of it, and when she gave him back empty cup, she slipped off her slippers, and lied into his bed, her eyelids felt so heavy.

Severus put the cup on the table, when Hetty sighed reaching for him with her hand.

Smiling Snape went back to her, kicking off his shoes, and laying beside her, offering her his firm protective chest, and she leaned into his embrace again, slowly falling asleep. Her mind after so long, peaceful, and calm. And she felt _safe_ in Severus' arms, when he hugged her gently, soothingly…comfortably.

 _Does_ _ **true love**_ _feel like_ _ **this**_ _?_


	16. The Happiest Memory

_A.N.: At the end of summer holidays I'm being very productive :D don't you think ? Maybe I'm mistaken, but whatever ;-) main is, I'm still much fond of writing, and much enjoying it :3 and I'll keep writing until I love it and love you and your reviews dolls. Enjoy, ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

Waking up in Sevy's warm, protective arms, Hetty smiled, running her hand up his clothed front. He looked so peaceful, so calm, and she felt exactly the same. Last night she let out a lot of pain, she was holding within her, and it's strange, but it helped her.

Nuzzling her nose to Snape's chest, she felt so happy.

Sunbeams brushing her hair, and she realized, that Dumbledore's Army has their meeting every moment, and after all she shouldn't be missing. Despite her happiness and contentment, she slowly stood up, fondling with her hand Snape's chest.

Letting him sleep, she walked to his table with the empty cup, little bottle, some ink and quill, and hairbrush.

Smiling at Severus, she took a hairbrush-she could lend it for once, couldn't she ?-combing her short hair, that she looked like a woman again, putting it back, she wanted to leave, but she didn't want to wake him.

He looked so sweet.

Hetty looked for some paper, even some small, which she found in drawer, taking quill and dampening in ink.

 _Off to meeting D.A. …didn't want to wake you. Ravy_

She put the quill back, and put the note beside Snape on bed. He looked so nice, and so _welcoming_ , she couldn't deny herself.

Bobbing her head above him, she pressed a soft kiss on his warm lips, hoping she won't wake him up. When he lied still, she smiled, narrowing and quietly rushing off his bedroom, and from the dungeons.

* * *

,,Make it a powerful memory !'' Harry smiled, waling in between students, as they were trying on their own Patronus Charm. ,,The happiest you could remember, allow it to fill you up –keep trying Seamus !''

Walking from student to student as usually, Hetty was smiling today probably more than expected, and lot of student noticed, since she came from holiday, she was sad, and today-was changed.

,,A full body-Patronus is the most difficult produce…but shield can also be equally used against the variety of opponents,'' Harry walked around Ginny who conjured her full body Patronus-horse.

,,Focus Luna !'' Harry encouraged as he was walking and never stopping smiling.

They all were doing great.

,,Hetty ?'' Harry suddenly turned to her, slightly tearing her from her thoughts, but never ruining her smile.

,,Is everything alright ?''

,,Couldn't be better,'' she hugged Harry, as he repaid her hug.

,,Have _you_ ever been in situation you _had_ to use Patronus ?'' he looked at her seriously now.

,,Yes I was-''

,,-What is your Patronus Hetty ?'' suddenly few of students start listening.

,,Well I'd gladly show you, but I'm not sure if I am able to…it's been a hell of a long time-''

,,-Please do,'' Luna cheered, when her hare jumped around her.

,,Okay…'' Hetty nodded, pulling out her wand, and closing her eyes.

,,Remember it has to be happy memory,'' Harry noted, already used for explaining since he was teaching a lot of students now, making Hetty grin.

 _-Well that's easy to say, but I'm now a bit lacking happy memories…okay Hetty try to find some…._

 _,,I asked you to not ever frighten me up again, and to be sure, nothing will happen to you, and that you will always have home here in Black's House, and with me…'' Sirius whispered to her hair, before he narrowed, looking in her eyes ,,…here is something, that might keep it all on your mind.''_

 _He showed her large and golden ring, which had the House of Black family crest on it._

 _Hetty gasped, not believing her eyes, as tears came up to them, she looked at Sirius. Her voice nothing more than a whisper ,,Is this some kind of proposal ?''_

 _,,Sort of, but you don't have to answer, until you are not ready,'' Sirius smiled, taking her hand and putting on the ring ,,Until then…you will have at least my word, that I want to marry you, and the ring, to have me by your side.''_

,,Expecto Patronum !'' Hetty flicked her wand, focusing on the memory, but from her wand came up nothing.

,,Maybe less of focus ?'' Harry tried to carefully note.

Hetty bit her lip _–or not that happy memory…hhh-fine._

 _Hetty was sitting in her living room, as usually, almost starving, but she didn't care. A loud squeal from outside echoed in her ears._

 _Not caring of her bathrobe, she ran off her house, spotting a Hippogriff circling her house few times._

 _,,You got lost ?'' she smiled at the creature, but then she spotted something far more important. ,,Sirius ? Sirius !'' she smiled as Hippogriff landed in front of her, and Sirius jumped off him._

 _,,Henrietta !'' he hugged her tightly, after so many letters, and so long time, he could finally feel her. ,,Don't you mind a short visit ?'' he chuckled, looking over her._

 _,,Only short ?''_

 _,,I can stay how long you want….and…don't you mind, that here the Buckbeak-'' Sirius patted at Hippogriff's back ,,-would stay here with you ? Hidden ?''_

 _,,Of course not !'' Hetty stroked Buckbeak's beak, smiling. She turned back to Sirius and hugged him again, very tightly ,,I'm glad you escaped…''_

 _,,I'm glad I'm with you…''_

,,Expecto Patronum !'' Hetty tried again, this time from her wand streamed a slight flow of silver light, but it wasn't so strong, even when she kept the memory firmly in her mind.

,,You know what…give me a bit of time,'' Hetty smiled at Harry and three more students who were watching her.

 _-Come on come on, FOCUS !_

 _Hetty was hidden behind the tree, knowing there's a Snape, giggling silently, she wanted to scare him, but somebody done something worse, than what she had on mind._

 _,,Snape !'' James Potter smirked loudly, pointing his wand at reading Severus ,,Expelliarmus !''_

 _Severus' wand flew away from him, landing in grass._

 _,,Nice one James !'' Peter chuckled, looking at boy with glasses._

 _,,Impedimenta !'' James continued, raising Severus in the air, as the rest of boys start encouraging him, and mocking Severus._

 _,,Snivellus greasy! Snivellus greasy !''_

 _,,Right ! Who wants to see me take off Snivellus' trousers !'' boy smirked even more widely, when Hetty rushed in._

 _,,Can't you just mind your own business James ?'' she crossed her hands on her chest._

 _,,No Hetty, because I'm having a real fun now,'' James responded quickly, preparing his wand to say another spell._

 _,,Then I'll have one too-'' Hetty giggled, raising her wand quickly ,,-Rictusempra !''_

 _James with boys start laughing due the very silly, but very effective tickling charm, falling to the ground in laugh, as the spell weakened them._

 _At that moment Severus fell down heavily, as he wasn't under James' control anymore. When Hetty pointed her wand again, boys laughed form tickling, harshly standing up._

 _,,Away !'' James ordered, trying to stop laugh, and Moony, Wormtail and Padfoot running behind him far away to the School direction._

 _Hetty turned to Severus, who was trying to stand up ,,Are you alright ?'' she grabbed his wand from ground, and gave it to him._

 _,,Yes, but you didn't have to save me…'' Snape offered a slight smile, when he stood up, and start wiping off the grass._

 _Hetty start helping him ,,I thought you might appreciate that, since you were hanging in the air…''_

 _,,I do ! I…I do…'' Severus smiled way more, when her hands landed on his chest._

 _He looked in her chocolate brown eyes, how they sparkled, every time he looked in them. He put his hands on hers gently, slowly leaning to her, until he caught her lips in tender kiss. Sliding his hands down her arms, and petting down her sides, drawing her closer to him._

 _Hetty let out a small sound of pleasure, when his tongue flicked over her lower lip, making her lips part for him, and he slowly slipped in her mouth, glazing her own tongue._

 _It wasn't the first time he'd kissed her, no…but now she felt more sensitive during their kiss._

 _When he broke the kiss, he muttered swallowing, looking down at her ,,I am sorry…I don't want to push you into something, you don't want.'' And he was about to turn away to his book and bag, beside the tree, but she fisted his black robe, shaking with her head and stuttering slightly._

 _,,N-no…I..I am ready,'' she bit her lip, looking in his dark eyes, she that much loved ever since._

 _,,Are you sure ?'' Severus leaned down to her, whispering before brushing his lips on hers._

 _,,Yes,'' she uttered almost breathlessly, kissing him again. His teeth were grazing her plump lip, which made her cry out softly into his mouth, and his hands slid down to her hips. She felt his lap pressed on hers, and how he was slowly becoming aroused. And she was ready._

 _Ready to become adept in such ways. And was certain she wants nobody else, than Severus._

 _Suddenly he broke their kiss again, making Henrietta mewl in protest, as her eyes fluttered open. Snape was looking all around, taking her hand, and start running away with her._

 _,,Se-Sevy, where-''_

 _,,-Shhh…keep quiet,'' he whispered with smile, when he ran with her a bit far from that tree, on the half-hidden field behind the trees. It wasn't that far from the place, they were seconds ago, but now they were in most-privacy they could have._

 _He pressed another soft kiss on her lips, before he took off his robe, making a 'blanket' of it, putting it on the grass, and rolling up his sweater._

 _It was really happening…Hetty swallowed, pushing down her black robe, and her fingers start trembling at her tie. Severus noticed, and he smiled. He half-didn't know what to exactly do too, but he at least tried to look like he knew, and he helped her with her tie, and the buttons of her white shirt, while kissing her._

 _Hetty hungrily kissing him back, ran her hands up his arms, and doing the same with his shirt and tie, trying to steady her fingers._

 _Her longer hair, brushing her now-bare shoulders, when her shirt fell off her. Severus smiled, as he spotted her blush, he start kissing away from her lips, trying to distract her from her shame and blush. Kissing down her neck, taking his time, he was very patient, though he was waiting for such moment for so long, and now his real dream was coming true._

 _When his shirt fell down as well, he kicked off his shoes, and sat down on his spread robe, taking Hetty's hands to tug her down to him. Unbuttoning her skirt, and rolling it down when he laid her down on his robe, he saw her blush getting wider, and more visible. He leaned down to her, when he rolled the rest of her clothes away, whispering to her ear._

 _,,You don't have to be ashamed with me…you are beautiful,'' he kissed her deeply, making her whimper again, as his hand touched her bare skin of her stomach._

 _It was burning desire, and so intense sensation, she yet never experienced with, that it forced her to audible response, moaning to his mouth, when Severus start caressing her naked body._

 _His lips trailing over her skin, drawing silent croons from her. Her eyes fluttered close, when she reached his trousers, and gently cupped his bulge._

 _Gasping at the feel of her fingers around him, he groaned to her ample , rapidly heaving chest. Inexperienced hand mover over him few times, her blush intensifying._

 _,,Are you nervous ?'' he gently asked to her lips, cupping one of her breasts._

 _She nodded into their kiss ,,Mhmm….what….what if somebody sees us ?''_

 _Severus cocked his head, to look around. Nobody in sight. But to let her feel more secure, he took her black robe this time, throwing it over them, and kissing her again._

 _Now she felt covered at least, and his lips, so warm and soft, and his hands, so gentle and caressing, felt amazing. She couldn't respond otherwise, than with small sound of pleasure, as he was petting her all over. She felt his lips on place, she could never doubt it would feel so good. And his hands, his touches no more making her blush, when he time after time disappeared beneath her robe, and then crawled back up just to kiss her._

 _She felt heat surging between her thighs, and surging achingly each time when Sevy touched her there, his fingers getting wet from her. She couldn't wait any longer. It was all sweet, and tender, and wonderful, but her desire was burning stronger, and she needed him. Feel him inside her._

 _Reaching his trousers again, feeling still the same bulge, as she was meanwhile caressing his chest, or arms or lower stomach, but now she determinedly aimed to his belt, harshly popping his trousers open, and reaching into his underwear._

 _He let out strangled groan, when she touched his bare, tender skin. His hard length, in her palm, her fingers start instinctively stroking him, while she caught up his lips in fevered kiss, pushing at the back of his neck, to let him feel atop her fully._

 _His body pressing down on hers, when she muttered to his mouth ,,Sevy I need you !''_

 _It was first time, she said her thoughts aloud, and let her desires take over her._

 _With her help, and smile on his face, Severus shifted between her legs, and slowly, and very carefully penetrated her, with her loud squeal of surprise, sudden dull pain, and then overwhelming sensation._

 _Though the beginning was painful. For both. Until their bodies adjusted at the feel. Severus start moving on his own accord, kissing up from Hetty's bosom, to her mouth, to let out his feelings into the kiss. And again. And again._

 _It was ecstatic, and very sensitive. Her body got some incredible kind of impulse, and she felt that floating pleasure within her. Rocking her hips in time with his, she moaned his name with his uneven thrusts, so many times between kisses, that she felt like her tongue has to get numb long ago, and it haven't happened._

 _Her breath start catching in her throat, and that pleasure collecting between her thighs, as every Severus' stroke was drawing her closer and closer to her peak. And then her senses exploded, with her loud scream of orgasming, her whole body shivered beneath him, and her knees went week, falling around him._

 _Her fingers dug into his arms with strong force, and she streamed out all of her pleasure juices. So not Severus' length wasn't covered only with the little of blood. He felt her inner walls tightening around him, which pushed over the edge, and so he pulled out, breathing harshly, and cumming at Hetty's bare belly with audible growl._

 _Both panting for breath, Severus supported his body above her, with his elbows around her shoulders, she was now flushed-but not because of embarrassment. She cupped his both cheeks, despite the lack of air in her lungs, and kissed him deeply, passionately._

 _,,My Muse, I was dreaming about you, about this, since our first kiss,'' he said after catching breath. ,,My-my-my,'' he start kisses over her torso, making her smile ,,-only mine Henrietta….Musidora….Branwenn.'' He was kissing and uttering her name between each kiss ,,Hetty…Hetty…Hetty…''_

,,Hetty ?'' Neville interrupted her from her thoughts, that she almost twitched from disturbance. Her eyes flashing open. A crowd of students around her, she completely forgot where she is, or what she's doing, as she let her memories overwhelm her mind.

,,E-ehm, sorry, I lost myself a bit…ehm-I think I got the right memory…'' she blushed slightly, trying so hard to not.

,,Alright then-''

,,-Please !''

Students were calling across each other, when she pointed her wand into air, keeping firmly the memory in her mind, grinning foxily, and clearly spelling _,,Expecto Patronum !''_

And from her wand start streaming silver light, forming a wonderful, grand, majestic eagle , which flew across the Room Of Requirement. She completely forgot how it looked since the last time she used him. And as the memory was strong, he was maybe even bigger than she remembered him.

Flying freely across the room, as students were gasping in amazement, of Hetty's Patronus, until it circled around her body, making her giggle. He flew back into the air as high as the room allowed him, and slightly circling the chandelier, when the glass drops on it start trembling, he disappeared. Hetty lost focus, as everyone-not just her-get distracted by loud hits against the wall.

Everybody moved in the middle of the room, only Hetty, Harry and Nigel walked closer to the wall, the mirror cracked all over, making them twitch.

Hetty pushed Nigel backwards protectively, as all students whipped out their wands, narrowing them to the wall. All room was shaking with the hits.

The mirror cracked completely and fell down in millions of pieces, exposing the bare stony wall, and in the middle a small hole.

Hetty swallowed as she with Harry leaned into it, and when she spotted the pink dress, she knew they all are in trouble.

,,I'll make short work of this,'' Umbridge's tiny voice so irritating, when she smiled annoyingly. Pointing her wand against the hole in the wall.

 _FUCK !_

Hetty grabbed Harry as even he knew what will happened and how much they are doomed, quickly backing away from the wall.

,,Bombarda Maxima !''

Wall exploded, revealing from the sitting dust, Dolores and all her inquisitor's squad, Malfoy tugging from behind a corner frightened Cho.

Harry looked at her, completely disappointed and confused.

 _Oh no…poor boy…_

But Hetty gritted her teeth behind her closed lips yet even more when Dolores eyed them all, including Hetty herself, hissing triumphantly ,,….Get them !''

Everybody from Slytherin grabbed one student, and draggling them out of Room Of Requirement, Dolores circled Hetty like a very happy vulture.

,,I think, I can walk out by myself,'' Henrietta uttered under her breath, when Umbridge squeezed her arm by her own.

,,No dear…now you're going to get out _completely_ … _out of School_ ,'' Dolores grinned wickedly.


	17. New Headmaster

_A.N.: Dolls, I'm gonna stick to this fic, so we can move somewhere until I'm in caliber ;-) do you agree ? Alright, let's get down to business, to defeat…Umbridge -_- oh well….recommended song to listen right below, ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

 _Say you love me to my face…_

 _I need it more than your embrace_

 _Just say you want me, that's all it takes_

 _Heart's getting torn from your mistakes…_

 _'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

 _If you don't wanna try,_

 _But all that I've been thinking of_

 _Is maybe that you're mine_

 _Baby it looks as though we're running out of words to say_

 _And love's floating away…_

 _-Jessie Ware – Say You Love Me_

* * *

,,Been watching them for weeks. And see, 'Dumbledore's Army'. Proof of what I've been telling you right from the beginning, Cornelius !'' Dolores chased her Ministry pet, right behind his ass, in Dumbledore's office. ,,All your fear-mongering, about You-Know-Who, never fooled us _for a minute_ !'' she said nearly triumphantly in headmaster's direction. ,,We saw your lies for what they were: A smokescreen for your bid to _seize control of the Ministry_.''

,,Naturally…'' Dumbledore said calmly, with no mark of stress, panic, or fear of what may come.

 _He knew it_ _!_ Hetty thought, looking at him curiously, squinting.

,,No, professor, he had _nothing_ to do with it. It was me !'' Harry start confessing himself.

But Dumbledore just smiled with the very same calm ,,Most _noble_ of you, Harry, to shield me, but as has been pointed out -the parchment clearly says _'Dumbledore's Army'_ not _'Potter's'_ …. _I_ instructed Harry to form this organization, and professor White to take a look at them. And _I, and I alone_ , **am** responsible for its activities…''

Henrietta nearly gasped, trying to stifle her shock, how Dumbledore stood up for her, but mainly for students. Those poor kids, and Harry !

Fudge smiled almost same wickedly as Dolores, which quite surprised Hetty, how same those two were. ,,Dispatch an owl to the Daily Prophet. If we hurry, we should still make the morning edition. Dawlish, Shacklebolt, you will escort Dumbledore... _to Azkaban_...to await _trial for conspiracy and sedition.''_ Dolores smiled slyly at Cornelius' words, her eyes twitched to Hetty.

Dumbledore quickly pointed his finger, as he already suspect such sentence from Minister of Magic ,,I thought we might hit this little _snag_.'' He walked around his table, looking back down at them all ,,You seem to be laboring under _the delusion_ that I'm going to...What was the phrase ? … _Come quietly._ ''

Dolores paid attention now more to Dumbledore, as everybody else, she start stepping closer, like she wanted to catch his robe and yell into his face 'I will gladly drag you in there !'

,,Well, I can tell you this : _I have no intention of going to Azkaban_ ,'' headmaster politely announced.

Dolores' eyes could kill at that moment, when she hissed _,,Enough of this !''_ Screaming nearly hysterically ,,Take him !''

But Dumbledore just look at Harry and Hetty, winking slightly, at that moment Phoenix flew down, right above the headmaster, who stretched out his hands above him, clasping them together, catching Phoenix, and with wide flare from Fawkes he disapparated. The shinning blow from Fawkes, pushed everyone in the room two steps back by its force.

Shacklebolt shook with his head, looking at Minister of Magic ,,Well, you may not like him, minister...but you can't deny...Dumbledore has got _style_.''

Hetty didn't manage to stifle a soft giggle as Kingsley was right.

,,Well, we have to find him,'' Cornelius said disappointedly. ,,But until then, Hogwarts need new headmaster.''

,,Professor Snape,'' Percy noted as Junior Assistant to the Minister of Magic himself, holding tightly Potter's sleeve.

Hetty's eyes slightly sparkled, but that flame quickly faded at what Cornelius said.

,,No. I need here somebody, whom I can trust. With whom I can communicate and who is my faithful bringer of all the events, that are happening in Hogwarts-''

 _Oh no !_

,,-Dolores Jane Umbridge, would you take Dumbledore's place now as the new headmistress of Hogwarts ?'' Cornelius looked at Dolores, who sparkled, like he just asked her for her hand.

,,With the grandest sympathy, Cornelius,'' pink dressed woman noted, smiling.

 _Bloody hell…_

* * *

Yet that very same evening.

Hetty was walking from dinner, across the corridors, aiming to the staircase to dungeons, listening to Dolores' voice over audio speaker.

 _,,Boys and girls are not permitted to be within_ _ **eight inches**_ _of each other._

 _Those wishing to join the_ _ **Inquisitorial Squad**_ _for extra credit..._

 _Students will be submitted to_ _ **questioning**_ _about suspected illicit activities._

 _Any student in noncompliance will be_ _ **expelled**_ _.''_

Hetty harshly ran down all those stairs, shaking with her head, to distract herself from Umbridge's echoing voice.

When she reached Snape's bedroom, she knocked on his doors.

Not waiting for long, she looked at him when he opened them, showing to come inside his bedroom.

,,We are…'' Hetty swallowed.

Snape nodded closing doors, turning to Hetty ,,Just say it.''

,,Screwed…'' biting her lip, she sat down on his bed.

,,Much,'' he sat himself beside her, both looking forward into space.

,,She's now headmistress…and she will dismiss me, as soon as she will able to tell me, I'm sure she will-''

,,-I will leave school with you. Nothing matters now for me,'' Severus looked into Hetty's eyes.

,,But you have no reason to leave, you didn't done to her anything, and…after all...I still have question to answer _at home,''_ Hetty raised her hand with Black's ring.

,,But Hetty, you know I love you, and I would go with you, if she was about to dismiss you…and if you will choose Black over me, well…I already experienced with that once….'' Snape admitted with a sigh.

Slightly surprising Hetty by what he said…not about loving her…she knew that long ago, but she didn't know he was taking it really like losing her…

,,Cho betrayed us…'' Hettie sighed, looking into floor. ,,Harry so believed in her, and he probably really loves her…''

,,But it wasn't her fault. Remember how Dolores asked me for Veritaserum ?'' Snape start slowly explaining, looking at Hetty's reactions, as she turned at him, almost gasping.

,,No…she really used it ? Poor Cho ! She innocent then !''

,,It was just, _coincidence,_ '' Severus clasped his hands together, tangling his fingers.

Hetty took a breath ,,We were practicing Patronus Charm, and…they asked me, to show them mine…I couldn't find a happy memory, until I found the right one.''

,,And which memory it was ?'' Severus looked at her slowly, waiting.

,,Our first love making,'' Hetty found his eyes, talking clearly. Firmly watching his reaction, but he smiled. ,,You _do_ remember ?''

,,Of course I do !'' Severus chuckled. ,,It was the best day of my life.''

Hetty pursed her lips in near insult, crossing her hands on her chest ,,Oh just don't overdo. There were _many_ , much…much… _much_ better times we've spend together afterwards.''

,,I know, but that day was the best day of my life because without that, the other times would never come…'' Severus smiled briefly, and Hetty realized how right he was. Until then she was always shy, and even the kiss from him sent shiver down her spine and butterflies in her stomach, that she wasn't able to anything else.

Only that day, at that moment, she became determined of her decision. Became ready.

,, _I don't regret any moment spent with you,_ '' brunette looked into his deep black eyes, her lips slightly parted.

Severus looked over her, before leaning slightly closer, and kissing her. Her hands immediately ran up his neck, one's fingers tangling in his long hair, the other resting on his neck, to keep him kissing her. As Severus held gently her sides, and drew her so close to his body.

,,I am sorry, I-I didn't want to-''

,,-Push me into something I don't want ?'' she remembered the memory, which was so firmly caught up in her mind now, and so clear, that she could even hear his voice saying those words. Stroking his cheek as he went confused as she finished his sentence, she shook slightly with her head ,, _But I want.''_

Leaning up to him, kissing him deeply, that her tongue gently danced with his, and she felt his hands fisting her dress.

,,I love you Severus…..I-I…'' she whispered to his lips, small tears filling her eyes.

,,Yes ?'' he said almost breathlessly, eagerly waiting, searching her eyes. **Might she say it ? Can it be ?**

,,….I chose _you_ ,'' her tears rolled down her cheeks, as she looked into his eyes, which were so close, just as his lips, and his heart, when he pressed her chest against his own.

His lower lip almost trembled, not knowing if it was from excitement, or from seeing her cry.

,,I promise I will take good care of you,'' he smiled to her hair, when she leaned into his chest, nodding.

,,If this might be our last night together in Hogwarts, let it be, I want to feel you as close as is possible tonight,'' Hetty looked back into his eyes, pressing a soft kiss on his lips.

,,Anything you want, love,'' Severus kissed her passionately, hugging her waist gently to not hurt her, but to be sure, it's not dream, and she is really there and it's really happening.

She chose. She made her decision. Or rather, her heart made decision instead of her, and it was the best it could do. She absolutely didn't know, how to tell Sirius. She didn't want him to be offended. She didn't want him to have broken heart-even when it ends like this in every love triangle, that one is broken-hearted –but she chose. And her decision was firm, as what she felt to Severus. And because of her feelings, she at least for now, tried to not think of anything else than Snape and his embrace.

On his love he was giving her. And his feeling, she felt from every his response he made, when she kissed down his neck, and his clothed chest.

Her mouth went back to his, while her fingers start slowly working on buttons of his suit. Revealing his shirt, and the chainlet she gave him. She was taking her time, letting him caress her mouth and her senses with his wonderful kisses, she slowly pushed off him his robe, then unbuttoned suit, and only then opening his crispy white shirt.

Her lips traversing with distracting kisses down again, until she reached his chest, and trailed her lips just above his rapidly beating heart. She could feel his heartbeat. She kissed the spot above his heart, her hands stroking under the shirt, to feel his burning skin-which any other time was so sharply cold-that now she felt like she caressed fire itself.

Savoring that feel, savoring every kiss she gave him and every kiss her repaid. Enjoying the feel, of his chest muscles, her fingers touching, trailing, copying every slightest curve of his pectorals, and up to his shoulders.

She wanted to enjoy every minute, every second, every moment in his arms.

Feeling his hands stroking down to her bottom, she helped him by slightly raising for a moment, to let him roll the lower hem of her dress up. Fluently revealing even her skin for his hungry, but ever so tender touch.

Rolling her dress tortuously slow up her body, his fingers teasing her skin perfectly. His lips pampering down her throat, she wasn't sure, if she ever felt so beloved and so good in anybody's arms, but Severus'.

By his touch she wanted _to cry_. She wanted _to smile_. She wanted to _scream of thrill_.

When he rolled her dress past her exposed breasts, he expelled a breath at that feeling, ghosting his fingers lightly across her swells.

 _,,Mmm-_ '' whimpering to his mouth, when she felt his thumbs pressing at her hardening nipples. Her hands under his shirt on his bare shoulders, fingers digging into his skin.

He tugged at her lower lip with his teeth, making her whimper more audibly.

,,Oh-yes, please let it all out,'' Severus begged, brushing his nose with hers, while his hands stroked her ample chest.

Hetty looked deliriously into his eyes, nodding ,,I will…'' kissing him, running her hands up the back of his neck. Letting him to take away her dress completely, he dropped it beside his bed, leaning above her when forcing her down on mattress.

His chainlet brushed down her neck, while he was kissing her. Her fingers wandering down his back, around his armpits and up to his shoulders, that she could push his shirt off him. When she saw him tugging down his sleeves, and dropping his shirt to floor as well, she noticed The Dark Mark.

A question bubbled up in her mind, but she didn't want to ruin their moment, so she spared it for later.

Gasping, when he bite at her neck, her nails brushing down his shoulders. ,,Yes…yes-Sev-please,'' Hetty breathed swallowing thickly, when his bites were trailing up her neckline. He exactly knew what she loved, and he was able to make her desires burn out faster, _stronger_.

,,I love you,'' his warm lips barely touching her skin, making goosebumps all over her belly and shoulders, when he pressed his body down on hers, and she felt that unusual burning of his skin. Setting her eyes to flutter, Severus kissed all over her face, her forehead, cheeks, the tip of her nose, until his lips met hers.

His hand ghosted down her stomach, and between her thighs, making her croon beneath him, when he passed the hem of her panties, and touched her wetness.

,,Mmm –oh !'' moaning to his mouth, his fingers rubbing her clit very lightly. Her breath catching in her throat.

He tugged her underwear down and completely away before lying back atop her. Her feet beneath him lying steadily, she smiled to their kiss, brushing her right thigh against his, as she circled the ball of her foot around his, to tease his calf and to his own foot. Spreading legs for him, when she curled her fingers around his belt.

His teeth teasing her lips, causing loud whimpers out from her. Her head falling backwards, when she sneaked her hand into his shorts, and felt him _growing._

Instinctively forcing her head up, to reach his chest, suffusing his muscles with lots of open mouthed kisses, as she was tasting him, tasting his skin.

Flicking her tongue over his collarbone, making him gasp in sensation of her soft lips, while her fingers teased him down below.

She felt his hand cupping her cheek, forcing her eyes open and searching his dark ones. When she found them, she thought like she could cry again. His mouth tasting hers, and she only thought…

 _,,What are you doing to me Sevy ?''_ she whispered hot down to his chin.

,,Love you,'' he pierced her soul with just one look.

Just like that.

Not hesitating in any of her actions, she kissed him passionately, her teeth teasing his upper lip, making him growl to her mouth, she smiled to their kiss, clutching his body so desperately to hers as he slid inside her with her help.

When Hetty tipped her head back, making room for his loving kisses, he start rocking his hips against hers, but not roughly, as she was used from him and so fond of his roughness. Not this time…

He was slow, his strokes teasing, and his kisses gentle. Like he was even afraid to be rough, and he might hurt her.

She loved it, and was falling in love with him more and more. With his love making, with his body, with his soul.

Biting her lip at the feel of him, she raised her knees to his sides, to let him thrust deeper, as his kisses were tickling her breasts. His face buried in her softness, she cried when he drew one of her rosy peaks between his lips and tugged up.

His lips were everywhere, and it was overwhelming feeling, but when his tip found some very sensitive spot inside her inner walls, it made her body arch beneath him, touching skin to skin.

,,Hettie…ohh-my-love…I love you,'' he was repeating between kisses and uneven thrusts, sending moans out of her.

,,I lo-oh-love _y-you_ , Severus….ahhh –mmhhh …o-ooh Severus… _Sevy_ ,'' Henrietta was moaning now across his bedroom, not caring of anything else than him.

Hi hardness, thumping inside her, that she felt her upcoming orgasm, that hot-white pleasure surging between her thighs, all her energy collecting within her and moving down.

That time when he kissed her, and his hair rubbed her clit, her body arched again, and she squeezed him between her thighs, her toes wriggling around his thighs as she climaxed, making him growl, her walls clutching his member inside her.

If it was possible, he slowed to draw out her orgasm, stifling his own grunt of his climax into her mouth, when he released himself inside her.

Catching briefly her breath, she slid her legs down off his hips, letting him lie beside her, and making room for her to move close to him. She smiled, resting her head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat. It was so soothing, and so beautiful, she wanted to sleep in his arms, forever. But his hand circled her shoulder, and she saw The Dark Mark again.

Gently turning in his embrace, when he smiled, his breath calmed too now, hugging her, beneath her heaving chest. She let her fingers examine his left forearm, lightly touching the clearly visible black tattoo.

,,Does it hurt ?'' she breathed, her index finger outlines the Dark Mark.

,,Since the night of mass breakout…it burns as hell…'' Severus admitted, sighing.

,,Were you at some meeting already ?''

,,No…''

,,….And will you go ?''

,,Sooner or later I will have to, as Dumbledore's spy, but since he disappeared, I will be just collecting information…''

Hetty nodded, raising his forearm to her mouth, kissing the tattoo ,,Is it better ?'' muttering to his skin.

,,Anything is better with you by my side, Ravy,'' Severus leaned down to her, kissing her forehead.

* * *

 _A.N.: Alright Dolls ! I really really really need you now to speak up….I'm going to do something, and I need your help so please, I need more of you to tell me if YES or NO. Dolores is able to do anything, everybody knows that…are you sure you won't hate me, if I put her in the worst light ? And do something really bad ? Firstly, don't be afraid, because everything will turn out good at the end…but now it will be WILD. Are you ready for it ? You've been warned… next chapter now depends half on you. So I will wait for more of you to tell me in reviews. I love you so much dolls, thank you for staying with me until now ;-) your ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_


	18. You Are Mine

_A.N.: Alright I'm so glad for your reviews, you don't know how much ! Thank you so much dolls, and don't hate me...everything will be fine ;-) :3 alright, wait till future chatpers, I already have two in progress and many futures in mind ;-) so stick with me and with Hetty :3 enjoy ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

When Severus woke up, with Hetty in his arms, lazily covered with sheets, he smiled, that it all wasn't one of his dreams, but sweet reality, and he never felt so much like life was in his favor.

Not letting this non-dream escape, he gently hugged her even more, enjoying it as much as he could.

But sooner or later, they had to wake up and have either lessons, or meeting with Dumbridge. He had no other choice, that to gently stroke her hair away of her face, and kiss her lips.

Her eyes fluttered, she smiled, kissing him immediately back.

,,Good morning, my Prince,'' she nuzzled to his forehead with hers, closing her eyes again.

,,Directly _wonderful_ morning, my love,'' Severus smiled again, kissing her forehead, his lips still felt the same. Warm, and soft, gently moving against her skin.

When she flickered open her eyes and met his in a moment of peaceful silence, she could see something was wrong.

,,What is it love ? What's bothering you ?'' she started slowly, reaching with her hand from beneath the sheets and up to stroke his cheek.

,,What's bothering me is, that we have to stand up and go…and we will meet again like this only in the evening, if so…'' he sighed, his hand landing on hers, he kissed her inner palm.

Hetty realized their situation. Rather _her_ situation, with Umbridge as new headmistress, and herself as accomplice of D.A.

,,Well…let's face the day…even when I have to admit…I'd gladly stayed with _you_. _Here_. It's so cozy, and warm, and soft, as _you_ are, and I just…I haven't slept so good for… _seven years_ ,'' she swallowed, resting her chin down on Snape's chest.

,,That's a great start don't you think ?'' Severus offered a chuckle, to make her smile, before helping her stand up, and dress.

* * *

She had to go anyway into her bedroom, to dress into other clothes, to not wear the same things for already third day…but she haven't seen Dolores on her way upstairs, not even on breakfast –or lunch –or dinner.

Nothing for whole day. She haven't seen her, she haven't heard from her and she haven't got the slightest clue if anything was good, or very, very wrong.

Until…

She was just leaving dinner, when Filch was putting on the wall another proclamation, Hetty wasn't even trying to look at him. She saw Harry, she stepped to him, petting his arm.

,,Harry…''

,,Oh-ehm-Hetty…have you talked with _headmistress_ yet ?'' boy said a bit nervously, looking at Hetty.

,,No…why ?''

,,Well, she's acting as usual, but with no interest to threaten me by expelling me from school, so I though, she said probably something to you-''

,,-Nono, I also haven't heard from her, and it's making me nervous. But probably what Dumbledore said, just made us all _free_ …at least I hope for that,'' Henrietta shrugged sighing, her eyes wandering along the wall with proclamations.

,,I hope for that too, well –see you tomorrow by Transfigurations,'' Harry yet greeted, not giving Hetty any chance to yet explain him things about Cho, and he left into Gryffindor tower.

Hetty bit her lip as Snape walked from big hall, stopping by her.

,,Have you talked to him ?''

,,Yes,'' Hetty just briefly nodded, still looking in direction where Harry left.

,,And did he listened to you ?''

,,I haven't manage to tell him about Cho…''

,,Never mind,'' Snape leaned to her, catching her attention, when his lips were inches from her ear, and his hot breath landing heavily on her shell ,,Will you come tonight, love ? I so much want to hug you now, but I can't…''

He narrowed, searching her soft, chocolate brownies, when she parted her lips in answer, but they both heard that so familiar, and ever so annoying-

,,Eh-ehm !'' Dolores grinned at both, as she stood few meters from them. ,,Professor White, would you be so kind, and follow me into my office ? Professor Snape, I'm sure you have something to do, haven't you ?''

,,Oh, yes, you are _very right_ headmistress,'' Snape almost smirked at her, before, giving to Hetty his last look, like he was saying 'Good Luck', before he-even when he didn't want to-left into dungeons direction.

Hetty slightly hanged down her head, slightly piercing the floor, when she was forced to walk all the stairs with Dolores into Headmaster's office, in the Gargoyle corridor.

All the way was deadly silence. _Calm_ , as it usually _is_ before _the storm_.

When Hetty closed doors behind her, and followed Dolores, who sat by headmaster's table, Hetty start talking.

,,Headmistress, I know you probably want to dismiss me, but I have to say in my defense, that I am here to take a special look on _one student_. That was even _why_ I participated in Dumbledore's Army-''

,,-Mh-hm-'' Dolores stopped her by her usual giggle, standing up, she completely froze Hetty, as she stood there not moving, watching Umbridge, who was supporting her body against the table. ,,Henrietta…dear… _dear_ Hetty. No. No. And once again _no._ I have no intentions to dismiss you. You know-'' Dolores leaned more into the table with her bottom, raising her eyes to almost frightened Henrietta ,,-I decided _otherwise_. First, I so wanted to-but then…I realized I would miss you. No. I will keep you in your position. But as a new headmistress, with plenty of new rules, and proclamations, we have to get along together dear. And that's why, you will listen to me in everything I will say…indeed ?''

Hetty nodded, trying to find some way how to look calmly.

,,No…I want to hear you Hetty. Will you listen to me, and do as I say ?'' Dolores pierced her eyes with hers.

,,Yes, headmistress,'' Hetty swallowed, carefully looking at Dolores.

,,Good…So I say _now_ that you will _obey_ my _orders_ if you don't want me, to hurt your precious Snape…understand ?''

Hetty parted her lips in sudden fear. But not fear of herself, but of Severus…she just reached her true love. She chose her love, and she won't let go, just because of something silly, as Dolores' intentions were…

Nodding in approval she understood, she was like stuck on one place not moving.

Dolores grinned even wider, eyeing Hetty from head to toe ,,Good…then _on your hands and knees Hetty.''_

Hetty's eyes went wide, but her face expression cold, and still. Reversely from her mind which was slowly panicking.

,,On your hands, and knees Hetty,'' Dolores pressed more firmly this time, but when even then Hetty haven't moved a finger, she reached for her wand. ,,Alright, you probably still don't understand what _obey_ means, and you want me to use **brute strength** , don't you ? Well, Cruciatus Curse would make you willing-''

,,-N-no !'' Hetty chocked quickly out of herself.

,,Then on _**your hands and knees Hetty !**_ _''_ Dolores pressed even more firmly with her eyes down on Hetty, watching how she sniffing did as she was told, kneeling first, and then supporting her body with her palms, that she was on her hands and knees, looking up at Umbridge.

,,That is good behaving,'' Dolores praised, putting her wand down. ,,Now, let's make some rules at first…'' she stood up from the table walking from one side to the other ,,…Rule number one : You will visit me every second night in _here_ alone. Rule number two : You won't tell _anything_ to _anybody_ what will be happening in between _those walls_ , and between us two. Rule number three : You will listen to everything I say, and _do_ as I say. Rule number four : You won't be continuing your relationship with Severus Snape, not in halls of this School, and you will stop visiting him in dungeons from now on. Every rude disrespect to me will be _punished._ If you disobey, you'll be _punished_. If you will do something, that's against my ways, you'll be _punished._ If you break any of the rules-''

,,-I guess I'll be _punished_ ,'' Hetty softly sighed, looking into floor, but only then Dolores stepped to her, sending shiver down her spine, with grand measure of fright.

Dolores leaned down, catching her face in her hand, forcing her chin up, to see in her eyes and continuing ,,If you will speak, when you're not asked to…you'll be _punished_. Clear ?''

,,Yes headmistress,'' Hetty sniffed, when Dolores pushed her face away, and start circling her like a vulture.

,,You've been a _**very naughty girl**_ Henrietta, and all the _naughty_ children deserve to be _punished._ You know, you've broken my heart when you refused me, and cling to Severus, I was _really_ angry. But not as much angry, as when you and Weasleys brothers poisoned me with those _vomiting cookies_ , or that ' _exanthema_ '…''

Hetty looked deeply to the floor in front of her, swallowing.

 _Shit ! I'm in big, big mess !_

,,You were thinking, I won't figure it out, weren't you…ohh, sweet girl, sooner or later, I figured it out. And all I have to say, nice job, really…but nothing won't get unpunished. So if you want to save, those nice children, and your darling Severus…'' Dolores stood again in front of her, looking down at her, waiting until her eyes met hers ,,…then you will take it all for them. Will you Hetty ?''

Henrietta swallowed thickly again her upcoming tears, nodding.

,,I want to hear you. Will you Hetty ? Speak !''

,,Yes, headmistress,'' Hetty whimpered, looking up at her with tears in her eyes.

,,Good…'' Dolores grinned wickedly, such flames in her eyes, full of fury, and something really _pervert_ ,,…so now, roll up your _skirt_ Hetty.''

* * *

Snape was pacing in his bedroom, so long after he left the big hall, and Hetty with Umbridge. The time was already inching to midnight, and he was getting nervous.

 **She dismissed her…she dismissed her, and Hetty haven't even got the chance to tell me…she's probably by now in headquarters…I have to go there. I have to see her, no matter of Sirius, and no matter of what he will say. She once chose me, she loves me, and she wanted to stay with me, and I won't let her go just like that. Not like this…I will go, right now-**

Loud tapping at the window in his bedroom from outside interrupted as his pacing, as his harsh thinking. It was small raven, beating at the glass desperately.

Severus not hesitating, he stepped to the window, opening it, and letting Hetty in, closing window behind her, as she transfigured back, her knees immediately getting weak ,and she nearly fell on the floor, if Severus haven't caught her.

She was crying !

,,What happened to you ? And why haven't came by doors ?'' he noticed, her red eyes from crying, that was the first thing he saw. Hetty harshly gulped her tears, and buried her face into his black suit, as he held her gently but firmly.

She only muttered to his chest ,,Do-hh- _Dolores_ …''

,,What has she done to you ?'' Snape hugged her, soothingly stroking her hair as she was crying into his chest. ,,Shhh…shhh-stop crying, and tell me. You know you can tell me everything,'' he kissed the top of her hair when she shook with her head. ,,Then just, can we sit down, and breathe for a while ?'' he start sitting with her down on his bed, but when she sat down, she with a loud squeal jumped up again, shaking wildly with her head, and supporting her front against his.

,,N-hh-no…not sit,'' she was shaking wildly with her head, and Severus nodded.

,,Alright then, but why ? Tell m-me ? Oh my God !'' he spotted her left hand, the back of her palm was marked, with scratched words on it, he took it gently to see _'You are mine'_. , _,_ Does this mean-''

,,Mhmm,'' Hetty tried to stop sobbing, letting him fondle her wound on her hand. ,,Sh-hh-she fo-forced me t-to-hhh-Sevy !'' Hetty buried her face into his neck and cried harshly. This time he let her to cry, whispering soothing words to her ear, and gently patting her back, holding her close to him.

Only when she sniffed softer, and her sobbing faded, he brushed her tears away ,,I'm listening to you.'' He smiled at her, cupping her red cheeks.

,,She…'' taking a deep breath, Hetty start explaining ,,…she told me, if I don't want Weasleys, or Harry to be harmed, that I have to listen to her, and obey. She ordered, that I have to do everything what she say, and I can't tell anybody, and if I break any of her rules, she will punish me, and…'' Hetty sniffed ,,…she forced me on my hands and knees.'' Hetty cried loudly again ,,It was so humiliating !''

,,I believe you…this is far worse that dismissing you. Love I am so sorry for that. Is there anything I can do ? I can tell her something, I can try to make her stop I can-''

,,-NO ! No, she can't find out I told you…you have to know nothing !'' Hetty shook with her head wildly again.

,,Then what can I do for you, when I am such _power less_ ?''

,,Support me, every evening I don't have to go there…'' Henrietta sobbed harshly. ,,And with my punishments…'' Hetty slowly turned with her back to him.

,,Is this the reason why you can't sit ?'' he looked at her back, and she nodded. ,,Is it-''

,,-Mhmm-'' she whimpered nodding.

,,Can I ?'' his hands descending on the lower hem of her skirt, when she let out another approving whimper.

Rolling up her skirt, he revealed freshly sore, red flesh. Some places already getting black and blue, and even few small cuts were on her-usually-beautiful butt.

,,She done THIS to you ?! How dare she to lay finger on you like this ?!'' Severus shocked, looking at the wounds and bruises, he leaned to her bottom, very lightly kissing few spots, making her whimper and twitch after each one. ,,And where are you panties ?''

,,She has them…''

He swiftly stood up from the bed, where he was sitting, aiming to his storeroom. In a moment he was back, putting on his table three bottles.

,,This, is for your hand,'' he showed to Hetty the very same ointment he lend to her and she lend to Harry. ,,This, you will drink right now,'' he took another small bottle, taking his glass of water and dripping few drops into it, giving glass to Henrietta. ,,It's a very effective painkiller. And _this-''_ he showed her something, what looked like some kind of cream, and looking at her rolled skirt, as she was holding it in her left hand, while she drank the glass bottoms up.

Helping her on his bed, that she was lying on her stomach, he leaned above her bottom.

,,Ge-gently…when will the painkiller work ?''

,,In few seconds, and it shall last several hours…but I can't make the effects last forever, even if I wanted to…I'm not _that good_ potion maker-''

,,-You are the best I know ! And the best, who ever was on this damn school !''

Severus slowly start spreading the cream on all of the bruises, listening to Hetty's painful mewl, and how her hands fisted pillow around her head.

,,I noticed you don't have a ring too…'' Snape noted very slowly.

,,I had to hid it, on the way into her office. She wound notice, and yet even sent Sirius into Azkaban. I can't let her do that…as I won't allow her to hurt _you…''_ Hetty breathed into pillow, gritting her teeth, as the pain start slowly subsiding.

,,Hurt me ?!''

,,She was threatening me, that she will harm you, if I will disrespect her, and disobey…''

,,So you're saying you're doing it because of me ?!'' Severus nearly gasped in shock.

,,Yes I am ! Because I love you, and I don't want her to hurt you-''

,,-But I would rather take it instead of you ! Then to-''

,,-Then to take care of me ?'' Hetty whimpered, trying to turn her head, that she might see him.

,,No, I'd love to take care of you, but it's horrible to know, she caused you this, and that it's half my fault !''

,,But then I wouldn't be able to take care of you. Because she would dismiss me, and hurt you, and I wouldn't take it…I rather let her vent her anger on me…and let me do her sex slave, than to…not be with _you_. That is also a thing she banished me…and I will rather take a punishment if she found that, than to spent every night in my cold lonely bedroom, night after night without you. Let her beat me ! Let her torture me…I will stay with you. That is why I told you anyway…''

Severus couldn't believed his eyes and ears. All of that, she did for him. She sacrificed herself for him, and because she loved him !

,,Then I swear to God, that I will help you as best I can, and try to fix all my mistakes, and…heal you…if you won't allow me to do anything else,'' he searched for her still tearful eyes.

,,That will be completely enough…'' Hetty smiled weakly.

,,And I will love you…'' Severus leaned to her face and kissed her cheek lightly, as she rested against the pillows.

After healing procedures, he locked the door, and assured himself yet with protection spell, before he laid himself to Hetty in bed.

,,Now she has me in her hand, like she had that little raven in her cage few months ago…but I feel different. I feel more vulnerable, and…more frightened of her, but only in her presence. I am not afraid, when I am with you,'' Hetty nuzzled to Sevy's chest, trying to close her eyes and sleep.

,,I swear I will protect you, as much as will be possible…you're not hers…you're **not** _hers_ ,'' Snape kissed her forehead, as she nodded, before slowly due painkiller star succumbing to his warm embrace, and deep and tight sleep.


	19. It's You

_A.N.: My LOVELIEST dolls ! I am now a bit afraid I intimidated you by lat chapter, but I promise, everything will be good :-) please, tell me I haven't done complete bullshit by these two chapters ? I am really sad by that :/ yet more with coming back to school tomorrow...I'm nervous even of that, and now a bit of this...so please assure me, I haven't done something really bad, and you will abandon this fic due that ? Your now stressed, but trying-to-be-always-optimist ZiZi with BIG hugs and BIG kisses xoxo_

* * *

,,Mhmm…'' Dolores praised, breathing harsh through her satisfying climax, as she was stretched out on the small stairs in headmaster's office.

Hetty raised her head from between Pink Bitch's thighs, trying to catch her own breath.

Dolores crooning her praising ,,You've been very good for all week long. I think you deserve a treat too.''

After those words, Hetty shivered. If by 'treat's Dolores meant another punishing, in which she was really finding herself, she won't take it. Her bottom still wasn't healed yet, and her the lettering on her left palm was pulsating after each visit.

But what Umbridge has on mind by 'treat' was worse than Hetty's worries.

Grabbing at Hetty's arms, she pushed her with her back, against the stairs, that she was all of a sudden atop her, start to kiss down her throat.

,,No-pl-no….'' Hetty mewled, her hands twitching in Umbridge's grip.

,,You'd be rather punished, instead of treat ?'' Dolores gently warned against Hetty's skin.

,,No,'' Hetty quickly chocked out of her still slightly panting form.

,,Good…I promise you will enjoy it,'' Dolores' mouth moving lower down the unbuttoned Hetty's blouse, her lips hovering over her ample chest now.

 _No…she's really making me hers…that's not fair ! I don't want it !_

,,Ahhh !'' forced to gasp, when Dolores grazed her teeth over her plump rosy nipple, sucking hard at it afterwards.

This wasn't actually that bad. But the idea of Dolores was absolutely horrible.

 _Fine, fine you can do this…just think…think of Severus…yes…yes…it's him, and only him. His tongue flicking over my nipple. His hands holding my sides. His lips trailing lower…_

Hetty relax against the stairs, letting her head rest on the step, loosening her tensed arms, and letting Dolores kiss lower.

,,Ohhh,'' a light moan escaped her lips, as her eyes fluttered close. The picture of Snape in her mind crystal clear.

,,That's a good girl,'' Dolores ghosted her hand across Hetty's right tit, licking down from her belly button to her rolled skirt.

Hetty moaned deep inside her throat, reaching with her hand, still a bit timidly to Jane's on her right breast, pressing carefully harder.

,,Yes, tell me….tell me what _you_ like Hetty,'' Dolores teased her through her panties, tracing her index finger very lightly across Hetty's clit, to let her moan louder.

Hetty slightly blushed, because Umbridge's voice was a bit ruining her imagination of Severus behind her tightly squeezed eyes, which forced her to perceive it wasn't him, and she blushed under what was happening to her.

,,Don't be shy dear…If I were you, I would use my willingness unless I change my mind,'' Dolores, grinned kissing her skin of her flat stomach.

,,Th-there,'' Hetty cleared her throat, sliding her hand lower, and pressing at Dolores' index finger, which was still tortuously brushing her clit.

,,You mean… _here_ ?'' Jane grinned even wider, looking up at Hetty's torn expression, when she slipped her fingers past the hem of brown-eyed witch's panties, and touched her throbbing clit.

,,Oh !'' loud whimper spread across headmistress' office. Hetty's lips widely opened, and her toes wriggled on the stairs. ,,Ye-yes…''

,,I knew you will like it…you see…'' Dolores start gently rubbing Hetty's swollen bud, letting her whimper all across the room ,,…if you succumbed, when I offered first, you wouldn't have to be now every second evening on your knees…and you might still would've had my _respect_ …but like this…well you chose this…but you were really good for whole week, so I will let you enjoy this.''

,,Ple-please,'' Hetty nodded writhing beneath Dolores.

,,Right, Hettie…beg ! Beg me, to continue,'' Umbridge whispered teasingly to Hetty's lower stomach, as she kissed passed the rolled skirt, tugging down her panties, and ghosting her lips lower, and across the swollen clit.

Hetty harshly swallowed, her fingers closing in fists and loosening again, when Dolores' tongue lightly pressed at her clitoris, and eased again. Whimpering, nodding and her fingers reaching for Dolores' head.

 _,,Come on love,'' Severus whispered to her fevered flesh. ,,Tell me what you want…'' his warm lips teased her clit._

,,No-no, beg Hetty…'' Dolores breathed against her skin, not touching her lower zone anymore, to tease her as much as she could.

,, _Please_ -'' Hetty gulped, nodding ,,-Please Dolores.''

At that moment headmistress closed her lips around Hetty's pulsating clit and sucked hard, causing Hetty's loud squeak.

,,Ohhh-yes….oh-oh-oh !'' writhing beneath Dolores, but it was Snape who was teasing her privates, in her mind. Only him.

 _,,You like that ? Tell me, Hetty…'' Severus licked over and over ,,…you like this ?'' his fingers teased her slit._

Hetty arched at the feel of fingers subbing her slit, while wet tongue was caressing over her clit. She grappled firmly at the stairs with her hands, her knuckles slowly getting white.

,,Y-mnn –oh-yes….mmm-please. Ohhh –o-ohh,'' moaning when fingers of other hand brushed her ample breast, and took her nipple, tweaking it delicately.

,,Yes, yes moan, Hetty…that's right…'' Dolores grinned into Hetty's folds, kissing over her pussy, and slowly reaching for her wand with her free hand.

 _Severus kissing over her fevered flesh ,,Moan…moan for me…for Sevy, yes, Hetty.''_

,,Accio quill,'' Jane uttered beneath her breath, and leaving Hetty's breast, just to catch the quill.

Kissing yet two times at Hetty's throbbing clit, she raised her head in favor to whisper a spell, and transform the quill.

,,No-don't sto-OHH-p ! OH GOD !'' Hetty moaned aloud, nearly screamed, as Dolores penetrated her with not that small dildo, she just transformed from her _personal_ quill.

 _Well, she hit the right thickness…._

,,God, yes…ohhh-y-mm !'' biting her own lip to stifle her cries, when Dolores start moving with new toy within Hetty.

Now the image of Severus was even _more_ than clear. She could _feel_ him, but she has to stifle her cries, because she wouldn't hold up herself, and moaned his name all across the room, and only God knows, what would Dolores do to her then…

,,Yes Hetty. That's right, moan…moan aloud. Tell your Dollie how much you like it !'' Umbridge let the dildo move on its own by another spell, before kissing at Hetty's clit, and up her smooth skin, to her stomach and aiming to her bosom, her manicured nails brushing Hetty's thighs.

 _,,Tell me love, how much you like it,'' Sevy start spreading kisses across her breasts, thrusting suddenly faster._

,,Ah-much ! Mmm…mmm…ohh –yes-'' moaning her responses, when Dolores descended between her breasts, and start caressing them with her hands, and her lips.

Hetty's thighs closing around Umbridge's waist, when Dolores leaned more into her chest, petting her sides. The toy still moving on its own, as Dolores pleased.

,,Fa-faster,'' Hetty suddenly gulped, feeling her climax near-and if her climax was salvation for this evening, she wanted it to be fast, to come quicker, so she could ran away, and have something _real_ , with Severus.

Dolores grinned, tweaking Hetty's nipple, while her mouth sucked on the other, and only by a thought, she fastened the pace of the toy in Hetty's inner walls.

,,Is that good ?'' Jane grazed her teeth over rosy bud.

,,Oh – _bloody_ …-yes ! Yes ! Yes ! Ohhh-yes-'' Hetty moaned, chewing her lip, when after her positive response Dolores made to toy move even harder, and Hetty felt that blissful peak coming.

 _,,Come on Hetty…will cum ? Will you do it for me ? For your dearest ? Will you ?'' Severus was repeating with each kiss on her swells, thrusting harder-_ she could even hear him _-panting for breath._

 _He leaned down to her and kissed her purposefully, bringing to her, her climax, with her loud squeal to his mouth._

Dolores swallowed her squeak, when Hetty's body arched against her, and her thighs squeezed her hips, Dolores grinned into their kiss.

,, _Sevy !_ '' Hetty mumbled to her mouth, her fingers-that were gripping tightly stairs until now-loosened and her arms fell around her limply.

But Dolores suddenly narrowed, pulling the toy of Hetty, and with wide eyes she glared, when Hetty's eyes fluttered open.

,,What did you say ?!''

,, _Janie_ …'' Hetty quickly responded in defense, looking how Dolores reached with her hand for her, Hetty twitched in anticipation, but when Umbridge's fingers trailed down her front gently, she breathed relief.

,,Good girl…maybe you could receive your treats more often…now-'' she leaned to Hetty,and breathing hotly against her lips ,,-get out of here !''

Hetty panted slightly, when Dolores stood up and walked with her wand and wet dildo transformed into quill again, Hetty's juices dripping of it. Trying to quickly stand up, her knees were trembling for yet lingering orgasm, Hetty reached for her panties.

,,A-ah !'' Dolores waved hand at her. ,,Leave them here…''

Nodding obediently, Hetty let her panties on floor, pushed her skirt passed her hips, and quickly buttoned her blouse.

,,And ! Next time…try to either save your ass with _better lie_ …or keep yourself from bringing yourself into position when you have to lie…so no _'Sevy'_ next time. And if I will see _you two_ together for more than five minutes-'' Dolores turned her glare to wicked grin ,,-You know what will happen…don't you ?''

,,Yes headmistress,'' Hetty rather looked down into floor than on Dolores' exposed naked breasts, which she had in front of her eyes whole evening. Her left back of her palm start burning like Dolores sent it into fire. More than usually…

,,Good girl…now out !'' Dolores waved with her wand towards doors, they opened and Hetty yet grabbed her dark robe from the floor, and slipped herself out of the headmaster's office.

Running quickly downstairs, she looked on her still burning palm. That sharp pain, cutting through her skin like knife, and when she spotted her scar opened again, and blood slowly collecting on the added _exclamation mark_ , Hetty covered her mouth with her other palm, stifling her mewl of pain, and shock.

As she was running faster across corridors, she felt the blood sliding down her fingers and dripping on the floor.

Dolores was _enraged_.

 _She can't tell me, what I can do, and what not ! I'm fed up with her ! It's not fair !_

Hiding her palm into the robe, she clutched the fabric to her bleeding wound, tears sliding down her cheeks.

This time, she haven't transfigured into raven as every evening, and secretly flying to Snape's window. No. This time, she bravely ran down into dungeons, sniffing quietly during her way, and with trembling hand, she reached for handle right away.

Opening doors, she saw Snape, in his half unbuttoned shirt and pants only, as he was leaned above some of ingredients, and holding mallet prepared to crush something together in mortar. He turned with dangerous glare at _the intruder_ , how dares he or she to walk in without knocking.

,,Hetty !'' his mouth fell open, when she closed doors behind her, threw away her robe, she was clutching to her wounded palm, and hurriedly stepped towards him.

Not giving him chance to even look at her wound, she clasped her palms around his cheeks, and brought him down, to kiss him.

His hands on hers, he gently tugged them down, breaking their kiss ,,What-what happened ? Why haven't you come by window ? WHAT IS WITH YOUR HAND ?''

,,Please-'' shaking with her head, she tried to fight his grip on her wrists, trying to pull him close again, to kiss him.

,,Hetty,'' he held her wrists more firmly, looking in her tearful eyes. Waiting until she might repay his eye contact.

When she opened her eyes, she bit her lip, easing her hands, and letting him to look at her bleeding palm.

,,It's more sore, than usual. What had happened ?'' Severus checked over the wound, reaching behind him to anything, with which he could wipe off the blood. Taking a piece of fabric, he dampened it into glass of water he had on table, and gently cleaned the blood.

The cool water caressing her burning skin.

Hetty sniffed ,,I'm fed up with her….it's not fair-''

,,-It's certainly not…but you're telling this already for third week…what happened now ?'' Snape, wiped her bloodied fingers, and the bit of his face where she left the blood, before stroking her cheek softly.

Biting her lip, she took a deep breath, her eyes closed ,,She raped me-''

,,-What ?!'' Snape stared at shock at her.

,,Well not _raped me_ but…she said, I was behaving good for whole week, and I was trying to…not do any lapse…and what it brought me ? Her between my thighs…I can't do this anymore…when I am bad, I'm being beaten, and when I'm good, she roll at top of me, and haves her way anyway…no matter what I do, everything feels bad ! Not mentioning, I can't be with you, and I am violating that ban and bravely staying with you night after night, being careful and secret like a _nitwit_ ! That's why a came by doors….and that's why I won't be hiding anymore ! I'm finished…I can't leave this school, and I can't allow her to vent her anger on you. And I can't continue in visiting her office every second evening ! I just can't…''

Snape was quiet during whole her speech, he took gauze from drawer, and gently bandaged her palm, listening to every her word.

,,I understand you…but what do you want to do then ?'' Severus kissed her forehead.

,,Do anything, to get rid of her…but this time it won't be, by silly cookies, and sweets…no, this time I will think of something far worse, and _definite_ …I just need yet some time to know _what exactly_ …Until then, I won't be hiding anymore. I love you, and I don't want to be hiding in the corner just to let her feel satisfied. You know…when she was going down on me, I wasn't thinking of her…'' Hetty whispered her last words.

Severus hugged her slowly to him ,,And about what then ?''

Her eyes flew open, looking in his black, sad ones ,,About _you_ …''

,,Henrietta White,'' he chuckled, looking at her with smile, making her smile too, he kissed her gently, but when he opened his eyes, and saw that blood from her wound soaked through the gauze, he sighed. ,,Why she's doing this to you ?''

,,Eh-ehm…well I –when I was imagining you instead of her…I somewhat…said your name when I...I came,'' Hetty looked slightly away. ,,And she just get angry and made my hand bleed…but I don't care !'' she looked back into his eyes, when he caressed her palm.

,,I can understand that, but she can't be doing this to you…you're not her _property_ …you're not hers, love-''

,,-Then prove it !'' Hetty cupped his cheeks again, and kissed him deeply.

,,Hetty I…are-are-you sure of it ?'' he brushed his nose over hers.

,,Yes –I need to feel you… _the real_ _ **you**_ ,'' Hetty almost whimpered, when she fisted his shirt, kissing him again, she felt his hands descending on her sides, and gently petting them.

,,Alright, love,'' he managed to mutter to her mouth, before she harshly tugged him by his shirt on bed, pinning his back at the headboard of his bed, and straddling him, kissing passionately, hungrily, like she was afraid it was not him, but it was, every time she opened her eyes, she saw him, she felt him. His lips, his tongue, his teeth nibbling at her lips. And his hands caressing her body…it was completely different than Dolores, because _he_ was the one she loved, and one with whom the sex was sex she was so fond of.

She smiled, looking in his eyes, after their kiss, stifling a small whimper, as her fingertips traversed his contours, and cheek bones.

,,What is it love ?'' he asked suddenly so worried.

,,I-nothing….just… _it's you_ ,'' she bit her lower lip, her eyes closing as she nuzzled her forehead against his.

,,Of course it's me, and it always was,'' he kissed the very tip of her beautiful nose.

She didn't know, how deep meaning this sentence had.

,,I want you,'' Hetty breathed, kissing him deeply. Her tongue flicking over his teeth, feeling him, his taste, his tongue's response. When he kissed lower on her neck, she felt his hot breath. When he kissed her it was like her heart just stopped beating for a moment.

Her fingers tangling in his thick black hair, caressing his head, she whimpered, when he bite at her collarbone. His tongue licking over her skin.

He nicely unbuttoned her blouse, for him and his touch, she reached with one hand between their bodies, and rubbed his growing hardness in his trousers, making him pant into her chest.

When his kisses were aiming back up to her earlobe, his breath on her skin making goosebumps. Wet mouth closed around her earlobe, making her mewl in affection to his delicious ways, how he made her feel. Unzipping his pants, she tugged at his shorts, to pull him out, and work him in her hand caressingly.

One kiss below her earlobe, another on her jaw, then her chin, until Severus' lips descended on hers. At that moment, she shifted him beneath her skirt, and sliding her weight on his member fully, with loud moan to his mouth.

She completely stopped feeling the pain in her palm, and all her strength was in his hands, literally when he gently forced her backwards, that she was in the feet of his bed, lying atop her, he pinned her hands on each side of her head.

,,Take me,'' Hetty chewed her lip, closing her eyes, when he grinded his hips down, sliding deeper within her.

,,Love…you are free –with me,'' Severus slid his hands off her wrist, making her free to move, but spreading kisses down her opened front.

Achingly slow moving down on her, his hands hugged her waist, to draw her body close. Her hands thrown around his neck, to draw him back to her mouth, to keep him kissing her, so she could perfectly see in his eyes when she wanted. To see it was really him all the time.

As his left hand trailed down her side, to her hip, gently cupping her shape, grinning to their kiss, when he felt her teeth digging into his lower lip. She was getting wild, and he loved those moments. It forced his pulse to raise, and his pace speeding up.

Stroking lower, and around her ass cheek, to raise her thigh around his waist, Hetty willingly put her knee at his hip, and inclined her toe over his lower back, pushing his hips more down on her. Half moderating his pace, she start biting down his neck, to taste him, as his cock start moving harder, and harder, with each of his thrust.

,,Ah ! Yes ! Se-Sevy…ohh-Sevy !'' groaning between uneven bites and kisses upon him, making him grin wilder down at her.

,,Will you swear ?'' he loved when she talked dirty-or rather, when he forced her to talk dirty-during sex.

,,Shall I ?'' she giggled, before moaning with pursed lips, as he hit at her g-spot.

,,Do it for me…please-''

,,-Fuuuck !'' she moaned, biting her upper lip afterwards, her eyes closed for a brief moment of sensation. ,,I-I will…'' brunette nodded harshly, when his skin pressed, and rubbed fiercely at her clit, while his fast strokes.

,,Yes ? Yes ? Say it,'' Sevy encouraged, catching her lip between his teeth as well, and having his own bite of relish.

When their broke the kiss, he moved yet faster, Hetty's toe wriggled around him and on mattress, and loud scream pierced not only his ears, but even whole room, that he was afraid few moments afterwards if anybody could hear.

 _,,Cumming !''_

Panting, trying to calm her trembling legs, when she start leaking out, Severus bravely thrusting still. Kissing her to outdraw her orgasm, he licked over the place he'd bitten, his hand reached her cheek, he stroked her gently.

She felt beloved when he did that…she beloved in his arms, and in his presence.

Trembling beneath him, feeling her second climax within reach so…so soon after the first one. Nodding in approval, Hetty licked her lips, trying to buck her hips up, to meet his.

Causing her own squeal of pleasure, when she did that and his cock hit her g-spot again. Crying out loud, she wanted more of him, her hands leaving his neck, and moving under his half-unbuttoned shirt, to feel his skin, and his muscles. Her nails brushing him.

,,Ohh, yes Hetty…my Muse…please, ohh-yes,'' his growls spreading across his bedroom, that he'd lost himself in her caresses and sweet kisses, in her sudden wildness and joy to continue. That he wouldn't cared if anybody…means even Pink Bitch….invaded his bedroom right now, and caught them inflagranti.

He wouldn't cared, because it was Hetty in his arms, and she loved him, and her eyes were warmly embracing his love towards her, and he could not only see that, but feel that.

Her whimper after each rougher stroke, made him aroused even more, and his desire burst out faster, he felt himself close, but didn't want to finish before her.

She recognized he was closed by simple kiss. The way he was distracting himself was cute, and she kissed him eagerly back, giving herself into his pace completely, letting her second orgasm wash over her body, with another loud scream, and wide grin spread on her face, as her eyes fluttered close.

Nodding ,,Yes…let go,'' Hetty panted harshly beneath him, her nails brushing his sides.

He felt her inner walls tightening around his member, he couldn't take more, and grunted above her with two shivering thrusts as he released himself inside her.

It was incredible, every single time. She was incredible, and he loved telling her.

His kisses traversing her throat, and up her jaw line to her lips, Savy muttered ,,Love…you're fantastic…''

,,Still ?'' she bit giggled to their kiss, not believing he would always say this to her with that face expressions, like he really meant it.

,,Of course…'' breathing down to her neck, he relaxed himself on top of her, burying his face to the crook of her neck, and hugging her body, just as she hugged him back. Embracing all of what he was giving her.

* * *

,,You know,'' Hetty breathed, when she was hugging Severus' bare chest, after yet two wild times the very same night, as he was gently combing her brown tresses with his fingers ,,…I don't know, how you're doing that…but with you I feel more strong. More confident. And less afraid of her. And I want fight, I want to rebel, I want _to show her_ , I am _not_ hers…and that I belong to _somebody else_ …''

,,But I don't want you to be hurt again-''

,,-That's part of my plan,'' Hetty kissed Sevy's chest, after his sigh.

,,And what is that plan if I can know ?'' he looked in her eyes, when she raised a bit her head to see at him too.

,,Be surprised…'' Hetty smiled, leaning into his chest, and humming contentedly her happiness.

 _I won't let her to treat me like some rag ! No more…_


	20. The Old Times

_A.N.: Alright dear dolls ,I decided to dedicate this chapter to some of very quality informations about our characters, which are really true. If you are fanatics, you will search on internet, recommending Pottermore, or Potterwiki, or other sites I already forgot names, but all pure facts, so let's get to know a bit our main protagonists ;-) :3 enjoy OH AND CHECK MY PROFILE, COMUNICATION UNDERLINE PLEASE :-) ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

,,Alright children, I think you've been doing very great by Silencing charm,'' Henrietta smiled, vanishing all the frogs and ravens, from each student, before sighing. ,,How many time we have till the end of lesson ?''

,,Ehm about ten minutes professor,'' Lavender Brown announced.

,,Good…alright, does anybody has some good funny story to tell ? I feel today like I could fly myself away, and weep, I need to raise my mood…'' Hetty giggled, nodding at Dean, to help her with books, into wardrobe.

When nobody was talking, she smiled ,,Oh come on somebody has to have some story…even when it's not funny, at least it must be interesting, thank you Dean,'' she offered a smile at the boy, taking each book and putting them on place.

,,Professor ?'' echoed from the class, Hetty turned her head, and saw Weasley with his raised hand.

,,Yes Ron ?'' turning back into wardrobe, taking another book.

,,What is with your hand ?''

At those words, the book she was holding slipped off her fingers and straight to the floor.

,,Ehm-thank you Dean,'' she nodded taking the rest of the books, with the one he took from the floor, and she showed him to go back and sit, while she put the books on her table. Always taking two and rightening them into wardrobe. ,,Well…my hand is not _that_ interesting. But I assure you, I haven't got fight with any werewolf, or some dark creature from the Forbidden Forest,'' she giggled, making class laugh slightly. ,,As I am think about it, after all, I should say it was done by something like that…it sounds interesting, doesn't it…your tiny professor fighting against the enormous spider, or…or a centaur.''

,,Centaurs are more dangerous these days, since Ministry cut their area,'' Padma noted, and Hetty was about to drop another book, when she heard word 'Ministry'.

,,Yes, but…they weren't so angry back then-''

,,-Professor…'' Malfoy slightly coughed to his fist.

,,Yes,'' Hetty raised her head from the wardrobe, and suddenly noticed the color of her robe.

Spotting Dolores in doors of her class as she smiled briefly, pointed her wand down and walked away.

 _She did it again !_

Taking a bit irritated the rest of books and almost throwing them into wardrobe closing it by slamming the little doors of them.

,,You know, our new headmistress obviously doesn't like my style of clothing, and she has to use spells at least twice a week to change it…and I have to spell it back every evening,'' Hetty giggled again, trying to calm down, and looking at her fluffy pink robe, that hanged around her shoulders, and down, touching the floor.

Class slightly laughed again, and they buzzed between themselves, like a silent swarm of bees.

,,You know what !'' Hetty threw wide her hands, taking of that pink catastrophe off herself, revealing her very light, almost see through, white blouse, with nothing below, and throwing the robe over the table, sitting on it with a slight jump. Grinding her bottom against the fabric ,, _That's_ what I think of her style !''

,,Yeah !'' few boys from behind burst at loud applause.

She knew, she's just playing with few _adolescent matches_ , but it was sort of innocent, because she knew they wouldn't do anything to her. And she loves to be flirty, especially when she's formal Ravenclaw student.

And as formal Ravenclaw student, she was also hardly, thoroughly trying to find a way, how she could definitely end with Dolores, without being harmed, or without letting Severus, or anybody else being harmed.

And as it wasn't easy.

,,Hetty ?'' Neville asked shyly.

,,Yes dear,'' she pushed her thoughts aside for later, paying attention to her student now and here.

,,What do you know about professor Umbridge ?''

,,Well…'' she looked over the class, who start listening very carefully too. ,,Alright, make yourself comfortable. Story time !'' she giggled, and watched how really almost entire class leaned forward into the desk and contentedly supported by elbows, and their heads in their palms, or somebody was lying on the desk with their upper body completely she nodded, and start talking.

,,Professor Umbridge is really, really, really….really _fiendish_ person,'' Hetty grinned partly at her own words, and class buzzed with chuckles again. ,,And she was like this even at School-''

,,-She was visiting Hogwarts with you ?'' Goyle narrowed, asking.

,,Yes, and she was sorted into Slytherin,'' Hetty nodded, remembering the day, she came to Hogwarts first time, and met Dolores already in sixth year.

,,She was always…hhh-how can I put it…emm…''

,,Strict ?!''

,,Ugly ?!''

,,Hideous ?!''

,,Terrifying to death ?'' Neville gulped the last add after several of students.

He wasn't sure if he was more afraid of Snape or Umbridge.

Hetty turned her head to one side ,,Actually…everything what you just said. I mean…my first meeting with her, like when I really talked to her, was on the Slug Club Christmas Party and-''

,,-Slug-what ?'' Malfoy with Crabbe laughed at the back benches.

,,Oh well, yes, I should've known, _you_ won't know _him_. Em-the headmaster of Slytherin, was also a Potions teacher, and he was inviting every year few of his favorite students, thought I wasn't one, to his Christmas party. His name was Horace Slughorn. And one of his really favorite students, was your mother Harry…'' Hetty looked at Harry who was paying attention whole time.

He offered a slight smile, which Hetty repaid, until she heard from somebody from class antoher question.

,,And if you weren't one of his favorites, than how you get on that party ?''

,,With my escort…'' Hetty giggled, smiling, and leaning more into the table.

,,You had a date ?'' Seamus nearly laughed, but his look was really eager.

,,Yes…it was my classmate. And he was, and still is the best potion maker, I've ever met. Professor Severus Snape,'' she said the name, sending shiver down her own spine, she nearly bit into her lip, but she denied herself.

When she get a grip, she found out all boys and even few girls were looking at her, or at each other with open mouth.

,,Well, and I had the chance to talk to, ehm-Dolores, for the first time, since she was sitting right on my left…surprisingly with an escort too, because as I later get known, I found out, she wasn't much getting along with the head of her house…Horace was considering her as an 'idiotic woman'…now I know why,'' Hetty laughed, as the rest of class. ,,He wasn't-'' she was trying to speak even through laugher ,,-wasn't even afraid to say it in front of her, and she looked like she could kill somebody at that moment. Well, and when she walked aside, I was pity for her first. I went to her, and start talking that she didn't deserved it. And she…well what do you think ? She sent me to hell, with my compassion, and told me, she will show to everybody how high she can go…as she went,'' Hetty's laugh faded very quickly.

,,She was really strict ever since I know her…without sweet talks. Just that sweet voice somehow haven't disappeared,'' Hetty shrugged. ,,Very…very annoying sweet voice-''

,,-Wait so that means, you and her…you are the same age ?'' Harry pointed his thumb behind him, towards doors, symbolizing that Dolores is somewhere out there, out of class.

,,No ! For Merlin, no ! I only came into school, when she was sixth year !'' Hetty put her palm to sooth her heaving chest, not knowing if it was from laugh or from shock.

,,Phef, I knew you can't be as old as that hag,'' Ronald relieved, maybe too loudly, but Hetty start laughing, and her laugh made smile whole class.

,,You know, sometimes I just found her on the corridor, talking with somebody, like a haughty person talking to her victim. Truth is, I heard she wasn't even Prefect or anything at School, by whole seven years here-''

,,-And you ?'' Seamus quickly asked before Hetty could finish her sentence.

,,Guess who was the Prefect of Ravenclaw house at time,'' she winked to the class, and right away heard Padma, Michael, Terry and few more Ravenclaws cheering.

,,And as she left the school, everyone relieved, as I far remember. She wasn't popular, until her seventeen, when she started her career at Ministry. And here…everyone disliked her. She never got married, and probably-'' Hetty looked at opened doors, she whispered ,,-never will.''

Her voice coming back to normal ,,If our Minister of Magic won't ask for her hand of course.'' She made class laugh, but when she wasn't laughing her own, everybody stiffened, being nervous of her silence.

When she recovered, the only thing she said, before letting everyone burst in laugh was ,,What an ugly imagination !''

She took a breath, to stop laughing as the class was also done for, form laugh, she swallowed, calming down. ,,I don't know why is it, she is still so cold to men. Truth is, that boy she was with on Slug's party, wasn't her boyfriend, and I don't even know, why he asked her to go...probably politeness…or pity is more like it. She was so cold, and so much and hard trying to do something, but always vainly. I'm surprised she ended on Ministry…you know-maybe-'' Hetty raised her finger, on her wounded hand, looking into space thinking ,,-maybe it was all caused by the biggest lie of her life, about her pure blood.''

The class silenced until only Hermione bravely raised her hand.

,,Yes, darling ?''

,,Professor Umbridge is not pure-blooded ?''

Hetty shook with her head ,,The biggest lie of her life….but nobody ever heard of her family…she never told anyone, and nobody knows, why.''

,,Then how you know, she's not…pure-blooded ?'' Malfoy managed to ask, before somebody else could do that instead of him.

,,Well, that is also thing I heard the very first evening of our meeting. On that party, she drank a single glass of Sherry, and start talking about really…not…appropriate things. Despite me being only eleven, I heard her talking with somebody, and she wasn't paying attention on her mouth, and just spouted a thing of her ancestry, but only about her blood, and that her mother wasn't Witch, since then…nothing,'' Hetty shrugged her shoulders.

,,Wait, if you were eleven, how could you go on such party with alcohol ?'' Dean asked slowly.

,,As I told you, I was escorted by Severus, and he even when he was eleven as me, was a big favorite to Slughorn, and he invited him to his party, and he asked me to go with him…not telling I haven't got a glass of Eggnog that evening,'' Hett grinned admitting.

,,Ay, am I such representative for you ?!'' she giggled, looking at the opened doors, and the long corridor, where was just passing Snape, that time as usually, going from his pause, to prepare to another lesson.

He stopped by doors slowly, looking at her sitting at the table, and her almost see through blouse.

,,And what about Professor Snape ?'' Lavender asked.

Hetty twitched, if they noticed him in doors, but when she saw everyone is looking at her, and waiting she looked back to doors, and at Snape.

Severus smiled widely, leaning against the doorpost, his hands crossing on his chest as he looked at Hetty, and waved with his brows like 'Now I'm curious' or 'Go on, show me'.

,,Well he-''

,,-Was he also always so strict, and frightening ?'' Neville chocked, his eyes pinned on Hetty, as she saw Snape's brows furrowing at the poor-boys words.

,,No…you think he is ?''Hetty slowly asked.

,,-Yeah !''

,,-Sure !''

,,-Aaall the time,'' Ronald chuckled, crossing his hands on his chest.

She saw how Severus nearly also chuckled, shaking with his head, and partly shrugging.

,,He wasn't…actually he was very sophisticated person. And ever so polite. As I said _master_ of potions…'' she saw him smile ,,…and very brave soul.''

His smile stayed still on his face, and his expression nearly tearful, from emotion.

,,You said he was your date, that evening,'' Malfoy slowly uttered ,,….Does that mean, you were dating during school years ?''

Her eyes slid from Malfoy to Severus, and her brows narrowed in question, like she was saying 'Shall I say the truth ?'. Only when Snape offered nod in approval, she grinned.

,,Well…yes we were dating, and he was sometimes really…'' her eyes flying across the class, as everyone was interested, leaned forward, to better see-or hear, when she looked at Severus in doors, as he cracked his brow with flirty smile ,,… _ **voluptuous**_.''

,,He wasn't cold, and mysterious, and evoking fear ?'' Hermione, looked at Hetty, how she was time after time staring into space-though it wasn't as usually, because she was looking at Severus behind them.

,,He was…but that was so sensual…and not fear exactly…rather… _tremor_ ,'' Hetty smiled at Severus, supporting her body with her palms on her desk, to more expose her body in white blouse and black skirt, watching how his dark eyes widening in pure lust.

,,But you have married somebody else,'' Seamus noted carefully.

,,Yes I did-''

,,-Was that somebody from Beauxbatons ?'' Lavender sighed dreamily, like half of the girls form the class.

,,No, he was from here,'' Hetty smiled ,remembering her last two years she paid more attention to study, to became Animagus, and as Snape said, she was more time spending with Sirius, and Damien, as they two were about to became Animaguses too.

,,But you were in France, and teaching in Beauxbatons,'' Padma noted, as she probably remembered from Dolores' inquisition.

,,Yes I was I-''

,,-Have you got any children ?''

Suddenly questions start overwhelming her, and tears start filling her eyes, but the big bell, announced the end of lesson, and she relieved.

,,Perhaps next time, darlings. Have a nice day,'' she slid off the table on her feet, trying to talk steadily, when she looked into doors, Severus was gone.

When all children left the class, saying goodbye, Hetty wiped away her tears, and sniffed. Taking her now-fluffy pink robe. Turning it by wave of her wand back into velvet dark blue, and putting it on, she left the classroom as well.

Walking across the corridor, she spotted Severus several meters in front of her, how he looked at her, and then disappeared in lavatory.

 _Girls' lavatory._

Hetty giggled, shaking with her head, and looking all around if she could see Dolores. Then she slipped into the lavatory as well. Finding Severus leaned against the wash basin.

,,But this is a girls' lavatory professor,'' she giggled again, checking if anybody was in cabins, which were all opened, so nobody was there.

,,But I've already spent so much time in here, that I don't think it's girls' lavatory anymore,'' he took her palms and drew her closer to him.

,,They start talking about Damien, and m-my children, that I…I prayed to the bell to be faster this time,'' Hetty whispered swallowing, and nuzzling her forehead to Snape's.

,,I know, then don't think about it now,'' Severus offered a slight smile, and hugged her.

Hugging him tightly back, she nodded. Whispering to his raven hair ,,I missed you, all day long.''

,,Much ?'' he asked softly to her neck, his hands stroking her back, caressing the smooth fabric.

,,More than _'much'_ ,'' Hetty bit her lip, and leaning in his embrace.

,,Do you have a free lesson ?'' he asked after hearing the bell again, announcing start of another lesson.

Hetty only nodded, nuzzling to his chest.

,,And do you want me to be… _voluptuous_ -'' he smirked, looking at her lips, while his hands were slowly trailing down her sides ,,- _Right. Now._ ?''

Her chocolate brown eyes met his dark black ones, she nodded, cupping his face, and kissing him, lightly on his lips.

He let out small groan from deep inside of his throat, when her tongue begged its way to his mouth, and he willingly let her, to kiss him more passionately. Feeling her fingers on his cheeks. Those cold fingertips trailing down, chill on his skin, which was really unusual for him to feel, since he was always colder than her. Coldness trailing down, copying his contours, and down his neck, while he bravely kept kissing her, and holding her on his arms.

He felt she stopped for a while on his collar, like she had a small effort to get it off her way, that she could feel more of his skin, to touch, but then changed her mind, and continued without stopping lower his front, until her fingertips reached the slowly growing _bulge_ on his pants.

It was at the moment, the tip of her tongue was teasing his teeth, he closed his lips around and briefly sucked, before letting her, both grinning at the aching feel of his _arousal_.

Her palm cupped him through the fabric, when she took a breath ,,Just like the old times ?''

,,Just like the old times, Hetty,'' Severus smiled, grabbing at her bottom, making her squeak, not from pain, because she was bravely doped with painkiller from him, but from excitement, when he really sat her on the wash basin, as he used to do, and rolled the fabric of her black skirt up, taking her underwear down.

,,If it goes like this, next time it shall be more easy for you, because I will end up without any possible underwear,'' Hetty smirked.

,,Please don't talk about that Pinky Bitch right now…not when I am aroused for _you_ ,'' Severus grinned leaning for a kiss. Supporting his body with his palms against the wash basin, which all of a sudden made dangerously cracking sound.

,,Ca-carefully !'' Hetty broke their kiss immediately, holding with her palm, to not lean against the basin. ,,Remembering the old times –yes very nice and arousing, but think about the fact I used to be thinner-'' Hetty sighed a bit disappointedly.

,,You look still the same,'' Severus smiled, his right hand stroking her cheek to force her look in his eyes ,, _beautiful._ ''

,,Oww,'' Hetty let out touched moan, as he hugged her waist and kissed her. At that moment she felt his bulge touching her splayed lap, and let out another throaty moan, this time from excitement at the feel _how hard_ he was.

Unzipping his pants, he grinned to their kiss, while she petted up his arms, squeezing his muscles, and paying attention to his mouth, which was wonderfully kissing.

,,Aaah-'' Hetty tightened her grip at his arms, biting her own lip, when his length invaded her by one rough thrust.

Severus smiled, his eyes also closing at the feel of her tight heat, and he started fluently thrusting forward.

Hetty grinned even more, when he looked at her, moving within so slow ,,But… _professor_ , you should be _eight_ inches _away_ from me.'' She remembered one of Dolores' new education decrees. ,,Instead –you are _six_ inches _inside_ of me…'' biting her lip, she looked even more _attractively_ and _arousing_.

Severus chuckled slightly ,,You are _flattering_ me !'' his hands ghosting across her chest, and to buttons of her blouse, slowly undoing them, revealing her front to his touch, his nose brushing her forehead, while he kissed the tip of her nose.

,,But for what are rules ? And _education decrees_ ?'' he waved with his brows, when he opened her blouse, and stroked both her ample swells.

,,To be _obeyed_ ,'' Hetty sighed, biting back an angry tear, when Dolores inculcated submission into her mind.

Severus shaking with his head, leaned to her and kissed her, while fluently picking up his speed. After braking the kiss he panted hotly against Hetty's lips ,,To be _violated_ …''

That was all she needed to hear at that moment. Her lover, and faithful companion for all years long, having a sensual sex with her, in girls' lavatories, reminding of their youth, and proudly violating rules, from somebody, who's been hated from both of them for so long.

She could feel his love, his support, and that wonderful roughness, she so long missed from him, as his thrust were becoming not only faster, but even harder.

He only held her sides gently, to not let the basin crack again, and to support her, to not feel back pain.

Her arms thrown around his neck, her forearms wrapping his shoulders, to feel more comfort in his arms, but the only things she needed to feel at the moment, was his moves within her and his gentle kisses, spreading down her exposed chest.

 _,,Ohh-….uhh-…ye-yes….owmm-Sevy-''_ her whimpers spreading across the lavatories.

Her hands time after time gripping his hair, but he didn't care. He found it as much delicious, as she his roughness, and his bites. He knew how much she loved, when he bite his white teeth into a _special place_ , he'd found only the third time, they were _together_ , and she cried the most at.

Remembering that, he kissed up from her breasts, grabbing her thighs, and wrapping them more around his waist, to move deeper, while his mouth moved up her beautiful neck, and just where her jaw and ear met, and first teased with the tip of his tongue that little spot, listening contentedly to her loud whimper.

 _,,OH-Severus !''_ Hetty let out a breath, with her surprise, when he'd bitten into that spot, sending shiver down her spine, and blood in her veins to boil. She squeezed him between her thighs, and pushed his head roughly against that spot, whimpering loud, when she felt his teeth grazing it, and nibbling at that little of her skin.

Grinning naughtily with limply parted lips, as he was pampering that tiny spot, making her cry from pleasure aloud.

 _He remembers…still…twenty years, God !_

,,Ohh-love,'' licking her lips, she forced herself to swallow dryly, panting, as his thrust were still the same, she felt closer and closer to her blissful peak.

Suddenly he narrowed, and nearly stiffened stopping his moves, she almost let out another whimper from agony this time, but he quickly silenced her, by palm on her mouth.

Then she heard it too. Those. Irritating. High-heels. Tapping. Across the corridor.

He wanted to pull out and to hide himself, but Hetty only clutched him, by her ankles pressing at his lower back, close to her, shaking with her head.

He put his palm away, leaning to her, that she could whisper in his ear.

,, _Let her…let her find us…let her see…let her punish me, or dismiss us…I want you…and I fuck her rules…''_

At those words, Severus smiled, but he didn't want her to get in trouble, so he continued in thrusting within, but slowly, to make Hetty quiet.

High-heels tapping louder, increasing with the steps across the stony floor.

Hetty forced his face to her lips, whispering harshly ,, _Harder…please !_ ''

He knew she will moan aloud, or at least suspected it, but he stopped caring about it, because the way how she begged, how her eyes pleaded, she was there. In front of him. Around him. Pleading for more. Lovingly kissing his lips, that he couldn't resist her.

Picking up his pace once again, thrusting fast and harder.

They both heard steps increasing, and nearing. But neither one of them cared.

 **Hettie is right. Let her do anything she wants…I won't let go.**

Stifling her cries to his mouth, Hetty was silently whimpering, with each hard thrust, her thighs shivering from upcoming climax, the desire boiling within her. Her pulse raised, her breathing labored, as she grappled at his hair once again, and her lips parted in effort to stay silent.

Only small noise, whimper-liked, escaped her parted lips, her fingers fisting his long raven hair, and her legs closing around him, when he teased the right place, and she couldn't take more, orgasming.

But he was thrusting still, though now slowing to intensify her orgasm, reaching with one his hand between her thighs, to pet her clit.

Steps suddenly stopped. Silent.

Severus tried to not pant, just as Hetty caught her breath, when he was bravely continuing within her, kissing up her neck.

High-heels start moving again, the tapping now slowly fading, as Dolores probably walked to the end of corridor and behind the corner.

Hetty breathing harshly out her tense, and all her pleasure at once into Sevy's mouth, when he kissed her, stifling his own grunt of spilling inside her inner walls.

Both start slightly laughing at the situation, and kissing lovingly. Severus helped Hetty from the dangerously cracking wash basin, letting her dress up back, as he zipped his pants, and yet kissed her flushed cheek.

,,I have to go…prepare the cauldrons, you know-'' Severus slowly smiled, stroking her other cheek, and smiling at her.

,,-I decided…'' Hetty looked up at him.

His eyes went wide from sudden fear ,,Decided…about..what ?''

 **Could she changed her mind about choosing me instead of Sirius ?**

He didn't know exactly, why this thought came up in his mind, but it was fear as any other fear.

,,I won't be visiting her office anymore. Not on her plea, not on her _order_ , just won't…'' Hetty breathed, nodding, like she was assuring herself in her decision.

,,I'm proud of you, but doesn't this mean now, that you will be more vulnerable _outside_ of her office ?'' Snape hugged her, looking in her eyes.

,,And where would be the difference ? If I should go there and be punished, because it was obvious she heard us, she just didn't want to make an awkward situation between us three –or was just weak to take those three steps inside to see us. Or I should stop going in there, and let her attack in front of all students, at least they could see, she's against the real law…I won't let her abuse anymore-''

,,-And I am completely _for it_ , I am not going to let her ruin you. I love you !'' Severus, brushed away those small tears, that start rolling down Hetty's cheeks. ,,I will stand up for you anytime, _you can take my word_.''

Hetty cried again, but now from happiness, nodding smilingly ,,Thank you.''

,,Now I really have to go…but shall I await you by me tonight, for whole evening ?'' he kissed her forehead gently, asking very carefully.

,,Sure,'' Hetty smiled, stroking his chest, before he nodded and walked outside of lavatories.

 _He's kind…and loving. And supporting me ! I just still don't know how to tell Sirius. He'll be broken. But once I chose, I chose. And I am firm in my decisions…I always was…_

 _And I'm pissing at Dolores ! I won't be doing her sexual toy anymore._

 _And Severus-_

Hetty glazed her fingertips over the wash basin, and over the tiny spot below the place where her jaw and ear met.

 _\- voluptuous…_

Smiling and chewing her lips, she looked in the mirror spotting a small hickey there, her eyes went wide.

She swiftly walked out of lavatories, yet spotting Snape just by the end of corridor. She transfigured into raven, and rapidly flying across the corridor, landing right in front of him, stopping him immediately.

She transfigured back, pointing at the little love mark with a playful smile ,,And _this_ …I will repay to you.'' Taking one step closer, tiptoeing and whispering to his ear ,,Tonight in Prefects bathroom. Fifth floor,'' cupping gently his lap, as teasingly as she could, before she left him with that naughty grin of hers.

He yet managed to look after her, how she was walking back the direction and behind some corner, he smiled briefly, turning back to stairs to dungeons, and rushed down.


	21. Prefects Bathroom

_A.N.: Sorry dolls, I was SO busy at school right away first week of school, but I am back, and I'm writing yayy, so hope you'll enjoy this chapter, and be prepared for future ones ;-) ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

Clocks strike eleven hours.

Almost midnight.

Hetty was stepping across the Prefects bathroom, all alone, holding a towel in her hand.

 _Could he forget ? Or not take it seriously ? Or Dolores might heard me, and she done something to him ! I should check him-_

Her breath caught in her throat, when somebody entered the bathroom. She swiftly hid behind the pillar.

But after few seconds she recognized the steps so different from characteristic _tapping_ of high-heels. She smiled, biting her lip to stifle some unwanted sound, that might escape her lips, she looked over the pillar carefully, spotting Severus.

Putting the towel to the crook of her elbow, and silently stepping out of her slippers, as she watched him, unseen, walking to the already filled warm bath with lot of foam.

Trying to be the most quiet as she could, she crept behind him , and covered his eyes with her palms.

,,Guess _who ?''_ she whispered, soft grin spreading upon her face.

She only heard his chuckle, before he put his palms on hers, covering them.

,,My Muse, who else ?'' he put her palms away, turning to her, and looking down at her, how she glowed, enlightened by the moon glow, coming from tall windows of the bathroom.

,,What took you so long ? Something happened ?'' Hetty stroked his cheek, making him smile, and melt to her touch.

,,Nothing, I just didn't want anybody to see me, so I was going to come later at night, how long have you been here ?'' Severus wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her closer, and hugging her to his chest.

,,Well, that's not important. Important is, that you are here,'' she smiled, nuzzling to his set chest, and hugging him back.

,,I can see you really prepared the bath for us. I don't remember, when it was the last time we did this,'' he nearly smirked, looking at the bath with foam, and bubbles flying across the bathroom.

,,I do remember, and I remember exactly what you said to me back then,'' Hetty nodded, slightly backing away and start working her buttons of her blouse.

,,Really ? What was that ?'' Severus looked at her, crossing his hands on his chest.

,,No, no, you have to remember on your own,'' her hands on her hips as she stopped, looking at him.

,,Alright, was it about school ?'' he tried, watching her.

,,No,'' Hetty grinned, buttoning back one button.

,,Was it some reaction on the bath or this place ?''

,,No,'' Hetty chuckled, buttoning another button on her blouse back.

,,But this is not fair,'' Severus protested, as her hands landed on her hips again.

,,I'm not going to strip, before you guess right,'' she smirked now, looking at him. She can play such games too, when he can.

,,Alright, was it something about you and me ?''

,,Yes,'' Hetty nodded, undoing one button, as Severus took one step closer.

,,Was it about my affection to you ?'' taking another slow step to her, as she nodded and undone another button.

,,Yes.''

,,Was it, something special about you ?''

,,Yes,'' Hetty breathed, when he was now so close, enough to undone another button by himself, her blouse falling open, exposing her body for his touch.

He trailed his fingers up from her flat stomach, goosebumps making on her skin, when her eyes fluttered, and she nearly collapsed to his embrace, her hands catching his arms as an support.

,,I already know,'' he smiled, when she opened her eyes, and he could see, stars falling to those chocolate orbs, as from the wide window, and the moon glow.

,,Really ?'' her voice nothing more than a whisper.

,,It was right here, you were standing like this, and the very same stars were swimming in your eyes. And due them, I realized how beautiful they are, and how beautiful you are in my arms…and I told you…I can see my unborn children in your eyes,'' Severus haven't twitched his eyes from hers, watching how she now completely melted to his embrace, swallowing lightly. ,,Is that right ?''

,,Yes…exactly…'' she was amazed her remembered, she smiled, tiptoeing and her lips gently meeting his.

When he broke the kiss, he whispered hotly against her plump lips ,,It is still the truth. You are the same beautiful.''

His hands circled her waist, beneath her blouse, caressing her bare skin as he kissed her again.

She was happy in his arms, and happy he'd remembered, even though he didn't know, he wasn't the only one who said this to her.

It flashed her mind, like it was yesterday, when Sirius told her the very same phrase, when they spent some time after his escape from Azkaban, in her house.

 _,,I loved you for long. I already loved you since school…but I wasn't such lucky as Damien was, who spent with you more time than me, and charmed you enough, that you married him. I was so glad for you, and when I heard about your children, I was cheering, that my great friend had family. So now I fully understand your grief, and your pain…'' Sirius was hugging her, as she lied with her back against his chest, looking up at the stars on the little hill behind her small house._

 _,,You know…with you, it's not that painful, as it was, when I was day and night alone in here…it's different. And I am glad I have you Sirius,'' she petted his arms, which was wrapped around her waist._

 _,,Hetty…''_

 _,,Yes ?'' she looked up at him, finding his grey eye._

 _,,You know, every time you look at me, I feel less like a fugitive, and more like a man I used to be…you breathed life into my soul, and after near experience of Dementor's kiss…I am grateful, to my God son, that he enabled me, to be with you here like this…in other words…I really love you-''_

 _,,-I know, you're telling me every day,'' Hetty smiled, stroking his cheek._

 _,,But mean it real…I want to live with you, not just keep surviving,'' He forced her to narrow by her own need to look in his eyes. ,,And each time I see those two sparkling eyes, I know it's because of me…I swear to God I would do anything to keep those sparkles in your eyes. You know….let it sound crazy…I can see my future in your eyes. The life with you, my unborn children, our home, no more hiding…happiness…'' Sirius smiled before he kissed her gently, making her cry, but not form pain, but from happiness._

,,What are you thinking of ?'' Severus looked in Hetty's eyes, tearing her from her thoughts, she forget for a while she was kissing him.

,,I-e-em, the bath will cool down, we should-'' she swallowed clearing her throat ,,-we should go in, if we want to not freeze there.''

,,Yes,'' Severus smiled, starting to strip himself, just as Hetty did rolling down her skirt.

 _What was that supposed to mean ?! Why am I thinking of what Sirius said to me, when I do have Severus in front of me ?! ….I'm already mad due Dolores and her sadistic ordeal…_

Shaking slightly with her head, considering it, as the main problem, of the past, since form now on she won't be visiting her office even when she urged her to. She was firmly decided, and she needed to be free, and to release her worries finally.

Which she could only with Severus, and that perfect warm bath.

Slipping to him as he was already naked sitting in big bath, his lower body covered under water with loads of foam.

Hetty grinned when he offered a hand, to help her sit next to him. She noticed his left forearm, the Dark Mark visible again, the skin around near red.

,,It has to be tortuous…'' she sighed, her fingers lightly touching it, as he nodded.

,,It is, but I'm trying to not think of it so much,'' Severus breathed partly in hiss, when he felt her touch on the tattoo, like it was some wound. Trailing her hand up his arm, and to his shoulder.

Leaning forward to him, she whispered ,,Close your eyes.''

,,Why should I-''

,,-Close your eyes,'' Hetty repeated, and after he looked in her eyes, he did as she asked him to.

Taking his hands, and standing up, half bodies in warm water, leading him across the bath.

She led him to the other side of bath, to the tall windows, where the Siren was, and behind the taps, from which the water was floating.

,,Do you remember yet on something ?'' she asked , when she stopped, putting her palms on his chest, to stop him too.

,,Not clearly,'' he uttered, but hugging her sides, his naked front touched hers, she stifled a groan from excitement.

Taking one his hand, and leading it, behind the taps, that his fingertips touched the cold stone of the windows pillar. He felt the surface not smooth, neither usual as for stone, but something scratched and then it flashed his mind.

Only then he opened his eyes, looking where his fingers where touching the pillar, and he could see a scratched heart, with two big letters in it.

'H' + 'S' Always…

,,Always…'' Hetty read the add beneath the heart, as Snape nodded.

,,You conjured it, that nobody can see it, except of _us_ …that's why, it's still there. Otherwise it could be gone long ago…''

,,So you do remember,'' she smiled innocently at him, her eyes blinking, as she ran her hands around his neck.

,,Yes I do,'' his hands on her back, as he clutched her closer.

She felt him growing in his lower zone, and she finally freed her mind, succumbing to him, and his presence, and his body, muttering ,,Take me…''

Severus' lips descended on hers, making her whine to his mouth fully now. His hands slid lower, using the grip at her bottom to raise her body slightly up, and her legs to circle his hips under water. She grabbed firmly at his shoulders, letting him caress her mouth with his loving kisses, and nips, while his cock rubbed her slit.

,,I love you Hetty…I will love you forever, until the word 'love' completely lose its purpose,'' he greedily muttered against her lips, during penetrating her by one swift thrust, she moaning across the bathroom.

Kissing her endless, that they both panted in need of breath, when Sevy start fluently moving within her, gently supporting her back against the cold stony edge of bath, her head leaned to the window, her face under the glow of moon again.

,,Sevy,'' she cried, feeling his lips moving away from her mouth, and back to her tiny spot, where the hickey was, she turned her head in favor to bite to his neck, causing his growl.

,,Hetty…'' mumbling to her neck with each kiss, lick or suck on her spot, between small gasps with every rough stroke.

,,Love me,'' she cried even more , her kisses aiming from his neck, along the shape and to his shoulder, and slowly back, her hands scratching and clutching at his back.

His hands teasing her breasts briefly, before holding her sides protectively again. Speeding up, and spreading feather-light kisses across her chest. With each rougher stroke, he made her wilder, that her kisses on his chest, were becoming gentle bites, until she start leaving small marks, making him growl in affection.

His audible responses making her aroused yet even more, that she felt that wanted pleasure making its way through her.

His member thumping inside her, rubbing her just as his fingers start rubbing her clit, making her cry louder, that her head in a while lolled back against the window, she moaning.

,, _Oohh…ohh…yes….mmm-please…yes…ohh-will…will…_ '' Hetty catching her breath, when his tip touched that _delicious_ place within her inner walls, and his lips nibbled her tiny spot on her neck.

Suddenly he narrowed, never breaking his pace, and the touch on her hip and on her breast, though he start trailing his hand down her front to caress more of her skin.

,,Open your eyes –I want to –see you…see those stars…in your eyes –when you're reaching orgasm…with me-'' Panting between thrusts, when her eyes fluttered.

Fighting them open, nearly filled with tears, but not from pleasure, but from his words, she sobbed, looking in his black eyes, when she screamed through a moan, climaxing, her nails running down his back, leaving red marks, but neither one of them cared at the moment.

Hetty saw clearly his smile, before he nuzzled his forehead to hers, and kissed her to smother his own climax with his final thrust.

Her chest heaving, but she bravely kissed him back, not getting enough of him, she pressed his chest as close to hers as was possible to feel him.

,,Thank you,'' he gasped after breaking the kiss. ,,Thank you…''

Hetty smiled, kissing him again, his hands raising her from the edge of bath, and sliding her off him, but never breaking their mouth connection.

They just stood there, in bath, half body in water, covered with white foam, kissing, cuddling.

,,Ahmm-what a view,'' they heard tiny girlish voice, being interrupted, that they both clutched to each other after hearing it, looking all around from where it was coming from.

,,Up here,'' the voice giggled, as they followed the words, and looked above them, spotting Moaning Myrtle, waving at them from above.

She flew down, landing on one edge of the bath.

,,Myrtle,'' Hetty breathed, hugging Severus even more, in relief it wasn't anybody harmful.

,,Yes, who'd you expected ?'' ghost mockingly laughed at them. ,,That small woman, who's now called the headmistress ?''

,,Actually ? Yes,'' Snape admitted right away, trying to press his body to Hetty's that he might cover himself.

,,Come on Severus, I haven't seen you two within other for long time, and I have to say…I enjoyed it, just as usually…you both haven't changed. Neither one of you,'' Myrtle giggled, pointing at them, while she circled them all around.

,,You were watching ?'' Snape almost shockingly asked.

,,Again ?'' Hetty smirked, nuzzling to Severus.

,,Mhmm-'' Myrtle uttered innocently. ,,I couldn't deny. You are so passionate, you always were. You're just…more mature, and intense. I like it !'' she waved with her brows, while sitting on the place where they were sitting at the beginning.

,,I have to say, you are more entertaining, than that so called headmistress…'' Myrtle sighed, looking at the bubbles all around.

Hetty stiffened ,,Wait, what do you mean by that ?''

,,She was here ?'' Severus quickly asked, looking at Myrtle.

Ghost of little girl nodded ,,Yes, every second night, sometime around midnight-''

,,-When ? Which days ?'' Hetty yelped, her fingers digging into Sevy's shoulders.

,,Tonight…I was awaiting her, and instead I saw you preparing a bath, so I stayed for a chance I might see something more interesting, and –I wasn't mistaken !'' Myrtle chuckling yet even more.

Like a flash strike into both, they start crawling off the bath, and swiftly drying each other with towel, dressing up.

,,Tonight is the free evening, and tomorrow I should go there, but I won't so, I expected she can kill me only tomorrow, not tonight, if she find us two here !'' Hetty harshly buttoning her blouse, when Sevy took on his robe.

,,Shh-shh-shh-calm down, she won't find us okay, and if, she won't hurt you, ever again I promise,'' he hugged her, trying to sooth her, effectively, since she smiled.

,,I won't tell her, you were here, since you pleased me, by such surprising visit, but you certainly has to come again,'' Myrtle begged, ghosting around them.

,,Only if she's not here…we're in dangerous if we're near her-'' Hetty's voice stuck in her throat, when they suddenly heard that tapping.

,,No-no-no-no-no-'' her voice nothing more than a whisper, when Severus covered her mouth with his palm, and tugged her away from the middle of the room.

,,Use the mirror secret passage,'' Myrtle pointed at the penultimate mirror long to the floor. ,,It will lead you to the Tapestry Corridor, trust me,'' she whispered as the doors of bathroom audibly opened. Hetty gasped to Severus' palm, when he opened the mirror, and nodded in silent thanks to Myrtle.

Pushing Hetty into the secret passage, and closing mirror behind them, they heard tapping echoing across the bathroom.

Forcing Hetty to walk, she suddenly gasped again, turning to him and whispering ,,My shoes ! I left there my shoes, when I was looking at you from behind a corner ! What if she find them…what if she find them-and-and figure out-and-''

,,-Hetty,'' Severus whispered back, hugging her. ,,I told you, I will protect you haven't I ? If she notice, and say or try to do anything towards you, I swear I will stop her before she can even wave her wand !'' his voice harsh, as he was trying to sooth Hetty.

His look in his eyes giving her strength and courage again, she nodded, kissing him, and letting him guide her through the dark passage, with Lumos from his wand, until they really reached the Tapestry Corridor.

From there they both quickly ran through the corridors, and downstairs, until they were safety locked, in Severus' bedroom in dungeons.


	22. Umbridge's Darkest Secret

_A.N.: Please, please, please, dear dolls. I really get carried away by this chapter, but it's important for the following chapters, and the main part was on plea of my friend due lack of sex with DJ Umbridge...so I collected all my strength and written this chapter, BUT please read it all, because there are even important signs for future chapters, and believe me I'm planning much more than just having cat fights or sexual harasment with Dolores...and I am aiming away from her, so this is like the farewell for her and her sexual apetite ;-) thank you for understanding and don't be scared or disgusted, just...go on...and I promise it will be better :3 your ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

Whole following day was calm.

Dolores haven't even showed up, let alone to say any insult or animadversion towards Hetty or Severus.

But he clearly recognized Hetty's worries, during dinner. As the evening come, she was more and more nervous, she _felt_ something bad was coming, and she couldn't help herself, but worry.

Snape watched her, dully looking at her plate, and half-playing with her salad. She haven't touched her meal neither her wine, not a single sip, and the fork she was holding nearly slipping off her fingers.

,,You are not hungry ?'' he ask inconspicuously petting her thigh beneath the table, catching her attention, that she now really dropped the fork on her plate with loud metal cling, that she attracted attention even of few more colleagues.

,,Hettie, is there something wrong ?'' Minerva looked over Snape, to see better at professor White, that Severus had to move quickly his hand back to his own thigh.

,,I am sorry Minerva, I am just tired,'' Hetty offered a weak, forced smile, before picking up her fork, and taking a swallow of lamb chops.

When professors were looking elsewhere again, Severus carefully watched Hetty, how she finally raised her head, looking all around the big hall, reaching for her cup, to drink her wine.

Her fingers nearly trembling, if Severus haven't took her hand, no matter, if anybody saw him, he turned to her.

,,Everything will be alright. Is it really that bad ? Are you too much nervous ?'' his thumb rubbed the back of her palm in his gentle grip.

,,No I…I'm afraid…I should go to sleep, but I barely will, since I will be worrying about _her_ ,'' Hetty tried to explain in whispers.

,,You don't have to be afraid with me,'' Severus whispered back, stroking her palm again. ,,And if you really need to go to sleep, then please, eat at least _something_ and I promise, I will go with you right away. You need to eat,'' he would've stroked her cheek, if they weren't in big hall and in front of many students, it was enough, he was turned to her, and holding her hand in his.

Hetty nodded with brief smile, turning back to her plate, and ate her dinner, just as the rest of teaching stuff.

After dinner, and two glasses of wine, Snape stood up first of them two, walking to corridor, and to the stairs of dungeons, where students of Slytherin were slowly disappearing in darkness.

Only after few minutes, he saw coming Hetty, he yet checked if anybody seen him, when he circled her waist with his arm protectively, and wanting to go downstairs, but Hetty stopped him.

,,Can't we –can't we just go somewhere else for a while ?'' her voice seemed tired, but her eyes forced open were convincing him more.

He nodded, leaning towards her and whispering his question ,,And _where_ would you like to go ?''

,,I don't know,'' Hetty shook with her head. Shrugging ,,The Astronomical tower ?''

Snape smiled, nodding again. And they slowly, carefully, that nobody could see them, crept in the highest tower in Hogwarts.

* * *

Maybe their breathing was slightly labored, since they were walking those stairs due Hetty's accord faster, than usually, but upstairs they stopped, enjoying the view.

,,Hogwarts are wonderful at night,'' Severus breathed, looking at Hetty, who leaned against the railing.

,,Sure they are. I used to escape from girls' bedrooms, just to fly on the roof, and see…I missed that,'' Hetty's sigh, alike sad moan.

,,Then fly now. You are free, and you have time, how much you want. I won't leave you alone here,'' Severus tipped up her chin by his index finger, to kiss her forehead.

At these words Hetty smiled, finally feeling a bit more relaxed during this evening. She looked around the view, and nodded. She spread her arms wide, letting Severus to hug her for a while around her slender waist, before she transfigured in his arms to small raven, headfirst freely falling down, letting the breeze caress her feathers.

Out of tower. Out and away, all around the roofs of castle. She flew around each tower, with a grace and ease. Down to the courtyard, and up again, higher, and higher above the Hogwarts, to have better view.

Such a view !

The castle was still the same beautiful as twenty years ago. Wide, enlightened, imposing….it was home.

* * *

Severus was stepping from side of the Astronomic tower to the other side, calmly waiting, thinking, when Hetty landed in front of him again.

,,Had a good flight ?'' he smiled at her, as she nodded.

,,Hour and a half, do you think ?'' Hetty giggled, as she was in much better mood again.

She really felt free, and easy, and when Severus hugged her, she felt beloved. Nuzzling to his chest, she felt his warm body.

,,Where have you been ?''

,,All around the castle…and few places where we used to snog,'' Hetty looked in his eyes, her naughty grin spreading across her features.

,,Really ? Weren't we snogging almost everywhere ?'' Snape chuckled, before she pushed a this shoulder.

,,Oh come on ! I mean, the few _special places_ …''

,,Yes I know, I was just trying your memory,'' he chuckled way harder.

,,You were trying _mine_?!'' Hetty smirked, looking at him, her right hand which was until now resting on his chest start stroking up and down slowly, teasingly.

Her eyes descended on his lips, and she noticed he did the same, as his hands were caressing her back.

Severus carefully leaned closer, very slowly, that she felt his breath before barely his lips on hers, until he'd kissed her fully. That gentle connection between his lips and hers was driving her near crazy. Her hand ran up his chest, and around his neck.

His lips so warm, and pleasant, as they moved against her. His tender touch, as he was not forcing her to anything else, just to kiss him, not hungrily, nor greedily. Just gentle kiss.

His lips took in between her lower lip, and Snape gently nibbled, before letting it, and spreading kisses across her plump lip, fluently coming on her upper lip with his tiny kisses. He felt her fingers twitch before they tangled in his thick black hair, and she wandered her tongue along his lip, making her way into his mouth, not forcibly, also gently repaying him his kiss.

His tongue start moving against hers caringly, lovingly, she let out a soft moan in endearment.

She wanted to cry. But not from sadness, but from sensation of him, kissing her, caressing her, snuggling to her.

She was in _heaven_.

Then why she felt so bad about Sirius ? It certainly wasn't fair towards him, as he didn't know completely about Snape. And also, he wasn't with her for so long, since she was in Hogwarts, he had no chance to be with her so often, after two passionate years together.

….And it just felt wrong.

She didn't know, how to tell him, she fell in love again with Severus, and she chose him over Sirius, even though he haven't asked for her hand, but was bravely stealing her heart, until he devoured it by his love.

Why she felt so damn guilty ?!

* * *

,,What are you thinking of ?'' Severus asked, when he was about to take off his robe, and put it beside his bed, but he'd seen Hetty by the window, looking dully outside again.

She took a deep breath, letting out only single word ,,…Sirius.''

Severus without any audible response stepped closer to her back, and hugged her arms with his hands, petting up to meet her shoulders.

Hetty reached into her pocket, and pulled out the ring, she get from Sirius, sighing melancholically.

,,You don't know how to tell him, do you ?'' Snape suddenly whispered to the back of her neck.

Letting out a small mewl in approval, Henrietta nodded, biting her lip and hiding the ring again.

,,And are you sure, you want to tell him, then ? If it's a big obstacle for you, that you chose me, then-''

,,-Are you giving me up, just because of Padfoot ?'' Hetty swiftly turned, facing him.

,,I would never want you to chose anybody else, than me-as that I am selfish-but…I really do love you, and I will respect any of your decisions, as I respect you,'' Severus said firmly, nearly coldly, if that small, weak smile haven't appeared on his face.

,,So you say…you would let me go, if I decided so ?'' Hetty put her palm on his chest, just like few hours ago on the Astronomical tower. Looking from his suit up, to find his uncanny eyes.

He opened his mouth to say something, but loud-and last past days, not only annoying, but very provocative, and ever so victimizing-tapping of those shiny pink high-heels interrupted them both. It was the most dreadful sound Hetty was afraid of all evening long, if not whole day, and suddenly it appeared on the corridor, on stairs, rushing-directly urging-to chase them both into Snape's bedroom again.

,,Window !'' Snape nodded, wanting to reach to open his bedroom's window for Hetty, but she put her hand on his.

,,No, she will hurt you, and I would not be here to help you !''

,,What it will be for, if she hurts you ?'' he looked in her eyes deeply.

 _He loves me too much…he doesn't deserve me to leave him-_

Sound of steps increasing, as Dolores was probably reaching the underground.

,,Under the bed !'' Hetty wanted to transfigure, and flew beneath bed, but Severus shook with his head.

,,That's the main place she could look beneath. Up there-'' he pointed at the highest shelf, where he had few bottles of some ointments, and Hetty obediently nodded, transfiguring herself, and flying up, she landed right a t the moment, when doors without knocking, and even unlocking slammed open wide, Dolores inviting herself in.

She stood in between Snape's bedroom doors, puffing harshly to calm down herself, wand in her right hand, she glared at Severus ,,Where is _she_ ?''

,,I have no idea, what are you t-''

,,Oh don't toy with me Severus. I'm asking, where is she. And believe me, you'll both pay !'' Dolores rightened her fluffy pink dress, walking slowly further into the room.

She seemed to be so calm all of a sudden.

,,I am so sorry, I really don't know-''

,,Severus !'' Dolores squeaked her girlish voice. ,,Don't. Play. Dummy. And tell me. Where. Is. SHE ?'' walking around him, and trying to look at the closed window, opening doors from Snape's passage to his office, which was lonely. Closing doors again, she looked in his storeroom, also empty.

,,If you're looking for _her_ , than I have no idea,'' Severus said coldly, standing still on the same place.

Dolores smirked her typical sweet voice ,,I'm sure you know it, and I'm going to get it from you, whether _with_ or _without_ your willingness…''

Snape was watching her carefully as she thoroughly looked over every inch of his bedroom, including beneath his table, and the bed as well.

,,Alright-'' she flicked her wand in her hand, doors behind her slamming close, and locking right away, she smiled sweetly ,,-I will ask the last time, and I'm awaiting your answer. Where…is…Henrietta ?''

Small raven swallowed, as she watched all the situation, being glad that Dolores haven't raised her sight above, and looked at the shelves.

Snape took a deep breath ,,I won't tell you, even if I knew-''

,,-Oh, you're a miserable liar, Severus,'' Dolores took two steps closer to him, picking his chin with the tip of her wand. ,,And for your insubordination, you will properly pay. But I am willing, as your colleague, and your formal school companion…I will give you last chance.''

Taking those two steps back, not leaving his face with her eyes ,,Tell me dear…''

But Severus stood still, not saying a word, making Hetty grow nervous and frightened more and more.

,,You brought this all on yourself,'' Dolores shrugged, pointed her wand at him ,,Cruc-''

,,KRAA !'' loud caw echoed across the room, as Hetty flew down, and transfigured back in front of Severus. ,,No..''

,,There you are. Hetty, Hetty…when you were sharing our secrets with dear Snape, you should've teach him something what I did…to speak the truth. Now dear, you're coming with me,'' Dolores curled her stubby fingers around Hetty's forearm, turning on her heel and wanting to tug her away.

,,No !'' Severus immediately pushed her hand away, and hid Henrietta behind him, with wide arms around her to protect her, she nearly gasped in shock of such protector in him.

,,She is not, going with you _anywhere_ ,'' he said coldly and slowly, looking down into Umbridge's eyes.

She smiled sweetly once again, stepping to him, watching them both twitch, she traced her index finger up from his stomach to his chest, looking into his eyes, and curling her lip in sad meow-liked question ,,No ?''

Her tiny voice echoed in Hetty's ear, as she watched her, so close to her Severus.

,,Pity…'' Dolores sighed, tracing her finger down again, and taking one step back. ,,Hettie ?'' she peek over Snape's shoulder, but receiving no answer.

,,Alright,'' Dolores nodded, as it looked like she gave up ,,Crucio !'' she swung her wand at Severus, who all of a sudden hissed in pain, that ripped through him, and washed him all over, forcing him on his knees.

,,No ! Dolores stop !'' Henrietta cried loudly, trying to sooth Severus with her hands, which obviously wasn't helping, since the pain was too strong, and all over his body.

,,What for it ? Crucio !'' older witch smiled, sending another wave of pain to wash over Snape, who was literally drowning in it, shouting in pain, and swirling on the floor.

,,Stop, please stop !'' a big pearls of tears rolling down Hetty's cheeks, as she pleaded her to stop, since it was torturous even for her.

,,What can you offer Hettie ?'' Dolores never stopping smiling pressed harder, causing Severus' moan of pain, his body wriggling on the cold floor, his arms quivering, as his voice.

,,I will go with you, I promise ! Just stop it _please_ !'' Hetty urged, kneeling beside Severus, her hands on his arm and chest. His suit being covered with her tears.

,,Not enough. Crucio !''

,,AAAAH !'' Severus nearly start crying too, but he was managing everything for only screams so far.

,,I will do whatever you want, just let him be !'' Hetty screamed now at her, and in an instant Dolores put her wand down, and Snape panted harshly as pain start subsiding. ,,I'm here, shh-I'm here,'' Hetty tried to sooth him, stroking his face, and his arm.

,,Don't go…I would rather take it for you,'' Severus finally released what he had in mind all the time, but pain disallowed him to say it.

,,How cute of our _hero_ Severus,'' Umbridge nearly mocked, her high heels tapping around them, as she circled them both. ,,You know…as I am thinking about it…you after all, do look cute together. Hmm-yes…I'd love to see you _together_ , but of course it wouldn't be fair to me, right ? How can we do it ?'' circling and circling, as Hetty finally a bit soothed him, and helped him on his feet.

,,Severus was a naughty boy, though I already punished him. And you Hetty…were a naughty girl too. First breaking several of rules between you and me, and few of educational decrees, and as it wasn't enough you haven't came into my office tonight,'' Dolores gritted her teeth, crossing her hands on her large chest ,,that is a quite enough of _misdemeanors_ …'' she stepped to Hetty, as Severus was now behind her, and she leaned forward to be close to her face.

,,Would you be able to take your punishment instead of Severus ?'' she watched Hetty nod.

,,You won't lay a wand on her-'' Severus started, but Dolores interrupted him.

,,Shush-dear, ladies are talking,'' Dolores shushed him, not looking at him really, she raised the same finger she traced across Snape's chest, and she trailed Hetty's chin and down her throat. ,,No…I like you too much. I really grew fond of you, and of our last time, which was so nice, to be honest. And I want to make to you only good…but not for free. So let's change our rules a bit-'' her blue eyes went wide for a brief moment ,,-let's say, you won't get punishments, unless you won't to listen and obey. Expect of that, you can do whatever you please, but when I say, you will kiss me…you will kiss me…and you will get your reward too. Would this work Hetty ?''

Dolores could see the younger witch thinking, and after a while of silence she spoke ,,You won't hurt Severus.''

,,If he won't force me to, then I don't see, why should I…'' Dolores smiled at her.

,,Alright,'' Henrietta nodded, feeling Severus' hand on her shoulder.

,,Hetty you don't have to do this, you don't have to listen to her, after all it's still illegal. What if Fudge get known about all of this ?''

,,Ha. I'm sure he wouldn't do a thing. Severus, Fudge is not interest in Hogwarts, until there is somebody who would want to take over his place at ministry, and he is being very well informed about such, from me…still you want to throw at me what is illegal and what is not ?'' Dolores mocked looking up at him.

,,Alright then, but you have no right to toy with her like this-''

,,Hetty I told you, if he won't force me to…tame your dragon a bit, that I won't have the urge to hurt him,'' Dolores glared at Snape, and Hetty turned to him.

,,Please, I don't want her to hurt you,'' Hetty tiptoed and kissed him.

,,I don't care, I would take it, just if she let you be,'' Severus stroked her cheek, but she shook with her head.

,,Are you finished, with playing a hero tonight ? I would like to get to the main point of the evening, if I may Severus,'' Umbridge, smiled, turning Hetty toward her.

,,I'll go with you,'' Hetty nodded determined.

,,Oh silly, where would we go ? Into the headmaster's office ? You want to kill me ? Such a load of stairs, and too much energy wasted…no, Severus will gladly provide his bed to us, right ?'' Dolores winked at him, and grabbing at Hetty's forearm again, she tugged her to bed.

Ripping at two places on her long fluffy dress, her robe fell open, exposing her two large breasts, with swollen pink nipples, and the bit of trimmed hair above her pussy. For Hetty nothing new after all, but Severus gasped, and turning himself away.

,,Come now Severus, don't be shy, you can watch and enjoy it too,'' Umbridge offered, as she after memory unbuttoned Hetty's blue dress, drawing out both her ample breasts for her touch.

,,Oh these I've missed,'' Dolores sighed, pressing Hetty roughly to her chest in great big hug, that Hettie's breasts were pressing against Dolores'.

Not denying himself Severus turned back to see, what was going on yet, finding Umbridge harshly hugging Henrietta, and smiling sweetly at him, his eyes twitched away again.

,,You couldn't help yourself, could you ?'' Dolores giggled, tracing Hetty's back with her unwieldy hands. Her grin getting wide across her toad-like face.

She sat with Hetty on the bed ,,Dear, I will gladly do some of the show for your loverboy, where you could be moaning, and twisting beneath me, and calling for him, as the last time…but I insist on my needs, that they go first,'' Dolores stroked Hetty's cheek, her eye twitching to Severus who after her words move towards his table, and swiftly turned to them.

Hetty only glanced at him briefly, that he was watching them all of a sudden, glued to his table.

 _Is he going to ENJOY it ?!_

Not knowing the purpose why he was by the table, she sniffed softly when she found that Dolores already laid herself on the bed, pinning each her slipper by the edges of Snape's bed, opening wide her thighs for her.

,,You know what to do Hetty,'' Dolores nodded sweetly, as Hetty obediently lowered her head between her thighs. ,,You know what Dollie likes…'' Dolores lolled her head back into pillows, as she felt her companion's tongue moving against her tight slit.

A tears start swimming in Hetty's eyes. Not that it would be so disgusting, after all she was used to Dolores' taste. Not that it would be painful, since Dolores left of punishments. But it was because of Severus watching them, it felt unbearably humiliating, even more when Dolores, start moaning and succumbing to Hetty's mouth.

,,Uuuh,'' moaning, and squeaking affectionately, when Hetty start swirling her tongue around older witch's clit.

Dolores start working her own breasts, tugging, tweaking, playing with her nipples, not paying attention to Severus who had the chance to reach for his own wand on the table and hide it into his long sleeve.

He listened to the sounds, that were coming out of Umbridge, which made his stomach flip, but then there were sounds that Hetty was letting out, while licking, sucking, and nibbling at Dolores' pussy, and that made him think quite naughtily.

,,That's it…there ! Oh dear Merlin, Hetty ! Yes, yes…tuck in !'' moaning Dolores, reached with her shivering fingers to Hetty's hair, and pushing down further on her, forcing younger witch to squeak from surprise.

 _If it was on me, and I would not get punished, I would bitten her !_

Hetty chuckled in her mind, licking faster before forcing her tongue deep inside Dolores' wet cunt, moving him up and down inside her fastly.

,,Yeeeeees-'' Dolores screeched from excitement. ,,Lick your headmistresses pussy…that's it…that's-ohhh-right !''

Her eyes suddenly descending on Severus, who for a moment opened his eyes, to his unfortunate, because he was thinking of Hetty sucking elsewhere then she was right now, and it was making him grow hard. Which Dolores noticed at the first sight.

She grinned ,,I thought as much, you will like that…come here Severus…I said come here !'' Dolores demanded at him firmly, when he wasn't moving at first, making Hetty twitch, and turn her head, but Dolores pushed her back in between ,,No don't bother dear…you will get you treat too…''

Forcibly walking to his own bed, Snape stood beside Dolores, who looked up at him, scaring him for what may come. Reaching with one her hand to his lap, she start rubbing his hardness, groaning in approval of the feel.

,,Such a mature, Severus…you know –I didn't liked you much, when you came to this school. You looked like a pet to Slughorn, and you were so-sooo-oh-oh Hettie !'' Dolores whined, her fingers suddenly squeezing Severus through his pants for a while, just as Hetty suck hard on her clit, watching how she rubbed Snape's lap, and getting upset of it.

,,Yes, yes, yes-'' her harsh pleads through gritted teeth were perhaps yet even more annoying than that sound of her tapping high heels across the corridors.

Continuing where she stopped, her fingers start rubbing him again, which was for him on one hand so bad to feel with aware who it was, but when he closed his eyes, it felt different.

,,Mhh,'' letting out a breath, even when he was convincing himself to not, Hetty nearly gasped, like it wasn't enough she was panting between sucking on Umbridge's clit.

,,You were so childish,'' Dolores gulped, continuing uninterrupted. ,,And now, you _feel_ so good-'' a swift move with her stubby fingers, and his trousers were unzipped , and she was reaching for his member beneath his underwear.

,,N-no !'' he chocked.

,,Come on, now…I don't want you to just stand , fantasizing about what you can _really_ have,'' Dolores nearly took no notice, drawing him out. ,,You want to be punished rather ?''

,,No !'' Hetty reacted on that, even when such question was for Severus. When she realized it, she buried her face back and start licking twice rapidly as she was before.

,,Ohhh-Hetty ! D-dear ! Ooh-oh-oh….'' Dolores held Snape's throbbing cock in her hand, moving on him, while moaning, and slowly but surely losing herself in Hetty's tongue caresses.

However, moistening with the tip of her tongue her thin lips, Dolores smiled and reached up.

Just as Hetty wanted to distract Umbridge to not pay attention to Severus, but it wasn't helping at all, since she licked cruelly around Dolores' clit, and saw, that she'd already taken his swollen tip in her mouth.

Without any warning, or order, nor plea from Dolores, Hetty roughly thumped two of her fingers inside her, causing Dolores to scream in pleasure.

,,YES !'' older witch was becoming near delirious from such sudden attention and efforts from Hetty.

But still it didn't not stopped her from taking Severus completely in her mouth, and sucking upon him. He groaned in affection, anyway his eyes tightly squeezed, Hetty could see, and it was giving her at least some hope, he wasn't enjoying it, or in other words…he was thinking of _somebody else_ …

But when she start thumping faster and deeper, adding third finger, and licking all over Dolores' clit, she could take more, letting Severus alone, focusing on what was going on between her thighs, and savoring all that intensity, she yet never felt from Hetty, even when she was trying to force her before.

It was just too delicious.

Nothing but loud squeaks and whimpers, and purrs were escaping Dolores' lips, as she was wriggling on the bed. That was the time Severus was waiting for. When Dolores would be the most distracted and vulnerable.

,,Oh-oahh-I am almost-almost there ! Ohhh-I wi-will-'' Dolores' eyes closed, her hands uncontrollably falling around her body, and her toes writhing on the bed, her body rocking backwards and forwards to meet Hetty's fingers and her eager, hot, wet mouth.

,,Stupefy !'' Snape's voice spread across the room, just as the silence afterwards, and harsh breathing of Henrietta.

Umbridge lied on her back limply, without any marks of perceiving, on his bed, with thighs widely open, her knees fell down, and her large chest was yet heaving.

Hetty swiftly jumped of the bed, and to hug Severus, but she scolded briskly into his chest ,,Why had you done this ? Don't you know she will kill us both, when she wakes up ?''

,,I done it, for your good…and sorry that it took me long enough, but I was waiting for the most weak moment of her when she'd loose her attention.

Hetty nodded, looking at Dolores, who now looked pretty humorous.

Just as Severus zipped his pants again, rightening himself, Hetty put her breasts back, and buttoning her dress.

,,What shall we do with her ?'' Hetty tossed her head into lying body.

,,I would like to confess something very cruel, that might repay to her her treatment towards you, and her punishments, but…I don't want to be alike her,'' Severus crossed his hands on his chest, when Hetty whipped her mouth.

,,I think it was cruel enough from you, that you haven't let her finish,'' Hetty chuckled, making Severus chuckle too. She suddenly looked at his lap. ,,She really aroused you so much ?''

,,It wasn't her, thank God ! But yes, I was aroused…but not because of her,'' he nodded approvingly.

,,Then of who ?'' Hetty smiled innocently.

,,I don't know if you know her. But she is five feet tall, she has shorter soft brown tresses, the most beautiful rosy plump lips, and most beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Sometimes she's much more clever than I, and sometimes she need a protection and support, and sometimes…she's a bit indecisive, but that is an integral part of her which I so love…and her name is Henrietta Musidora White.''

Hetty grinned, leaning to his chest ,,And what _she_ had done, that she aroused you so much, so that foul woman was wrapping her tiny lips around your precious private part...''

,,Well _She_ was making the most exquisite sounds, that's it,'' He chuckled kissing her.

After a while Hetty broke the kiss, pointing at the half dressed body in pink fluffy robes, and heels on his bed ,,Firstly we should do something with her, before you could jump at that _beauty_ with _exquisite sounds_ …''

,,Alright, I have an idea. Perhaps she won't kill us, if we manage everything to look like she get what she wanted, and be satisfied…'' Severus said thinking.

,,What do you mean ?''

,,Let's say, she was waiting for you in her office as usually, you'd come, and pleased her, and then left as usually-''

,,-How you want to force her to think that ?'' Hetty crossed her hands on her chest looking at Severus with slight smirk.

,,Take her wand, and give me a hand, because I will _certainly_ -'' he looked at Dolores' large breasts ,,-need your help.''

Hetty nodded, taking Umbridge's wand, and Severus' hand, just as he took Umbridge's hand.

* * *

Suddenly they appeared in headmaster's office all three.

,,But how ? You can't apparate in Hogwarts, if it's not in Big hall…'' Hetty looked shocked at Severus.

,,Don't you ever learn, that I am master of circumvention of any rules,'' he waved with his brows, chuckling. ,,Now help me to get her in bed-''

,,-Of course you _master of circumvention of rules_ ,'' she smirked, shaking with her head, and helping him to push up Dolores to her bed. Putting Jane's wand on the nightstand as she used to do.

,,We need her to look a usual, and we have to manage it before she wakes…''

,,Alright, she sleeps in long pink nightgowns, there,'' Hetty pointed at the wardrobe, starting taking off headmistress clothes.

Severus nodded, opening wardrobe, and taking one of the many piles of pink clothes. He noticed a quite big whip on the floor, with sharp edges. Picking it up, he turned to Hetty, who was in half stripping process.

,,Is this that-''

,,-Yes, and put it back,'' Hetty turned her head, as she didn't want to see that thing, she had been tortured with so many times already.

Single glance on that crop was bringing painful tears to her eyes. Harshly tearing the dress off Dolores, she pushed her down and taking off her slippers.

Severus put the whip back with disgust, spotting yet a big, pink vibrator with very sharp tip, not wondering if Dolores used this on Hetty or not, he just picked one of the robes, and shut wardrobe close.

Walking back to Hetty, and with her help he start putting it on Dolores.

,,And now we will leave her here like this, without waking her up, and tomorrow-'' with Hetty's help he shifted Dolores better in bed, and Hetty covered her with sheets ,,-if she will ask about last night, you will tell her this-''

A green light coming from the fireplace behind the corner, and very familiar voice echoing cross the headmasters office.

,,Where is my Dollie ?''

Hetty gasped, looking at Severus. Voice coming slowly closer in the dim light.

,,Where is my Pussy ? Wrinklepuss ? Are you here Dollie ?'' Minister of magic himself, walking closer, and just as Hetty , Severus noticed Dolores was waking, at familiar calling.

Hetty clasped her hand on Severus mouth, who gasped, just as he did completely the same to Hetty's mouth, and they apparated together back into dungeons.

* * *

,,What the bloody-hell was that ? FUDGE ? I thought he only pretends affection to her, just to get information from her, not that he would really….fuck her !'' Hetty nearly gaged.

,,I was thinking directly the same...what a dreadful bitch then ! Do you understand, she's using you for her sexual satisfactory and she's having meetings in Dumbledore's office with Fudge himself ? And she would rape even me ! Haven't she got ever enough ?'' Severus was harshly talking a she was shocked.

,,You know, I thought she's terrible….but now…this completely twists my opinions on her….and I do not understand her even more, but what if she really asks me tomorrow ?'' Hetty slightly whimpered at the end of her sentence, looking helplessly at Severus.

,,You will tell her, you won't take this anymore. I had prepared a phrase, about you being with her, and finally enjoying it, but after what I've seen…no more of your visits there,'' Snape pressed firmly, hugging Hetty to him, who nodded, hugging him back and kissing him.

,,I will finally face her without any fear !'' Hetty let herself being overwhelmed by Sevy's pleasant embrace, nuzzling to him.


	23. The Challenge

_A.N.: Dolls, as it is my habit :D I have to ask….have I spoiled everything by last chapter ? I'm being nervous every time, when I have no response, and I feel bad_ _because I've got prepared better plot than it was until now, and I'm just afraid I scared you by last chapter, and now you won't continue ( as it already happened once by my friend) so I'm just scared :_ _(( but staying optimistic , your ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

Hetty was pressed to Severus, in the dark of the night, only the dim light of burning out candle in the corner was making a calming atmosphere.

Her head on his raising chest, that she could hear his breathing, which wasn't calm as usually when he sleeps.

,,Are you up ?'' Henrietta whispered, if there was a chance she was right and he wasn't asleep.

,,No, but you can sleep…you _should_ sleep,'' Severus uttered with low voice, petting her arm.

,,I can't after what happened,'' taking a short breath, being silent during a while when he was petting her arm. ,,I can't stop thinking, about it. Can you imagine, that _they_ are probably…you know…right now ?''

,,Thank you for bringing _such_ topic. I am not sure I want to see her face for the rest of the week, due what she had done…''

,,Me too….but something tells me, she won't leave it just like that. And now we know, she has support in Fudge even on _personal side._ Which is worse than I'd imagined,'' Hetty sighed, nuzzling to Snape's chest, like she wanted to hide herself in his embrace.

,,Don't think of it now, and rest, you need it. Better to sleep on it,'' she felt his kiss on her forehead, as she nodded, closing her eyes, and trying to finally fall asleep.

* * *

,,I think you all are doing well with the Silencing Charm !'' Hetty cheered, at the class, as all of the frogs, and ravens were finally quiet in a sign that everybody done the spell well. ,,Now remains to silence one more _toad_ and I think the school would be as it used be, right ?'' she made the class laugh, by her tiny joke.

,,Alright, now show me how you practiced Vanishing spell-even though we don't have Transfigurations, but you at least show me, you are prepared for O.W.L.'s and we can go for lunch,'' Hetty nodded into the class, and slowly but surely all of the frogs and ravens start disappearing in front of her.

She was proud on her teaching skills, and even on her children.

At the moment, when Neville finally get rid of his frog, the big bell announced end of the lesson, and everyone start standing up.

Hermione yet asked if there's any homework, but when Hetty smiled, shaking with her head, she stood as well, picking her books, and leaving as everybody else.

Hetty walked with all of them to the big hall, letting students go for lunch, and she herself went behind the corner.

Meeting Minerva, she smiled at her colleague.

,,Not for lunch dear ?'' McGonagall asked with pleasant smile, which caressed Hetty's soul at that moment.

,,I'm not hungry at all, but I'm going for a walk…to Hogsmeade, so if you don't have any other lesson, after your lunch-''

,,-Can we meet by Three Broomsticks Inn ?'' Minerva completed Hetty's question, Hetty only smiled at her back inquiringly. ,,Sure we can dear, I'm off to you, right when I'm after lunch, actually, whole teaching staff is by the end of the year having meeting by Three Broomsticks, something like celebrating 'beginning of summer holidays', so if you want to accompany us next week as well ?''

,,Sure ! Gladly Min,'' Hetty smiled nodding.

,,Alright dear, meet you later,'' McGonagall petted Hettie's arm, and went into the big hall direction.

Hetty turned on her heel, and nearly scampering out of the big gate. She nearly forgot, that the school really ends in a week ! Not that she was glad of it too much, she loved children, and the education, but she needed break though.

That's even why the O.W.L.'s should be in few days. Right. The last tests, before kids are free of learning.

Hetty giggled in her mind, dancing across the courtyard, as suddenly, that voice.

,,Eh-Ehm. Henrietta !''

Hetty froze, not knowing if it was more from fear, or from irritation. Slowly turning around, she faced the _toad_ herself, walking straight to her.

But not with her sweet smile as usual.

,,Yes, headmistress ?'' Hetty stood straight, looking how the woman made her way to her.

,,Oh, stop now with 'headmistress'. I have something to ask,'' Dolores nearly whimpered, which was way more unusual.

Hetty awaited the question yet before it formed in Umbridge's mind.

She let the headmistress stop like one step in front of her, leaning forward, and with no more louder voice than a whisper, Dolores asked ,,So silly, but…what _exactly_ happened last night ?''

,,You don't remember ?'' Hetty tried to play innocent first.

,,I…I'm not quite sure. I remember such _dream_ , when you haven't come as usually and, so I walked into dungeons…'' Dolores tried to talk steadily, with any mark of fear, how the truth may sound.

,,Well _Dolores_ , it wasn't dream,'' Hetty shook with her head.

,,Than it was true, Severus stunned me ?'' Dolores clearing her throat, and narrowing.

Hetty only nodded, watching headmistress reaction.

,,He had no right to do that,'' Dolores nodded with dreadful calm expression.

,,Just as you haven't the right, to grope him like that !'' Hetty burst out suddenly, her hands throwing wide.

,,Oh come now, I could feel, he liked that, Hetty dear. Anyway, you will have to make it up for me tonight,'' Dolores smiled with that wicked glance in her sky blue eyes.

,,Forget about it,'' Hetty responded with narrowed head.

,,I beg you pardon dear ?'' Dolores smirked slightly, her eyes squinting in angry question.

,,I said, forget about it Dolores. I am not going to be your _slave_ anymore. Take it as it is, and leave me be,'' Hetty lowered her voice as she saw by corner of her eyes, that few students were passing by the outside corridor along the courtyard.

,,I thought that you start finally liking it dear…but I am not sure I can allow you such disorder. Does this mean, you contradict me ?'' Dolores giggled as usually, looking deep inside Hetty's eyes, like she was trying to hypnotize her, by her glare.

,,Yes, that's absolutely right. You can dismiss me, you can threaten me by whatever you want, I am finished with you,'' Hetty nodded determined, looking back into headmistresses eyes.

,,But I am not finished with you ! I am maybe tolerant, but I can't stand for-''

,,-Disloyalty ? Yes, pull out at me your rules, and orders, and educational decrees. Pull out at me whole Ministry if you want, but I won't let you to treat me like a rag, Dolores !'' Hetty nearly screamed as she was trying to hold herself back before jumping at Umbridge and tearing her to pieces.

She was maybe too loud, because her and Dolores' voice start enticing several of students, that they start slowly but surely crowding around, first after three, then in groups by five, until there was almost entire school before their dialogue increased.

,,Disobey ? Alright, you're forcing me to use the brute strength,'' Dolores took her wand.

,,Oh please, do as you wish, you are too squashy now to dismiss me, and I don't care for any of your punishments. And if you want to hurt me so much, then I have full courtyard of witnesses, that you used at me _The Unforgivable Curse_ , and that is just add for your _several illegal transgressions_ ,'' Hetty threw her arms wide again, showing the crowd of student, and now even of few professors.

,,And that you have _the Ministry_ on your side won't help you, _Wrinklepuss_ ,'' Hetty leaned forward whispering her last word just for Dolores to hear it.

Umbridge's eyes going wide, and the corner of her lip twitched as she looked at Hetty, who slightly backed away waiting for her reaction.

,,Please tell me you haven't seen-''

,,-Thank Merlin no,'' Hetty quickly responded, squeezing her eyes tightly closed, hearing Dolores' breathing in relief.

,,You will hold your tongue,'' Dolores warned slightly.

,,What if I won't, and I release that our dear Minister of Magic, is having affair and straying from his wife ?'' Hetty cracked a brow with smile, not knowing if it was due the sight, how Dolores was all so helpless so suddenly, or from the fact Hetty herself suddenly had such an upper hand.

,,You would not do that,'' Dolores breathed nearly inaudibly, looking frightened at Hetty.

,,How _uncomfortable_ it is, to be threatened, right ?'' Hetty whispered back.

,,Then you're giving me no other choice,'' Dolores narrowed her wand into Hetty's face.

,,Oh come on ! IF you want to face me, then at least do it as the real Witch. Wizard's Duel. Here. Right Now,'' Hetty assured herself to say it as loud as she could, to let everybody present hear it.

She heard silent cheering from one side of the courtyard, and gasps from the other, then few babblings from few professors, and saw by corner of her eye even the trio was there, just as professor McGonagall.

Nearly whole school was there, no wonder of Dolores' expression, and almost immediate response ,,The Wizard's Duel is not worthy of my position as The highest Inquisitor of Hogwarts, The Headmistress of Hogwarts, and Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic.''

Hetty cracked her brow ,,Are you finished with naming your titles ?''

,,It's under my level, Henrietta,'' Dolores repeated with fear in her eyes.

,,And using The Cruciatus curse is not under your level ?'' Hetty dared to say it aloud, as the courtyard gasped at once.

Dolores glared at her, that look said everything she needed 'You will pay for this.'

,,You are afraid of losing ?'' Hetty smiled, daring her even more.

,,Of course I am _not_ afraid,'' Dolores said firmly.

,,Alright, then ?''

,,Fine !''

,,That's what I wanted to hear,'' Hetty smiled, taking off her long robe, to move freer, throwing it aside.

Dolores, unwillingly took off her short, pink, fluffy poncho, and put it carefully on the ground, walking towards Hetty, that she stopped when her face was only few inches away from Hetty's face.

They narrowed their wands.

,,Ten steps,'' Hetty uttered.

,,Ten steps,'' Dolores nodded. ,,You will so pay for this…''

,,I can't wait,'' Hetty smiled wildly, waving with her brows, as she put the wand down, just as Dolores.

Turning from each other, with their backs, and taking steps forward.

,,One…'' Hetty started, and Dolores replenish each second count.

,,Two…''

,,Three.''

,,Four.''

,,Five.''

,,Six.''

,,Seven,'' Hetty looked around, that students were offering supporting smiles, and fists up, or crossed fingers towards her. She saw Minerva, grinning, and nodding at Hetty, but as she was looking around she couldn't find Severus.

,,Eight.''

,,Nine.''

,,Ten,'' Dolores finished, and turned back at Hetty, just as she did to Dolores. ,,Starting on three ?''

,,Sure,'' Hetty approved, bowing in the sign of respect-or at least the last bits of respect she had against Dolores-and she saw pink dressed witch doing the same, both standing into Duelling positions.

Dolores cleared her throat by thick swallow, holding her wand firmly in her hand, and slowly counting till three ,,One…two…Stupefy !''

,,Protego !'' Hetty reacted quickly as she partly awaited fraud. ,,You sleazy cheater ! Expulso !''

Blue light streaming from Hetty's wand, hitting and sending Dolores straight to the few stairs to entrance to the castle. Hetty covered a giggle by hand on her mouth, when Dolores growled standing up. Listening to cheers from students.

Growling, Umbridge flicked her wand, with unspoken spell making Hetty react again, but too slow, that it haven't forced her completely backwards, but her knees turned to jelly and she kneeled, like in submission, spotting Dolores grinning at her.

Swiftly standing on her feet again, she used the force of her full arm to send another wave of spell at Dolores, who defended herself this time.

Students, and teachers were looking at two dueling women, their heads swiftly turning from this side to that, to not miss single motion, spell, or reaction of both witches.

After several minutes they were both slightly panting, but still none of them winning the duel, as they both were quite strong, and highly clever witches.

Hetty harshly panted for breath just like Dolores, but headmistress has probably yet enough of strength to ask ,,Giving up ?''

,,Never !'' Hetty waved her wand towards Dolores, with unspoken Levicorpus spell, that Dolores suddenly flew into the air, upside down, hanging in the empty air by her ankles, and her skirts star shoving down, everyone turned their sights away, but Umbridge managed to fall down before it could show something, she didn't want.

When she was crawling at her knees for her wand which she dropped few inches from her, and crawling up to her feet, Hetty laughed, and everybody too as they saw Dolores on her hands and knees crawling forward.

Hetty narrowing her wand, being prepared for another protecting charm, her eyes descended on Severus who was on the right side of her, between students, he nodded with his head expertly that she haven't forgot one of the spells he invented, and what more used it on Umbridge-but she shouldn't look at him, because those few seconds of not paying attention were in favor for Dolores.

Headmistress narrowed, and properly attacking ,,Confringo !''

Orange-fire like light splashed from her wand, aiming right to Hetty, who managed just to weakly try to defend herself, but too late, the curse sent her right to one of the stony pillars, and it seared a bit of Hetty's clothes, and slightly her left forearm which she used as the other part of defense.

,,Ahhh !'' she screamed as her head hit the pillar, and she slid down to the ground.

Dolores' lips twitched, as Hetty wasn't standing up.

 _Have I killed her ?_ Sudden fear washed over her, but when she spotted Hetty's chest heaving, she calmed down.

She won.

* * *

 _,,Professor…professor White.''_

Hetty heard a woman's voice, as she tried her eyes to open. When she managed that, her vision was really blurred, until she saw clearly Madame Pomfrey, looking at her from above.

,,What happened ?'' Hetty uttered, clearing her throat, and trying to sit.

,,Slowly, professor. Do you remember on the events that happened, before you fainted ?'' Madame Pomfrey started slowly, helping Hetty to sit up on bed in Hospital wing.

,,Emm…no-''

,,-No wonder, you get one straight to your temple, oh dear, at least I quickly healed your forearm, but you have to be careful on that for few days at least.''

,,I…I get burned ?'' Hetty dazedly asked.

,,Yes…you had a Duel with Professor Umbridge, and you nearly won,'' Madame cheered, giving her some glass with some liquid to drink. ,,Bottoms up !''

Hetty took the glass and drank that awful liquid, with horrid taste, swallowing it at once, and shaking with her head.

,,No,no, dear, you have to survive it, it's for you and your hand's good-''

,,-How do you mean, _nearly won_?''

,,Well, Dolores used on you Confringo, and you hit the pillar, fainted, and get burned. But I saved the lots of you, though the headache probably still lasts, right ?''

,,Yes,'' Hetty touched her sensitive temple.

,,It's after visiting hours, but you had here a lot of students. And several professors…'' Madame smiled at her.

,,Wh-which..what happened when I fainted ?''

,,Well Headmistress walked away, without a word, and with the expression of triumph, and professor McGonagall with professor Flitwick called for me, and with professor Snape's help, they transported you, in here.''

,,Professor Snape too ?''

,,Yes, of course my dear. He had to assure himself, I will take good care of you, and that I will let him aware, when you are awake. I shall sent a Prefect for him as he insisted, but before I do that, I need to go there, to give Mr. Dorkin his medicine as well,'' Madam Pomfrey smiled, nodding. ,,You have a rest, and try to relax yourself with yet some more sleep. When professor Snape is here, I will wake you.''

Hetty nodded, slowly lying back and as it wasn't that hard, she succumbed to sudden sleep, due her headache, which was causing her weakness.

* * *

,,Hettie…Hettie.''

Another familiar voice she heard, trying to open her eyes, after her vision get to normal again ,she saw the _toad_.

,,Can this be a nightmare ?'' Hetty whispered.

,,Dear, I'm glad you are alright,'' Dolores sighed, looking into her eyes from above.

,,Oh really ? I thought you'd come back to _finish_ me…'' Hetty smirked, with weak sleepy voice, her eyes fluttering.

,,Very funny. I came back to say, that you've been acquitted from your _slavery_ ,'' Dolores smiled, stroking Hetty's cheek.

She didn't know, if the woman was kidding, or just planning another dirty trick, or just toying with her as it was her way. Her brows furrowing, as she swallowed and taking breath.

,,How do you mean that ?''

,,As I say. You let me know, what's inside you, and that you can attack as well. And I must say, I will miss our meetings, but…I maybe one the Duel…but you won back my respect to you,'' Dolores smiled, and slowly turned walking away.

,,Are you saying, that you are sorry ?'' Hetty tried to raise herself on her elbows, when Dolores was on the half way out of hospital.

Dolores turned back, smiling as sweetly as she could ,,I haven't said such a thing dear. Have a good sleep.''

That moment Hetty couldn't held herself up, and helplessly fell back into soft mattress, and pillow, to face another dropping off to sleep.

* * *

,,Hetty…Ravy…my Muse, please wake up.''

This time her eyes flashed open with joy, when she spotted Severus leaning above her.

,,I did not won-''

,,-But you are safe now,'' he looked around before leaning down and kissing her forehead. ,,You were fighting strong, and bravely. And used my spell. I was amazed you still remember. But you could let her hurt you even more…''

Hetty smiled weakly.

,,I am glad, she will let you be, I met her on the corridor, and she told me, she was here. You are free-''

,,-But humiliated, in front of the whole school nearly.''

,,That is not true. Most of students who were here to visit you were looking at you as the heroine, who finally faced her, and showed her what's right,'' Severus kissed gently her forehead again.

,,Really ?''

,,Yes. Even Umbridge admitted it. Maybe only to me. But admitted it. And now, you won't have to fight with her again,'' he wanted to hug her, but she stopped him with her palm.

,,Carefully, still weak…''

,,Then sleep. I will stay, as long as Madame Pomfrey allow to me, and then I promise I will visit you tomorrow.''

,,How long shall I be here ?'' Hetty asked sleepy voiced.

,,Tomorrow afternoon, Madame Pomfrey is making miracles here,'' Sevy smiled, before she closed her eyes, and fell asleep again. This time for the rest of the night, with the aware of Severus beside her, and her being finally free.


	24. Life Isn't Fair

_A.N.: Ahhh dear dolls ! I have school too :D but yes I totally understand, and okay…I have to admit I am sometimes annoying, and nervous when I want reviews-or need them as an approval-because they really helps me in writing, by telling me, that its readable ;-) so I understand your lack of time, or patience to write reviews, but be sure they help me a lot in continuing writing ;-) That's why I love you all so much :333 okay._

 _Oh, and I hope you all stepped into new school year right-leg, just as I (and received such teacher as Dolores is….it's dreadful…I'm having her like eight times a week ! All that I can see, is just her…and that's firstly not fair, and second forcing me to think of her a lot. I won't say her name, but she's complete Umbridge…and yesterday she yelled at us, just because we have the wrong workbook -_- dolls seriously-I hope I'll survive this school year with THIS teacher :/ )_

 _Love you all too much my dear dolls, ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses XOXO_

* * *

When Hetty woke up, she saw Minerva talking with Madame Pomfrey, and right away, when she noticed Hetty is awake, she smiled, nodding at Pomfrey, and walking towards Hetty's bed.

,,My dear !'' Minerva cheered, sitting beside her. ,,How are you ?''

,,Better…but I still feel weak,'' Hetty tried to talk, her voice coming out in low whispers, as she was sleepy.

,,That's alright, Madame Pomfrey said you could be good this afternoon. I wanted to say thank you,'' McGonagall smiled widely at her, with a big mark of glee.

,,For what Min ?''

,,For facing her ! Merlin, Hetty ! You showed your wild side, and finally showed her, that she can't manipulate with professors neither students,'' Minerva winked at still delirious Hetty.

,,But she won over me, and I ended up in Hospital Wing, I am loser, and she still will be manipulating with students, unless she is headmistress,'' Hetty sighed, looking up at the arch of ceiling.

,,Maybe, but she at least know, that you are an equal opponent, and she can't mess with you, whenever she wants. She probably won, but just because-''

,,-I lost attention for a while…'' Hetty nodded, like it was some crime.

,,Yes. You should hear all the children around, they were even making bets, of how many times Dolores will end up on those stairs, or on her back. And I think, Weasleys earned a lot of money too,'' Minerva whispered her last add, stifling a giggle.

,,Really ?'' Hetty looked at her.

,,Of course dear. And they said, they will stop by you, and give you some part of it, since you deserve it, well I first wanted to stop them, when they were about to close their bets, but then I left them, after all…I put seven galleons on you winning the Duel !''

,,You put money on me ?!'' Hetty squealed shocked.

,,Yes, dear, and those galleons were worth it, even when you did not, I swear, I haven't have such fun for ages !'' Minerva giggled again. ,,Let now Dolores brag, that she won, but you are the real heroine, believe me. And now, rest until Madame Pomfrey heal your arm, and then you are can come with us into Three Broomsticks to celebrate the triumph,'' McGonagall smiled, letting Hetty still lie on the bed, and stood up, walking away.

Henrietta managed to look at her as she was in doors, before Madame Pomfrey came to her, giving her that awful medicine, which was obviously effective, because there were nearly no marks after her fight, no burned places on her arm, and she felt better.

* * *

The rest of forenoon, she spent by thinking about how could she repay Dolores. Yes, she had an Duel with her, and just because of her own inattention, she ended up in Hospital Wing. She wanted…she needed revenge. It wasn't enough, after everything what Dolores had done to her, and she wanted to end up with her, as she deserved. This time with no silly cookies or Puking Pastilles. No. This time it should be something greater. And definite.

Her thoughts were interrupted by two identical voices coming closer to her, she raised her head to see two ginger heads with wide smiles, making her grin too.

,,Hi boys !'' Hetty greeted Weasleys, as they carried some bag, and sat beside her.

,,Who's our hero ?'' both, Fred and George called in the direction of corridor, from where a quite big group of students ran into the Hospital Wing, making Hetty gasp in surprise.

,,Oh my God !'' Hetty fell back into pillows, as all students with loud gleeful shouting encircled her bed.

,,Hetty ! Hetty ! Hetty !''

She covered her face with her palms, to cover her shocked, pleased, and a bit blushed face.

Peeking only with one eye, when they finally silenced, as Madame Pomfrey warned them, to be quiet, due few more ill students in Hospital Wing.

,,Have you all gone mad ?'' Hetty cleared her throat, looking up at all the students. Practically it was all her class, except Slytherin's, and the rest of members of D.A.

,,You deserve much more, than what we've brought to you !'' Ron, Seamus, and Dean put on her bed several of sweets, they probably bought in Hogsmeade.

,,God ! For what ?'' Hetty chuckled, trying to sit up.

,,You maybe not won above _her_ ,'' George smiled.

,,But you won for us !'' Fred completed his brother as usually, with wide smile, opening a big bag, and showing her, earned money, and several of sweets too.

,,We are here just shortly,'' Dean sighed.

,,Yes, we've got the lesson, but we needed to see you,'' Seamus smiled, with Lavender Brown.

,,And tell you how greatly you stood up for all of us,'' Hermione smiled, petting Hetty's arm.

,,Oh my dearests…I'm glad, you visited me, but you don't have to be afraid, I will come back today's afternoon, I'm doing better and better…after all, _she_ did not destroyed the rest of me so,'' Hetty laughed aloud, showing them only her bandaged left arm, which had to be bandaged and rest for yet a while.

,,Alright, we'll see you in the afternoon then,'' Harry smiled, and slowly leaving with everybody.

,,E-em-Fred, George ? Can I for a while ?'' Hetty swiftly reacted, at those two.

,,Sure-''

,,-After all we have-''

,,-A free lesson now.''

,,Good,'' Hetty smiled, showing them to sit in the legs of her bed, and they did.

,,I wanted to ask you for something….'' She slowly unwrapped the gauze from the back of her left palm, showing them the 'You are mine !' scar.

Both gasped at once, nearly shocking her how much twins they were.

,,Does she-''

,,-Did this to you ?!''

,,Oh yes, and that's not all, but I don't want to talk about it…I want to talk about _revenge_ for that, and for all _yours_ scars, she made to you, as to all members of D.A. She needs a lecture, she needs to pay, and I want it to be _grandiose_. And who _else_ I could ask, then _**you two**_ ,'' Hetty smiled, winking at both of brothers, who looked at each other. A gleeful smile spreading on each their face.

* * *

,,Feeling sentimental ?'' Snape asked, with near smirk, standing opposite Harry, during another lesson of Occlumency.

Hetty stood beside him, watching carefully, and stroking her palm, which was a bit aching at the moment. She was slightly away in her thoughts.

,,That's private,'' Harry panted, looking at Snape and his calm expression.

,,Not to me…and not to The Dark Lord, if you don't improve,'' Snape uttered coldly. Leaning forward to Harry he tried to explain ,,Every memory he has access to is a weapon he can use against you. You won't last two seconds if he invades your mind.''

Leaning backwards ,,You're just like your father-'' at this Hetty start paying attention, her dull expression become to curious one ,,-Lazy, arrogant.''

,,Don't say a word against my father !'' Harry quickly defended himself.

,,Weak !''

,,I'm not weak !'' Harry protested, as Hetty watched them both, standing opposite each other.

,,Then prove it ! Control your emotions…discipline your mind !'' Snape pointing his wand at Harry ,,Legilimens !''

Hetty watched Severus now with a bit more suspiciousness in her gaze.

Not knowing exactly what he could see in Harry's mind, she watched them both as Harry writhed, but trying to stand steadily on his feet.

,,I may vomit,'' Severus uttered.

,,Stop it !'' Harry pleaded, breathing harshly, as he had enough.

,,Is _this_ what you call control ?'' Snape mocked, narrowing his eye brow.

,,We've been at it for hours ! If I could just rest,'' Harry begged now.

,,He is right, give him a pause for a while,'' Hetty petted Snape's arm.

,,The Dark Lord isn't resting !'' Severus responded.

,,But he's just a boy !'' Hetty accused.

,,Just because your maternal instincts are still in function, and _he_ is your near God son, doesn't mean, he's strong enough to resist Dark Lord !''

At these words, Hetty's jaw dropped.

Snape taking no notice looked at Harry sighing ,,You and Black, you're two of a kind…Sentimental children forever whining about how _bitterly_ unfair your lives have been-'' taking few steps closer to Harry ,,-Well, it may have escaped your notice, but _Life. Isn't. Fair._ ''

Hetty couldn't believe it. Was how talking for real ?!

,,Your blessed father knew that. In fact he frequently saw to it !''

,,My father was a great man !'' Harry resisted firmly.

,,Your father was a swine !'' Snape pushed Harry firmly back into the chair, and when Hetty wanted to strike, Snape managed to point his wand and say ,,Legilimens !''

,,Protego !'' Harry stood up, defending himself.

Hetty gasped, as it pushed Snape on the edge of his table, still standing on his feet, but completely in trans. Harry now looking into his mind.

 _He may see it. He may see everything, and it all will be wrong…._

,,Harry ! Harry stop !'' Hetty tried, but he was in trans too.

Only after a while Snape uttered ,,Enough !''

Harry slid into the chair.

,,Enough…'' Snape took off the table, narrowing himself, walking to Harry and taking fistful of his shirt ,,…your lessons are at an end-''

,,-I…'' Harry panted, looking into Severus' dark eyes, full of fury.

,,Get. Out.'' He let go of Harry's shirt, Hetty watched Harry leave.

She rushed to Severus, stepping in front of him, and cupping his face ,,Wha-what had he seen ? What did you let him to see ?''

Snape took her both wrists, shaking with his head.

,,The very same day, which was your happiest memory, but just before you could show up, and so _saved me_.''

,,I thought you appreciated that, back then ?'' Hetty swallowed, looking into his fury eyes now too.

,,Maybe, but when you were, when they attacked me, last year of school ?'' he pushed her hands down.

,,Wha-what ?''

,,Oh they even haven't bothered to tell you ? Your precious Padfoot, and his Marauders-''

,,-Severus, what's this about ? Why you even were talking about Sirius in such way ? Life isn't fair ?'' Hetty shook with her head, trying to find any reasonable answer in his face expression.

,,And is it ? Was the life fair, when Lily chose James ? Was life fair, when you abandoned me ? Was life fair, when I loved you, and you married Damien ? Was life fair when Lily died ? Was life fair, when your family died ? Or was life fair, when you cling to Sirius two years ago ?''

Tears filled Hetty's eyes, as Snape's eyes finally met hers.

,,Why do you have to be so mean ?'' she breathed in disbelief.

,,I-…I didn't want to…please don't cry. I was just –he made me angry, due that whining and-''

,,-Don't tug Harry into this…'' Hetty sniffed, her voice still low, and slowly but surely betraying her. ,,You just can't bite through, that I wasn't with you all the time, is that ? Well, this may escape _your_ notice, but I wanted to drown in something better than Dark Arts as you, so I chose just different way…''

Severus swallowed, looking at her, and taking step closer, his hands raising in effort to hug her, but she backed away.

,,No-don't touch me…''

,,Hetty I-''

,,-You know…I probably made a _hurried decision_ …'' Hetty whispered, but he heard her clearly, as she two single tears rolled down her cheeks, as she narrowed, and left.

Running upstairs, she cried, she cried so hard, that she was panting right after few steps, but trying to steadily run, to catch Harry.

 _I can't believe, he can be so cruel…and selfish ! Well at one thing Dolores was right…what Sirius doesn't know, won't hurt him. I just let myself being carried away due Snape's tempting body, and kisses I can't resist. I need to keep myself away from him. And when I meet Sirius, I will tell him I will marry him. Only with Sirius I can be happy….and he doesn't have to know about my few laps with Severus…right I tell him right when I meet him. And we'll be happy together._

When she finally reached the courtyard, she spotted Harry, wiping her tears, she smiled, walking to him, Fred, George and some little boy.

,,Harry…I…I'm sorry, for Severus, are you alright ? Don't you have a headache ?''

,,No I'm good, thank you Hetty,'' Harry smiled, hugging her, as she steadied her breathing now.

Fred and George were comforting the little boy, with fresh scar on the back of his palm.

,,You can hardly see ours anymore, and the pain stops after a while,'' Fred nodded, caressing little boy.

,,Eh-Ehm.''

Hetty could know this voice already by memory, she turned just as all boys, at Dolores in one arch of the courtyard.

,,As I told you once before, Mr. Potter…naughty children deserve to be punished…right, Hettie ?'' Dolores smiled wickedly and withal sweetly, turning on her heel and walking through the doors.

,, You know, George, I've always felt our futures lay outside the world of academic achievement,'' Fred smiled, talking to his brother.

,,Fred, I've been thinking exactly the same thing….Hetty ?'' they both turned at professor White.

,,Boys, I just wanted to ask if you are _ready_ ?'' Hetty smiled now gleefully, crossing her hands on her breasts.

,,At your service,'' they vocalized at once, nodding.


	25. Henrietta's Farewell

_A.N.: Dear dolls...well...I'm not quite sure what should I say to this chapter :/ ...well...perhaps just, don't hate me, and don't jump to conclusions :-) future chapter in progress already ;-) with love, hugs and kisses your ZiZi xoxo_

* * *

The very next day, in the afternoon…

,,I didn't know, you like flying on a broom,'' Fred chuckled, looking half astonished at Hetty, who was holding her broomstick in her left hand, wearing long blue dress, with short sleeves, no robe, and worries could be clearly seen in her eyes. But right after Fred's sentence she smirked.

,,Dear boys, I am Animagus of tiny raven, you're kidding me ? I _love_ flying ! Whether it's on broom or in my transfigured form.''

,,Alright, and are you ready ?'' George opened his bag, he had hanging around his shoulders.

,,Sure I am, let's do it, I need to blow off some steam…'' Hetty nodded, and suddenly she was much better, then few whiles ago.

,,They are having now Defense Against The Dark Arts O.W.L.'s….the last one O.W.L.'s-'' Fred chuckled again, opening his bag too, and pulling smaller bag, handing it to Hetty.

,,Great, let her have her last lesson a bit more funny,'' Hetty put the small bag around her shoulders too. ,,So what do you have ?''

George looked Fred, just as Fred looked at George, and with smirk, the start showing few enchanted fireworks.

,,Our Wildfired Whizz-Bangs,'' George presented several fireworks, explaining what each of them do, and how they are hard to destroy by any stunning or vanishing spell, and how to activate them first, Fred then presented those which are writing _dirty words_ into air, and few little fire-bombs for starters.

,,And do you have something… _big….grandiose ?''_ Hetty smiled, taking few of them and putting them in the bag.

Fred smirked ,,We knew you will ask. We invented something large, as you were describing to us yesterday, and, we came up with idea, how to honor you. So there's a this _beastie_.''

George pulled out a big firework-whizz-bang, smiling ,,This, is a form of _dragon_ , we named _Henrietta's Farewell_ .''

Hetty laughed, immediately covering her mouth, to not be heard by anybody else, than Weasleys, biting her lip and nodding ,,That sounds really grandiose !''

,,So shall we start ?'' George smiled ,putting the firework back into his sack, and looking at Fred and Hetty.

,,Yes, let's do it !'' Hetty giggled, taking one fire-bomb, just as each of Weasleys.

,,After _which_ do you think, she will react ?'' Fred tossed his head towards the corridor, where behind the corner was big hall, where were in progress O.W.L.'s, as Hetty, Fred and George stood on the staircase. Activating first three fire-bombs.

,,I think right after the first,'' George smiled slyly.

,,Nnn-she's after all a bit delayed, you know, I think, like second-or third one is more like it,'' Hetty smirked activating her fire-bomb.

,,Alright, let's see-'' George winked ,,-Would you make the honor for us, to be the first ?''

,,Sure boys,'' Hetty threw into the air first fire-bomb, which exploded in few seconds, and several of sparkles flying into millions of directions from it. ,,One.''

Fred nodded, letting the second one, which glowed with other sparkles than the first ,,Two.''

George smiled, as they still heard nothing, letting into air the last starter ,,Three.''

Fire-bomb burst out with a quite loud sound of explosion, the sparkles of color blue this time, slowly shining, hanging in the air, making with the rest of colors from previous fire-bombs wonderful view on Hogwarts-usually boring-staircase.

And then, they heard it. Loud tapping of those high-heels, the dull hitting the marble floor of Grand Hall.

,,Hetty, we won't ever doubt you,'' George with Fred vocalized, smirking.

,,Now, now boys, quick, she's nearing the doors !'' Hetty chuckled, and George sent another little firework to fly across the corridor, and behind the corner right to the Grand Hall doors, right at the moment, when Dolores opened them.

Little firework hovering few inches from her face, before it took its direction into the big hall, and exploded into three small fireworks.

Hetty chuckled quietly with Weasleys behind the corner, as Dolores was trying to find out from where, and who sent it there. Who dared to.

,,Now ?'' twins whispered at once.

Hetty nodded sitting on the broom ,,Now !''

All three peeling off the ground, and flying as fast as they could behind the corner spotting shocked Dolores, passing her by and flying into the big hall. All the papers, and tests flew into the air, as Fred with George start throwing into air even their wildfired whizz-bangs. They start exploding, and forming beautiful view, of small, or bigger fireworks all across the big hall.

Hetty giggling, flying across the hall too, and releasing several small ones, which start attacking few students of Slytherin, and even Filch who appeared right behind shocked Dolores, who was looking at the event with completely hopelessness in her face expression.

Hall was glowing with lots of little sparkles, and flames, flying all across the room, and with so many kinds of colors of the fireworks. Loud explosions, and cheers, excited shouts, and calls were spreading from big hall into entire school. The only one who wasn't enjoying it was headmistress.

Dolores stood, like somebody splashed on her bucked of cold water, glued to the ground, not able to move, until…

Hetty flew just around her, smiling wickedly, this time to repay her, her usual glance. She spotted a sign of fear in headmistresses eyes.

Circling her and flying up to Fred and George.

Fred chuckled, showing to Hetty the big firework ,,Would you like to ?'' he had to shout across the loud noise in the room.

Hetty nodded laughing ,,With the grandest sympathy, boys,'' she caught the thrown firework, looking down determinedly at Dolores, waiting till her eyes meet those blue, scared ones.

Mocking with her sweet smile, like she was saying to Umbridge 'Here you go dear, this one is for _you_ ', blowing to her a kiss with her left hand, and throwing the firework high above her into air with her right hand.

The firework exploded in several tiny sparkles, which formed in a while really _enormous_ head of dragon, which looked at Dolores with a glare, and headfirst flew straight down to Dolores.

She squealed, as she was scared, turning on her heel, and running away from that devilish Weasleys monster, straight to open doors, to save herself, as the Henrietta's Farewell chased her all across the hall.

Catching her in opened doors, Dolores covered her head, if she might at least save the last bits of her, when the dragon opened its mouth and fully clasped it again around her entire body, with her loud squeak.

Exploding, and all the colorful sparkles start hitting each her precious proclamations on the walls, not leaving a one. Every proclamation received its hit. Sounds of breaking glass spreading along the school, before the sparkles and flames lingered.

For a while there was only sound of tearing and flying papers-or at least the rest of the papers-and then all the tables with loud cracking and creaking start falling down around Dolores hitting firmly the ground, as Umbridge's head was yet smoldering.

Hetty smiled at Weasleys, nodding when she was close to them ,,Great job boys !'' and they all three flew above Dolores, with her loud squeals of shock and horror, making her nearly fall to the floor.

They flew out of the school and high into sky, all students rushing behind them, almost pushing Dolores to floor again, she was surprised she yet managed herself to stand on her own feet.

Weasleys and Hetty yearned a loud ovation and cheers from the bunch of students and even several of teachers, when they were flying in circles above school and around the big formed 'W' from the fireworks, as the mark of 'Weasleys'.

,,Can we have a flight together, before we get in some trouble ?'' Hetty asked boys afterwards, when the 'W' after several minutes faded.

,,Sure,'' twins nodded, and taking an orbital flight around the castle with Hetty as their escort. After all, it might be their last time, they can see the whole school in such view. They had enough of money to start their business in Diagon Alley, and enough of future customers after this _teensy_ joke. And headmistress will surely expel them for it, as they already expected, so they were determined to enjoy the last moments at school in good company, and with good view.

* * *

Long hour, they were hanging around the school.

Hetty making circles with her broom, that her skirt was fluttering around her knees. Headfirst falling and taking up again. Finally feeling free, and clear in her mind after a long time.

A true smile spread on her face.

Only then, when they landed on courtyard, where was a big mess, but nobody except Filch, they walked slowly into castle.

,,Well boys, it was a grand fun, but it's time to take backwash for our actions, let's go to headmistress,'' Hetty breathed, and walking with boys slowly upstairs.

,,Hetty ? Hetty !''

She heard that voice, she didn't want to hear after yesterday's evening events. A bit irritated, she ignored Snape's calling, walking still upstairs, not turning back.

But Severus ran to her, and right away in front of her, so she had no other choice, than to face him.

,,Severus, I don't want to speak to you, I think, I expressed myself clearly yesterday, leave me b-''

,,-Padfoot,'' he breathed, looking in her eyes.

,,Yes, exactly it's about Padfoot, but not about you-''

,,-No, You-Know-Who's got Padfoot !'' Severus choked out of himself finally.

Hetty froze, and her left corner of her lips just twitched in disbelief.

,,Boys, please go upstairs, I will speak up for you later, don't worry,'' Hetty talked to Weasleys, who nodded, and continued upstairs without her.

Hetty took fistful of Severus' suit, glaring into his eyes ,,Is that true ?''

,,I don't know, but Harry had a vision, and we don't know, if it's truth as it was with Arthur Weasley, or if it's just Dark Lord's trick, you need to go into headquarters ! I already mobilized the rest of The Order,'' Severus swiftly tugged her downstairs, and into dungeons, as she nodded, listening to him.

,,And where is Harry ?''

,,He wanted to go to Department Of Mysteries, by Umbridge's Floo fireplace, but she caught him, and nearly forced me to use another Veritaserum on him-''

,,-I hope you haven't gave it to her ?!'' Hetty whimpered, rushing behind him downstairs.

,,No, but she nearly hurt Harry, and I don't know exactly what, happened since I wasn't during, but I saw Granger, Potter and Umbridge walking towards Forbidden Forest a long time ago.''

,,Merlin….that's bad !'' Hetty realized she noticed something waking into forest, but as she was flying high, and she didn't much cared, she haven't recognized neither one of those three features, though the one looked _pink._

 _Damn ! Damn ! Damn , blood-f-_

,,But for you is Sirius more important,'' Severus breathed harshly as they reached his office.

This sentence made Hetty to stumble a bit.

,,A…that's why you told me ?'' she walked to him.

,,Yes. After yesterday, I will accept anything….which means I will accept what I already accepted once when Lily chose James.''

Hetty lost her words. She didn't know if she might thank him, for warning, or smack him for being stubborn, bloody idiot. But the time was too fast, and she had it too little.

,,Hurry to headquarters and _I promise_ I will appear there right behind you…'' Severus smiled at her, when he shifted her to the fireplace.

,,You promise !'' Hetty wanted to assure herself.

,,-Go !''

At that moment she transported to fireplace in headquarters, walking into the room.

,,Arthur !'' she spotted Weasley, and he swiftly stepped to her.

,,Where is Harry ?'' he asked, as Moody walked into the room too.

,,I don't know, I just get known about Sirius, and Snape sent me here, the only thing I know, he was aiming into Department Of Mysteries. Tonks, Remus, where is Sirius ? Is he alright ?''

,,I'm right here Hetty,'' Sirius giving her a lurch, when he appeared behind her, all healthy and untouched, she hugged him harshly, squeezing his arms.

,,I was afraid of you,'' she cried, when he hugged her back.

,,Nice to hear that, but where is Harry ?'' Sirius now asked, looking into her eyes, his hands were petting her back to sooth her.

,,We have to go to Department Of Mysteries,'' Remus nodded at Arthur.

,,Yes,'' Hetty nodded, as they start leaving the room, she turned to Sirius. ,,Sirius, I need to tell you something-''

,,-What is with your hand ?'' he gasped in shock at her left arm, and then the back of her left palm.

,,Few fight with Dolores, I couldn't even have your ring-''

,,-I was partly expecting that,'' he smiled, like he understood, and nothing happened.

,,Si-Sirius,'' Hetty pulled the ring from her secret pocket on her dress, putting it on her hand. ,,I have an answer for you,'' she smiled.

,,You do ?''

,,Yes….yes, I will marry you,'' she cried with smile at her face, when he kissed her, hugging her waist.

,,Marvelous you sweet lovebirds, but now it's not time for your sweet talks, we need to get Harry out of trouble, and then you can marry each other as long as you wish,'' Moody said sarcastically walking around them with the rest of Order Members.

,,Yes,'' Hetty nodded swallowing thickly, but smiling at Sirius, who shinned with happiness.

Tonks smiled at her, when she was passing them by, petting her arm in congratulations.

Sirius leaned forward to kiss Hetty once more, and whispering afterwards to her parted lips ,,I love you. When it's all over, we will get married, and everything will be well. With Harry we will be a proper family.''

Hetty nodded with small tears in her eyes.

,,Are you coming ?'' Moody shouted at them from other room.

,,Yes, but what about Snape, he said, he will be right behind me-''

,,-We can't lose not even one minute, he will join us at Department,'' Moody responded. Hetty a bit disagreeing nodded.

,,Hetty…now, all that matters is Harry's safety. Whatever happens, now you are his soon-to-be God mother too, and we both need to protect him,'' Sirius took her hand, as she nodded, and together they left the building, and with the rest of The Order took off the ground. They turned into bright shining smoke, transporting into Ministry Of Magic.

Holding her hand, she smiled at him time after time, and he repaid her smile, until they reached the interiors of Ministry, and flew straight to Departments Of Mysteries.

Only there Sirius flew onwards, before the other members, and Hetty's mind flicked only with one thought.

 _Severus promised !_

But that was just brief moment, before Sirius landed in the middle of the room.

,,Get away from my God son…'' Sirius said calmly towards Lucius Malfoy, before he punched the blonde, and sent him to the ground.

That time all of the members start landing in the room, and start pushing away the Deatheaters from all the children.

Hetty landed in the middle next to Sirius and Harry, as Sirius tugged him to the stony arch.

She protected them, when one of Deatheaters start attacking, before she sent him away, leaning to Harry and Sirius.

,,Now listen to me, I want you to take the others, and get out of here with Hettie,'' Sirius said to Harry and Hetty nodded.

,,What ? No, I'm staying with you,'' Harry protested.

,,You've done beautifully, but I don't want to lose neither one of you two,'' Sirius smiled at both ,,Let me take it for you, and please go with Henrietta.''

,,Henriettaaaa !'' a screechy voice echoed around them, before black smoke landed right behind her, Hetty turned to face the feature.

,,Belatrix !'' Hetty gritted her teeth, in grief and boiling anger.

,,How long haven't we seen each other ? Fifteen years ?'' Belatrix said by sing song voice. ,,How are the kids ?'' she mocked with her loud characteristic laugh.

,,Now better, when I will have the revenge for them !'' Hetty flicked her wand, but Belatrix turned into black smoke and flew away.

,,Black !'' Lucius narrowed himself, and pulled out his wand.

Hetty looked shortly at Sirius who nodded, letting her go, she flew up and start chasing Belatrix, as Sirius and Harry had the work too now.

Each time Hetty neared Belatrix, she sent a stunning spell at her, but vainly.

,,It's funny to see you trying !'' Belatrix mocked, few inches away from Hetty.

,,It will be much more funny, watching you die, by my hand !'' Hetty growled.

,,Ohh-lovely…you see, yes it was fun watching your husband die, by my hand, to be honest !''

,,You killed Damien ?'' Hetty breathed her question, when she reached her hand for Belatrix in the air, but black-haired witch suddenly changed direction, and start flying higher, instead of further, Hetty immediately behind her.

,,Yes, it was me, who killed your precious husband, and then your beautiful children, but I haven't managed you…well, I hope today I will be more lucky,'' Belatrix mocked with her loud hysterical laughing, all across the room.

,,If I won't kill you. FIRST !'' Hetty smacked with her wand, sending a curse at dark witch, but she changed direction again, and Hetty hardly managed to follow her.

But when Belatrix landed on the firm ground, Hetty wasn't enough fast to send a spell, not sooner than Belatrix did.

,,Avada Kedavra !''

A green flash washed over Sirius, who gritted his teeth, just when Hetty landed on the ground, and looked at him.

Sirius looked from Harry to Hetty, the light disappearing from his grey eyes…life fading.

His body losing its firm support and he fell deadly backwards right into the arch full of another souls.

Hetty's lower lip trembled, in disbelief.

A lot of thoughts were running through her mind right now, but none of them peaceful.

,,NOOO !'' she cried reaching her left hand to the arch, but Arthur caught her just like Remus was gripping Harry, by boy's arms.

She fell helplessly on her knees, crying.

But when Harry wrenched from Remus' grip and ran right behind laughing Belatrix, Hetty swiftly stood up.

,,Harry no !''

Arthur caught her by her waist again ,,Molly !'' he called for his wife, who quickly stepped to him from all the children, and tried to catch Hetty's hand. ,,Get her out of here, you know what to do !'' Arthur told to Molly, who grabbed Hetty's arm.

,,No ! Harry ! I need to take care of Harry !'' Hetty was protesting. Now he was the last that left to her, after Sirius.

,,No matter what she will say, you know Molly !'' Arthur reminder to Molly, and she nodded grabbing Hetty's arm, and apparating away.

* * *

Suddenly they both appeared in Weasleys house in the village, Hetty falling into Molly's arms.

,,Why ?'' she cried, when Molly hugged her, trying to sooth her, sitting with her down on the sofa. ,,Why Molly ?''

,,Shh-shh-darling…shh,'' Molly was trying to sooth her as best she could, after so many children she raised, and soothed in so many years.

,,Dumbledore is on his way to Department, Harry will be safe, shhh-it will be okay. Everything will be okay-shh,'' Molly was hugging her tighter when Hetty squeezed Molly's hips, crying to her shoulder.

She was crying so harsh, she wasn't able to vocalize any sensible sentence, so she just succumbed to Molly's embrace, and to her sudden grief.

 _Nothing will be okay….nothing…_

After a couple of never ending minutes, Hetty's crying weakened. With no strength, completely exhausted she buried her face to dress Molly was wearing. Panting for breath, as Molly was still trying to comfort her, she whispered the only thing she was able to say.

 _,,We were engaged…''_


	26. Friendship

_A.N.: Dolls, yes…I did it, but in my defense I did it just because I have better plots in store and I have an aim with this whole fic, so I do believe, that you are not disappointed that much of not chosing Sirius for Hetty, that you would stop reading_ _bless you all for lasting with me until now, and I hope you will yet till the very end of my idea for this fic ;-) And thanks for being honest in reviews ! I proudly read both, hate and love, and I am glad to hear that…you know people have to get used on hate, but then the words about loving has bigger value_ _sending love, hugs, kisses, and prayers to all of you, who are reading now, I might not be here for next week, because I am with my class in France, so await one chapter yet tonight from me as an making up ;-) your ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

Taking a deep, deep breath, Hetty walked all those stairs just to reach Gryffindor's common room. Minerva was that kind that she let her in, already knowing what had happened.

,,I only want you to know, I am here for you, if you anything needed Henrietta,'' Minerva managed to smile at broken soul, as Hetty nodded, forcing at least _some_ smile, before she silently walked upstairs into boy's bedroom.

She saw right by entrance, that Harry was sitting on his bed, dully looking into window.

,,I-ehm…I haven't seen you by breakfast, so…'' Hetty tried to steady her voice, when she stepped closer to Harry.

She without any other word sat beside him on the bed.

,,He was the only one I had…only one who understood me except my friends…my only family,'' Harry breathed, slowly turning to Hetty, as she nodded.

,,Last past years were….unbearable….cried nights, and days, locked up in my lonely house…until your God father appeared, and supported me. I loved Sirius…I loved him so much,'' Hetty bit her lower lip, to prevent an unwanted cry. ,,He was also the only one I had…''

,,Life is wicked in such ways, isn't it ?'' Harry sniffed, looking at her.

,,True…can give you a helping hand, and in an instant….you have nearly _nothing_ at all,'' Hetty whispered through her tears.

Harry looked down at her ring, on her left hand.

,,If he…if…you would get married, right ?''

Hetty nodded, looking at the ring now too, chewing her lip, that she could nearly feel the taste of her blood in her mouth.

,,That makes you my…almost-God mother…''

,,Practically…'' Hetty found his blue eyes, which were filled in sudden hope.

,,Then…we…''

,,…Have each other, yes,'' Hetty smiled nodding, when Harry after her words quickly leaned to her, and hugged her waist. It was the first smile after all the events that happened last past several hours.

,,Can I count on you, as _my family_ ?'' Harry sobbed into her chest, as she was hugging him back, nearly afraid of strangling him.

,,Of course you can !'' Hetty couldn't help herself now, but just cry out her sadness. So they were hugging on Harry's bed, letting all the tears out, and trying to find in each other's arms the support they both needed now.

Hetty felt now, like she was a mother once again. After all, Harry was the age, her daughter would be now, and she just couldn't help her instincts. It was too strong. To see him cry like this, to feel his need of her support, even when she had none. She could even feel his fear, of what's in store for him next year, or _even_ , this summer.

Hetty threaded her fingers gently through his dark hair, when she finally stopped sobbing after long couple of minutes, trying to shush him gently, by soothingly crooning into his hair.

,,Maybe I am too hurried, and you know me for one year….but don't want to visit me in my house in the summer holidays ?''

He swiftly narrowed looking into her chocolate brown eyes ,,You mean it ? To escape from aunt and uncle…and my cousin, would be the best thing in the world, yet to somebody like you !''

,,Really ?'' Hetty sniffed, sweeping the rest of her tears off her cheeks.

,,Yes ! I mean…if you really want me there,'' Harry nodded, taking off his glasses to clean them too.

,,You will be always welcomed,'' Hetty stroked his cheek, smiling. ,,And now, will go for breakfast ?''

,,Yes,'' Harry stood up with her, walking out of boys' bedroom. ,,Would you visit with me Ron, and Hermione in Hospital Wing then ?''

,,Sure I will, I wanted to go there now, but I will wait for you. I heard they have not that big injuries, that in few days, they could peacefully enjoy the _banquet_ with us,'' Hetty winked at Harry as they were leaving Gryffindor common room.

,,I am sure they will, Ron would not afford to miss it,'' Harry laughed slightly. Since yesterday it was the first laugh he let out. When he was with Hetty…with somebody to whom he could cling, and who was sharing the same grief, that he was….he felt oddly good. Soothed. Comforted.

Even when neither of them could stop thinking about it.

Hetty knew, she will grief now hard, but somehow she felt it won't be that long, as it was by her husband and children. She loved Sirius, and she was determined to marry him, but maybe the happiness and marriage just wasn't in her stars…

Maybe just that happiness about children. She had Harry now, who seemed to like her. And she was glad for being there, when he needed it.

The worst about it all was, that she still felt for Severus, but she didn't want to even look at him after what he had done.

She already forgave him for that anger-burst, when Harry practically provocated him to it. She forgave him that moment when he said he really loved her, and he would be able to let her go.

But she was angry now, that if he was with them in Department Of Mysteries, he could help. He could fight, and everything could be different.

She loved him, but she hated him at the same time, which was maybe even more painful that her grief above Sirius.

,,Hetty, Hetty !'' Minerva swiftly walked to her, when she was about to step inside the big hall, to accompany Harry's breakfast.

,,What is it Minerva ?'' Hetty looked at nearly frightened McGonagall, like she saw a ghost, which was mostly inaccurate, since the whole castle was full of ghosts.

,,You has to go to the Hospital Wing !'' Minerva put her hand on her heaving chest, as she was trying to calm down, before she start nearly laughing.

,,I was aiming there after breakfast, but, why Minerva, what happened ?'' Hetty shook in disbelief her head, looking at giggling professor, meanwhile Harry was already sitting by the mostly empty table, staring to eat something.

,,Dumbledore found professor Umbridge this morning in Forbidden Forest, and she is Hospital Wing, but she refuses to talk to anybody else, and the only thing we understood between her senseless babbling was 'Hetty','' Minerva looked now seriously at professor White in front of her.

Hetty pursed her lips ,,Is that any kind of joke ?''

,,No it isn't my dear, and Dumbledore will gladly underlay the facts for you. He found her in the middle of herd of quite angry centaurs, her hair was a mess, and her dress torn in pieces, though even Albus himself doesn't want to tell what exactly happened, or how he get her out of that forest without him being harmed, but that's Dumbledore, right ?'' Minerva smirked, looking at Harry, who was paying attention all the time.

,,And is it really necessary to-''

,,-Yes it is Hetty…for the fun, and her own good, it is necessary,'' now Minerva grabbed her arm, and start walking away, Hetty managed to turn to Harry, calling for him.

,,We will meet at the Hospital !'' she only saw him nod in approval, before he get into eating.

* * *

,,You see,'' Minerva said a bit worriedly now, entering with Hetty the Hospital Wing.

It was truth. Dolores was lying at the other end of the big room, in bed, with undone curtains around it, trebling and muttering something for herself, all dirty from dust, and even few of branches sticking out of her wild hairstyle. Her hands lying limply around her body, her dress really torn in several places, and the rest of body covered with white blanket.

,,We don't know what happened to her, but she won't allow me to touch her, until she talks with you, try it please,'' Madame Pomfrey said slightly irritated by Dolores' non-cooperating.

Hetty nodded, taking another deep breath, and walking straight to the end of the room, greeting Hermione and Ron ,who were lying right opposite Dolores.

Hetty slowly stepped to the bed, and single chair that was beside it, and she looked at Dolores, who seemed not to perceive.

,,Dolores ?''

No reaction.

,,Do-lo-res ?'' Hetty waved almost ridiculously with her hand right in front of Umbridge's vision, but with no success of receiving any respond. Just trembling body, and some really senseless mutters, and whispers.

,,She won't react on anything else than _this_ ,'' Ron chuckled, before he start loudly clacking his tongue, that it made a sound of tapping hooves.

At that instant Dolores swiftly sat up with the half of her body, giving lurch to Hetty, and swiftly looking over the room.

,,Shh-shh-shh,'' Hetty looked at Ron. On one side it was very funny, but at the other side very bad that Umbridge reacted only on that.

Hetty's voice soothed her a bit, that she was able to lie down again, with that very same dull expression, looking into ceiling, but this time she wasn't muttering anything, just silence.

Dolores swallowed ,,Hetty ?''

,,Yes I am here…it's me,'' Hetty nodded, looking at Dolores, how she was probably looking for any words, but the first thing she let out shocked Hetty deep inside her core.

,,I'm sorry.''

Not believing her ears, Hetty shook with her head, and asked maybe more faster than she expected ,,What did you just said ?''

,,You heard,'' Dolores continued deadly, now slightly gripping at the blanket around her.

,,No, I think I'm becoming slowly _deaf_ , would you please be so kind, and repeat what you just said,'' Hetty couldn't resist slight smirk, and mock towards Dolores, as she leaned down to hear her properly, her ear inches off her face.

,,I said, I am sorry,'' Dolores swallowed again.

,,Wau…'' Hetty sat down on the chair, even when she didn't want to. It grounded her. But it wasn't all !

,,I am sorry, for what I have done to you,'' at this point Hetty by single wave of her wand move the curtains close, that there was only her and Dolores.

,,What forced you to apology ?''

,,A tragic experience….would you forgive me ?'' Dolores finally stopped looking into one spot on ceiling, but her eyes trailed off to Hetty's eyes.

,,Well I don't know, it is really a bad list of transgressions from you towards me….perhaps if you tell me, what that _tragic_ happened to you ?'' Hetty leaned yet even closer to Dolores, that she could clearly see the yet present fear in her eyes.

,,I can't talk about it,'' Dolores shook with her head refusing.

,,I heard,'' Hetty started slowly ,,That Dumbledore saved you, from the middle of herd of cent-''

,,-Don't say that word !'' Dolores yelped, making Hetty twitch from surprise of her now found voice.

,,Why ?''

,,You don't know, how beasts of a kind those half-breeds are !'' Dolores whimpered, clutching the blanket in her hands.

,,You called them half-breeds, in front of them ?'' Hetty gritted her teeth.

,,I-yes…''

 _No wonder_ …

,,Alright, if you don't want to tell me, what happened to you, then let Madame Pomfrey to take care of you,'' Hetty slowly standing up, preparing herself to leave.

,,Wi-Will you come back ?'' Umbridge swiftly sat up again, looking at leaving Hetty.

,,In the afternoon ?'' Hetty slowly uttering if she might wrenched out of this, but Dolores answered before she could end her sentence.

,,YES !''

Sighing aloud, Henrietta nodded ,,Alright.''

* * *

Clocks strikes twelve, and lunch was on the tables. Hetty quickly ate hers, and during her free lesson, she met with Harry this time, and walked with him back to Hospital Wing.

Dolores was now sitting straight on her bed, and when she saw Hetty, it forced her to smile.

,,Hetty,'' she breathed, when Henrietta sat beside her on chair again, while Harry sat beside his friends.

,,Yes, I am back, so will you now tell me finally what happened to you ?''

Such an expression of disgust at Umbridge's face, but she nodded ,,Only if I can tell you in privacy.''

Hetty willingly tugged the curtains close, and leaned towards Dolores.

,,Madame Pomfrey already knows…well…'' Dolores seemed to be weeping, and with a single tear, that rolled down her cheek, she raised with one hand the blanket, showing to Hetty the bloody circle on her dress in the level of her privates.

This forced Hetty to gasp, her hands covering her mouth.

,,Sev-…seventeen of them. They said, I needed a lecture. Well…I certainly get one,'' Dolores put the blanket down again.

,,Seventeen of them ?'' Hetty whispered, leaning close to Dolores ,,They all -at you ?''

Dolores nodded with closed eyes ,,They may could look manly, but with horse strength…and _horse needs_. But when I get back to the Ministry, I will make an law against them, and I will finish with those half-breeds for good !''

,,You can't do that !'' Hetty spoke lowly.

,,Why not ? They abused me !'' Dolores whispered harshly, looking at Hetty. ,,I was petrified !''

,,And I wasn't when you were using riding crop, chains, and all the rest of your kinky punishments at me ?!'' Hetty hissed, as her temper was coming short.

Dolores froze.

,,…you…you are right. I am sorry. I tasted my own medicine. But…I can't now even think of _it_. How can be with Cornelius now, when I am afraid of anything ?'' Dolores whispering harshly, pointing at her lap.

,,Well-Madame Pomfrey makes miracles here,'' Hetty nodded expertly, showing to Umbridge her still bandaged arm.

But Dolores shook with her head, before there was a spread of awkward deadly silence for a long couple of moments, until Dolores dared to finally say what she had on mind.

,,I had always a big affection to Cornelius. I caught myself, couple of times masturbating, kissing or just gazing at his photo in the frame…it was a dream that could never come true. He was _happily_ married, and I was the nitwit. It could never happen, he could notice me until…it was a year ago…year ago, when my law about werewolves succeeded. That night, I was solemnly drinking in my office from my bottle of sherry, when Cornelius invaded the room. He said, he wanted to celebrate it with me, when he was walking in the doors, but he froze, when he saw me…ehm… _kissing_ the photo- _his_ photo, and I quickly stopped, _flushed_ …. _panting_...''

Hetty was watching her dully looking into her lap, and whispering.

,,…that evening he took me right there on my desk.''

Hetty's eyes fluttered as her mind was filled with that picture and only one aftermath though.

 _Ohh please ! No !_

,,Tell whatever you want. Cornelius Fudge is just great lover….with so less attention at home, and many not extinguished desires. It was him, who showed me the idea of punishments, and leading role. I adore him. I love him. But tell me how can I be with him now-WHEN I CAN'T !'' Dolores squeaked her last words aloud almost hysterically across the Hospital Wing, with pointing at her lap helplessly.

,,Is everything alright professor Umbridge ?'' Madame Pomfrey quickly asked, from behind the closed curtain.

,,Oh yes,'' Dolores humbly answered, lowering her head in near shame. It was something Hetty yet never saw by Umbridge. ,,So that is why I am so sorry for what I have done to you…because I think I am not able to let any man at me after this….''

,,Well you are not the only one, who had _bad luck_ ,'' Hetty sighed.

,,I noticed your ring…and I read the Daily Prophet, when Madame Pomfrey was kind, to bring me one,'' Dolores smiled in understanding-does it really looked like compassion ?-at Hetty. ,,Sirius Black ? Nothing opposite him, his name was purified, but…that was the one you were talking about the day I asked you for relationship with me for the first time ?''

,,Partly…''

,,But I thought you feel for Severus,'' Dolores turned her head to one side, looking like she really cared now.

,,I can't to even look at him now…I just…I can't…it's hard Dolores. I…felt like I finally found somebody, somebody who loves me, sooths me, and can satisfy me, and then-'' Hetty snapped her fingers ,,-fate. Probably I am also convicted to life without any partner.''

,,I see…life isn't fair,'' Dolores sighed, sending a wave of thoughts, that flew across Hetty's mind, and she tried to push them away.

Putting her hand on Dolores', Hetty smiled weakly.

Dolores looked at her, smiling back.

,,You still feel for him ?'' Dolores looked at her ring again, watching how Hetty nodded. ,,Then I hope you will be better soon-''

,,-I hope the same for you,'' Hetty smirked slightly, pointing at Dolores' lap.

Slowly standing up, Dolores twitched ,,You're leaving ?''

,,I wanted to…''

,,Can't you just…stay, for a while longer ? To talk ? If I am a big pain in your ass, then I will understand,'' Dolores lowered her head again.

,,With that _pain_ in my _ass_ you completely hit the point,'' Hetty slightly laughed, squeezing Umbridge's hand.

Dolores gritting her teeth, she realized what she just said, and stifled a chuckle in response to Hetty's laugh.

,,Move yourself !'' Hetty nodded at her, Dolores shined with happiness and hope, moving slowly a bit aside on her single bed, making space for Hetty, that she could sit and put her legs up on the bed too, still holding Dolores' hand.

,,Thank you for staying,'' she sniffed, putting her head on Hetty's shoulder.

,,That's okay. You have grief, I have grief…at least we are not alone,'' Hetty smirked again, putting her head on Dolores'.

,,Can we be friends ?''

Hetty looked at her, as Umbridge found her eyes. Only nodding in response she shifted herself that she could hug still a bit frightened Dolores, who hugged her back. After all this couldn't be that bad, if she won't come back to her violence….


	27. He Is The Answer

_A.N.: Dearest dolls. Here is the promised chapter before my week of silence when I'll be in France. I hope you will understand me, and understand this explaining chapter, yes there will be more explaining chapters in future, but this chapter is very important, and I hope you will like it :-) THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH for your patience, your support, your ideas which I really appreciate, and your opinions and reviews, and let me THANK YOU ALL for all those wonderful nine months you withstanding with me, during writing all of my fics, because without you I wouldn't be here :-) sending to all of you much of love, all the blessings and thanks, your devouted ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

Hetty was slowly packing her things in her bedroom in Ravenclaw tower. Her doors were left open, and even when she heard steps in the hall, she ignored them, knowing exactly _who_ was coming to meet her.

She sniffed softly, rightening her clothes in piles to put them in her already second suitcase, when _the shadow_ invaded her bedroom.

Suddenly she twitched after hearing that voice.

,,Hetty ?'' Severus spoke with low voice, steps nearing her across her bedroom.

She so desperately tried to ignore him, her eyes squeezed tightly, when she picked her shoes from her wardrobe, wanting to put them in suitcase too.

At that moment she felt that cold touch on her bare shoulders as she wore light dress, due the summer weather, which was now every day sunnier. Cold fingers touching her skin, when Severus gently hugged her from behind.

Now it was too much for her.

Hetty let out low whimper in response, and her shoes tumbled down to the floor, her hands scooting together, like she wanted to avoid that light grip, but she couldn't. Her body weakened, as she cried softly, her fingers touching his on her shoulders.

,,Sev-don't,'' she shook with her head trying to escape him, but he drew her even closer to his chest with her back.

,,Hetty I know…I know it's hard for you now…but I love you,'' Snape whispered sadly to her hair, making her tears slide down her cheeks.

,,This is –I can't –you're making it even worse Severus,'' she leaned against his chest, her voice slowly but surely betraying her as tears kept rolling.

,,But I mean it truly, I love you Hetty, and I don't wish you to be sad,'' He slowly turned her to him, to look him in his face.

His sad face-maybe sad than ever before. She didn't know, if she ever seen him sad like this, not knowing how it's tearing his heart, when he looked in her tearful ones.

Hetty fisted his black suit, shaking with her head once again.

,,Why haven't you intervened then ? When you could…when you _promised_ ….'' she sobbed, looking deeply in his eyes.

,,You know I have my word with Dumbledore, and that I am still Deatheater, I couldn't appear _there_ , and reveal myself to both sides, just like that,'' he tried to explain her, but her response surprised him.

,,I cannot give you my heart now…just. Like. That.'' She looked him in the eye, facing maybe the most dreadful truth of her life.

His lips parted and closed from second to second, he let go of her shoulders, causing nearly her fall to floor, if she might haven't get a grip. Slowly taking step by step backwards, he haven't changed his face expression. That cold, hurting, stone face of his. The last thing she saw in her doors were his dark black eyes, full of sadness and hurt as well, before he left just as he appeared before.

Hetty hardly swallowed, raising her shoes from the ground and putting them in big suitcase on the floor, closing it, and collapsing on the cold floor, crying harshly above her misfortune.

First her husband, and her kids. Then it was man, with whom she could be happy. And now, slowly loosing even Severus…

She can't afford to lose even Harry, she just can't. He was her only family now. Almost like her son. And her relationship with Severus it could make just worse.

That was the last thing she could think about now. To have her love bursts with him as usual. She can't….

* * *

Summer was slowly fading, slipping through Hetty's fingers, and new school year was nearing. The grief for Sirius slowly but surely faded. She had spent with him wonderful two years, and she promised to herself together with Harry, that this time she won't drown in her grief, and will think of Sirius only in good ways, and in pleasant moments.

Grief changed into sadness for her loneliness. When Harry wasn't with her, he was in London, mostly spending his time by traveling in train, as he said, he couldn't think of anything. Maybe that could be better for her too, but she couldn't escape her thoughts, which were still coming back to Severus, and that evening in Department Of Mysteries.

Blaming him, even when she knew it was bad to blame somebody else. She wanted to let him see, how life can be unfair, if she married Sirius, and she really loved him for his support, and kindness….but does she loved Sirius that much, as she ever loved Severus ? She couldn't think of anything else, than him, and how he acted that night. It was very difficult for her…

,,I am so glad, that you come,'' Molly smiled, putting down her speciality, Corned Beef Sandwiches.

,,Me too, I needed to have a clear mind for a while and escape,'' Henrietta nodded smiling at her maybe truest friend in last past years.

Molly Weasley was her friend long ago, when their families were close, and even when Molly was about nine years older, still they were great friends, but in last eight years, she was her second right hand, and support right after Sirius.

,,How were you doing since the beginning of summer ?'' Molly was more curious about Harry though, but she asked first about Hetty, to stay polite. But her answer was closer than she could expect.

,,Well I spent a lot of time in my house with Harry, he was glad to escape Dursleys too,'' Hetty giggled, sipping from coffee Molly made her.

,,Really ? That's great….and what about…well you know-''

,,-Severus ?'' Henrietta swallowed this name hardly with gulp of hot coffee.

Molly nodded, sitting opposite her, she reached for Hetty's hand, and stroked her.

,,His letters start coming with the first days of summer….and they kept coming….'' Hetty sighed.

,,I hope you have answered him ?'' though Molly didn't much like Snape, but she knew Henrietta's feelings for him since brunette's school years, and now-last year as well.

Henrietta bowed her head, weakly shaking. She couldn't see, hear, or think of him after what he did, and she was even weaker talking about it.

,,And what was in the letters, if it's not too personal ?'' Molly wouldn't give up her help, encouraging slightly Hetty to eat sandwiches, since she looked paler than usual, and also slimmer, not only in her face.

,,I don't know,'' Hetty's voice a very low whimper.

,,How do you mean ' _You don't know_ ' ?!'' Molly almost burst out, if her mind didn't stop her, seeing Hetty half broken.

,,I haven't read them…'' Hetty looked in Molly's bright brown eyes.

,,Not a single one ?''

Hetty just shook with her head again, not daring to vocalize her answer.

,,Dear Merlin, come here darling,'' Molly stood up, walking around the small table in her living room, and sitting beside Hetty on the couch, hugging her, Hetty almost collapsed to Molly's arms.

Molly cupped Hetty's cheeks, looking deep in her eyes ,,And now tell me, _truly_ , were you eating at least during whole summer ?''

Hetty laughed, as Molly always knew how to break the ice.

,,Yes, of course I was, I was cooking for Harry, sure I was eating, I just…I don't know-''

,,-Then it has to be from stress, darling, you're so pale-and thin ! Look at you !'' Molly raised Hetty's hands by gentle grip on her wrists, showing to brunette how thin her arms were.

,,Maybe…''

,,And what force you to not read those letters ?'' Molly gave her plate with one sandwich, piercing Hetty with her soft eyes, making her eat it.

,,I don't know, I just….couldn't….I couldn't after what he did, just Molly ! He let us all to go there, and if he was there-''

,,-Somebody could _kill him_ , because they would see he was against Deatheaters…''

This grounded Hetty completely. Molly said now real argument, and she had no answer because her conscious haven't got any reasonable response or disproof. Redhead was right, and Hetty couldn't believe, she haven't figured this out sooner.

,,Sweetheart,'' Molly went now serious as she could be, forcing Hettie to look at her again ,,If Snape really has his _word_ with Dumbledore, who trusts him, then he had no other choice. And if he went there, and helped us, Bellatrix could kill him instead of Sirius….would that be better for you ?''

Hetty swallowed her morsel of sandwich.

,,Mollie…'' Hetty sobbed, hugging redhead, helplessly crying to her embrace.

,,Shh-shhh-that will be okay….you see, he's the only one who truly loved you all the time, and tried to do the best for you…he even urged me to go there with you and Order…''

,,He did what ?'' Hetty sobbed, looking into Molly's eyes.

,,He asked me, and begged, to go there, to look over _you_ , because he couldn't. And it was his wish, to take you away if anything happened…that's why I took you home,'' Molly stroked both Hetty's cheeks. ,,He loves you so much to let you be harmed…...and he still loves you ,when he's sending you letters….''

Sure…he was the only one who left to her except Harry, and she was detached and cold all summer. She was blind, and now so angry for that. So angry at herself, that she let the grief enter her heart again, instead of paying attention to her feelings to the only man, who loved her since her school years, and every time made her feel beautiful in his arms. She has to fix it. Immediately.

She sniffed and wiped away her tears, when she narrowed herself.

,,That will be good…'' Molly soothed, petting Hetty's back.

* * *

When Hetty came home, she thoroughly read all fifty nine letters, one on every day of the summer until now.

She cried heavily during a lot of them, but not crying now because her grief and her loss of everybody around her, but because Severus was acting so kind in every single letter, and she was so blind all the time.

When she was finishing last letter, wiping away her tears by last two sentences, she heard an owl, tapping with her beak on the window. Hetty sniffed, rushing to her window opening it and letting black owl to invade her lonely, small living room. But this time owl haven't brought _only_ letter, but something with much more bigger meaning.

Black owl was holding in one her claw big, _black rose_ …

Hetty covered her mouth with her palm and softly cried in it.

It took a while before she recovered, and gave the owl some water to drink, taking gently away the letter and the precious rose.

She smelled the rose, her eyes fluttering not only at the smell but also at the feel. Even the letter smelled like that rose. She sat slowly down on her sofa, opening the letter and start reading it aloud.

,,Dearest Henrietta,

I know how much painful it is for you, and you have full will to forbid me seeing you, also you can forbid me to talk to you, or to write to you letters every day, but the only thing you can't forbid me, is _loving_ _you._ I can't hide my feelings, and I can't let them be silenced. I need you to know…We can close our eyes before things we don't want to see, but we cannot close our hearts before things we don't want to feel…

I'll be your _dream_ , I'll be your _wish_ , I'll be your _fantasy_.

I'll be your _hope_ , I'll be your _love_ , be everything that you _need_.

I love you more with _every breath_ , truly madly deeply do…

I will be _strong_ , I will be _faithful_ , because I'm counting on a _new beginning_.

 _A reason for living. A deeper meaning_ …

Your _devoted_ Half-Blood Prince.''

Hetty's lips trembled when she finished reading, another tears start filling her eyes. She swiftly stood up, rushing to her study, rustling in one of her drawers, putting on the desk white sheet of paper and black ink.

Sitting down, she dampened her blue quill in the ink and start writing. She didn't have to even think so hard, what she wanted to write, she was finished in not so many minutes. Folding the letter on half, and putting it in cover, she yet managed to underwrite the envelope.

She went with the letter to her room, dressing probably to the best dress she had. It was long, dark blue gown, she haven't wore for ages, and it was mostly on ball events. Long sleeves covering even her wrists, sparkling corseted front, with big cleavage. And when she put on her long black gloves, hiding the rest below her long sleeves, she was dressed like the night itself.

Taking her letter, and rushing back down into her living room, taking her wand, putting it in her secret pocket in her gown skirt, long that her ankles couldn't be seen.

She wrapped the letter with black ribbon, tying it around owl's claw. Transfiguring herself into raven, she turned to owl and urgently said ,,Take me to your Master.''

Owl nodded understanding ,,Alright…''

And they flew out of Hetty's house window, to meet London.

As they were nearing their aim, they met on their half way slight rain, which turned out to be storm in the heart of London.

When black owl start descending, Hetty did as well, she looked at owl, which wanted to land right into opened roof-window, but Hetty stopped her.

,,Give me the letter, and bring your Master to main doors, please,'' Hetty cawed and owl nodded, following raven to the main doors of house.

Henrietta transfigured back in her normal form, taking the letter back, and letting owl to fly back to the roof-window and continuing inside the house.

With a loud thunder Hetty slightly twitched, but the weather wasn't the main thing that was bothering her at the moment. She was ready to _answer._

Her free hand without letter reached for the knocker, and few times knocked, taking one step back, waiting.

Letting the droplets cover her hair and her body. Her gown slowly start soaking, but she didn't care.

Suddenly a figure appeared behind the blurred glass doors.

Opening them, she recognized Peter Pettigrew, her not so favorite classmate from Early Hogwarts.

,,M-Mrs. White,'' he stuttered when he recognized her.

He was always so shy at school when he had to talk to her, and for her it was not a big pleasure anyway, and now she could see, nothing has changed.

,,Wormtail ! I told you, I will…'' Snape rushed to doors, when Peter opened them widely, not leaving Hetty a chance to speak.

When he spotted her, out on the rain, he stumbled, frozen in his own doors. Harshly grappling at Pettigrew's sleeve and hissed pushing him away inside the house ,,Vanish !''

Turning back to Hetty, who kept her cold face, and in her hand, covered with black glove she lightly clutched the letter.

,,I…wasn't expecting-''

,,-You weren't expecting my answer right ?'' Hetty looked deep in his eyes, raising her hand and giving him the letter with black ribbon.

,,Please come in-''

,,-Read it first !'' she insisted, giving him the letter.

Snape reached for it, looking on the cover, where was Hetty's maiden name with its meaning, they always knew, and always shared.

 _Branwenn_

 _-Dark And Pure_

He looked in her face, opening the letter, now afraid what she might answer him. He wished whole summer, that she might answer him, and suddenly when he had answer in his hand, he was scared of it, just as man fallen in love can be…

Unfolding the letter, and his eyes silently flying across the words.

 _,,Black is the color of my true love's hair…_

 _His lips are like some roses fair,_

 _He has the sweetest smile and the gentlest hands,_

 _And I love the ground whereon he stands._

 _I love my love, and now he knows…_

 _I love the ground whereon he goes,_

 _I wish that day, will soon come,_

 _When he and I can be as one..._

 _I go to the night, and I mourn and weep…_

 _For satisfied, I never sleep,_

 _And I write him a letter, just a few short lines…_

 _And I suffer death, ten thousand times !_

 _For black is the color of my true love's hair…_

 _His lips are like some roses fair,_

 _He has the sweetest smile and the gentlest hands,_

 _And I love the ground whereon he stands…''_

His eyes raised from the letter, at already soggy Henrietta, who looked back in his _black_ eyes.

A weak smiled tugged at her corners, as he stepped quickly to her, hugging her waist and raising her gently to him, that her feet weren't touching the ground anymore, her hands ran around his shoulders, and her wet lips touched his surprisingly warm ones, in long loving kiss.

When he slowly put her down, never stopping kissing her, he let out some very strange sound, alike whimper, she never heard of him, but she was happy as she probably yet never was before.

Breaking the kiss, he looked down in her eyes, as she smiled, her hand creep up to his cheek, and her thumb running along his warm lips softly, she whispered ,,Like roses fair…''

He hugged her even tighter, drawing her to his chest, and she didn't resist his embrace, nuzzling to his warmness.

,,You're all cold, come in the house…'' he kissed the top of her wet hair, when another lighting pierced the sky, and thunder announced its warning to both of them.

She nodded, letting him guide her inside the house, when he closed doors, she suddenly felt the warm embrace of the house, and also some other warmness, when Severus hugged her again, from behind this time.

His hands around her waist, clutching her with her back to his chest.

,,I missed you so much,'' he sighed sadly, tears not only in his eyes, but in his voice, making Henrietta turn to him, let his head rest on her shoulder, hugging him around his shoulders again.

,,I love you Sevy,'' she whispered to his neck, making him tremble in her arms.

He cried harder to her already wet shoulder, but not for long, he raised his face from her clothes, and sighed.

,,Come, I will give you a blanket, or at least something, sit by the fireplace in my study,'' he gently guided her to his study, where was even more warmness than in previous room, he sat her down into armchair, wanting to go away, but she held his wrist.

Forcing him to go down, and on his knees, he hugged her again, burying his face to her soft bosom, her hands stroking his clothed back.

,,I so wish you could forgive me for not being there…you were right, I should be there when I could and it was selfish from me-''

She silenced him with another loving kiss, wiping away his tears.

Looking in his eyes ,,You should forgive me…that I was blind…blind that I had you all the time in front of my eyes, and I nearly let you _slip away_ ….I will never do that again,'' she hugged him. ,,If you were there, as I wished at first….you would be the one who disappeared forever-and I would _not bear it_ , I love you Severus-'' she cried harshly, nuzzling her forehead to his.

,,I love you too Hetty,'' he muttered to cheek, kissing her wet skin. ,,And now let me take care of you, and I will bring you that blanket, look your dress is completely soaked-''

,,-Then get it off me,'' she nodded, her eyes still full of tears, she bit her lip, cupping his cheeks.

He gave her froze look, but only briefly before he spoke ,,Are you sure of it ?''

Hetty nodded, closing her eyes, her voice merely whisper ,,Yes.''

Severus smiled weakly, standing up, and holding Hettie's hands he forced her up too, taking her on his arms, and carrying her out of study. Gently, carefully, like she was a fragile flower, or made of glass, walking with her upstairs and into his bedroom. She was looking in his eyes all the time, a slight smile spreading on her face. Letting her stand on her feet, he closed the door, if Pettigrew was nosy and would try to look over them.

Stepping back to Hetty, he kissed her forehead, reaching behind her. On the back of her neck there was single button, he undone, freeing the upper part of clothes. Slowly tugging it over Hetty's shoulders, revealing her goosebumps on her skin, made by the cold wetness of her dress. He bobbed his head, kissing her cold shoulder, her eyes fluttered.

Her hand on his cheek, she stroked him, before he kissed her inner palm and slowly tugged at each finger, sliding her glove off her hand, then doing the same with her other glove, tossing them in some chair. Taking the hem of her long long sleeve, he slide the fabric down, her hand disappearing in her dress, before revealing again, with part of her naked bosom. Severus did the same with her other hand, she was still looking up at him, when he pushed her dress past down her hips, showing him her half naked body.

Forcing her to step out of her dress and walk backwards, he sat her gently on his bed, pressing a kiss in the middle of her belly.

,,Yes,'' she nodded, her head tossing back, stroking his long raven hair. ,,My stockings,'' she muttered when he wanted to stand up.

Severus nodded smiling, and taking her left leg, and taking off her shoe first, his fingers curling the hem of her stocking, rolling it slowly, completely down, pressing another feather-light kiss on her instep. She sighed, her eyes closing with her forming smile.

Taking her right leg, taking off her shoe, and slowly rolling down her other stocking. He kissed her knee, hearing another sigh from her.

He stood up, wanting to walk away, but she stopped him, fisting his suit.

,,Where do you want to go ?'' she nearly whimpered.

But he only chuckled, leaning down kissing her forehead ,,To let your dress dry…make yourself comfortable, I will be right back.''

He walked to her dress and gloves, picking it up from floor and chair, and leaving the room, closing doors behind him.

She smiled, stroking her shoulder where he'd kiss her few moments ago, she lied herself in bed, taking off her underwear, and tossing it to her shoes, and stockings.

Covering her body with sheets, she felt the coziness of his bed. It was yet warm, because she probably forced him out of it. But he was dressed when he went to main doors. Maybe he was just relaxing…or it wasn't his bed ?

Her thoughts interrupted, when Severus invaded the room again, she smiled. Closing doors behind him, he looked at her.

,,Do you know, it suits you…to lie in my bed, nuzzled in my sheets, resting against my pillows-''

,,-Only _you_ are missing,'' she smiled, when he stepped to her with every his word, now standing above her, looking down in her eyes.

,,And shall I join you ?''

She smiled, biting her lower lip, and tugging aside the sheets in response, showing him empty place beside her.

Snape chuckled, starting at the buttons of his long black suit, until he reached the end, throwing it on chair, fluently continuing with the buttons of his shirt, in a while it was on his suit with his collar. Stepping off his shoes, he unbuckled his belt, making Hetty swallow dryly, as it was lasting all too long, but she could take it. He was waiting for her way longer, than she for him right now.

And when he finally stood in front of her completely naked, only then he slipped to her beneath the crispy white sheets, kissing her.

Her eyes descended on his neck, where the chainlet she gave him last Christmas was hanging. Her fingers trailed across the small raven ,,You still have it.''

,,And I had it all the time,'' Severus nodded slowly, admitting to her, looking deep in her eyes as he could finally see her smiling again.

,,Branwenn…..you really underwrite like Branwenn ?'' he whispered to her forehead.

,,Yes…just as you always knew me…my true _me…''_

,,Dark and pure, like always,'' he nuzzled his nose with hers, hugging her, warming her up.

,,Where did you put that letter ?''

,,Hid it in my study,'' Snape noted, smiling above her, her two chocolate orbs shining with happiness, he perhaps haven't seen yet from her.

It was heartwarming to see her such happy, and even more heartwarming to know, it was him, who was making her so happy.

,,I will never let you go, I promise,'' he whispered to her lips before kissing her lovely.

,,Don't ,'' Hetty shakes with her head, kissing him back, her hands caressing his shoulders, pressing him more to her chest.

She let him gently spread her legs, and moved between them, he leaned down and with his first thrust inside her breathed to her neck ,,I love you…''

Hetty bit her lower lip in the sensation of feeling him, of listening to his words, of having him.

,,I always did, and always will,'' he continued with each slow thrust, making her melt.

But he wasn't melting only her senses, but even her heart, because when she looked up, finding his eyes, as they were searching hers, she could see that glance of love. She was just wondering why she haven't seen in there before. Why now it was shinning that much. Maybe because before she didn't _want to see_ that glance in his eyes.

Her palms landing on his both cheeks, bringing him down to kiss her, while his thrust were becoming deeper, but still gentle. She didn't know, if she ever received such gentleness from him. If she ever received such gentleness from _anybody_.

,,I love you Sevy, I love you,'' she breathed to his mouth, her hands slipping to his sides, and hugging him, clutching his body desperately close to hers, like she was afraid she _might lose him_.

Severus willingly pressed his body to hers, closing that small gap between them, making her whimper more audibly from received pleasure. Leaning down and kissing her again and again, until she needed to catch a breath.

But when she gasped, and rocked her hips against his, making him grunt, she moaned kissing his neckline and finding his lips once more.

His chainlet slowly start bumping at his skin, with his escalating thrusts, Hetty lolled her head into pillows, and Snape immediately took advantage of her exposed throat and start spreading his soft kisses there, making her more melt and slowly nearing her climax.

 _,,Ohhh-love….ohh-God….ohhh-Sev !''_ her moans adding on intense when he moved his full length inside her and start rubbing at the very sensitive spot in her inner walls. It made her cry loud, and fist his hair with one hand. His lips clinging to her neck, and he bite gently, causing her gasp at the feel, she grinned, but not for long.

When he narrowed himself, and she listened to his pants and half-stifled groans, she looked up in his eyes, as they were pinned on her, and with his grunt and added rough thrust she climaxed. Her lips forcing to part and she let out small sound of satisfaction and surprise at once, as he start thrusting even more rougher, to get himself on his own peak, in few moments growling above her, with closed eyes.

She felt him throb and release, as he eased his body down on her, kissing all over her exposed soft breasts.

Her ampleness making him more eager to kiss, and caress them yet few more, before he rolled of her, hugging her to his chest, and as he could see her eyes fluttering and slowly closing, he whispered to her hair before he let her fall asleep.

,,I will protect you, I swear…I love you.''


	28. Heavy As Stone

_A.N.: Dearest dolls ! I am back from France, and alive. I can proudly say I visited place, which totally looked like Hogwarts, so Beauxbatons ! Wau, it was AMAZING ! Provance is soooo beautiful ! I've read your review one morning and it completely raised my mood. I am so grateful to you, that you love what I have done to Hetty and Sevy, and don't be sad, I will continue. Here is the promised more explaining chapter, and there will be lot of scenes of flashbacks, so I hope you will bite through it all, you will understand everything, and you will like it. Enjoy, dolls, sending to you lots of love your ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

For long Severus was watching Hettie sleeping in his embrace. He could see her pale skin, which was now seeming better than when he saw her in that rain. Her chest softly heaving, with every her breath. Her eyes gently closed, he noticed, that she has a bit circles under her eyes, probably from the lack of sleep. No wonder, why she so easily fell asleep, but she seemed to be happy now.

Lightly breathing, her hand barely touching his chest, as her head rested against his shoulder.

She was so beautiful.

Beautiful, and happy. Finally with him. Severus felt like he could cry, at this picture of her in his arms, and then…a smile. Maybe tiny, maybe sleepy, but it was there. She smiled, when he petted her shoulder, and slightly traversed her neckline up to her cheek with his fingers. Copying her chin, he gently gripped her by two of his fingers, and leaned forward to press feeble kiss on her forehead, smiling down at her.

It was heartwarming feeling, to know she loved him, and to hold her. To _feel_ her love in her breathing, in the sound of her heartbeat, in the way she smiled, or sighed, in the touch of her fingers, when she unawares caressed up his pectorals.

He wanted this moment to last forever. Without troubles, any obstacles, or worries. Just here, with _her_ in his embrace, feeling her love, and her warm, soft body against his. Repaying his love to her, by whispering his promises to her hair, and letting her cry out _only_ in pleasure, and no more in sorrows. They would never let them in again…

But reality was more cruel than he could want.

And even when she was the only light in his dark world, he had to go back in the darkness, when Wormtail knocked on the bedroom doors.

* * *

Hetty yawned aloud when she woke up, stretching out her arms, and her eyes fluttered open to see the dim daylight, through the window, as the rain was washing over Cokeworth and Spinner's End.

She smiled, rolling to her side to look over Severus, but he wasn't there. She smiled anyway, petting the pillow, and empty but warm place beside her with her hand.

She felt so good in such a long time, that she wanted to stay below the sheets, but she didn't want to be alone there.

Raising on her elbows, she looked over the room, which was pleasantly warm, full of wardrobes, or bookshelves. So different from the cold environment of dungeons in Hogwarts.

She looked beside bed on the chair, where was one of Severus' white shirts. She smiled wider, and slowly crawled up from bed, quickly grabbing the shirt, and putting it on her naked little form, tugging it close over her, as it was bigger than her size.

She sighed, her eyes fluttering, as she smelled the shirt.

 _Severus…_

Slowly, bare foot, walking towards doors of bedroom, and slipping out of room. She saw nobody in the hall, so she quietly walked downstairs, right to doors of study, but there she stumbled, as she heard it. A woman's voice.

 _,,I know I ought not to be here. The Dark Lord himself forbade me to speak of this-''_

 _,,If The Dark Lord has forbidden it, you ought not to speak. Put it down Bella. We mustn't touch what isn't ours,''_ Severus' voice calm and forced.

Hetty's lips naturally parted, at the sound of _that name_ , she had to cover her mouth with her palm, to stifle the cry which was about to escape her.

 _Does she just dared to-_

 _,,As it so happens, I'm aware of your situation Narcissa-''_

 _,,You ?''_

Hetty heard now very clearly that irritating voice. _That_ voice.

 _,,The Dark Lord told you ?''_ Bellatrix sounded surprised.

 _,,Your sister doubts me,''_ Severus uttered. _,,Understandable. Over the years I've played my part well. So well, I've deceived one of the greatest wizards of all time.''_

 _No….he can't mean this….he can't…this is…was he just…did he just tricked me ?_

Hetty couldn't believe her ears. Tears start filling her eyes, and with massive effort she tried not to cry aloud her shock. Her fingers trembled, as she clutched the shirt to her body, and her palm to her mouth.

 _,,Dumbledore_ _ **is**_ _a great wizard. Only fool would question it,''_ Severus continued coldly.

 _,,I don't doubt you, Severus,''_ Narcissa quickly responded, with such a hope and withal desperation in her sentence.

 _,,You should be honored, Cissy. As should Draco !''_ Bellatrix nearly barked, walking across the room, Hetty could clearly hear the steps.

 _What has Draco to do with this ?_

 _,,He's just a boy !''_ Narcissa whispered.

 _,,I can't change The Dark Lord's mind…but it might be possible for me to help Draco,''_ Snape sounded, like he was pressed into corner. Like he wanted to stay out of it, but he was pity for the boy.

 _,,Severus-''_ Narcissa's voice suddenly cheered, with another wave of hope.

 _,,Swear to it !''_ Bellatrix intervened the debate all of a sudden. _,,Make The Unbreakable Vow !''_ she whispered teasingly.

 _Whatever is this protection about, don't do it…please at least don't do this, or you'll lose my trust towards you completely…_

Hetty silently cried in her mind, leaning against the doors, to hear better, what was going on behind them. Sniffing her disappointment.

 _,,It's just empty words… He'll give it his best effort…but when it matters most…he'll just slither back into his hole…''_

Hetty clutched the shirt in her fist three times tighter, as the anger boiled within her due Bellatrix, due her voice, and her haggling.

But when she wasn't receiving any answer from Severus, she mocked in sing-song voice _,,Coward.''_

 _,,Take out your wand,''_ Severus said slowly, calmly.

Hetty shaking with her head, the tears rolled over her eyelids, and slowly sliding down her cheeks. It was more painful than she expected.

 _,,Will you, Severus Snape watch over Draco Malfoy as he attempts to fulfill The Dark Lord's wishes ?''_ Bellatrix started with the ritual of the Unbreakable Vow.

 _,,I will.''_

These words cut through Hetty like a knife.

 _,,And will you, to the best of your ability protect him from harm ?''_ Bellatrix bravely continuing.

 _,,I will.''_

 _,,And if Draco should fail…will you yourself carry out the deed The Dark Lord has ordered Draco to perform ?''_ her voice now barely whisper, that Hetty was glued to the wood with her ear, holding her harsh breath to hear.

 _,,I will.''_

 _How could you ?_

Hetty cried, sobbing silently. She heard their voices, how Narcissa silently thanked Severus, and then the steps walked closer to doors, so Hetty quickly, but quietly stepped upstairs, to not be seen by them.

She closed herself in Snape's bedroom, finally breathing out her sadness.

,,This can't be true…it's just a bad dream, I am still sleeping…this all haven't happened,'' she tried to convinced herself in whispers, but when she looked into the window, she saw two figures with black capes walking across the dark alley.

Hearing the doors of study downstairs closing again, she walked out of the bedroom, and straightly downstairs. Meeting Pettigrew , who carried her dry dress.

,,M-Mistress, your d-dress,'' Peter handed her the blue robe humbly.

,,Thank you Peter, and stop calling me Mistress, please,'' Hetty tried to smile at least somehow, when she took her dress from him. Too lazy now to dress in it, she clutched the shirt to her body, taking only her wand from her secret pocket, she walked to doors of study, and with taking deep breath, she entered.

,,Hetty,'' Severus smiled, standing up from his armchair, when he spotted her closing doors behind her, but when he noticed her red eyes from freshly crying, he knew _she heard_.

,,How could you ?'' Hetty whispered, because her voice betrayed her right away.

,,Hetty I can explain it all to you,'' he stood up walking to her.

,,I hope you have good excuse ! I-I _trusted_ you ! I trusted you, and you betrayed me !'' she took a step backwards from him, forcing him to stop in the middle of the room.

,,Hetty please…''

,,You don't know how much effort I had to use, to not rush in here and scratch out _her_ eyes !'' Hetty nearly yelled, crying.

,,I haven't invited them, please you have to trust me-''

,,-And how could I…you said by yourself, that you _deceived Dumbledore_ who trusts you ! And that you played _your part_ well ! _**Who**_ _are you then ?_ '' she sobbed harshly through her crying.

It was breaking his heart.

 _,,Who are you_ _ **for real**_ _?''_ she whimpered, piercing him with her glare.

His eyes closed, and he fell helplessly to his knees with his head tilted down.

,,Then look by yourself…you know the right spell,'' he sighed narrowing his head again, with still closed eyes, reminding of last year, and the lessons of Occlumency, they practiced so hard with Harry.

Sure. He cannot deny his thoughts and his memories. And simple 'adjusting' of thoughts is too difficult even for clever wizard as Snape is, so it would be in vain, and not useful.

She took a swallow, narrowing her hand with her wand, and slowly breathing out ,,Legilimens .''

 _,,Ravenclaw !'' announced Sorting Hat and little brunette sparkled, jumping off the chair. Severus was watching over her, as she rushed to Ravenclaw table._

 _His sight flicked from her to redhead by Gryffindor table, and he seemed to be sad._

 _Suddenly picture vanished and appeared other one._

 _Severus with Lily walking across the corridor with lots of books, and James rushed into them, that books flied towards the ground. Severus helped to pick all the books, while Lily walked to James with dreamily expression._

 _Severus sighing, he walked behind the corner and bumped into somebody carrying also high pile of books, that person wasn't visible behind them, when he saw the girl on the floor, he smiled._

 _,,Henrietta,'' he put his own books down and helped to pick all girl's. ,,Can I help you ?''_

 _,,Oh please, I think I'm lost…do you know where the potions are ?'' Hetty's back then girlish voice echoed in her ear now._

 _The picture vanished again._

 _As a teenage girl she sat by the tree looking up at the castle, as an arm circled around her shoulders._

 _,,What are you thinking about ?'' Severus forced her to look at him, and smiled._

 _,,Future…and you,'' Hetty replied._

 _She clearly remembered now, what she was about to say, but before he let her to say it Severus kissed her. Deeply, and lovingly. She never could deny him._

 _,,How long it is, since we snog for the last time ?'' Severus smiled at her, wanting to kiss her again, but she stopped him._

 _,,Severus I…I can't…I have to spend more of my time to preparation to the N.E.W.T.'s…I will be Animagus, and I have to be ready for the exams. I can't waste my time…''_

 _,,Am I a waste of your time ?'' Severus looked at her, now seriously._

 _,,I didn't said that ! I just…'' she looked at passing by James, Sirius, Peter, Remus and Damien ,,…I need to go Severus.''_

 _And without a goodbye kiss she stood up, slowly leaving, he saw how Damien took her hand in his._

 _Marauders walked towards him, and James smirked ,,She doesn't belongs to you. When will you finally understand it ?''_

 _Severus watched her walk away. Only then he stood up, and ignoring James he wanted to walk to the lake._

 _,,Are you listening to me Snivellus ? She doesn't love you ! Take it !'' James called mockingly._

 _,,It is not your business Potter !'' he growled, looking at him._

 _,,Nobody loves you Severus. How could they ! Lily loves me, and hates you since you called her Mudblood and Hetty…she was maybe silly minded, when she was hanging out with you, but Damien directed her the right way with Sirius-''_

 _,,-How did you called her ?!'' Snape growled._

 _,,You don't like it huh ? Well I tell you something, I didn't like how you called Lily, this is my answer !'' James laughed._

 _,,You will take that back !'' Severus walked dangerously towards him._

 _,,Ohh Snivellus would want to fight ? Do you Severus ? What about the real fight ?'' James looked at Remus, Peter and Sirius._

 _,,Four at one ? Fine !'' Severus nodded, pulling out his wand._

 _They start throwing spells at each other, yelling and sighing in pain, when somebody got the hit. Sometimes Severus scored by pushing aside the rest of Marauders, only James remained._

 _James was strong in his spells, and firm in decisions when he disarmed Severus, and when he had him on the ground and wanted to finish him, both panting, Lily rushed in._

 _,,What are you both doing ?'' she yelled, standing in between them._

 _,,I-I was,'' Severus wanted to explain, but she didn't let him to, taking James around his arms, and slowly walking with him away._

 _,,Henrietta will hear about this !'' Lily just glared at him, before she disappeared with James._

 _Snape fell into silent crying beside the tree._

 _ **I didn't know it happened like this**_ _Hetty thought now, when the picture switched._

 _,,You have to hide them, all of them !'' Severus pressed at Dumbledore, looking at the castle from the cliff._

 _,,And what will you give me in repay Severus ?'' Dumbledore asked._

 _,,Anything,'' he nodded determined._

 _And then Hetty saw him walking across the hall of some house. Pieces of wood on the floor, when Severus intruded some bedroom, where Lily was on the ground, and little Harry in the crib, his scar fresh and bloodied._

 _Severus collapsed to the ground in tears, crawling to Lily, and taking her in his arms._

 _Picture faded into another._

 _,,You promised you will take care about them !'' Severus cried._

 _,,Lily and James trusted to wrong person Severus…something like you… The boy survived, he has mother's eyes….if you really loved her-''_

 _,,-You will tell no one….''_

 _,,I can't tell what's the best about you ?'' Dumbledore asked confused._

 _,,There once was_ _ **something**_ _good about me…''_

 _Dumbledore looked at him._

 _,,Do you mean Henrietta ?''_

 _,,-Where is_ _ **she**_ _?'' Severus cried when he heard her name._

 _,,I am so sorry Severus, she asked me about silence, and I sent her with her family to safe place-''_

 _,,-Where. Is. She. ?''_

 _Dumbledore's gaze grew curious._

 _,,….Lily wasn't the one you loved_ _ **deeply**_ _, was she ?''_

 _Severus' lips parted and closed, his lower lip slightly trembling._

 _Image fading into the other._

 _,,The train is clear, lot of them rushed outside, we have to catch them…Dark Lord's order,'' some voice uttered, and Hettay saw Snape with a mask on his face walking towards a familiar forest. It was the forest, where she'd lost her children forever._

 _He looked on the ground, where was lying Damien, and Severus' eyes widening in shock. And then he heard that scream._

 _He flew deep inside the forest, watching, how Henrietta was attacking Bellatrix, and at that moment like his heart just stopped and blood froze in his veins._

 _He saw the lightning struck right above Henrietta, and he swiftly said ,,Stupefy !'' sending him five steps backwards and to the ground, as the burning branch fell to the soil, and start spreading._

 _Bellatrix laughed, wanting to run to the limply lying body, but Severus stopped her._

 _,,Dark Lord said everybody !'' Bellatrix hissed._

 _,,Dark Lord said to beware Aurors, and I saw two of them before a while near the train, Bella get along !'' Severus glared and growling Bellatrix flew up, and away._

 _He swiftly walked towards Hetty, as he put his mask down, crying at the picture._

 _He looked over his shoulder if anybody could see him, and only then he hugged her._

 _,,I am so sorry, for all of this,'' his tears dripping down on her neck, and her cheeks._

 _He took her wand, gently lying her down, and sending a signal into sky, before he stood up, and hid himself. He waited till he saw Remus, and Moody, when they found her, and then he flew away._

 _Another picture._

 _Hetty standing in the fireplace in dungeons._

 _,,You promise !'' Hetty was assuring herself._

 _,,-Go !'' he urged her, and quickly transported her to headquarters._

 _Then he stepped into the fireplace himself, and transported himself to Weasley's fireplace in their house in village._

 _,,What in the name of Merlin Severus !'' Mollie yelped as she was sitting on her couch knitting._

 _,,Molly, I need you to do something for me. Potter and the rest of the Dumbledore's Army is in danger, they are aiming to The Departments Of Mysteries, because Dark Lord invaded Harry's mind, and he thought that Sirius is in danger, but he's not…you have to go there, and watch over Hetty.''_

 _After these words Molly jumped off her sofa, with frightened expression._

 _,,My children !''_

 _,,Molly….please, look over Hetty. I will do anything, to not let her be harmed. Please-''_

 _,,-Why don't you look over her by yourself then ?'' Molly almost growled._

 _,,I swear, I have my word with Dumbledore, and I can't tell you a lot, but I_ _ **can't**_ _be there…Molly please…..I love her ! And I don't want to lose her…'' he kneeled right there in front of her, which shocked her even more._

 _,,Alright…''_

 _,,Thank you. If_ _ **anything**_ _happened, just take her home. Please-''_

 _,,-Alright, alright,'' Molly already stood in her fireplace, transporting herself to the headquarters, and Severus right after her back to Hogwarts._

 _And then she saw herself from behind, when Severus held her in his arms, and turned her to face him._

 _,,Why haven't you intervened then ? When you could…when you promised….'' she sobbed, looking deeply in his eyes._

 _,,You know I have my word with Dumbledore, and that I am still Deatheater, I couldn't appear there, and reveal myself to both sides, just like that,'' he tried to explain her, but her response surprised him._

 _,,I cannot give you my heart now…just. Like. That.''_

 _Now she could clearly even_ _ **feel**_ _that strike into his heart, as it ached strongly for a second after those words…_

Hetty gasped as she came back from the visions she just saw, her knees trembled, when Severus gasped at well, nearly collapsing on all four.

Her body shivered with fear, and compassion, and anxiety.

He looked up at her, hoping, but not expecting anything completely…but what she did surprised him.

Hetty hugged her shoulders, and his head to her stomach, as she cried.

,,It was you all the time, when you were protecting me…'' she whimpered.

,,You don't know, how heavy these memories were, and how hard it was, when I couldn't tell you. Would you ever forgive me ?'' he sobbed to his own shirt, Hetty was wearing, his arms around her waist.

,,I love you no matter, on which side you're standing….you always loved me, and protected me, even like a _Deatheater_ …'' Hetty kneeled to him, to be at his level, cupping his cheeks and kissing him. ,,You fought for the pureness of my name. You were trying to find me. You saved me from Bellatrix, and you sent Molly for me, to the Ministry…not talking about Umbridge….you are the bravest man I ever met, and you were suffering whole summer just because I didn't know. Severus I love you, and I always did….'' Kissing him again, as they both cried, hugging each other.

,,I did it all for you…all because I love you,'' he muttered to her lips, before his eyes met hers again.

,,I don't care if you are devoted Deatheater, I love you, and I will love you…always-''

,,-Always…'' he nodded hugging her to his chest.

When they a bit calmed down, from crying, he gently petted her back. Leaning to her hair, he whispered ,,I would like to talk to you, but we have an _eavesdropper_ behind the door, and I can't talk to you clearly.''

Hetty nodded whispering back ,,Take me home…''

After a while she was dressed in her robe, just as she arrived, and Severus walking with her outside of his house, and following the small raven, far away from London.

* * *

When they landed after couples of minutes in front of her house, she invited him in, by a wave of her wand making fire in fireplace, to warm a bit her cold little house, and closing the window, which was opened all the time.

,,I saw Hippogriff in your garden,'' Severus slowly uttered.

,,Yes…he was Harry's after Sirius' death, but Harry gave him to me. Sit down please,'' Hetty looked at Severus, as she stood by fireplace. He took her hands and with her sat down on her sofa, looking at the pile of letter, which she read before she visited him.

He smiled at them.

,,I was reading hurriedly, but thoroughly, you put your entire heart in each one,'' Hetty smiled at him, stroking his cheek. ,,Here you can talk, as loud and clear as you please. Here is nobody, who could put you in danger.''

,,You said, you will love me, no matter if I am Deatheater,'' he started, and Hetty nodded.

,,And I still mean it,'' she smiled.

,,But I am on Dumbledore's side…''

Hetty frowned ,,But you said-''

,,-Yes I said, I played 'my part' well, but what could I say in front of Bellatrix and Narcissa. That is why I needed to have complete privacy, even Pettigrew is Deatheater, and devoted. Albus need me as a spy. And he needs me until it's possible for me. That is why I need The Dark Lord to trust me…and when Bella, Cissy or Wormtail believes what I say…The Dark Lord will believe too. I need to be useful in my role of Deatheater. And I promised to Dumbledore I will….I promised I will look over Harry for Lily's sake, when I once loved her. And I promised to _myself_ , I will protect you…as long as I live…and that I won't let you slip through my fingers, as I once _nearly_ did. I am so sorry…''

,,Don't be…'' Hetty bit in her lower lip, leaning her forehead against his. ,,You did so much, without my awareness….I…I also haven't been honest to you,'' she sniffed, looking briefly into his eyes, but catching his collar with her sight again.

,,How do you mean that ?''

,,As James said that…they directed me…they spoiled my mind. They were saying, that if I want to drown in Dark Arts as you, then I shall stay with you, but if I want to have normal life…I should find someone else…It was painful, because I was thinking of you every day. And I felt guilty, by leaving you. But I _was_ silly minded, when I let them manipulate me in such way. I felt like marrying Damien, would take me away from you, that I won't think about you so much…but I was wrong. After marriage, it was all the same. I maybe loved Damien…but I never felt with him so much, what felt _with you_ …'' Hetty was crying now, into Severus chest, not daring to look in his eyes.

,,When I gave birth to Romelda, I was happy as mother can be. I felt like, I split my heart in two, and gave it to her. The same when Basil was born. I loved them so much, I could breathe for them. Not for Damien, but for them…I lived for them, and when Dark Lord start attacking, I was trying to figure out, how could I protect them. Dumbledore told me, about Beauxbatons, and their protection. I agreed about moving, and in few weeks, we were in France. I loved France so much. But longer I was staying…faster I was forgetting. About Hogwarts. About Order. You…''

She sniffed, taking a breath, that she could continue.

,,When it was too long, after Dark Lord's vanishing, I decided with Damien, about coming back….I was too blinded of happiness, every time when I looked at those young little faces, that I paid for it, by losing them… When I was grieving. It was partly for my husband. But more for my children…they didn't deserved it. I gave them life, and let them go for death-''

,,-Don't say that ! You couldn't have known it !'' Severus tried to sooth her, when she broke into harsh crying. Comforting her by hugging her to him, and stroking her hair, whispering soothing words in her ear, after another couple of minutes she sniffed weaker, and her crying softly fading.

Gulping down her tears ,,I came back, and even then I was thinking of you. But you seemed to change, during those years I was gone…in the fact…I was afraid to speak up. I don't know why. Maybe due those two years, when I was neglecting you and ignoring you at Hogwarts. Maybe due the fact I loved you, but I married somebody else. Or maybe due the fact, I was too guilty for thinking about you, when I lost my children…anyway, it took me five years. Five years of writing with Sirius, and when he appeared…I couldn't help my long forgotten womanly instincts…I am so sorry, I was torturing you like that.''

,,You had full will for it. I believe your children were your whole world, and I am so sorry for them. And I understand you,'' Severus nodded, when she sniffed again. ,,Please look at me,'' he begged when he saw her tightly squeezed eyes.

She relaxed them, opening them, and meeting straight his black eyes.

,,I love you, all the wait was worth it. All twenty years…whole summer…every minute,'' he smiled down at her, making her smile back. ,,And now, please stop crying. It's tearing me apart, to see you like this.''

Hetty nodded, resting her head on his shoulder, when he hugged her.

,,So…you have to protect Harry for Lily…and I will protect him for Sirius,'' Hetty looked back into his eyes.

,,Then we will do our best, to make it together,'' Severus agreed slowly, but firmly.

Hetty smiled, when he leaned to her and kissed her gently.

,,It will be wild and insane year, but we can do it together, right ?'' he asked, looking at her.

,,Sure we can. From now on, _only_ together,'' she kissed him back. ,,With no hiding, no rumors, no secrets, and no bursts of anger…''

,,Yes,'' Severus nodded in agreement, smiling at her truly. His eyes sparkling.

She stroked his cheek with her fingers lightly ,,Can you stay for dinner ?''

,,I can stay as long as you wish,'' Severus smiled dreamily, looking at her, when she leaned to his embrace and kissed him deeply, passionately.

* * *

 _A.N.: Dolls, dolls, dolls, what do you say on idea, splitting it, and making next year in another continuing fic, like I did it already with my Company fic ? Can I ? It would be much easier for me to do the years apart ;-) And of course, what do you think about this chapter ? Did you like the explanation ? I really cried during several lines, that much I had to stop writing, and go for a napkin, that much I am touchy...really...pheff, alright, see you I hope at Wednesday or Thursday, because we have short 'holidays', so I will be home soon, and soon home means soon writing, and soon posting ;-) so I can't wait for you reviews. Bless you all and have a great day, or good night or...just take care please okay ? :D love ya dolls, ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_


End file.
